Book VI: 9 habits of highly effective Volturi
by tdfireproof
Summary: Book 6 in the series, Mike and Embry are becoming Volturi members but they are notorious for keeping people long after they planned on leaving, will they ever leave?
1. A look in to the future

**Disclaimer: Yes I really didn't have a better name for the story….**

**Disclaimer Deuce: This is my placeholder chapter as you've noticed I do one every story so I have one done by the time my last story is finished so people can find this story easily.**

**Mike's POV**

"Hey Temper, you ready for this?" Felix asked spinning his glaive between his hands. I laughed slowly unsheathing my katana.

"I've been waiting for this for far too long." I answered. Felix grinned.

"You think you can keep up with me?" Felix asked. I grinned and my hand glowed with energy. I ran my fingers gently along my weapon and it started glowing.

"Nice trick kid, but you'll need a lot more than that to best me." He laughed.

"No mercy given, just death. Come on Temper, it's time to prove yourself."

"Then let's not delay anymore…"

**In my usual fashion I've written part of a chapter MUCH further in to the story this is just a place holder, hopefully I'll have the first chapter next week. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. Remember knucks, reviews, rolls of twenties, ideas, and high fives. Take Care, Spike your hair.**


	2. Welcome to Volterra

**Disclaimer: So here's the first REAL chapter of the story… and I'm still not Stephenie Meyer**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Maynard Ferguson was an amazing trumpet player… just thought I'd drop that knowledge on you.**

**Mike's POV**

"Welcome to Volterra." Felix greeted us.

"Embry your Volturi robes are in your room." He said addressing Embry.

"And mine?" I asked

"Embry proved his combat skills in open combat against me. While you took us by surprise by your powers. You haven't earned the Volturi robes." I felt a flicker of annoyance but batted it away.

"Whatever… I didn't pack clothing because I thought I was supposed to only bring a small bag."

"While you are spending time with us you will be provided with everything you shall need." I nodded, still a little insulted.

"Whatever, if I'm not worthy of being a member of the guard why did Aro seem so eager for me to get here?" Embry snickered next to me.

"You seem to have an awfully high opinion of yourself." Felix noted showing his obvious annoyance.

"Shouldn't I?" I said more than slightly frustrated.

"Alec." A small boy I could only assume was Alec appeared.

"Yes Felix?"

"Michael here needs to be humbled."

"I've got a deal for you Iverson. If you beat Alec you'll be a member of the Volturi… but if you lose you have to beat every challenger I put in front of you until I think you've earned it."

"Mike..." Embry said warning me. I shook my head at Embry. _Think about it… be rational. He's insulted me! Alec's insulting me!_

"Deal!" I growled. _Why the hell did you do that? You're much more logical then that. _ Another growl escaped my mouth. I was much more aggressive than I was as a human.

"It was obviously a trap Mike." I snorted at him.

"Come on, this kid only comes up to my chest." I laughed back to Embry.

"You only come up to my chest but I'm not stupid enough to fight you." He reminded. I shrugged.

"Rules are simple… no powers, and first one forced to submit or put in a death lock loses."

"Death lock? I asked.

"A hold that would be fatal to a vampire." I nodded and stepped back dropping my bags. I rolled my shoulders back.

"You sure you don't need to practice?" I shook my head slipping out of my jacket.

"Excuse me a moment." I said before disappearing to changing in to some shorts for fighting.

"Yeah I'm ready." Alec taunted me by motioning me forward with his index and middle finger.

"Do I need to give you a written invitation?" Alec taunted._ He's trying to anger me._ I forced myself to calm down again before sliding up on my back foot throwing a front kick, round kick, hook kick then a jump spinning hook kick all of which he blocked or jumped under. I saw Felix out of the corner of my eye. He swung at me taking quick shots at my midsection I tried to block the best I could but he was lower and closer to my middle than I was. I threw my leg out in a desperate front kick. He put his weight under it and threw my leg up. I corrected myself in midair landing on feet. I was still trying to get my bearings and realize what I just did when I saw him take three steps towards me then back flip I didn't catch what he was doing until I felt his foot under my chin throwing me back to the ground as he landed on his feet after a back flip. _A back flip kick? He's insulting me now. _ He let me up once again beckoning me forward. I sprinted at him with a sliding up round house kick. Alec tucked his arms in and barrel rolled smoothly over my legs. I chased him as he ran at a pillar. He ran up it as I tried to punch him missing and hitting the Pillar. He sailed clear over me but I managed to grab and pull his ankle down and Threw a round kick as hard as I could to his upside down frame. He skidded across the room and rolled up to a hand stand then pushed with his hands up and flipped up to his feet. He dusted himself off.

"Okay now you've annoyed me…" he said slowly taking off his heavy red robe letting to drop to the floor.

"Alec remember the rules." Felix chided.

"I know… I won't kill him." I snorted at the idea. He charged in a blur I stepped back and threw a kick at him he easily pushed to the side then bypassed it. I tried to block but he was too low and close to me. I felt a rain of punches at my stomach while I tried to punch him back each one he blocked. I felt a sting against my knee. I went down to one knee painfully. I tried to block but he knocked my arm away and struck me with a strike to the throat with my hand. My head came down slightly then I felt the strength of his upper cut throwing my head back then I felt his legs holding my arms back. _Is he sitting on my shoulders? What the hell is going on?_ I thought before feeling his arms around my head.

"Dead, you lost BOY." I started shaking angrily. Alec jumped down and I turned to face him as he taunted me more.

"Yeah what are you going to do boy?" Alec taunted. I started growling and coiled.

"You want to go again? Fine by me." I felt energy in both my hands. Alec saw it and stepped back afraid.

"Woah… wait a second… don't lose your temper…" he said nearly stammering. I felt movement behind me and felt Felix racing towards me. I turned and put my hand out shooting he expertly dodged. I felt his elbow pop up my chin and then in a flurry of movement I was thrown to the ground. I felt his hand squeezing my throat with a loud growl.

"Don't ever forget this moment Iverson… it's when you realize you're not all that powerful. You caught us off guard, but you'll never catch me Iverson, never." I growled and energy reappeared in my hand. He slammed my head against the ground again.

"Temper, Temper…" He finally released me.

"You're going to start with Yuki of the Volturi Army… you need to beat him before your next challenge."

"So are you going to start training me in fighting?" Felix snorted.

"Seven hours a day you're going to train with the Vampire you're fighting. On Friday's you'll fight that vampire, if you beat them some time over the expanse of the day you'll move on to the next vampire. Seven hours weapon training with Abhash, and seven hours with me working on your powers."

"And the other three hours?"

"Your own."

"When does that start?"

"Tomorrow." Felix answered.

"And what about me?" Embry asked feeling slightly left out.

"Oh you've got plenty to do."

**Embry's POV**

I sighed with my head in my hands. My fingers separated my hair. _How the hell am I going to avoid phasing?_ I heard a couple loud pounds on my door. Without looking up I responded.

"It's open." I finally looked up and saw a mountain of man. I stood up and he was nearly as tall as me, but much bigger. His arms were like logs and legs like trees. He had to weigh at least three hundred fifty lbs. he had dark skin and no hair. He was pretty damn intimidating, he looked like he could make a pretzel out of me.

"You must be the Wolf." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'the wolf?' what's that make you the buffalo?" a deep laugh shuddered through his body.

"No, I'm the rhino. But you look the part of "the wolf." He corrected. I looked at him. _He sure as hell looks the part. _

"They really didn't tell you?"

"No they didn't… and what do you mean I look the part of the wolf?"

"Simple… I've met the other two guys here, they're both 6'4, we're much bigger than them."

"What do you mean the 'other to guys.' What other guys?"

"The panther and the tiger." He said nonchalantly.

"And you are all… shifters?" Rhino nodded.

"What's your name anyway?"

"You can just call me Rhino, I don't want to spend a day trying to teach you how to pronounce my name." I laughed.

"Wow… I knew it was possible that there we a lot of shifters… but I never thought there would be."

"What's your name?" I shrugged.

"I guess you can call me Wolf." I answered. I saw two more figures walk in to the room uninvited. The first had dark hair and eyes and tan skin, the other light skin, silver hair and silver eyes, both of them muscled like shifters. The one with silver hair didn't say anything but a heard a growl in his throat.

"Now now Sher… be calm… I know the dog puts you off but, play nice…" He said with a heavy accent.

"I suppose I should introduce myself… I'm Pantera."

"Isn't that a metal band?" I asked. Rhino laughed next to me.

"No you dimwit it's Panther in Spanish." He said angrily.

"I'm pretty sure it's a metal band… you should just have stuck with that."

"I can't wait to kick your ass." _Kick my ass?_

"What are you waiting for? I just got off a flight across the world and I've got massive jetlag but I can still take a punk like you." Rhino put a hand out and quickly realized he could easily restrain me. Sher did the same thing to Pantera.

"What? You don't want to go Tera?" I mocked. He tried to get past Sher but failed as he was pushed out of the room. Sher left behind him

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Rhino.

"You don't know? But you're the reason we're all together." He responded.

"Don't know what?" I asked frustrated.

"They gathered Alpha's from all around the world to test us."

"You're all Alpha males as well?" Rhino nodded.

"Though the rest of us never went toe to toe with Felix… what was it like?" I didn't want to brag. I didn't want to make a scene.

"Felix… is a monster of a fighter, unlike any I've fought. He learned how I fought as we fought."

"But you don't even know the best part." Rhino said.

"What's that?" I asked barely paying attention.

"The lionesses" I just raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"There are two Lionesses here… They're looking for mates?" I snickered.

"Mates? Really?"

"Well one is the princess of the lions and the other is her friend…" I shrugged finishing off my unpacking.

"What you're not interested?" Rhino asked. I finally faced him after having unpacked everything.

"No, I'm not. Women aren't worth the headache they bring." I said honestly.

"Wow… sounds like someone just left a relationship on the wrong end."

"Two, actually." I answered.

"How do you even pull that off?"

"Carefully… very carefully."

**Mike's POV**

This first fight with any of the Volturi… my first opponent was Yuki. I didn't know much about him but that he wasn't a great fighter and he hadn't been a vampire as long as I have. He didn't block every attack I gave, he didn't even avoid every attack, but he recovered well. _The simple truth of it is I need to trick him in to seeing an opening. _Yuki was by no means a very dangerous vampire, but it was no reason for me to get sloppy. I threw a round kick he blocked then I came over with a hook he ducked under and my side kick landed on his hip. He staggered back recovering completely and waiting for me.

_So you're patient too… waiting for the right opening. _I thought about it as he blocked and ducked my punches every so often taking one, but every time he dodged away and recovered before I could possibly take advantage. _I need to give him an opening he can't ignore._

I came spinning around with an obvious log kick, a kick that could knock his head off his shoulders if it connected right. He ducked under it and I came up off balance. My hands were down and out of position. _There's your opening, Take it! _

He took it in the form of a hooking punch. I tried to go with it but took the brunt of the blow to the face and spun catching his punching arm and pulling it up. I hooked my arm around his neck while I spun him. Then my other arm locked on to his chin in a converted half nelson. It wasn't pretty, and my chin felt the effects of his punch… but it got the job done.

**Arthur's POV**

"Arthur what do we do?" Gavin asked. He flexed his muscled obviously still getting used to his body.

"We will create our own army… no… we shall be knights."

"Knights?" Lance asked. I nodded.

"Yes… you are no longer Lance… you are now Lancelot. And Gavin… you are now Gawain." Gawain nodded with a smile.

"We're hardly knights with just three of us though." Gawain noted.

"No… We will expand our ranks and clear the Vampire menace from the United States, then North America… Then the world."

"That's a pretty lofty goal Arthur." Lancelot said. I chuckled back at him.

"We've got our own research division, we'll have the best weapons in the world and best yet… we'll never die." I lifted a chalice filled with deer blood and Gawain and Lancelot did the same.

"To us, the Vampire Knights… let the games begin." I said with a laugh. They joined me and we drank. _Our futures have just begun._

**Embry's POV**

I closed off my mind and kept bench pressing. I just kept pushing up. I heard the door open and wind blow in the room. My nostrils were filled with a female scent. _She smells good, and definitely not a vampire._

"I'm not interested." I said truthfully.

"Really? You haven't even seen me yet, maybe you would be." She asked not in the least offended. I put my five hundred lb bar with weights back on the holder and reached for my shirt immediately. _I don't need to give her a show. _I threw it on and walked away from her and grabbed my back pack with two hundred lbs of weights.

"No I'm really not looking right now." I said jumping up and catching the bar in air. I started doing pull ups.

"Why are you taken?" She teased. I could hear her getting closer but I ignored her.

"Not taken, just not looking." I said continuing doing pull ups.

"That's interesting… because from what I've heard you're taken by two women." She continued.

"Then I guess I am." I said forcing myself to keep doing the pull ups even though I only do ten.

"You aren't?" she asked.

"Nope… I said goodbye to that life." My arms were fading after twenty five.

"Really… because I heard you're here because you made a deal with the Volturi for a one year contract as long as they stay away from your child and her mother." I finally released my grip and landed on my feet. I'd have to turn around and look at her I couldn't possibly keep avoiding her because I was nearly up against the wall at this point.

"Yeah I made that deal, but it was for my son, and I don't want any…" I said turning around she was only two feet away staring at me. Her piercing eyes bore in to me I swear they looked in to my soul. They were deep and golden brown. I forced myself to look in to them for as long as I could but failed. Her skin was a golden brown color rare for the parts of Africa she must have came from. Her hair was smooth and gentle black that framed her face. Her skin was nearly perfect. She was absolutely gorgeous. I stopped short realizing I hadn't finished my sentence.

"Don't want any blood on my hands which is why I made the deal."

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked as I made myself busy walking away from her.

"Clever… I assume you're one of the Lionesses." I said trying to make conversation as I started curling a bar.

"That I am… I am Themba, princess of the lions" I kept curling it.

"Them ba?" I asked

"Pronounced Tem-ba"

"That's nice."

"Wow, are you this impolite to everyone or am I just lucky?"

"Blame it on your sex."

"Really?"

"Yes… I don't need women." I said trying to get her to leave.

"You've got a son so I guess you needed women at one time." I snorted and snickered a little bit.

"What's that? You've got a sense of humor?"

"Listen Themba it's nice talking to you but you've got three other suitors who want to bone you, and I'm obviously not interested in impressing you." She smiled at my response. _So she's not so proper that crude language off puts her._

"They were all so willing and ready to jump for me… I hadn't met you yet… who knows maybe you'll jump for me soon too." She said walking out of the room. I tried not to but I caught myself checking out her ass. _Damn… Yeah… I'm in trouble._

**What do you think of Rhino, Sher, Pantera, and Themba? I hope you liked them, please give me your opinions and ideas about their characters. I hope to develop them further but more ideas are always welcome. Thanks for reading. Remember to give knucks, high fives, rolls of twenties, and take care, Spike your hair.**


	3. She talks to Angels

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stepenie Meyer because I wouldn't write my book, have something go wrong and throw a fit and say I'm not putting out a book for another so many years... oh wait...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer Deuce: Vince Flynn writes one book a year, he's a best selling author and right now he has cancer. he had an operation and is in recovery... He's in recovery for cancer that he's had over the last three years (all of which he released a book) and in recovery he's releasing another only three months later... That's Minnesota strong for you.  
><strong>

**Mike's POV**

"A small shield and a short sword?" I asked moving easily with both.

"Yes... simple but effective, Surprisingly fast, defensible, very learable." Abhash explained. He wielded the sword and shield.

I nodded and he beckoned me forward. I lunged forward with a stab and he easily blocked it away. I took a different approach slicing, and he blocked it away.

"Your left hadn isn't dead, use your shield." Abhash said. I charged at Abhash and quickly batted his sword away with my shield hand and pulled back for a big swing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement then I feld a thud and went down like a bag of hammers. I groggily got back to my feet.

"People see a sword and shield and think one wepaon, one defense... but they're wrong." I rolled back my head and shook the cobwebs out and smiled. Abhash grinned.

"Again!"

**Mike's POV**

I still felt pain where Abhash had assaulted me repeatedly with the shield. I tried to loosen my body up. Felix was waiting for me outside. It was three in the morning, he stood, his rob tossed to the side and his pants rolled up. He was in a low stream.

"It's time for you to master your energy ablities." He said as I approached. I removed my shoes, socks and rolled up my pants.

"Take off your shirt as well."

"Why?"

"Without your shirt you'll be more natural... you can feel your energy better... you said you studied a martial art?"

"Yes Soo Bahk Do." I said

"That's Korean right?" I nodded.

"Okay so let's start with Chil Sung Sam." I blinked

"You know Soo Bahk?" Felix nodded.

"Yes... now relax... feel the energy with every breath... let's take each move slowly." I followed his command and pushed my breath deep in to my stomach, focusing on it. I felt something. I pulled it in to my chest. I focused soely on the warmth. I couldn't see it, but I knew it was there. I let my breath out then it was gone.

**Themba's POV**

"I can't believe you're interested in Pantera." My friend Zuri pestered. she was also my guardian on this trip. We'd been best friends since I could remember but I was the princess of the tribe and she wasn't so she came along to protect me.

"And who do you like? Wolf?" I snickered.

"Anything's better than pantera. What about Rhino?" she asked. I shurgged.

"Rhino is a good guy and I like him but he's not my type... and before you ask Sher doesn't really talk much. I don't know he makes me a little uncomfortable." I sighed looking in the mirror.

"What is it Themba?" Zuri asked me. I stared out the window of our room.

"Is this right? Is any of this right? I mean we're basically siring them for a child."

"Who knows maybe you'll fall in love like one of those bad American romantic comedies." Zuri joked.

"What about you? maybe you'll fall in love with one of them, or better yet you'll find a "star crossed lover" in one of the vampires of the Volturi." Zuri made a gagging noise.

"I couldn't ever love one of those murderers." I shrugged peeling an orange to eat.

"I'm worried about the tribe though." I said honestly.

"Why?"

"If I dont have a son my grandfather will need to stay hpasing. he doesn't say it but he's ready to stop, his wife died three years ago and he still looks young, he wants to retire and live out his days and I'm his only hope of that. if I don't bear a prince of lions strong enough to overcome the trails he'll never be free."

"Wow, the Chief told you all that?" Zuri asked. I shook my head.

"No... i can see it in his eyes... The way he looks longingly in o the picture of grandma he has... everything, no he'd never say it but it's my job to make sure he's no longer forced to be the leader."

"You know my mother died in childbirth and my dad never remarried... I was supposed to be the future king." I tried to hide how much pain it caused me.

"You know your grandpa loves you." I would never say it out loud but I feel like he resents me for not being a male. Zuri sensed I wasn't thinking good thoughts.

"Hey that's why we're here... Women of our tribe can't pass down the gene on their own, they need to mate an active shifter to produce a lion... and our only other lion is sterile." _Zuri you have such a nice way of saying I'm leaving my boyfriend because he can't put a baby in me and I'm looking to get knocked up._

"Whatever I don't want to think about it. I just need to get pregnant off one of these animals and hope I have a son." I I said in frustration.

"Why don't you just bed Pantera then? he's jumping at the chance to have sex with you." Zuri asked. I shook my head.

"No... If I need to do this I'm going to do it with the best alpha male in the world."

"And how will you figure that out?"

"The Volturi are planning on testing them seeing how fast and how strong they are... I'll just watch them and draw up my own assessments."

**Felix's POV**

"Why do you want me to evaluate him psychologically? He seems stable, if A little timid." I shook my head.

"No... it doesn't all add up."

"What doesn't add up?" Evelyn asked. I looked in to her beautiful eyes and lost myself for a moment and recovered hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Everything... Everything about Iverson. Today when we were trying to get his power I noticed something."

"What?" Evelyn asked impatiently.

"The water." I said still trying to figure it out in my head.

"What about it?"

"It wasn't flowing naturally... it was flowing around Iverson's ankles... like he was summoning it to him."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he can pull energy from everything." I surmised.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yes I believe so."

"But what does that mean then?"

"Remember what he did to us when we first met him?" I asked. How could she not. She warily nodded in response.

"Yes... it was horrible, it was amazing, he reached the height of his potential through anger." I shook my head.

"No... I think we've just seen the beginning of his potential." I said gravely.

"But he isn't more powerful than you is he?" I shook my head.

"No... I'm stronger and faster than him for now... but I won't be for long."

**Mike's POV**

It was one of my breaks... my very few. I was informed they had a room with musical equipment made because they knew that Embry and I were muscians. I stepped in to the room. _Dang... this is too much._They had a double bass drum drumset set up in the corner, three keyboards, a wall full of guitars and microphones. I shook my head. sitting down behind the piano. My fingers gently slid up and down the keys refamiliarizing myself with the soft keys. I closed my eyes and started playing a simple song, Cannon in D. I closed my eyes and felt the music swaying with the soft song. Years ago this song had challenged but looking back now it seemed silly. I took in the sound of feet walking outside the room as i continued to play_. How long had it been since I got to play piano?_ Months at least... I didn't miss it until I was a vampire. I heard heavy footsteps distracting me from outside but not enough to stop me. The steps echoed in the long halls, hard floor. whoever it was it wasn't a vampire. the steps stopped, I heard the doorknob turning and the door open. His scent came in with a draft as I continued playing.

"Hello Embry." I said to him. I didn't look up i didn't even stop playing just continued.

"So this is the room?" Embry asked. I nodded.

"Grab a guitar, acoustic." He gave me a look then grabbed one. I turned the laptop between us to him and he nodded. he strummed softly. i breathed in deeply instantly regretting it. the pain screamed in my throat, followed by the dulling smell of Embry. The smell of wolves didn't bug me anymore... it just was annoying and slightly helpful. I could breath in his scent and I wasn't hungry anymore. I focused and sang behind the keyboard playing some chords.

"She never mentions the word addiction  
>in certain company<br>yes, she'll tell you she's an orphan  
>after you meet her family<p>

she paints her eyes as black as night now  
>pulls those shades down tight<br>yeah she gives a smile when the pain comes  
>the pain gonna make everything alright<p>

says she talks to angels  
>they call her out by her name<br>oh yeah, she talks to angels  
>says they call her out by her name"<p>

**Themba's POV**

"Why won't you ever tell me what happened with Embry?"

"Because nothing happened, He doesn't care, I swear he has the emotions of a rock." I heard something quiet but didn't say anything at first until I heard it continue.

"He can't be that bad." I snorted at her.

"I'll hook up with him when you do with a vampire." I said defiantly.

"ugh, you can't be serious? They're all monsters... just slaughtering humans to survive... I could never love a vampire." I had started walking toward the sounds without even knowing it. I could just make a voice

"What is that?" Zuri finally asked catching on. We made our way down a hallway. I peeked in the room and was more than slightly surprised at what I saw. I saw Embry strumming along with a smile on his face. It wasn't a face smile, it wasn't a cheap smirk, it wasn't anything like that. Zuri

"Whose the guy playing piano?" Zuri asked.

"Is he another shifter?" I asked Zuri.

"I don't know but he's kind of hot."

"I didn't hear them say Embry brought another shifter with him but he needs to be someone he knows... he doesn't seem to hate him." I said.

"You jealous?" Zuri teased.

"I will slap you." I warned. She giggled and turned away.

"says she talks to angels  
>they call her out by her name<br>oh yeah, she talks to angels  
>says they all know her name<p>

she don't know no lover  
>none that I ever see<br>yet to her that ain't nothing  
>but to me it means, means everything<p>

she paints her eyes as black as night now  
>she pulls those shades down tight<br>oh yeah, there's a smile when the pain comes  
>the pain gonna make everything alright, all right"<p>

"That guy was hot." Zuri said again. As we walked away. _Embry... why the hell are you hiding the real you?_

**Thanks for your patience. To those who kept count, I've missed a couple weeks. There are reasons for that. One I don't have a word processor... writing is much harder without one. two thanksgiving, enough said. Thanks for reading. Remember reviews push me forward to write, it was two people starting reading and reading and reviewing that got me to finally finish this chapter (First I couldn't copy paste to notepad so I had to rewrite half of it by copying it over word for word, then i switched to the fanfic document editor and when I saved it told me I needed to log in and lost an entire POV and then my engine went down and I lost the same POV again... this chapter has been very frustrating and i've written it over three weeks so you'll have to forgive me if it seems a bit more disjointed than usual) Thanks for reading, remember to give High fives, knucks, rolls of twenties, and reviews. Catch you on the flip side**


	4. The Brothers Irish Part I

**Disclaimer: TDFireproof isn't Stephenie Meyer because my favorite Cullen is Matt.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Video game music is awesome**

**Mike's POV**

_This week I need to fight both of the brothers Irish. To top it all off I have to fight Murphy first. Of the two. He's a monster. He had at least four inches on me and thirty lbs of muscle... This guy was a cage fighter and I was a martial artist. And to top it all off I'm forbidden from using my powers._ I tried to think of anything else. _Today is going to be rough. _I sighed heavily. _Screw it, I'm going to beat him one way or another._ I thought before opening the heavy doors.

**Felix's POV**

I watched as Mike walked in the room with determination in his eyes. He scanned the room looking at the many faces who came to watch the fight, among them was his friend Embry, and members of the guard Demetri and Heidi. His gaze stopped a moment at Heidi and she smirked back at him in a victorious manner. His eyes continued along to Murphy's Siblings Andrea, and Connor. His eyes stopped at Connor and I could almost read the question in his eyes even though I was behind him. _Why am I fighting the big one first?_ I smiled behind him. _We're not always as we seem Mike, you of all people prove that. _I heard a growl and I saw Mike's head follow it to Ivan. Adrian was on one side of Ivan. _Calm down Ivan he's not checking out Andrea, though you could make a move._ I thought to myself. Next to Ivan was Ulrich with Alexis, almost hiding behind his arm. One arm wrapped around his arm, and one wrapped around his hip. She comfortably fit underneath his arm. _I'd never say it out loud because... _I felt a quick wind burst then Evelyn at my side.

"I've got one hundred euro on Murphy." Demetri called out.

"Make it five hundred and you've got yourself a bet." I responded. I couldn't place it but I knew Mike was going to win.

"Deal... Oh and Murphy, if you beat Mike you will become a member of the Volturi Guard." Demetri further incentivized.

The Irish were here for their brother, Ivan, Heidi, and Demetri thought the ass kicking would be entertaining, but Myself, Ulrich and Adrian were here because we knew we'd be fighting him in the future. Mike had three things that gave him potential that most people didn't see in him.

One was his high threshold for pain. I'd seen it in reports, I'd heard about it from the stories of his prevampire stories, and I could see it in the way he carried himself, He'd been through hell and back and when it came down to it every now and then I could see a glimmer of confidence in his eye as if to say "is that all you've got?"

Two was his strong sense of competition. I'd seen him push himself because he wanted to be better than someone already. He didn't shrug off the challenge to become a Volturi and spend his time doing nothing, he was fighting his way back up to prove he is better than Alec.

Three was his will to succeed. From the reports given to me by Evelyn I can surmise he was bullied as a child and has been constantly proving himself since. It was this will to succeed that pushed him further, and refusal to give up that sparked the fire inside him that brought him here in the first place.

Demetri saw it too but tried to dismiss it. Truthfully he was afraid of it. I didn't blame him I was afraid of Mike's potential too... but where some see a problem in the future... I see an opportunity.

**Mike's POV**

"Yeah... let's get this started." I said nervous. I rolled my neck around. An old habit from a distant life. I put my arms up and Murphy did the same. We circled around. We both took a couple strikes at the other each one blocked. I bounced between my feet. I didn't see any obvious mistakes. He still wore a confident smile on his face. I slid in with a round kick which he left open as he took a swing at me. He went with it and before I could pull my leg back he caught it. Before I could react My leg was pulled. I tried to stay standing as best I could then felt the bottom of his shoe connect with my sternum. I went down and tried to roll but he still had a hold of my foot. I threw my other foot and hit him squarely in the stomach which I knew would have no effect. I rolled to my side to try and escape but he followed me and his leg came around with a stomp kick on my ribs. I cringed in pain. _Are they cracked? _I asked myself trying to roll out of his grip. I felt my leg slip out of his grip but at the same time my body slid closer to him. He was pulling me I tried to anchor my free heel in to the ground and threw my other leg up in to the air to try and knee him in the groin. His legs came together and caught it then his body fell above mine. Instinctively I covered up my head and he started throwing punishing shots to my ribs.

I screamed silently in pain as he connected with my right ribs again and again. I knew they were cracking. I lowered my arms instinctively and was greeted with a shot across the face. I felt quick movement and he was up my body. I tried to block his strikes but he was relentless. Quickly my arms were hurting too much to block anymore. I tried to keep my eyes open but after a while even that was impossible. My left eye took a straight shot. My lip was warm and nose broken and cheeks in pain. I didn't even attempt to move my jaw, I just defending my neck knowing if he put me in a head lock it was over. Eventually it stopped. _Why did it stop?_

**Felix's POV**

I watched as Murphy climbed off of Mike and came back to face me. I looked at Mike's annhilated face. And with surprise watched his right eye slowly open.

"I done it... I knocked him flat out. Ere, now make me a Volturi Guard." I shook my head. Pointing back at Mike.

"His eye is open he's there." Murphy yelled something in Celtic I didn't understand. Murphy ran back and punted Mike in to the wall, his face hit then he came down on his stomach, his blood left on the wall.

"See ere, I beat him! 'm hardly gonna kill the poor bastard, give me my robe." I heard a cough then I saw Mike push his body up. He got up but his body was still bent over in pain. He finally turned around to face us. I could literally see his bloody teeth through the gash in his upper lip, his eye was swollen shut, blood was all over his face from broken nose down. He looked like he'd been ran over by a train... twice. He walked forward trying to hide his pain but even as he brought his arms up to defend himself I could see purple marks all over them.

"'Yer out of ya bloody mind, just give up," Murphy called. Mike just slowly shook his head. Murphy looked back at me as if to get permission. I nodded.

"Sorry chap." He said and he charged forward and threw a straight punch connecting dead on with Mike's forehead. He crumpled down to the ground without resistance. Murphy turned back to me and put his arms up asking me what the heck he had to do. I heard something faint... Murphy heard it too. It was a laugh. My eyes followed it to it's source. Mike's body was shaking on the ground. I could see it was him laughing. _Is he insane? _

First his arms moved and he placed both on the floor on either side of him. He forced himself up to his feet slowly. He turned around and smiled seeing the horror in Murphy's eyes. His both his lips were split and his white teeth were dyed with his own blood.

"You... Can't... Beat... Me." Mike said painfully. His own blood being spit out with each word. He put his arms up in a fighting stance as if off balance again. Murphy looked at me with a ludicrous expression. I nodded pushing him on. Murphy sighed before charging in with a extremely basic but powerful front kick. Mike didn't even try to block his body went flying backwards in to the wall where half of it went through, the other half just hung out of it. He pulled on the wall and stepped back in to the room, all the while laughing to himself.

"Finish him Murphy, make him tap or put him in a headlock." I finally said. I didn't want to this to go on any longer. Murphy walked over and put a hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike's one eye opened and he looked up at Murphy and Spat out probably a cup of blood. Murphy brought his head down to clean the blood out of his eyes and that's when Mike struck he threw everything he had in to an upper cut that threw Murphy off balance. Mike pounced on him like a wild animal one arm on Murphy's neck, one fist raining down strike after strike on his face until gravity let him fall to the ground. Mike immediately rolled him over and put him in to a sleeper hold.

"Victory, Mike." I called and he immediately released and rolled on to his back not moving. I heard him breathing... He was taking his time.

**Mike's POV**

_Does your face hurt? No why? Because it's killing me! _I smiled at the old joke my uncle used to play on me every time I saw him. Worst yet I fell for it multiple times. But my face was hurting... and my ribs... and my arms... and my stomach... hell even my knuckles after beating Murphy's face in. I rolled over in Embry's bed. I was told I needed to stay still and relaxed at least for a couple days. I heard a knock on the door.

"Embry's not here." I said quietly, any louder and I ran the risk of undoing the work on my jaw and face.

"I didn't come to see Embry." The door opened and I didn't look. It wasn't a voice I recognized so it wasn't someone I needed to address formally so I didn't make an effort to move.

She walked in an air of confidence. She had a slight smirk on her face. _Hmm good looking, too bad relationships aren't worth doing._

"So... it looks like you got it pretty bad." She said sitting down on the bed next to me. I wasn't cleared to move so I didn't.

"I guess." I said resisting the urge to shrug.

"I don't know you still look pretty good to me." I laughed quietly.

"What?"

"I can't see out of both of my eyes, and I look good?"

"I'd say so." She said. Before reaching out to touch me. I didn't stop her but cringed. As she did.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I don't like being touched." I said eying her angrily. She batted her eyelashes at me.

"Not even by me?" She said with a sweet smile. I snorted painfully.

"Yeah... not even by you. I don't even know your name."  
>"My name is Zuri."<p>

"That's nice." I said not even attempting to look interested.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I laughed.

"I've got more scars then you could ever possibly see."

"I heard about your stabbing." Zuri said defensively. I shook my head.

"Maybe I'm still messed up from that... but that's not what I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've learned something." I said hoping to get rid of her.

"Oh really? And what is that?" she said defiantly.

"That women just aren't worth the hassle." I said bluntly. I saw her clench her fist like she was going to hit me but just walked out of the room angrily. I closed my eye and tried to focus on anything but the sensations running through my body.

**First Update from my new word processor. And I've gained a couple new reviewers and lost a couple as well so it's time to thank our sponsors. This Chapter is brought to you in part by my mind and with the support of reviewers such as Laurazuleta18, Flying Vampire Monk, Elilovetwi, Leaa'Clearwater, and Alexandra1992. I'm sorry to those who still expect Iverson to be perfect. I'm rather enjoying writing a guy who doesn't always say the right thing or take his anger out on the right person... such as up there... thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, remember ideas, rolls of twenties, high fives, and knucks, Catch you on the flip side.**


	5. The brothers Irish Part II

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the long wait... but it could be worse... I could spend months writing one chapter like all the people I put on alert... but don't worry I'm not bitter...**

**Disclaimer Deuce: By the way there are some awesome christmas songs that helped me write this chapter, Relient K's "Sleigh Ride" and Tom Kubis's "O Holy Night" being two of them.**

**Mike's POV**

_What am I doing here?_ I always thought I'd be staring up at the ceiling in one of those therapist beds or something, not just looking one in the eye.

"Michael would you like to tell me why you're angry?" I was annoyed with her question. What the hell wasn't I mad about?

"I don't know Evelyn, can you take a guess?" I said snarling at her.

"That is Dr. Anderson in our sessions." I crossed my arms my arms in disapproval.

"Would you like to talk about your past with Tanya and Rosalie and how that made you feel?" she asked professionally.

"Would you like to talk about your past with Demetri and Felix and how that made you feel?" I snickered back at her.

"These sessions aren't for my benefit, we are here to talk about you. So I'll ask why are you angry?"

"Maybe I'm an angry person. Maybe I'm predisposed to being a hot head." Evelyn shook her head.

"No, I know you-"

"You don't know jack about me. don't try to act like you understand me! Don't even say it, it makes me sick." I interrupted yelling at her.

"For all your hundreds of years of life, do you know what it's like to be stabbed in the back by the ones you love? Do you know what it's like being used as a pawn against someone? Do you know what it's like being forced in to fighting for your life by a sociopath? Have you been stabbed to death and watched your life drain out of your stomach? Have you ever done something you don't feel you can be forgiven for but need to be? Worst of all have you been forced away from someone you have never been away from for a weeks time because you were told you'd kill them and suck their life force from their body? Are you still as you speak being groomed to be the ultimate weapon this world has ever seen and you know you're being used and you can't do anything about it? Have you doubted every single person the vampires let you speak to because you know you're being used by all of them? And did you just get your ass kicked around like you did in third grade and you knew you could win but the rules didn't let you?" Dr. Anderson seemed to be preparing to answer all the questions but didn't.

"I didn't think so! Don't say you understand, you don't understand me. No one does." I said before leaving.

**Embry's POV**

"So you flipped out on Evelyn?" I asked. Mike was playing piano loudly but gently for how angry he was.

"Yes I did..." He said playing the Imperial March. He transitioned in to something softer.

"Why are you playing piano?" I asked point blank.

"It helps calm me down..." Mike said as he continued. I heard a soft knock on the door. _Who the hell still knocks here?_

"Come in." I called. The door opened and a person I didn't recognize walked in.

"Hey Yuki, what can I do for you?" Mike asked. Still playing piano.

"I heard the music and I was coming to play music." I shook my head with a laugh.

"Sorry, this is the lonely hearts club band, some crappy break up is a requirement." Mike nodded still playing piano.

"Well if that is all then I'm more than welcome."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because my girlfriend was killed in the war... Yuko..." He said quietly drifting off. Mike finally stopped playing piano.

"Yeah, he definitely makes the cut, what do you play?"

"Electric guitar." He answered.

"That's fine Embry's more of an acoustic guy." Mike said.

"Embry do you think you could pick up a hooded sweatshirt for me in the market." Mike asked. I took a moment to register why. He didn't like his scars right now all he had was his T shirts. If he had a couple hooded sweatshirts since he didn't have Volturi robes so he could leave the compound.

**Felix's POV**

"Focus Iverson... don't let me distract you." I nodded looking him in the eye. I brought my hands slowly do my sides then out elbows just out from my hips comforably.

"Close your eyes Iverson... feel the energy, control it... gather it to yourself." I watched Iversons eyes close he breathed deeply and I felt his power as he was gathering it towards him. It wasn't nearly as powerful as he was when I first met but I had my theories about that.

"I heard you had an argument with Dr. Anderson." I said prodding him.

"Really? You call her that?" Mike snickered.

"Don't lose focus." I chided him. I felt his power flare up with his anger.

"You distracted me!" He growled at me.

"Distractions happen, deal with them, you expect your enemies to just let you concentrate and fight them? Are you stupid?" I saw the ball form in his hand as if it was as simple as breathing, as natural too.

"Temper, temper... Is that all you can do? You can't control your powers when you're calm, you really are useless." I waited and he pointed his hand at me and blasted. I easily dodged it.

"I told you if you did that again I'd make you pay." I said before charging at him. His eyes still closed but I had to teach him a lesson. _Open your eyes fool._ I thought before leading in with a round kick as hard as I could He moved and blocked it away with his right left arm. _His eyes are closed... how the hell did he do that?_ I put it out of mind and threw a punch then a kick, then a spin hook every one blocked away. Mike slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. I stopped.

"What was that?" I asked honestly.

"I could feel your movement."

"You mean hear?"

"No... It felt like I could feel your movement of energy... when I was focused... it felt like I knew where you were even without seeing you." I was dumbfounded... maybe there was far more to Iverson than I originally thought.

**Embry's POV**

I walked through the crowds naturally. It felt good to be in the sun again after avoiding it for so many weeks. _The price of living with vampires._ Everything was sold in vendors no stores were around. I kept my head down looking but something caught my eye. I turned and saw what I was looking for.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked. I nodded and smiled trying intentionally not to look nearly as intimidating as I knew I did.

"I'm just looking for a hooded sweatshirt in extra large."

"We've got that, and we've got one that's 3XL for you. But they are both zip ups." I almost said no thanks then thought about it. I wasn't a huge fan of flaunting the fact that I was a Volturi member to the rest of the shifters, maybe if I wore this instead it wouldn't be a big deal.

"Do you have Blue?" I asked. The woman shook her head.

"No... sorry the only ones I have for those two sizes are red." _Figures it'd be red._

"Give me two of each."

**Mike's POV**

I watched walked in to the room and it was set up just like last time. The exact same people were here watching me again except the look in their eyes had changed, many of them seemed interested much more than just seeing how badly I'd get my butt kicked. Then I noticed in the corner all the shifters were here as well. I turned my attention to my opponent. Connor was probably a foot shorter than his brother, and unlike his brother didn't worry me so why was he after Murphy? Murphy didn't seem concerned with me.

He was wearing a button down green shirt and dress pants. He didn't look like he was worried about me at all. I staved off my rising anger. He was readjusting his sleeves buttoning them at the cuff. I charged and threw a kick but it didn't land he disappeared in a puff of smoke. He disappeared..._ Invisibility? _I threw a punch to check if he was still there but I hit nothing. Then I heard movement. Then a cough I turned around and saw him his arms across his chest.

"So he has a power... and can use it... but I can't use mine." I said facing Felix.

"No... you can't shoot energy."

"Yeah same difference, I can't use my power."

"Use what you learned today." I stopped to think what he meant but heard the puff of Connor disappearing then reappearing before I could place where he was I felt my legs flying out from under me. He was laying across the ground sweeping me with his leg. I struck at him but before it landed he was standing in front of me again with his arms across his chest. I threw a punch then spun quickly anticipating him teleporting behind me. I through a punt kick hoping he'd go for the sweep again but as my leg extended just out of my ability to pull back . At head level I saw a puff of smoken then parralell to the ground Connor came flying and kicked at me throwing me back down to the ground. I was face down again on the ground and I just saw a pair of legs in front of my eyes. I threw my arm out trying to catch his leg but he disappeared again and kicked me in the side. I rolled and came up to my feet.

I forced myself to calm down. I closed my eyes and used my new found sense. I felt his movement at first but I didn't trust it. I opened my eyes and my sense disappeared almost immediately. _Dang it I can't focus with my eyes open._ I tried a couple more times but couldn't do it. I couldn't trust my new instinct over my vision. I was beaten down to the ground repeatedly. _Screw it I know I can do this. _I put my arm out to stop Connor.

"You give up." I shook my head then turned to look at Zuri and smirked turning back to Connor.

"Since you have made it your goal to show off... It is now mine also..." I pulled off my shirt. I didn't want to show my scars but I needed something to cover my eyes. I tied it around my head effectively blinding me. I heard Felix chuckle behind me understanding exactly what I was doing. I put my arms up and taunted Connor.

"Come at me!"

**Felix's POV**

_ Interesting. He's convinced Connor he's covered his eyes to insult him. I know the truth. He can't focus with his vision so he's forcing himself to go without it to sense Connors presence. Smart move Iverson. Anyone else in the room might not appreciate your ruse but I do. You're thinking on your feet, you're getting better at this. _

I watched as Connor stepped right up to Iverson thinking it was some kind of joke. Iverson didn't strike he didn't move. _Maybe he can't feel his presence? _Connor looked at me as if to ask if this was really it. I nodded. He threw a punch. At the last split second Mike dodged out of the way and threw a punch. Connor disappeared before it landed. Before I even saw the smoke appear Mike threw his arm up for a block. Connor appeared and kicked the arm before landing awkwardly. He wasn't expecting a block to be there...

"What the bloody hell? How the ell ya do that?" Mikes shoulders started to shake as he silently laughed. He turned to face Connor who had taken another step back so he was out of reach of Mike. I saw that slight smirk on the corner of Mike's lips as he raised his hand palm up to Connor, then he began to taunt him forward with it.

"Keep a cool head ere brother" Murphy warned

"Shut er hole brother, you got beat." Connor yelled back.

"You should listen to your brother, after all he's just hoping you don't get humiliated by a blindfolded vampire who can't use his abilities. I mean wouldn't that just be embarrassing?" Mike said with a big smile. _Oh he's good... Especially because Connor doesn't know it's one of his powers he's using. _

"I will not be made a fool of by a dolt like you!" I saw Connor disappear. Mike put his arm up blocking. Connor didn't even touch the ground before teleporting again. Mike moved fluidly. High block inside outside block, Jump to avoid a sweep, outside inside block. After blocking for another twenty seconds he stopped. He was dodging. His head bobbed away from the strike, every move Connor tried Mike was a step ahead of him, ducking under a kick, sliding past a strike.

"Damn it stay where you're standing!" Connor yelled in frustration. It was art. Mike was nearly dancing away from every move Connor tried to make. Mike finally back flipped over a simple sweep and laughed.

"No more games..." Mike called before jumping in to air and kicking as Connor appeared. Connor dropped to the ground hard then looked up at Mike in disbelief. It was amazing to watch every time Connor appeared it was just in time to receive a punch or kick from Mike. The entire fight turned around.

Mike grabbed at the air and Connor appeared with Mike's fingers wrapped tightly around his neck.

"It's over." Mike said with a hint of boredom in his voice. Connor pulled his legs up and kicked out of his grip. Mike turned and put all his weight in to a punch that connected straight on with Connor's forehead. He dropped to the ground and stopped moving for a moment, dazed.

"Give up." Mike said again.

"Never." Connor said as he disappeared again. Mike sighed and then turned his body right then spun left with a gorgeous jump spin axe kick with both legs the second one connecting with the side of Connor's face. Connor went down face first. He didn't get up, he didn't move. He groaned a bit. Mike grabbed him by the back of the neck and lifted him up to head level aiming him at me.

"Did I win uncle Felix? Did I did I?" he said disingenuously. I heard Demetri snickering next to me.

"Yes Mike... put him down already."

**Themba's POV **

"And he did it all blindfolded!" Zuri gushed.

"I know Zuri you made me come watch." I said rolling my eyes.

"Maybe that's because you were checking out Embry." She teased.

"I was not!" I exclaimed.

"Sure you weren't." Zuri said.

"Have a little more self respect, that guy was a total ass to you." I reminded her.

"I don't like Michael Iverson anymore." Zuri said as a statement.

"Really?" I said laughing quietly.

"No I don't!" Zuri said again.

"So when do you need to make your decision?" Zuri asked trying to change the topic. I sighed. And looked out at Volterra at night. It was beautiful, all the people, the lights everything.

"I got a year here, but I should make up my mind soon so I can start the breeding process."

"That sounds horrible."

"It's the only way I'm getting through this." I said honestly.

"Who do you think it'll be?"

"I don't know... Embry looks like he's in good shape but I heard he was biten by a vampire and has been weakened because of it, Rhino is strong but I don't think he's that flexible or agile, I don't really know anything about sher he doesn't speak to us, and Pantera... well he seems to be the best all around. Either way the Volturi set up an obstacle course especially designed to test strength speed, balance and endurance."

"When are they doing that?" Zuri asked.

"Next week."

**Arthur's POV**

"What's the story on this one?" Lancelot asked. We watched from the viewing room.

"Boyscout... he reporting his commanding officer for smuggling weapons but he reported it to the wrong person, they framed him and he got dishonorably discharged, and is facing a court martial."

"Tough rocks." Gawain commented.

"Well we're going to save him... or rather turn him."

"You didn't tell him about our operation did you?" Lancelot asked. I laughed.

"Of course not. I haven't even been in the same room as him yet, hell I haven't been in the same room as any human yet. I explained there was a way to remove the dishonorable discharge from his record and that's what we'll do... we'll also need to explain how he died so he can be one of us." Gawain nodded. He understands it's what we must do, it's not pretty but it has to be done. I opened the door and stepped in to the room.

**Lancelot's POV**

I watched as Arthur stepped in to the room and then immediately pounced at the discharged soldier. He sunk is teeth in and started sucking blood. He didn't stop he kept going until there was nothing left of him. He got up and faced the mirror in horror realizing what he did. I could see the realization sweeping over his eyes, he just killed his newest recruit.

"**Ironman" Jack Elzam's POV**

"Commander, the computer came up with something." Schmidt reported. I nodded.

"What?"

"Sir, We've got a match for facial recognition with the picture during the war."

"Only one?" Nate nodded handing me the report.

"Get the others." I leaned back in my chair. Reading the report. Of all the vampires we'd seen in that war only one showed up as a blip? I looked at his information. _Of course he has a good cover he'd need to._

"Any other confirmations?" I asked Nate as the rest of the unit followed behind him.

"Yes, there are reports of a "Michael Iverson" who was kidnapped a couple months before the war.

"Wait... do you think he's the same one?" I said looking up from my papers.

"I don't know but it's possible." Schmidt responded. _If that's true he was only a couple months old as a vampire, still trying to find out his abilities. He's dangerous by now who knows how powerful he is._ The idea made my skin crawl.

"We need to follow up this lead right now... We need a cover story though."

"I'll go." Schmidt Volunteered. I shook my head.

"No I need you for testing the prototype."

"Lisa and I could go as passionate lovers." White proposed. I hid my amusement as his idea.

"Or we could go as husband and wife with domestic disturbances. I'd be more than willing to leave some marks on him to make it believable." I tried to hide my smile but failed as the rest snickered behind them.

"You wound me my lover!" White said melodramatically.

"I will kick your ass." Williams responded raising her hand to keep her word. I assessed my options and it didn't look good for Williams.

"White and Williams will go as brother and sister." I said finally.

"What? Can't you pair me with anyone one else?" I shook my head.

"This is covert. Nothing can seem suspicious, you both must seem as normal as possible, Nakamura would raise questions as your brother, and Briggs is big, he'd draw attention to himself, they'd see he's not just a causal person, he's big and ripped, and as I said I need Schmidt here for prototype testing."

"What about you commander?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, I need to be here." I turned my attention. Williams sighed and mumbled something under her breath.

"Williams has point on this operations, and so help me if I need to go up to the godforsaken frozen wasteland known as Minnesota because we've got a HR problem with sexual harassment or physical abuse I will come up there myself and deal with you, and you don't want that to happen."

"One more question... Whose our target?" I opened the file on my lap and flipped it out on my desk for them.  
>"Carlisle Cullen."<p>

**OH NOES! Arthur killed someone he was trying to change? The E.D.U. (check the banner) knows about Carlisle? *rocks out to Sleigh ride by Relient K* Sorry. I guess I got distracted. Anyway it's about christmas season so I don't know when I'll get to writing and updating next. I DO know that if I only get a couple reviews I won't even start for a while. I could have had this chapter done last week. Thanks for all the reviews I did get thanks for all the people reading and enjoying the story. Remember Reviews, high fives, knucks, and rolls of twenty dollar bills. Merry Christmas here's to many more.**


	6. The Boogyman

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer because she could afford Microsoft Office...**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Amy Lee has a ridiculously awesome voice, just saiyan**

**Embry's POV**

I'd decided in support of Mike I wouldn't wear my Volturi robe until he became a Volturi too. We needed to stick together, and I didn't need the robe, I needed a friend I could trust. Felix hadn't liked my decision. Here we were. Running some some stupid rat race for the Volturi to test us. Even if it wasn't it was intended to decide who would be the best suitor to breed to Themba. _The idea was sickening. Not the idea of having sex with Themba, no not that... not at all... in fact far from it. But I'm no fucking post._

The fact of the matter was she was stunning, beautiful, graceful, powerful, controlled, and confident... She was amazing and it wouldn't be fair for me to drag her down with me. I knew I was dying, how could I do that to anyone? _No... even if her idea was just to have crazy hot sex with me I wouldn't do it. Please listen to yourself, you want crazy hot sex. No... I don't._ I forcibly told myself.

So here we are, at the first of the Volturi challenge courses. We were all here, all the shifters and Felix. He frowned at me. I assume for my lack of Volturi robe. _I hope he doesn't take it personal... it's not about him, it's about Mike. Maybe this was his idea to break Mike and I up, get us mad at each other. Maybe, maybe not. _A wicked smile came over Felix's face.

"Embry isn't wearing his Volturi robe because he doesn't want you all to look like idiots next to him. I mean the guy has already been in four wars, five if you count his first encounter with the Volturi, and he's already proved he's better than you but he's trying not to shove it in your face." _You manipulative bastard. _I looked at the other shifters, Rhino shrugged like he didn't really care. Sher was smirking like he understood Felix was trying to toy with us but Pantera wasn't happy.

"You're so full over yourself, you think you're something special Wolfboy?" he said trying to intimidate me. I looked past him at Felix who was wearing his heavy robe covering his body completely from the sun, I could still see his face.

"Really Felix?" I felt a punch land across my face. I moved my jaw slightly then looked back down at Pantera.

"first ones free... it's your only warning." I saw him laugh then look away, he was dropping his shoulder. He was getting ready to punch and I knew it. Before he started swinging I readied mine and as soon as his arm moved my arm was striking him in the side of the jaw. He went down hard. He tried to come up too quick and was groggy on his feet. He took a lazy swing at me I easily moved my head back to dodge then kicked with a push kick throwing him back to the ground.

"You done?" I asked. Pantera got up quickly and snarled.

"Can we move on or do you two need to do some more dick measuring?" Felix asked. I snickered at him.

"Yeah... well speaking of dick measuring I'm not doing your rat race." I said before turning and walking away.

"If you don't participate you're taken out of the pool of likely candidates for..." Felix faded off showing a little restraint.

"For what? One night stand? For what? For a fun 'breeding weekend?' we're not even competing for her." I said pointing at Themba.

"We're competing to see who is the best alpha, not even who she likes, who'll make the strongest alpha here... I don't need to prove anything to any of you, Felix knows I'm damn strong enough." I turned and stared Themba in the eye.

"And I have no desire to abandon my child, or my potential child so I'm not what you're looking for." I said before walking away.

**Mike's POV**

"So what new toy to I get to play with today?" I asked

"They aren't toys" Abhash chided me. I snickered.

"Scimitars."

"Plural?" I asked. I'd used a sword and shield, a spear, a claymore, a rapier, a cutlass, a battle axe, a mace, but never two weapons at once.

"Yes they move as a shield and a weapon, Scimitar is a elegant beautiful weapon, one that doesn't strike but always kills. You don't stab with a scimitar you slice, you don't hack, you cleave." I nodded trying to mimic Abhash's stance.  
>"Good... now let's begin."<p>

**Arthur's POV**

"Where did you find this one?" Gawain asked staring in the window at him. I looked down at the page. At 6'7 and 265 lbs the guy was bigger than the rest of us.

"He was enforcer for university of Boston Terriers."

"What's the story?" Lancelot asked.

"Boogaard is his name but everyone calls him the 'Boogyman' because no one ever wants to fight him... he always won."

"He did... what's he do now?" Lancelot asked.

"He's a bouncer, and miserable." I answered.

"He signed up?" Lancelot asked. I nodded.

"Now just to turn him." I motioned for the vampire who turned me to do the job. He nodded and stepped in to bite him. He looked down at his arm as the vampire stood over him trying to resist his blood. Boogaard stared the vampire in the eye and took a swing with all his power at his face. The vampire's head went down he wasn't paying attention and took all of it. He was off balance for a moment then retreated out of the room. Boogaard's knuckles were busted open.

"How that bastard throws a punch you'd think he's a boxer." he said rubbing his chin. Gawain laughed.

"He hits hard then?" I asked.

"Like a mac truck." The vampire answered. We'd never given him a name or let him say his name, his use was turning vampires for us... that was his only use.

"So he'll be useful?" The vampire asked.

"The report shows he doesn't like fighting." Gawain shook his head.

"No that's impossible... you don't get that good at fighting without fighting." He said.

"He fights... he just doesn't do it because he enjoys it... all reports show he has a sort of... big brother complex."

"So what do we have to do?" Lancelot asked.

"Give him something to protect."

**Embry's POV**

"So this is the course huh?" Mike asked looking at all the obstacles. He looked up and down it almost mystified.

"Wow..." He said looking at it.

"What? You could easily do this thing in thirty seconds or less." I replied offhandedly.

"One year ago the idea of even attempting this would be laughable. A year ago I would have never thought I could ever do something like this." I understood what he was saying. He still wasn't used to everything he could do.

"I had goals... I had dreams... I could work hard and achieve anything in the world... but they're all gone now... all of them, my future, my dreams stolen from me."

"You can still have dreams." I said trying to comfort him.

"I always thought if I had the ability to have anything, take anything, be anything... that would be true happiness... I was wrong. Without needing to work for it, nothing will ever be worth pursuing."

"What do you mean?"

"If I wanted to be a professional football player now I know I could be a better running back that Adrian Peterson, if I wanted to a professional basketball player I know now I could be better than Kobe Bryant, If I wanted to play baseball I could hit better than A-Rod, if I wanted to play Hockey I could score better than Crosby." I finally explained. How couldn't he understand that this gift was a curse?

"What about soccer?" Embry asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, I would never want to be a professional soccer player." I answered honestly. Embry snickered.

"What about music? You must have had dreams of being in a rock band." Embry asked. I nodded.

"Any sane kid has... but I could never do it." I said out loud for the first time.

"Why?"

"Because everyone whose made even a small impact on music has a history, and can be read about... as a vampire I can't leave a history... I can't leave a legacy... my entire existence is based on not being remembered... sick isn't it? I could do so much with my life but I'm forced to do nothing with so much time, and those with so little time get a chance to do so much." Mike sighed looking at the course.

"Hey, lets race." I called trying to cheer up Mike.

"You know I'll kill you don't you?" Mike asked.

"I like a challenge." I said grinning back at them.

**Felix's POV**

I stood observing Mike and Embry talking. If there was only a way we could break them up, pull them apart so we could insure they would be fully committed to the Volturi. They were eying the course but I already knew the outcome, Embry would be faster than any of the other shifters who took it, and Mike being a vampire would be faster than him. I pointed out the window as Zuri and Themba walked by. They stopped and looked out. I watched Themba's expression change.]

"He's actually doing it?" Themba asked me.

"He's trying to cheer up Iverson." I surmised.

"What's wrong with Iverson?" Zuri asked. I hear Themba snicker. I shrugged. Truthfully he was just coming down from the high of being a newborn for a couple months.

"He's just starting to get his emotions back... it's kind of jarring for a new vampire." I said watching as they got ready. I pulled out a stop watch. I waved it in front of Zuri and Themba. With a laugh.

"This should be entertaining." I laughed. I hit the watch at they started.

"Why is that?" Themba asked.

"Because Embry is going to blow past the other shifters times." I heard Themba laugh.

"Bullshit, Pantera beat that whole thing in a minute, no way Embry will do better than that, he's too big." I chuckled to myself.

"Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them." Embry and Mike jumped, climbed, spun, flipped, dropped, and ran through the course I hit the stop button and causally spun it in my hand for Themba to see before turning to walk away.

**Mike's POV**

"I've noticed something." Felix said picking up a rather large club. Even for him it looked like it'd take both of his hands.

"And what is that?" I said bored. He tossed me a one handed sword. I regarded him with a perplexed look.

"You've been able to bat away attacks that should have knocked you on your ass."

"Okay?" I asked.

"I think you can harness power in parts of your body."

"And you're going to test this theory how?"

"Simple... I'm going to swing this club as hard as I can at you, and you're going to block it with one arm with that sword... and that is all." I tried to support my arm as best I could but his swing came and threw me across the room, I heard him laughing.

"I guess you didn't get it on the first try." he said snickering. I got back up. Slowly.

"You want to go again?" he asked.

"I think you just want to wack me with your club again." I said slightly angry.

"It's a positive side effect of this exercise, yes."

**Embry's POV**

"How did your practice session with Felix go yesterday?" I said walking with Mike to hear the course results. It didn't affect me, I didn't run their rat race.

"Felix hit me with that dang club for ten minutes before I could figure out how to stop it." he complained.

"I guess his methods work." I shrugged.

"You didn't record a time for this... why does Felix want you here?" Mike asked.

"Maybe he just wants to make a show of it for Themba, hell if I know..."

"I've got the results here." Felix said

"The worst time was 81.097 seconds." I heard Pantera snickering about Rhinos time. We all knew it was his.

"Pantera's Time was 62.359 seconds." Pantera took a bow.

"Thanks I knew I was by far the fastest, and I'll beat anyone in a flat out race..."

"But Pantera... your time wasn't the fastest."

"No way, I was faster than Sher." Pantera argued.

"You were..." Felix said. _There wasn't another shifter... no... damn it no. _I thought angrily.

"First place with a time of 51.032 seconds was Embry." I stayed silent. He must have timed me when I did the course with Mike.

"What the hell! Embry didn't even take part it the damn course." Pantera yelled.

"Actually he did... Themba, myself and Zuri all observed him, Themba will even confirm the time. I showed her." I turned to Themba trying to force myself not to blush.

"Yes, he finished the whole course in 51 seconds." I turned on my heel and made for the door.

"Where are you going Embry?" Felix called. I stopped and turned to face him.

"Away, I never wanted to be in this competition for procreation." I scanned the room for Themba but didn't see her. I put it out of my mind and turned around towards the door. I stopped short inches from Themba.

"What, leaving without your prize?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Prize?" I felt her arms grab the back of my head and pull me down to her lips. The kiss was amazing. Before I knew what I was doing my arms were wrapped around her and kissing her back passionately. She eventually pulled back and I remembered my arms were around her. I let go quickly. She was grinning.

"It looks like you want to compete to me." she said beaming. I walked away blushing perfusely. _Wow... that kiss was... What the hell are you thinking? She would have kissed anyone who won, you're not special to her. That was still amazing. And even if it was amazing and someone else won the competition she'd go somewhere else. So? You know you've always been jealous and competitive. I know I can win this. It doesn't matter, it'll be a loss when she leaves you after she has her child. It won't happen. Not again, this isn't going to happen to me._

_**Happy Holidays. HOLY CRAP! He's doing the authors note in Bold Italics! BAM! Crazy right? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I don't know when the next one is coming out BUT reviewing gets me writing faster so please do. Remember knucks, rolls of twenties, ideas, comments, and reviews go in the review column. Thanks for reading. Catch you on the flip side.**_


	7. What could possibly go wrong?

**Disclaimer: I'm a master of procrastination, I almost put off writing my disclaimers for 4 hours and thus just didn't update... Stephenie Meyer wouldn't do that?**

**Disclaimer Deuce: I'm writing the outline for the next chapter already hope you enjoy this one.**

**Embry's POV**

"So... you and Themba huh?" I groaned.

"Not you too Mike?" Mike shrugged next to me.

"It can't be helped this is the only real interaction I have with anyone I'm not trying to beat to a pulp."

"You dislike it?" I asked curiously.

"Of course not, I love fighting, it feels like my body needs it just to keep myself sane, but I wish I could play video games like I used to, nothing like beating the Lakers by fifty with the Timberwolves to calm me down. I used to do things for fun, not because I had to. My days were structured by school sure, but I still had six or seven hours to call my own."

"It would appear freedom is behind us." I said honestly. I did understand what Mike was going through. I didn't like feeling on edge all day long.

"What do you have today?" I was hoping mercifully

"fight class with whoever is replacing Abhash while he's gone." He said wistfully.

"See you later then." He nodded and waved before walking away.

**Demetri's POV**

"Mike is too caring, too impressionable, too naïve." I said to her. She smiled back at me. She had been my fling here and there over the long years.

"Why are you telling me this... Training him is your and Felix's duty, besides neither of you would trust anyone else."

"He's too valuable to let him learn of the dangers of a nice rack and a smile in the field." I explained to her.

"Yet not important enough to tell the truth?" She argued with me. I laughed.

"He's just a stupid naïve boy. He's Aro's current fascination but with that fades he'll just be another Volturi member."

"You don't think he'll be a great asset?"

"He could be... but he still doesn't know how to control his powers, he had newborn blood in him when he was still so impressive. I think he won't amount to anything, but regardless we can't having get killed next time he fights someone attractive."

"He's just a kid." I laughed.

"Heidi the heart breaker, when did you go soft?" I snickered at her.

"I haven't... I just think he's not ready for this."

"It doesn't matter whether he's ready or not, he needs it."

"You're cruel." I laughed shortly.

"Cruel? I am apparently the only one who cares about him enough to stop him from killing himself. Will you do what he requires?" Heidi didn't look pleased but reluctantly nodded.

"Yes."

**Arthur's POV**

****"What? You think you've found it?"

"Yes, all the preliminary test show results in the 98th percentile. The effect of the serum surpasses all of our initial expectations."

"Good, when will we have it?"

"It should be to you today, it was sent yesterday."

"Good, we'll begin tests." I hung up the phone. I turned around to see Lancelot leaning against the door.

"Don't sneak up on me." I said angrily.

"Then pay closer attention." he responded.

"What is this miracle serum?"

"It's supposed to suppress our bloodlust..."

"Supposed to?" Lancelot picked up on my worry.

"Give it to Bors to try out, he's still a newborn, if it kills him... well we will not have lost much... not one of us." Lancelot said.

"Good... Do it."

**Mike's POV**

_Abhash is away for mercenary work. Who will they have me train weapons with?_ The door opened and I didn't recognize the form under the robe. The robe came off and my throat tightened. _Heidi... damn it why did I have to get Heidi?_ She was wearing a very revealing red tank top with tight jeans. She wore a disarming smile across her bright red lips which only enhanced the view of her nearly alabaster skin. Her eyes met mine and I felt an unnatural tug to her. As if learning I belonged here with her.

She spoke no words but glided soundlessly across the room towards me with her bright seductive smile. I felt my legs going weak, and my body not moving to my command. It wasn't a completely unfamiliar feeling yet it was the first time since I'd turned. _Paralysis. _She moved without haste or hurry, yet not slowly, if possible her very glide was meant to seduce me. I realized belatedly that I'd stopped breathing. I started breathing again. She slowed and came closer, I didn't resist, I didn't anything. I opened my arms and in a flash of movement I realized my folly. A blade hidden in her hand was at my throat.

"You truly are naïve _boy_." She remarked annoyed.

"I am no _boy. _I have killed vampires, and held the entire Volturi Guard hostage." I said rather proudly.

"And yet, I walked up to you and pulled a knife on you... I killed you so easily."

"That doesn't count." I tried to defend.

"I used to be the assassin of the Volturi before we employed Abhash."

"Apparently you weren't that good at it since you got replaced." I sneered at her. I expected her to shoot back with a remark but she didn't.

"I applied my craft of seduction to get close." I forced myself to be on guard even though my body screamed to relax.

"And I killed." I blocked her arm with her blade.

"Don't move." she commanded. She put her arm on my shoulder so she could reach me but not much more.

"Your goal is to protect yourself without attacking me or moving your legs." My eyes drifted down her face to her rather pronounced cleavage.

"Could you please put on a shirt?" I asked hopefully. She smiled a far to seductive smile.

"Nope, these are the rules." I forced myself to look at her face. I felt movement and the cold blade on me again.

"Well my face doesn't have the weapon, you'll have to look lower." she said as if daring my to check her out.

"I... umm... well... can't we... you... umm... cover up... maybe... take... a... step...back...umm... ugh... please?" I said nervously.

"No... I won't, and can't... you are weak, you are susceptible. The first girl who flashes her tits will kill you, and it doesn't matter if you can turn a house to dust you're still going to get you ass kicked by little miss nobody with a rack." If I could have been sweating I would have been drenched.

"Umm... the... well... way... ugh... you... well... you know... talk... about..."

"What? Boobs? Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Well... ah... Yeah." I answered honestly.

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret... half of the worlds population has these babies strapped to their chest so you might want to get comfortable knowing they have them." She said before swinging at me. I met her elbow with mine, her arm extended and wrist flicked and the blade was at my throat again. It was right under my Adam's apple. She leaned in closer. I felt her hair on the side of my face as she whispered softly in to my ear.

"Do you want to know a secret? Everyone is selfish."

"I don't believe it." I said forcing myself to speak calmly

"Don't you? Everyone has an agenda, truthfully I'm only helping you because I expect you to make my job easier here if you survive." she said stepping back and talking to me. I wasn't looking in her eyes, I was looking anywhere but at her.

"I don't think the world is like that."

"Oh really? Look at me." she commanded.

"No... I... don't think I will." I said. She grabbed the side of my face and forced it to look at her. My eyes turned away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, are you so fucked up in the head that you can't even look at me?" My body started to shake in anger. I heard a rumbling I didn't recognize in my throat. Before I knew what I was doing my body was flying through the air at her. I collided and then grabbed her by the throat and threw her up against the wall growling next to her. My hands released her throat pinned her up against the wall by her waist. I attacked her neck with my teeth and my mouth found hers, _What the hell am I doing? _She growled back at me and attacking my lips with hers. Then her legs propped up against the wall. She pushed off the wall forcing me back then crouched on the ground before leaping back at me. I caught her arm and threw her on the ground my other hand on the side of her head. Her head slammed on to the ground. I climbed on top of her and she pulled me down on her lips kissing me ferally. I jumped back off her shaking my head.

"What the... heck was that?" I asked. She got up grinning at me.

"That was fun... I haven't done that in months..." I wiped her lipstick off of me.

"Did you know that looking someone in the eye is considered disrespectful in Native American culture?"

"Yeah... so? You're German." I stopped mid thought.

"How the hell do you know that?" I said.

"I can tell. I am too."

"I'm also Irish." I explained. _Why the hell am I telling her that?_

"Yeah, stopped caring."

"Anyway... I've just never been comfortable looking people in the eye."

"Well learn, it shows weakness around here." She made her way towards the door.

"Wait... what the hell was all that... what... where do we go from here?" I asked shook up.

"We?" she laughed.

"There is no we, there will never be a we, there never was a we. You might be useful to the Volturi, but not so much that I'm to fake some relationship." she laughed walking away.

**Heidi's POV**

_Maybe that was too much._ I started to feel a rumbling of the floor. _What the hell is that?_ The shaking became more pronounced. A loud thud ripped through the room where Mike was, then a blast and another, and another. One after another I lost count. I ran to the sound and found a six foot hole that was too easy to walk through. I looked in and saw Mike. He was shaking both hands in fists pulled back ready to fire again, but hands glowing. He was growling in rage and I saw it in his eyes, that same look he had when he was in Minnesota the first time I saw him, the feral monster he could be. He opened both his arms and pushed them together to make a large ball of energy, snarling all the while. I looked past him and he'd burned through at least six walls of concrete on the other side of him and I looked back behind me seeing he'd done the same there.

"This all just a game to you Heidi?" He roared at me. I couldn't answer every word just caught in my throat. The rest of the guard were gathering around me.

"Now now Mike... let's calm down." Alec said appearing next to me.

"Shut up BOY" he snarled more at me than at Alec. Felix appeared behind Mike.

"Felix! Stop him." I pleaded. Mike spun before the words were out of my mouth and his free hand produced another ball of energy pointed directly at Felix. Mike's eyes closed.

"Mike's eyes are closed take him while he's not paying attention!"

"Shut up you dumb bitch!" Felix roared at me. I was taken back.

"One of his many skills he's acquired is sensing energy... he knows exactly where everyone is right now... no one can sneak up on him." I heard Mike let loose a dark laugh.

"Mike... please calm down... I'll fix whatever happened." Felix said calmly. He shook his head eyes still closed. I slowly moved silently from where his energy ball was pointed.

"You can't... that... …monster." He said pointing at me even though I'd moved.

"She... she played with my emotions, just a game to her... Just a game..." He said. Felix looked at me.

"I will deal with her... but you must calm down." Felix said trying to relax Mike. Mike rolled back his shoulders and cracked his neck only then had I noticed how pronounced his muscles were through his shirt. He breathed in slowly and opened his eyes. The energy disappeared from his hands as his body glowed, then even his body stopped glowing and he was left glaring at me. He took was final calming breath through his nose and turned and walked away. Felix glided towards Demetri and I stopping and glaring at us both.

"If either of you think it wise to fuck with Iverson again I swear I won't stop him again." He said mostly aimed at Demetri.

"He needed to learn about the danger of women and their seduction... it would only be a matter of time before someone tried to use it against it"

"Right, well if either of you fuck ups would have read his file you'd know he has trust issues, it's WHY he's here... damn it he needs to trust us because he doesn't trust any vampires right now... so you two better grin and be nice from now on because if your interference is why he leaves us you can be sure Aro will not be pleased."

**Bors' POV**

_I don't approve of this but I suppose they can't all can't have my beliefs and principles._ I watched as the three tested the limits of their new miracle drink. The undying thirst was gone... completely. To tell the truth I didn't blame them, and I was slightly envious. I wish I was as morally ambiguous and I could just sleep with anyone I wanted to. _Curse you morals. _I thought with a smile forcing down the alcoholic drink in my hand. Truth was a barely drank when I was human, and now if possible the alcohol tasted even more like shit. I watched the bar doing nothing, and even giving the cold shoulder to anyone who came up to me. My job was making sure nothing happened. Lancelot was talking up a beauty with brunette hair, he gently placed his hand on her back leading out of the bar. I glided across the bar, carefully dodging a waitress.

"Lance..." I said calling him by his name, trying not to draw attention.

"Oh hey Bors, This is Gwen." He introduced, as she shook my hand he glared at me.

"Lance, we've got an early morning tomorrow with our deployment... are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's a great idea." he grinned at me before leaving. I tried to stop him but felt a strong hand restraining me.

"Let him go Bors..." Gawain told me. He was the largest of the other three knights.

"This is a mistake... no good can come from this." I heard Arthur laugh.

"People have one night stands all the time, nothing will happen." Arthur assured me.

"Everyone isn't us."

**Hey Everyone, it's your favorite author of this story... Yeah... that sounds right... Thanks for reading. Hopefully I can get another chapter out in one more week. Remember to review which helps me format and work on my story, thanks for reading again, remember reviews, rolls of twenty dollar bills, knucks and high fives, Take care, spike your hair.**


	8. So Far Away

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer doesn't write fights like this...**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Fireproof, converting people to Metal music since 2007**

**Mike's POV**

"I assume they told you what my power is." Adrian asked. I nodded. He removed his shirt leaving him in mesh shorts. I could tell he was an athlete because no frat boy was in as good of shape as him.

"Yes they explained to me what it is. Can we get started?" He shrugged.

"I didn't want any excuse when I beat you." I smiled as a stepped up in to my fighting stance.

"Shall we?" I asked. He nodded and in a blur of movement I could barely follow he charged, he went between quick and a blur of movement three or four times before I felt him strike. I couldn't defend myself, I barely even saw the movement. I felt my back and head smashing through something hard and landing on the ground. I rubbed the back of my head feeling pain.

"So that's what it feels like." I said standing back up and climbing through the wall back towards Adrian. I knocked off cement chips off my shoulders. I bounced from foot to foot, rolled back my shoulders then stretched my fingers.

"Game on." I charged and left my weight on my right leg for a moment with a hesitation hoping he'd bite. He did... But it was much faster than I could have prepared for. As I pushed off trying to dodge him he caught my at the him sending me spinning across the room. His blur stopped in front of me with a smile on his face.

"You I like." I said. He charged and this time I didn't try to fake him out. I just jumped and pulled my legs to my chest. He pushed my back but only a yard. I landed softly on my feet as he took a swing at me. It was awkward and unpracticed. _What the hell was that? _I easily ducked under the awkward hook and connected with a punch to his stomach. He doubled over and I pulled the back of his head down as I lifted my knee in to his face. He staggered back then in a blur I was flying through a wall again.

"We really need to make these walls thicker." I heard Demetri snickering. I got up again dusting off the cement dust again.

"Yeah... if you could stop putting me through walls... that would be swell." I watched as Adrian smirked.

"I make no promises." I adjusted my neck and brought both my hands up beckoning him forward.

"Come on let's finish this." He started moving but he was moving faster... faster than I'd seen before He was till half way across the room but I had to make my move my body couldn't move fast enough if I didn't.

I dropped to the ground letting my legs fall out from under me, he was slowing down now seeing me move but not fast enough to stop. I scissored my legs around his as he passed over me and with a strong pull he fell flat on his face, I wrapped my legs around his right leg, repositioned and twisted.

"Give up or get your knee shattered." I heard Adrian tap. We both got up and he shook my hand. I shook my head.

"You could be so much better than you are if you learned how to fight." He shrugged.

"I've never had to, I had my power." He responded honestly.

"You and me... we're playing tag soon."

**Bors POV**

_We're out again... We could be fighting, training, getting new recruits, but what the hell are we wasting time on? Some cheap skanks at a bar. Boys... I wish something would happen... I don't even care what, just something._ _The worst part is hearing every single stupid mundane conversation about how 'hot tommy is' or how 'that chick has a great rack.' These people don't even know about the plague of vampirism. Would they be so different? If it's a true problem they would ignore it and hope it goes away, and when the problem comes to their door act as if they don't recognize it. Stupid... Ignorant... people... I wish I was ignorant._ I threw back the rest of my alcohol trying to ignore the ash taste.

The door opened and in stepped a man that immediate stood out. He was dressed head to toe in black, his entire outfit checkered with black and a darker black. He wore black boots going up to a couple inches lower than his knees. His pants looked like they could be leather but I wasn't completely sure his shirt zipped all the way from his belt to his neck under his chin with the same black and darker black design. He wore black leather gloves. Over all of that he wore a trench coat with the same design and it all shined if the light hit it the right way. His hair was short, well kept, and blond. He wore dark sun glasses. _Why the hell would someone wear sun glasses in the dead of night? _He walked straight to the bar two seats away from Arthur.

"Your bar is closed, leave now."

"Excuse me?" He sighed and shook his head.

"You don't deserve to live." He said before striking his hand through him. It was so fast I wasn't sure I saw it correctly. His hand was on the other side of his body coming out of his back. _No... I must have a bad angle._ The bartender started rising off the ground, then he was flying through the front window. The dark dressed man turned his head to the side facing Arthur...

"So... King Arthur..." he said smiling evilly as the customers ran screaming out of the bar.

"Hand over the serum." Arthur laughed at him. _I don't like this... something about him... It doesn't seem right._

"This Serum makes us stronger than human blood, and completely neutralizes the bloodlust." Arthur said. I couldn't shake the chill going up my spine.

"And you're outnumbered four to one... hah... you picked the wrong bar."

"Your numbers are insignificant." he said extending his hand.

"Give it or die." Lancelot and Gawain got up and started walking towards him but I stayed back a couple steps. Lancelot charged first. The dark dressed man spun his stool to face him and bobbed his head away to dodge the punch, as Lancelot's momentum carried him through the dark man reached around his arm. His hand glowed a deep purple and he delivered an upward palm strike under Lancelot's chin. Lancelot's momentum changed immediately as he was lifted off the ground with the strike and landed on his back through a table.

Gawain the larger of the two came next he tried to tackle the dark man but he leaned out of the way at the hip. He wrapped his arm around him and flipped him behind him dropping him through a bar stool.

The dark man brought his arm up to block a strike from Arthur. He glided to the other side of him so Arthur's back was to the bar. His hands started glowing before he delivered a double palm strike to Arthur's chest throwing him clear over the bar in in to the bottles of alcohol shattering them. I was still ten feet away from the dark man. He turned his attention to me.

"You're not a vampire are you?" he laughed again.

"Very good, Boogaard." He said addressing me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked surprised.

"Maybe I'm a college hockey fan." he snickered.

"I suppose you're next." He removed his glasses and his eyes glowed, then dimmed in to a dark red. He threw them and I instinctively caught them and for my effort I felt his arm knock the glasses out of my hand before I could react he was step behind side kicking me. He smirked as he caught his glasses and put them back on. I flew farther than I thought I should fifteen feet across the bar into a large mirror shattering it.

**Lancelot's POV**

_What the hell did that guy hit me with? What was that purple shit? Why was his hand glowing? Why can't I get up? _Gawain was back up at his feet now and before he had time to react the man in sunglasses was punching through his forehead, dropping Gawain to the ground. He dropped next to me, all I could do is look up and wonder why.

The man in sunglasses reached over the bar grabbing a hold of Arthur who was still recovering. He lifted him easily with one hand choking him. He threw Arthur over head across the bar and chased after him. By the time Arthur was back to his knees the man in sunglasses was kneeing him in the face. The man in sunglasses grabbed Arthur's collar and lifted him up to his feet before reaching in to his jacket and grabbing the serum.

"Now that I've got the serum you are little more than annoyance." I tried to will myself to move but my body refused. The man in sunglasses picked Arthur up by the throat again.

"Pity... I was hoping you're team would be a challenge." At that moment I saw a shard of mirror flying through the air and impaling itself in the back of the man's head. He didn't release Arthur, but cracked his neck right then left before reaching back with his right hand and pulling the piece of glass out of the back of his head. From here I could see black thick liquid dripping off the mirror. _Is that his blood? Wait a second, that means we don't need special weapons to kill him._ The man dropped the broken shard of mirror and threw Arthur back across the room.

**Arthur's POV**

I landed on the opposite side of the bar and rolled on the ground that was covered in glass and alcohol. I groggily got up to my knees and there I saw it. A revolver under the counter. I grabbed the revolver. _Only six shots isn't going to get me very far._ I grabbed the other bullets and stuffed them in my pocket.

I got up in time to see him pull his own gun out. I leveled the revolver at him as he stood facing me with his gun straight out from his side shooting at Bors who was trying to take cover. He stared at me and stalked after me all the while suppressing Bors to his left side without even looking. I took my first shot, a head shot, while not even stuttering his stride his body hips and higher bent away from the bullet as if it was disconnected from the top. I fired the next one at his stomach, this time he disappeared two feet to his right, then to his left. In a blur he ducked then spun hooking his foot over the counter kicking the gun out of my hand with one shot left in it. He leveled his gun my head. Bors charged from his left trying to tackle him. His gun went off I tried to dodge but felt the bullet going in to my chest ripping through my ribcage then through a lung and out the back. My eyes widened as I felt the bullet exiting. _I thought there wasn't a gun in the world that could shoot a vampire bone bullet..._ As I staggered back trying to hold myself up I watched Bors tackling attempt stopped dead. He elbowed his back from above him then threw his knee and tossed Bors into some tables. My grip faltered under the excruciating pain of the bullet hole and I fell to the ground. I heard a cell phone ring, then the sound of the flip of the phone.

"Havik, I need you for a job, immediately." I heard him sigh then snort out air through his nose.

"Very well." I heard the snap of the phone shutting.

"You'll live today." he said and then I heard nothing. I was having trouble breathing, and coughed up blood so I did something unnatural, I stopped breathing. I pushed myself up to my feet and watched as my beaten and demoralized team made it back to their feet.

"Come on... we need to get out of here before anyone else gets here."

**Embry's POV**

I played the acoustic guitar as Yuki was screwing around on eletric, Mike was enjoying the double kick pedals again. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. Adrian came in.

"What did you mean by playing Tag?"

"Oh... it's a fighting exercise... we stand arms length away... and you have to tag me."

"Sounds easy."

"Sure it sounds easy... but it isn't" I smiled. Adrian turned his head towards the open door.

"You two coming in or just going to stay out there creeping on the guys?" I watched as Themba and Zuri came in disappointed that Adrian had given them up. I tried to ignore the two beauties the best I could. I stopped playing the guitar and put my hand on my knees.

"Really? Sitting on a wooden stool playing acoustic guitar? Could you be any more cliché?" Themba shot at me.

"I don't know, I could sing a bittersweet love song." I turned my attention back to Adrian.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to play with you guys..." I turned back to Mike who signaled disapproval with one finger waving back and forth.

"Sorry, this is strictly the 'lonely hearts band' and you're much to hot to have a lonely heart."

"You think I'm hot?" Adrian snickered at me.

"I'm not in to guys, but if I was, you'd probably be on my list of people to call." he laughed deep.

"Well truthfully I had a girl I wanted in college... but she said I was too poor for her and she didn't think I'd make it to the NFL."

"Wow that's sad... did you need to look all the way to the other side of the room for another to console you?" Mike laughed behind me.

"Hey, that was the girl for me..." He said. I turned my head back to Yuki who nodded then to Mike who shrugged.

"I guess he meets the requirements." Mike confirmed.

"What do you play?"

"Bass Guitar." Adrian answered grabbing a bass hanging on the wall. Yuki turned the laptop he was looking at over to Adrian, he nodded.

"Yes I'm familiar with the song... Let's play." I took a deep breath and counted down.

"Never feared for anything  
>Never shamed but never free<br>A light that healed the broken heart  
>With all that it could<p>

Lived a life so endlessly  
>Saw beyond what others see<br>I tried to heal your broken heart  
>With all that I could<br>Will you stay?  
>Will you stay away forever?" I sang turning my attention to Themba only for a moment then back down on the mic in front of me.<p>

"How do I live without the ones I love?  
>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned<br>Place and time always on my mind  
>I have so much to say but you're so far away." My mind wandered to who the song was about for me.<p>

"Plans of what our futures hold  
>Foolish lies of growing old<br>It seems we're so invincible  
>The truth is so cold<p>

A final song, a last request  
>A perfect chapter laid to rest<br>Now and then I try to find  
>A place in my mind<br>Where you can stay  
>You can stay awake forever." I forced myself not to cry and gulped down."<p>

"How do I live without the ones I love?  
>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned<br>Place and time always on my mind  
>I have so much to say but you're so far away<p>

Sleep tight I'm not afraid (not afraid)  
>The ones that we love are here with me<br>Lay away a place for me (place for me)  
>'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way<br>To live eternally." I sang out even with my voice going hoarse and cracking on the note. I drank down some water while Yuki took the Electric solo.

"How do I live without the ones I love?  
>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned<br>Place and time always on my mind  
>And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay<br>When I have so much to say and you're so far away

I love you, you were ready, the pain is strong and urges rise  
>But I'll see you when He let's me<br>Your pain is gone, your hands untied." I played the acoustic interlude followed by the drum feature and electric guitar solo. I knew the next part was too high for my voice but I pushed through. I sang it anyway through the pain and the cracking and the awkward off key notes.

"So far away  
>And I need you to know<br>So far away  
>And I need you to, need you to know." I released the last note. And stopped looking at Themba. I pulled off my guitar and put it back on the wall and walked over to her.<p>

"Let's talk." She nodded and followed me. I wasn't going anywhere in particular. Soon we were outside of the Volturi palace in the moon lit night. We just kept walking.

"What do you want to talk about." I sighed heavily.

"That song wasn't for you." I said bluntly.

"I didn't expect it to be." she said defensively.

"I'm sorry... that came out wrong... How much do you know about me?" I asked her honestly.  
>"Only what I've heard, some things I've heard are rumors, some don't seem realistic enough to be rumors.<p>

"I heard that you are the only person who could keep up with Felix... I heard that he bit you which would kill any shifter, but for some reason you're still here, I've heard you're stronger and faster than any wolf ever and the best fighting shifter to ever exist... I also heard you love cheetos." I laughed as we walked further.

"Well They're all wrong... besides the Cheetos... I do love me some cheetos." I shoved my arms into my red zip up hooded pockets and shrugged my shoulders.

"Holy shit... they're all true aren't they?" I shook my head.

"No... Felix eventually beat me after a long enough battle, I couldn't beat him he beat me... He bit me but I'd been bitten before. Volturi didn't know about it, I barely survived the last one... and there are a couple wolves faster than me..." I said trailing off.

"Wait, a couple?"

"Yeah... there's a whole pack of crazy fast wolves, a couple of them are faster than me."

"And I don't know if I'm the best fighter ever to live... how the hell do you compare that. But yes, I love my cheetos, but in moderation, with the proper counterparts of Nacho cheese Doritos and sun chips." I could see her shoulders moving in laughter.

"So out of all those crazy ass things about you, you thought your chip choice is what needed to be expanded on?" I shrugged.

"So you heard nothing about my past relationships?" I watched her for her reaction and I saw her bite her lower lip.

"Well since you won't tell me what you heard I'll just tell you the truth instead. It's a classic story, guy falls for girl, girl goes out with different guy, different guy turns in a giant werewolf, breaks girls heart, girl and guy become werewolves, fight off a war and finally fall in love only to fight another war, guy nearly dies, girl falls for some other guy nobody cares about, guy gets girl back, girl falls for a vampire... Guy falls for some other chick... shit gets complicated..."

"Wow... yeah it's really a classic story." she said ironically.

"She cheated on me with both her boyfriends I shouldn't have trusted her."

"Really."

"To complicate things further... I... kinda... slept with her right before I left." she laughed.

"You lady killer."_ I was surprised you didn't judge me Themba._

"Anything else?" _I'm currently dying from the very vampire bite you seem so impressed I survived._

"Yeah... I have a son." she blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes..." _And I'm dying._

"It's very complicated... but to protect him and my human ex... I came here." she nodded. We'd reached the edge of Volterra but I continued walking.

"Your boy... He's who the song was for wasn't he?" I nodded.

"Sleep tight I'm not afraid  
>The ones that we love are here with me<br>Lay away a place for me  
>'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way<br>To live eternally." I cleared my throat trying to remain calm.

"After your year you'll get to see him again though." She said as if a question.

"The Volturi don't have the greatest track record at letting their members leave... I'm afraid." I confessed.

"Afraid of what?" She asked drawing closer to me. I felt her arm intertwine with mine but I didn't push her away. I was tired of pushing her away. _Don't be stupid, don't tell her your secret._

"I'm afraid... that... I'll stop missing my son." I swallowed. True it was one of my fears, but I was more afraid of dying before I got to see him again.

"They can't take that away from you can they?' I nodded.

"I love my son, I barely know him and I know I'd die for him without a second thought... I gave up my life to make sure he could have his. It's like the song said."

"But that song is about death, you'll see him again." _Not if I die first._ I gulped down and felt a hot betraying tear slip out of my left eye.

"I don't want to lose him." I said more to myself than her. She reached up and wiped the tear away and gently turned my face towards her. More tears welled up in my eyes thinking about never seeing Ayden again. I looked down at Themba in all of her beauty, the moonlight captured her in a way I'd never seen her before. I was breathing unsteady but I wasn't sure if it was because of my tears or because of Themba. She shook her head as if tossing an errant thought and her eyes returned to me.

"You're amazing." She said before moving up to her toes and leaning in. I wrapped my arms around her and bent down. I pulled her up to me until we were inches apart, I inhaled her scent while her nose touched mine gently. Then it slid across my nose until our lips touched.

**Arthur's POV**

"Damn it! What the hell... who the fuck was that?" Lancelot yelled. I was still trying to get control of my breathing.

"Havik... that was his name." Bors answered. I felt myself healing... maybe I could talk now.

"He has a gun that can kill us..." I said.

"I thought no one in the world was even close to having a prototype of such a weapon." Gawain commented.

"Well he has one, and by the look of Arthur it works just fine." Lancelot answered.

"It gets worse." I said wincing through the pain.

"What, how could this get any worse?"

"He got my serum." I answered. Bors shook his head.

"He was no vampire... Why would he want your Serum." He asked. I answered for him.

"If he's not going to use it on himself... he must plan on weaponizing it."

"That... can't be good."

**Mike's POV**

I watched as Adrian and Yuki started packing up. I pulled my headphones over my ears and started playing with some Skillet. Hoping very much that Zuri would disappear if I ignored it. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Yuki left, then Adrian. I looked back to where Zuri was standing... still there just leaning up against the wall, arms across her chest. I sighed finishing my song and turning off my MP3 player. She was going to wait. She made that abundantly clear, and I still was too courteous to make her wait any longer. I took my headphones off and put my drum sticks in the stick bag and stepped out from behind the drum set. _I should just walk out of the room. Coward. _I stopped in front of Zuri. _What's your game plan? What are you doing? No game plan. Oh great, t his can only go well._

"Shame on you making a pretty little girl like me wait like that." Zuri teased.

"Yeah..." I answered awkwardly.

"I mean, how long did you expect me to wait?" she said batting her eyelashes at me. _Why do girls do that anyway? It never made sense to me. I was always more of a sucker for the pout. Focus._

"I don't know, I was kind of hoping you'd leave so we didn't have this conversation."

"Hey! That's not very nice!" she said pouting. _There it is._

"I'm sorry... I'm just... not... good... at this... kind of... well... thing..."

"I can see that." She said before tracing a finger up the side of my arm. My body tightened. She noticed.

"What's wrong?" I laughed.

"What's right?"

"Where do I start? Everything is normal, I'm being called fat in school, every one hates me for some reason I can't completely understand but the gist of it is that I've got ADHD and I've lived with it my whole life, I've always been different but I've lived with it... then along comes this 'rosalie' who turns my life upside down breaks my heart sets me up with her friend... which by the way I still don't understand... if she had feelings for me how could she just pass me off to the next one... yeah long story short they turned out to be vampires... just my luck I get turned by their enemy, I fight their war, I win their war, and I end up here... thousands of miles away from my family... the only people I feel I can trust in the world... and to top it all off I don't even know what to believe anymore." I answered.

"What do you believe?" Zuri asked looking in to my eyes. I breathed out deeply.

"I don't know... I was born and raised a religious boy... for the first seventeen years of my life I followed the faith, I did everything right, I never cheated on tests, I never stole, I sure as heck didn't kill... then I became a vampire... in the first moments of my life before I had control I... I... I drank someones blood, I hated him, but I killed him... Is there forgiveness in the world for that? Is there forgiveness forgiveness for monsters?" I said

"What about love?" she asked.

"I...After this whole thing with Rosalie and Tanya I stopped believing in love for a while... then I realized it was never them that made me believe in true love.. I know... no matter how harsh this world is... My parents love each other... I've never seen anything like it... they're there for each other, it's not selfish, it's for each other, it's for their kids. Through all the crap I went through my family was there for me, my brother almost drove a hundred twenty miles to beat up a kid who hit me... through everything in life, through all the curveballs, through all the pain and suffering... I know I could survive as long as I had them... nothing could stop me... but they're gone now... I don't have them... they think I'm missing, probably dead... another Jacob Wetterling..."

"Jacob Wetterling?"

"Nevermind." I said.

"It's not important... the truth is after everything that's happened to me, I can still believe in love... even if I don't know if I believe in it... I know it exists... I know it's real." I finished speaking and then looked Zuri in the eyes... there was something there I didn't recognize.

"Wow." She said putting her arms around me. I resisted at first but she didn't stop. She pulled herself towards me and I stopped fighting it. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close in to a hug. She put her head on my shoulder and tightened her grip.

"Keep believing... keep looking, there is something greater than us in this world worth believing in, and there is true love to be felt out there."

**Holy Crap Fireproof, what the heck? 5K words? You're a 2k kinda guy! The truth is that the fight with Havik I completed two weeks ago and I was just trying to get a chapter to fit around it... yeah that's already 1.5k words... and I just kept writing and writing. I enjoyed this chapter more than just about any other chapter I've written for this story so I hope you do too. I'd like to make a special thanks to the reviewers of mine not from my native country... that's all of you... Thank you very much for reading. Please continue to review, and if you stopped reviewing please restart, remember high fives, reviews, knucks, rolls of twenties, and ideas. Take care, Spike your hair.**


	9. Reflections and Memories

**Disclaimer: so... yeah... hmm... Still not Stephenie Meyer**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Sorry about the kind-of Cliff hanger**

**Mike's POV**

"So I lay my head back down  
>and I lift my hands and<p>

pray to be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<p>

I know now you're my only hope." I sang gently as I played piano. I heard something outside and stopped. I didn't do anything I just stared at the door. The sound had stopped but I knew better than to think they were gone. I strained my ears and heard a heartbeat. _A shifter, I hope it's not Zuri._ The truth was that I was afraid of how fast I had spat out my heart.

"I know you're out there." I called. The doorknob creaked and then turned with a click and slowly opened. I saw the large frame of Embry step through the door.

"Oh please keep singing Mike, I love your voice, it just makes me want to fly." He snickered. _Thank God it isn't Zuri._

"I'm going to kill you." I said straight faced. He bellowed a loud laugh.

"Was that song for Zuri?" He asked still laughing. I shook my head.

"No... It wasn't."

"Who was it for." I leaned away from the piano and put my hands behind my head breathing out.

"It was for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Trying to remember how I used to feel about love."

"So you're singing a woman's song from a chickflick?" Embry prodded.

"Shut up, Switchfoot wrote the song."

"Okay fine, say they did write it, why that song?"

"Well they did write it... and it used to make me feel... it's the song I often saw myself singing to..." I stopped short. I bit my lip forcing myself not to think about her. I didn't want to miss her, I'd never see her again, she'd fall in love and live her life, and I'd be left behind, an afterthought, in five years I might be a causal thought in her head. _Dang it! I don't want to be a causal thought!_

"Who? Rosalie? Tanya?" Embry asked. It was my turn to laugh bitterly.

"No... before that... before this whole crapfest started... before I became your kind... before I met your kind." I said fading off. _His kind? That's pretty harsh..._ If Embry was offended by my remark he didn't show it. An understanding look came over his face and he nodded.

"Rena." He said. He didn't ask, he didn't need to.

"You haven't seen her in months." he said. I nodded.

"She probably thinks I'm dead."

"Nah, you're a tough bastard, probably thinks you just moved somewhere harsher than Minnesota, maybe Siberia." I laughed dryly.

"I've never heard you once mention anyone but your family... not once since you turned." I breathed in deep ignoring the familiar dry pain and nodded.

"There's a reason for that... Rena was the only other person besides my family I truly cared about."

"Then why not bring her up before now? It's been months." Embry asked. I pushed the piano bench back and put my head in my hands, hands on knees.

"It's too hard... It was hard enough remembering every single day that she'd never be mine... but now to know that I'll never see her again... I don't want to think about it, much less talk about it."

"If you knew she'd never be the one then why? Why keep putting yourself through it?" Embry said. _For being such a mature powerful almighty Alpha he doesn't get it... Funny how that works._

"She wasn't family... and she still thought I was worth the time of day... She saw I was different but didn't push me away for it... hah... maybe that's half the reason I fell so dang hard for her... maybe that's it but I don't know. I just always knew that no matter how much it hurt, having her as a close friend always felt better." Embry shrugged and leaned back in to the wall.

"I still don't get it." _Of course not you look like you were chiseled out of stone and every girl who looks at you immediately falls for you, I swear Embry, some times you're so thick._ I stopped myself. He was my best friend, my only friend here...pain gripped me as guilt set in. I sighed and tried to explain.

"Image this... imagine growing up with a big family... three brothers and a sister, out on a farm, it's all you've ever known. Everything is great... you have fights with your older brother, but you know at the end of the day you like him... imagine it all... You feel right, normal... you might not be normal... but they never question it... they never say you're weird, unless it's lighthearted." I breathed in slowly.

"First day of school, ever, you get sent to the timeout, you don't even remember why but from that very moment on... less than an hour in to school... you know you're different. You can't place it on why or how but you know there's something different, and everyone else knows it too."

"It can't really have been like that." Embry tried to defend.

"You make three friends... one of them is always there for you, one doesn't say anything when his other friends make fun of you, and the third always seemed to care about himself, but it never bugged you. You get to middle school and the first two are gone... and by high school your third friend has completely betrayed you... you don't have friends in school, every day is torture, it's survival, you don't enjoy school, you don't do good in school because you know you're brilliant... deep down you know you'll find six different ways to the same point but the teacher just wants one, and it's the answer you didn't like."

"What do you mean? Six different ways?" Embry asked honestly.

"I've got ADHD, I see things differently, and in school different is wrong, different is to be corrected. Different is to be drugged and made the same. Different is put on the assembly line with the same and shoved through."

"All the while everyone treats you like crap, but you know what? It's a private high school so as long as they don't do something serious like get in to a fight you're fine, they can say the most horrible and disturbing things to you but if they didn't hit you they get away with it. I wish they would have... I would have cleaned there clocks."

"I'm sorry."

"Then one day you meet someone... and she's not like them... she didn't just go along with everyone else and you became friends, she didn't care what they said about you, she didn't care that everyone seems to be afraid of you... and over time you realize you've got feelings for her, you tell her, and she lets you down softly... repeatedly..."

"I didn't get it... I'm sorry Mike."

"And she never leaves because things are awkward... That's not the type of friend you just forget about because you have feelings for her." I said ending my rant.

"So that's Rena?" Embry asked. I nodded.

"That's Rena."

"Yeah sorry... I didn't have that problem... I've always been ridiculously good looking." Embry teased.

"Not in the pictures I saw... you were what... 5'6 at most?" Embry groaned.

"You weren't supposed to see those!" Embry whined rubbing his face over with his hands.

"Really, I swear you could fit in my pocket."

"I hadn't gone through my growth spurt yet!" Embry defended.

"Yeah you know, get sick for a week, gain a foot in height and 50 lbs in muscle... yeah I did that too, didn't you know everyone does that." I responded sarcastically.

"They do where I come from." Embry shrugged.

"You come from a seriously screwed up town..."

"Rez" Embry defended.

"Fine, Rez." we both laughed for a moment then he leaned back and sighed.

"Oh what could possibly be wrong, you've got yet another woman throwing herself at you already." I prodded.

"From what I've seen so do you." I was glad I couldn't blush anymore.

"But I can't see my family ever again." I pointed out.

"Neither can I." Embry blurted out. I looked at him, he immediately regretted it. I laughed for a moment.

"What do you mean, after a year we're going back to your family." I said. He shook his head.

"Don't you feel it? Like every day we're more pulled to be here? Like every day we want to go back a little less."

"That's only natural, but we'll always want to go back to our families." I said causally.

"No it isn't... one of the Volturi's powers is connection... they can fabricate connection, make us want to be here..." Embry explained.

"If you're so worried about that why haven't you written to Ayden?"

"I may not ever make it back... maybe it's better he just forgot about me then miss me when I never return."

"Wow... what a wuss." I said snickering.

"What the hell was that?" Embry said laughing. He took a swing at me that I ducked under easily.

**Arthur's POV**

"Hey Elzam... We've got some bad news."

"What is it Arthur."

"We'd been working on a Serum that suppresses vampiric bloodlust while making us stronger... we have it... but so does someone named Havik."

"Havik? Guy in all black and blond hair Havik?"

"Yes that is he."

"I knew he couldn't be trusted."

"You know him?"

"We've been forced to work with him on multiple occasions."

"Forced?" I asked angrily.

"He had intel and our friends up at Langley thought it was worth it."

"Well don't trust him." I heard Elzam give a humorless laugh.

"I never trusted him."

"How did he learn about the Serum?"

"He has an intelligence network... He seems to know just about everything..."

"He jumped us when we were at a bar, knew our names, who we were, and what we could do."

"What were you doing at a bar."

"We were testing the effectiveness of our serum." I defended.

"Sure you were... and you don't think walking through downtown could do that without drawing attention?" I snarled.

"We wanted to make sure we could do anything we did before we turned... We can."

"So you slept with humans?" Elzam asked. I could hear his contempt in his voice even though he tried to hide it.

"I don't need your judgment." yelled turning off the phone.

**Bors' POV**

I sighed as I made my way back into 'O'Hara's' for the first time since the fight with Havik. The place was still a mess. I had to take notes and report back... I wasn't the one who made a scene why the hell do I have to clean up after their irresponsible sex driven asses? I restrained a growl of disapproval.

_Stupid bastards _I thought as I sat down in the corner of the bar. The bar was abandoned, still closed... apparently having a bartender stabbed through and thrown out the front window closed the bar for a couple days. I looked in the area, yellow tape still covered the doors and window. I heard the people walking past me but didn't pay them any attention, I kept my nose open for any unhuman scent. I noticed something behind me... it wasn't human... but it didn't smell vampiric either... Nor was is Havik... I turned to see a pregnant woman. She looked vaguely familiar, I didn't focus on it because it wasn't important then she looked at me.

"You! You were with Arthur." I nodded. I knew why I recognized her, Arthur had hooked up with her at this very bar... but that's impossible, she's at least four months pregnant.

"Yes... I was..."

"Good... I don't know what's happening... I... I'm pregnant." I was dumbfounded... she wasn't pregnant when I last saw her.

"I can see that." I responded.

"I had sex with Arthur less than two weeks ago."

"How is that even possible?" I asked. My gut wrenched. _He's a fucking vampire, it doesn't need to make sense._

"Please help me." I wrapped my cold arms around her.

"Come with me..."

"Where are we going?"

"To try and get you some help."

**Well isn't that a little twist. Hmmm how could he get her the proper help? Thanks for reading. I'm not sure when I'll update nex tbut as usual if you want me to update faster you need to review. Hope you enjoyed the show. Remember your ideas, knucks, high fives, rolls of twenties, and reviews. Catch you on the flip side.**


	10. Rawkfist

**Disclaimer: So anyway... yeah... still not Stephenie Meyer**

**Disclaimer: Watching Code Geass again... great show...**

**Havik's POV**

"Sir, we have an intruder, precede with execution?" She asked. I turned my computer screen to security. _So Xavier, you don't approve of my methods._

"No Jill... let him up... and clear out this floor."

"Sir?"

"Now!" I said angrily.

"Of course sir." she responded. I unlocked the elevator lift and commanded it to come up. I closed my laptop and slid the serum in to the hidden compartment under my chair. I crossed my arms and waited, everyone else had cleared out of the top floor. I didn't do it for their safety, but for mine, witnesses provided... problems. Xavier stepped out of the elevator exquisitely dressed as usual. He wore a black suit with white button down shirt. He stepped in to my office and I could immediately see his disapproval.

"What can I do for you?" Xavier's eyes turned to the camera in the upper right corner of the room.

"Don't worry, they've been disabled." I assured.

"Good. I don't want to get caught when I do this." Xavier said before multiplying. There were three of him approaching. I leaned forward in my office chair and attached the silencer to my gun. I slid the gun in to the holster on my behind back without him seeing and stood up.

"Are you sure you want to do this Xavier?" He smiled and nodded.

"Very well." _If possible I want to avoid letting him know about this gun. _I considered I reached down and grabbed a Cuban cigar and lit it. I flipped another one between my fingers and offered it to Xavier. He shook his head.

"You know Vampires don't have your vices." I chuckled through my shoulders.

"No, your weakness is the populace of eight billion." I took a deep drag of my cigar enjoying one last toke before the impending battle.

"Shall we?" Xavier asked. I nodded pulling the cigar out of my mouth with my left hand. His middle form threw a punch, I blocked with my left arm and extended the arm after the block smashing the still smoldering cigar in to the middle form's left eye. He staggered back grasping his face with both his hands.

I narrowly ducked a punch from my left and caught a palm strike to my chin I went with the hit and rolled away trying to keep the two blocking each other so I only had to fight one at a time but it was no use, they were of one mind.

I blocked away one and stepped up and spun past the one I blocked hooking a kick in to the back of the second one's head knocking him down. My hand glowed purple as the one I just blocked turned to me. I threw my palm strike in to his temple dropping him.

The third I just hook kicked punt kicked at me, I dropped my weight swinging my knee in to protect myself and absorb the painful kick. I winced and narrowly avoided a swinging back fist then jumped over the sweep kick. He spun and threw a powerful spin side kick a managed to catch with the palms of my hands. I lifted his leg and tossed him across the room.

The first one with only one eye open from the cigar charged. He charged with a straight kick I side stepped. I watched the first one I knocked down out of the corner of my eye, he was getting back to his feet. The one eyed took advantage of my temporary distraction and landed a double punch to my ribs. I staggered back wincing. He was on me immediately grabbing my throat and squeezing.

_It'll only take him a second to crush my throat, game over._ I quickly thrust my finger in to his already charred eye. He released immediately wincing in pain. I wrapped my hand around his chin to break his neck. Before I could I felt a cold slam on my back dropping me to the ground.

I caught my self and flipped on to my side from my stomach sweeping my assailant. His body was flipping, he'd land on his head. I caught his head behind my knee as he fell and twisted feeling the snap. Without taking a second to check if he was dead I rolled out of the way instinctively.

I heard the slap of a foot hitting the floor where I was as I threw myself back up to my feet. I spun throwing a double palm strike at his chest, but he dodged away faster than I'd assumed he could.

He charged I blocked away another swinging fist as I dodged away. As he slid up to kick I closed the distance so he couldn't kick I threw my elbow at stomach then naturally lifted my fist to his face as he took a step back to recover. The one with a burnt eye was standing next to the other now.

They both converged on me at once, Block dodge, move knee to block, dodge, try to throw a punch which was blocked just in time to dodge another punch. He was getting closer, I was getting sorer, tired, most my fights didn't last this time for not my taunting. I dodged left leaning with my right arm across my body and I grabbed my gun out of my over coat discharging it point blank in to the face of the one eyed Xavier.

The other saw it and took a retreating step, I pursued to find out it was a prep step in to a jump spin hook kick kicking the gun out of my hand. His eyes watched the gun as he landed, I didn't.

My hands glowed dark purple and struck him in the chest throwing him across the room. I glided across the room to the gun then to him point blank.

He laughed as he laid under the broken shards of a painting on my wall.

"You're good Havik... maybe if I wasn't divided we'd see who really was the better." he snickered.

"You let Embry and Mike kill you?" He smiled and nodded, the result of my strike left him relatively paralyzed.

"Why?" He laughed at my question.

"Where is the fun in killing the Antagonist in the first act?"

"You're pretty good for a Human." I shook my head.

"We both know I'm not that anymore."

"Yes... and you're not a vampire, nor a werewolf... You're not even a half mortal... you are an oddity." _I am Evolution. _I thought to myself. I aimed my gun at his forehead.

It doesn't matter now... I know you have that weapon... Kill me or not... it makes little difference. He told me not to kill you... so you'll live... for now."

"He did hmm?"

"Yes... he said you may still be of use."

**Adrian's POV**

"Here's the rules." Mike said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Your feet don't move from here... you can easily reach me... now this is the target" He said motioning over his torso.

"All you need to do is hit me there to win and I won't move my feet from this spot" I was confused... this seemed even easier than I thought.

"Any time you're ready." Mike provoked. I shrugged and threw a hooking punch. He easily dodged under it. I felt myself falling off balance. I felt two cold hands on my chest and then I was off my feet and on my back.

"Come on hit me." I jumped back to my feet. I stopped short... anger would get my ass kicked again. I threw a straight punch, blocked away, hook ducked, elbow, caught by his elbow. Strike, blocked...

**Demetri's POV**

"I still think we should hunt down Xavier and end him now." I suggested. Felix shook his head. Ever the patient.

"No... We can't rush it. I want Iverson strong enough to take on Xavier himself, If we do this right we can go out with just you, Abhash, Embry, Mike, and I"

"From my reports it sounds like he handled him pretty well in the past." Felix shook his head.

"That was an emotional reaction... He's to valuable to us to let die."

"Ahh shucks Felix, you make it sound like you like him." I snickered.

"Do I?" He asked raising his eyebrow at me."

"No... that was cold, even for you." I heard a thud.

_"Come on hit me dang it!"_I started snickering.

"You think that's Iverson?" Felix asked.

"Do you know anyone else who says dang?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head before cracking a smile.

"No, I don't"

**Xavier's POV**

"Havik is a wild card." I told him. He didn't seem to show any concern. I shook my head at the idea.

**"He is professional, he won't be a problem." **He reaffirmed, but the truth is I didn't believe him.

"He doesn't have our interests in mind." I persisted, how could he not see? Havik was a liability. He would only be trouble.

**"Of course he doesn't, he doesn't serve our cause, to expect anything else would be fool hearty. He shall perform his tasks as required by him. His foolish pride dictates it."**

"He's a piece we can't control and he must be removed from the board." I said making a chess reference.

**"Yes... I heard about that... his removal from the board didn't take did it?"** I winced realizing He knew about the fight.

**"You will not interfere, I don't need a subordinate who cannot fathom control."**

"**Ironman" Jack Elzam's POV**

"Ironman?" I heard on the other line. I stiffened. _Who the hell has access to this number?_ It was only given out to a very small number of people.

"Who is this." I demanded.

"Umm... I'm one of Arthur's... people."

"Oh... What is it?"

"I was told you're monitoring a vampire who is a doctor?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well there's this woman who is pregnant with a vampire's child."

"You knocked up a human? How foolish!"

"The kid isn't mine, he's Arthur's bastard." _Stupid monster._

"What's you're connection to this anyway?"

"I don't want to see her die because of this."

"This would compromise our operation."

"Or end this woman's life, isn't that what you're trying to prevent?" he argued

"I'm more worried about thousands of lives over one." I snarled.

"From a doctor?" he countered. I stopped short. He was a doctor.

"Fine I'll set you up, but you have not talked to me, you have no connection to us, you're just a vampire who knocked up a girl."

"Fine..."

"Why are you doing this?" I finally asked.

"I don't want to see anyone else die." he said.

"Whats your name?" I asked, wondering what vampire was this gentle.

"Bors... Boogaard."

**Mike's POV**

"Come on Mike, ball up and belt a song out." Embry prodded.

"_especially since your girl is right outside the door thinking we don't know she's there."_ Embry said under his breath but loud enough so I could hear.

"Fine, I'll do it but I want to sing TFK." I said.

"Always with the christian rock." Embry groaned

"and you, always with the modern work." I countered. I grabbed the mic and started without checking if they were ready.

"Throw up your rawkfist if you're feelin' it when I drop this!" I heard the double bass hit from Embry. _Good they're with me. _I took a deep breath and stepped in to the first versus. 

"Show 'em how we blow this spot  
>Let's make it hot<br>Lets shock 'em wit da body rock 'til the party stops  
>It's time to take it up a notch<br>And leave it locked for all the headbangas in da parkin' lot  
>Here we come, if ya ready or not<br>No time to talk 'cuz we on the clock  
>Bringin the "oh-oh" to your block<br>Let me show ya where we comin' from  
>It don't stop, from L.A. to New York<br>Show me what you got now" I took a deep breath looking at the door knowing she was out there.

"All I know is what it did take to make this  
>All I am is what it will take to break this<br>All I know is what it did take to make this  
>All I am is what it will take to break this<br>Light it up now  
>Light it up now<p>

Throw up ya rawkfist if ya feelin' it when I drop this  
>That's the sound when the rock hits<br>Oh!  
>Never know, I might let go<p>

"Stop runnin' me down  
>Keep runnin' around<br>I'm fakin' you out  
>Would ya just make it what ya want it to be<br>About to find out what you're all about  
>I'm callin' you out<br>Would ya just set me free?  
>Stop runnin' me down<br>Keep runnin' around  
>I'm fakin' you out<br>Would ya just make it what ya want it to be  
>About to find out what you're all about<br>I'm callin' you out  
>Would ya just set me free?<p>

All I know is what it did take to make this  
>All I am is what it will take to break this<br>All I know is what it did take to make this  
>All I am is what it will take to break this<br>Light it up now  
>Light it up now<p>

Throw up ya rawkfist if ya feelin' it when I drop this  
>That's the sound when the rock hits<br>Oh!  
>Never know, I might let go<br>Get ready, get set  
>Throw up ya rawkfist if ya feelin' it when I drop this<br>That's the sound when the rock hits  
>Oh!<br>Never know, I might let go  
>Get ready, get set" I said dropping my voice.<p>

"That's the sound when the rock hits  
>That's the sound when the rock hits<br>That's the sound when the rock hits  
>Jump! Jump!<br>Makes the sound when the rock hits!" I started headbanging in to the instrumental

"Throw up ya rawkfist if ya feelin' it when I drop this." I turned back to Embry.

"That better?" I asked. He laughed. I heard the door open and I turned assuming it'd be Zuri, it was Abhash.  
>Mike... You're coming with me, we have planning to do for a drop off."<br>"Huh? What?" I asked.|  
>"You're coming on your first mission, come on, we need to plan it."<p>

**So yeah... I wrote that nice long fight about two hours after I posted the last chapter... in other news the only people to review consistantly don't speak English as their first language so I thought to myself "I know I'll do an entire chapter in a different language" only one small hiccup occurred. I'm not fluent in any of those languages. Curses! Well thanks for reading. If you want more in a faster time frame I need more people to review. Remember to give reviews, rolls of twenties, high fives, knucks, and to throw up your rawkfist.**


	11. Not Afraid

**Disclaimer: So yeah... hmmm I'm still not Stephenie Meyer, Evident by the fact I don't have 976,532 reviews a chapter.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: I have a question. When we look at history and try to learn from it will we take racism and show people how bad it was or do we keep edging around the topic because it's easier to say "it's better now" than admit it was a problem to begin with? And can we admit that it still, and will always to some degree exist?**

**Abhash's POV**

_How do I make it clear to him how dangerous this is? I know he isn't taking it lightly, he looks worried... good he should be... but he doesn't have IT, he doesn't have the killer instinct. How long can we protect him like a chick before throwing him out of the nest and hoping for the best?_

"Show no mercy." I said plainly, he didn't talk back, he was far to respectful for that, but I could see it fundamentally went against him.

"I believe there is good in everyone." He said not as a disagreement, but rather as a statement.

"That's nice, and I bet you can find unicorns and pots of gold at the ends of rainbows." I said sarcastically.

"No, of course not, only pots of gold." Mike snickered back.

"I'm serious, you must be a cold blooded assassin, you must be able to kill without a moments hesitation."

"That's just not me, It's never been me, and if I can help it, it'll never be me." Mike said defiantly.

"Stupid boy." I muttered and he ignored it.

"What are you so worried about anyway? This is a drop off, they've got vampire bones, and we have money, no need for violence." I laughed humorlessly and shook my head.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"They're going to try and kill us and take the bones and the money."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"They are vampires... they want to forward themselves." Mike shook his head.

"No, why are they going to try and do that, the money, the deal was made in advance, there shouldn't be a reason for a fight." I forced myself not to laugh at him. _His naivety is quite refreshing._

"Have you ever heard the fable of the scorpion and the frog?"

"No I haven't." Mike responded. I looked out the window of the car, still plenty of time to the drop off.

"There was a flood, and an island was flooding soon the island would be water and there stood a single scorpion. A frog hopped by and the scorpion asked 'please take me on your back to safety.' and the frog asked 'you won't sting me?' and the scorpion replied 'of course not, if I sting you we'll both drown.' so the frog was swimming across the lake with the scorpion and the scorpion stung the frog.' as the frog was dying before they both drown the frog asked 'why? Why did you sting me scorpion?' and the scorpion answered 'it's my nature... I can't help it.' That's your moral... some people can't help themselves and will stab themselves in the back, it's just their nature." Mike shook his head. _Ever the optimist._

"No... I don't believe that." I breathed out angrily. _Words won't convince him... idiot boy._

"You're so cute when you're wrong." I teased. I saw him bite his lip in disapproval.

"Come on damn it! Get mad! Show me why Felix calls you Temper!" I saw something in his eyes. Rage and pain that flared up for only a moments time then diminished as if on command. _It's in him... I just need to learn how to awaken it._

**Bors' POV**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Gwen asked as we drove from Minneapolis up to St. Cloud to see quite possibly the only expert in vampiric birth in the world.

"No, I'm not." She laughed next to me.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"We don't know anything about him accept he's a vampire doctor... if he lives among humans he shouldn't be dangerous... in theory... but I'll be here to protect you."

"Why?"

"Well he'll want to protect his life he's currently leading, he shouldn't attack us, and if he does I'll protect you."

"No... Why are you doing this?" Gwen asked. I turned my attention to her beautiful green eyes and brown hair for a moment before looking back at the road.

"494 becomes 94 which should lead up to St. Cloud." I mumbled more to myself.

"Please Sir Bors."

"Boogaard."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"My name... it's Boogaard."

"Boogaard... why are you doing this for me." I shook my head.

"Arthur never should have done this... he never should have had sex with you knowing what he knew... it was irresponsible... it was wrong." I knew I wasn't answering the question but... I tightened my right fingers around the steering wheel. She didn't say anything so I continued.

"You deserve this, damn it to hell if it's dangerous, I can't watch you die because my commandant was a fool." I gulped in air finishing the last words. Neither of us had said the real possibility that she could die out loud. We both thought it, but neither of us said it. I felt my throat tightening familiarly. My body seemed to reject the very idea of her dying. I forced myself to calm down. My fingers remained tight on the steering wheel and the stick shift.

I felt a warmth on my stick hand at a finger tips touch, then a slow warmth spreading through as her small hand rested on mine. The tingle of her touch was something I hadn't felt in a long time, and not since I'd became a vampire. My eyes looked up in to hers.

"I wish this was yours."

**Abhash's POV**

"Use these. They are Gladius, roman swords, versatile and easy to wield." I told him handing him a belt with two swords in hilts. He put it on.

"I still think I won't need them." He disagreed.

"Well you have to much faith in people." I chided. I opened the doors to the abandoned house outside of Stuttgart. Iverson opened the doors for me. We'd already discussed this, he was supposed to be my bodyguard. He didn't speak, he was my sword and shield, and he responded only to Temper. He nodded. Truthfully I knew he wouldn't intimidate my buyer, Mike was only 5'11, his body guards were 6'4 and 6'5. I brought Mike along for some 'on the job training.' I snickered at the thought. _At least he doesn't need to wear a blue polo._

"No Mercy." I reminded Mike. He nodded.

I kicked the molding door of the building open. We traveled up to the agreed upon meeting spot on the second level. Mikes hands were at his sides, I could see he was nervous. He was waiting for us, at either side were his two body guards. He smirked as he saw I had only brought Mike.

"Mr. Schmidt."

"Abhash." we greeted.

"Do you have the agreed upon sum?" He asked. I nodded lifting the briefcase and opening it to show him. I closed it and put to back at my side.

"And the bones?" He motioned to a large chest to his side and his body guard opened it. My eyes turned from Schmidt to the chest then to his two body guards both holding sharpened femurs.

"There is less bones here than our agreed upon sum." I said turning my attention back to Schmidt.

"Ja, Ser Abhash, zer are, but you zee... I vanted some to make my own ja?" I narrowed my vision on him and growled.

"That is your concern, our agreed upon amount for payment isn't here, I refuse to pay." he laughed making a sound of disapproval.

"Zat ist a foolish move nein? You will give me zat money you have... in fact I vill take ze money and ze bones." He said as his body guards stepped forward. I snorted.

"Foolish german bastard." I said shaking my head.

"Dirk, Sven, kill them both." Mike stood behind me nervously, I had stressed he not move until I called him, yet Dirk and Sven closed the distance between us with their weapons drawn and I hadn't made a move. I'd seen Mike move in the training room, when he focused he could move faster than anyone I'd ever seen before, far faster than any Volturi. Sven and Dirk both pulled back their weapons to swing and slice me in half.

"Temper!" I yelled, and before I'd even finished his name He was standing mere inches in front of me with both his gladius out blocking both swords. Dirk and Sven looked surprised at his speed but started using all their strength to push down on Mike. I watched as his arms started glowing, once again using his power to hold back both at the same time. _Truly amazing, both these vampires should be stronger than him, yet he can hold back each with one hand with his powers..._ Mike Feigned weakness and pulled his weapons closer to his body, Dirk and Sven pressed what they though was the advantage when really Mike was just coiling. He exploded out throwing both men to either sides of the room, Sven the smaller flew through the wall.

Schmidt charged and swung a heavy overhead strike with both hands around a femur of his own. Mike made and X with his blades over head catching it between it before launching a straight kick throwing Schmidt back in to another wall.

Dirk the larger of the two was up on his feet and swinging again. Mike managed to spin his sword between his fingers in to a reverse grip. Mentally I groaned. _That's horrible form... that's how you flip a drumstick not a sword._ I'd make sure to correct that.

Mike blocked the blow with the reverse sword and brought his other across Dirks arm and slid it up fluidly taking his head clean off.

Mike turned over his shoulder and saw Sven getting climbing out of the wall. He the sword in his right and and threw it with his whole arm. The sword flipped through the air before ebbing itself deep in to Sven's chest.

Mike glided across the room as if his feet didn't even touch the ground, while flipping the sword that was inverted in his left hand to normal grip in his right. Sven was on his knees staring down at the sword buried all the way to the hilt through the center of his chest. Mike came with a sweeping swing across from left to right which Sven ducked, Sven took a desperation swing at Mikes ribs. Mike caught the black with his open hand gripping it but stopping it. Sven looked surprised, Mike must have gripped the back side. _No I can see blood coming out of his hand._ I saw it all. Mike's body registering the pain, seeing the blood, then the anger in his eyes. His temper finding it's release. In a smooth motion Mike stabbed his blade straight through the eye of Sven coming out the other side of his head. Sven went limp immediately and fell. Mike pulled both his blades out of Sven's motionless body, he sheathed his left blade because of the large open gash on his left hand.

Mike moved angrily with a purpose, deserving of the nickname "Temper" I could feel it radiating off him. Mike walked over to Schmidt who was still making it to his feet. Schmidt jumped at Mike but was met with Mikes knuckles and hilt of the blade to the face. Schmidt went down hard. Mike grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him and put his blade across Schmidt's throat. His head turned to the side waiting for order.

"Kill him." Mike didn't move. He didn't respond._ Boy you can't spare him, he wouldn't spare you. _His head turned back to me. I saw movement from Schmidt. I pulled a knife out of my cloak and flung it. Schmidt was reaching with a knife at Mike as he turned back to see it at his head only a split second before my knife found it's mark in Schmidt's forehead. Mike saw the blade in Schmidt's hand and dropped the corpse.

"You fucking idiot! For all the good your anger does you still can't kill a murderer in cold blood!" I yelled at Mike. He stood silent.

"You're not even going to say anything back? Come on you little pussy! Get angry!" I goaded. Mike's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not a murderer, I'm not like him." He growled back at me.

"You don't get it? You don't fucking get it do you?" I said coming up to Mike he was a full head taller than me but I didn't care.

"Look at him! His eyes are bright red! You think you're such a great person, you shouldn't have a second thought about wiping one of those red eyed bastards off the face of the earth. How many people do you think he's killed? Ten? A hundred? A thousand? He wasn't a humanitarian, how many do you think he raped before he killed? You still can't get it through your fucking head, these people are monsters!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not them!" Mike yelled back at me.

"Then prepare to die by them! If you want to change the world you need to be alive to do it!" I could see my words taking shape in his mind as he thought it over. Hopefully this lesson would be well learned.

**Carlisle's POV**

I looked down at my phone. Alice and Jasper were on their way. They didn't say why but I assumed it was a good reason, Jasper wouldn't come frivolously, Alice on the other hand had no qualms about it. I grabbed the board for my next patient, a pregnant woman. My specialty wasn't gynecology but I'd have a look.

I opened the door with tablet in hand and the scent in the room immediately answered every question I had. Why Alice and Jasper were coming, and above all why I should be worried. My eyes naturally drew to the giant of a vampire. He bore no semblance of Volturi so I believed he wasn't one of them. The woman next to him was pregnant and by her smell I figured it was his. The giant vampire said no words so I didn't address the obvious while he didn't and waited for Alice and Jasper.

"Lets see... your name is Gwenevere Boogaard?" I asked looking down at my tablet. I could see her looking up at the giant and then back down, he nodded and she answered.

"Umm... Yes... Dr. Cullen." I clicked my pen and started taking notes that amounted to nothing just to waste time. I heard Alice at the end of the hall talking to one of the nurses, obviously distracting her. I heard a knock on the door and it opened, Jasper walked in next to me, wearing an doctors over coat. _So that's why Alice is distracting the nurse, so he could steal one._

"Excuse me Doctor..."

"Hale." Jasper responded.

"I believe you're in the wrong room." Gwenevere stated. The Giant hadn't taken notice of his scent yet.

"Yes, we'd be very happy if you left." the large man tried to intimidate. Jasper just smiled at the large man.

"No... I believe I'm in the correct room." The Giant took a quick smell and looked alarmed.

"Now, What can we do for you?" Jasper asked. I heard a growl from the giant.

"I'm sorry, this is my adopted son Jasper."

"How did he know we'd be here?" the Giant growled.

"Does it matter?" Jasper smiled evilly. I put a hand out to stop him.

"We have a complicated problem..." the Giant said still tense. Jasper grabbed Carlisle's board and read it quickly.

"Let's see... no... it doesn't look complicated at all... Looks like you knocked up her." the Giant started to coil and in came Alice like a small twister of energy. She stood between the Giant and Jasper and put her hand up scolding Jasper.

"Now now! That's not nice Jaz." Jasper looked down sheepishly. Alice glided over to Gwenevere gently intertwining her fingers Gwenevere's.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Carlisle's the best." The Giant looked ready to pounce but Jasper calmed everyone down thankfully.

"Alice... you really should restrain yourself."

"Oh... yeah, sorry."

"No... it's fine... I just... am not used to this..."

"Of course not... I'm going to write down an address for you, it's where my home is located... if you decide not to pursue my aid in this matter, I'm going to tell you to feed her cups of blood." the Giant looked appalled.

"The blood is for the baby not her." Jasper and Alice left the room.

"Why did those two come?"

"To show your friend there that I'm not alone... and not to do something stupid."

"Hun, you weren't thinking of that at all where you?" She asked frowning. The Giant stopped growling long enough to comfort her.

"Of course not if you wish me not to."

"What are our options?" Gwenevere asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't discuss them now." I said handing them the slip of paper with my address.

"I hope to see you again soon."

**Mike's POV**

I tried to flex my hand but it seared in pain. Adrian walked in to the room shaking his head. I looked at him oddly.

"You know what? We're playing one of my songs today." I laughed a bit.

"Yeah... but I can't drum with my hand how it is." I admitted.

"That's fine, take the piano, Embry take the drums." Adrian commanded. We did as told. He walked over to me and put his hands on the piano.

"Okay I need you to play these cords, whole notes." He explained. I nodded.

"Umm... k?" I answered. He made his way over to Embry.

"Play this... Buu, buu kak kak kak bu bu kak kak kak." He said. Embry nodded and started playing. He motioned to me and I started to play my whole notes.

"Sorry in advanced for Rap, I know how you both hate it so." I groaned.

"But I think you might like this one." he said grabbing the mic."

"You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
>But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em<br>Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem  
>When I say I'ma do something I do it, I don't give a damn<br>What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world  
>Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks its stopping me<br>I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly  
>And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony<br>No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he  
>From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shittin'<br>Whether he's on salary, paid hourly  
>Until he bows out or he shit's his bowels out of him<br>Whichever comes first, for better or worse  
>He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas<br>His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge  
>To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the whole universe." I had to force myself not to snicker at the wit used in the lyrics.<p>

"I'm not afraid to take a stand  
>Everybody come take my hand<br>We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
>Whatever weather, cold or warm<br>Just let you know that, you're not alone  
>Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road<p>

Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shut, and cut the crap  
>I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap<br>You said you was king, you lied through your teeth  
>For that fuck your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped<br>And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back  
>I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact<br>Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh"  
>Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground<br>Relax, I ain't going back to that now  
>All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW<br>Cause I ain't playin' around  
>There's a game called circle and I don't know how<br>I'm way too up to back down  
>But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out<br>Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't  
>This fucking black cloud's still follow's me around<br>But it's time to exorcise these demons  
>These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!" This time I laughed at the exorcism joke. <em>Exorcism joke? How many times will you think that?<em>

"I'm not afraid to take a stand  
>Everybody come take my hand<br>We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
>Whatever weather, cold or warm<br>Just let you know that, you're not alone  
>Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road<p>

And I just can't keep living this way  
>So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage<br>I'm standing up, Imma face my demons  
>I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground<br>I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
>Time to put my life back together right now<p>

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me  
>Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you<br>So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through  
>And don't even realise what you did, cuz believe me you<br>I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger  
>I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of<br>My World, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead  
>No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise<br>To focus solely on handling my responsibility's as a father  
>So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it<br>You couldn't lift a single shingle on it  
>Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club<br>Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up  
>Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon<br>But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
>Everybody come take my hand<br>We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
>Whatever weather, cold or warm<br>Just let you know that, you're not alone  
>Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road." I had to admit this song was pretty damn witty, and a lot less about beating women and what not than I expected for a rap song. I shrugged indifferently.<p>

"Not bad Adrian, but one song will not make me a rap fan." He grinned. At my response. Taking it as a challenge.

"No... but more will." I looked towards Embry who seemed to enjoy it more.

"I think it was better than I expected." Embry said non committally.

**Zuri's POV**

_I wonder how the pack is at home, usually Themba is the one that keeps everyone sane. Between the young lions and the elder council she's the only one that kept them from killing each other. _I walked through the halls my head down, not really paying attention to where I walked, it didn't matter as long as I didn't go through any closed doors I would be fine. I wouldn't run in to anyone, everyone here was super in tuned to their senses and- I thought before walking straight in to a cold hard wall of person. I stumbled back but a cold hand caught my gently by the arm I heard a wince looked down at the hand and saw a cloth rapped around it. I looked up at Mike.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked. He quickly bashfully put it behind him as if I'd forget it if it disappeared.

"Ugh... nothing." He tried to evade while backing away timidly. I jumped forward at him and he gracefully jumped backward with one hand behind his back still.

"Michael Frederick Iverson you stop this instant!" I called putting both hands on my hips.

"My middle name isn't Frederick." Mike said cracking a smile.

"I know but it sounded good." I answered with a giggle.

"Can I please see your hand now?" I said batting my eyelashes. Mike pulled it out and I gently took a hold of it, for fear of him disappearing if I grabbed it to hard. I slowly unwrapped the cloth it stuck to his skin because it wasn't a bandage and I pulled. After it came off he started pulling stray strings out of his skin. I looked down at the gash that was clear through the entirety of the palm of his hand. It had scabbed over but it still looked bad.

"How did you get this?"

"You should have seen the other guy." He said in a smart ass tone. He immediately realized something and looked like he regretted it.

"Who did this." I pressed.

"No one, it was nothing."

"Am I to believe that you were playing with a knife and somehow, considering how clumsy vampires are dropped the knife and pressed it in to your hand and cut?" We both knew the answer... Vampires weren't clumsy, things didn't slip out of their hands.

"Yep, sounds legit to me." Mike said nodding quickly. I gave him 'the look' He looked like he wanted to squirm but didn't.

"Well... see the thing is..."

"Where were you the last couple days?" I asked realizing I hadn't seen him.

"Deutschland."

"Excuse me?"

"Germany."

"What were you doing in Germany." I asked pressing the matter. Mike took a step back against the wall, I hadn't let go of his hand but he couldn't back away anymore. We stood face to face, He couldn't really look away since we were the same height.

"Just a routine money transaction." He said his eyes looking to the side away from my face.

"Really." I asked taking another step towards him just a foot away now.

"How did you get the cut?"

"They wanted the money and the product... I fought them off... killed two of the vampires." I flinched. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. He noticed.

"I didn't want to kill them, but the two didn't give me a choice... the third I didn't kill, Abhash did... He said it was fine, that the vampire's had killed hundreds of humans... I mean... it's still hard for me to kill in cold blood but..."

"How did you get the cut?"

"I caught the second guys blade with my hand... I'm sorry... I don't want to kill anyone, I don't want to hurt anyone... I just want my old life back." Mike said wistfully. I intertwined my fingers with his careful of his cut hand and my other hand found his other hand, cool, refreshing. I interlocked my fingers and leaned in, closing my eyes. I felt his cold exhale on my face as I leaned in closer.

"Hey Zuri, I just-" My eyes opened as I blushed. Mike's entire body went tense. Mike looked like a deer in headlights, if I wasn't so embarrassed myself I would probably been laughing.

"So... Umm... yeah... I guess I'll see you around... Themba, nice to see you." Mike said gently removing himself from my grasp and gliding away. Themba started laughing.

"I swear I'm going to kill you!" Themba was still laughing.

"You cockblocked me!" I yelled.

"I don't think it works like that for a girl."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"You know all the vampires here heard that right?" I wasn't sure I could blush anymore.

"If you weren't my only friend here I'd slap you." Themba pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry... I'll try not to cockblock you again." I finally laughed. We had plenty of time to fix all the problems... Until Themba settled down with a guy I had all the time in the world.

**Another long chap, Huh... I have an idea for writing a side "book" Which would just be a guide to the story. Basic information for each character such as height, age, eye color, hair color, ties with characters, friends, enemies, and miscellaneous information. If you think it'd be a good idea or want to see it please send me a message. Remember to give reviews, high fives, knucks, rolls of twenty dollar bills and ideas. Thanks for reading, Catch you on the flip side.**


	12. I Believe

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer Twilight would have been less sparkly and slightly more burst in to flames...y**

**Disclaimer Deuce: "Courage is the magic that turns dreams in to reality"**

**Embry's POV**

I stared hanging upside down off of the high hanging inverted sit up bars. I used them mostly to stretch out my back but I could do it if I needed to. I was just hanging letting blood flow back to my head. _So bored..._ I thought as I started throwing punches upside down at the air. Unlike Mike I didn't have assignments for every day, and being that I wasn't a _Project. _I suppose I should take it as a compliment that they didn't think I need to work on being a better killing machine, unfortunately leaving me with far too much time to work out. I heard the door behind me open I ignored it and kept throwing air punches.

"That thing for doing inverted sit ups, not for air punching." I recognized Themba.

"Abs are over rated." She walked over and ran her fingers gently over my abs sending a tingling sensation down to my head.

"I don't think so." She said grinning. I wasn't particularly comfortable with where her head was in proportion to my body so I slipped my legs out dropping head first I caught myself with my arms and walked on my hands away rolling down my back and up to my feet.

"Ahh I liked the view." Themba teased.

"Yeah... That was awkward... speaking of awkward, Themba the cockblock huh?" She blushed as I grinned.

"So it's true huh?"

"It so is not!" she crossed her arms while pouting. _Ahh damn don't do that to me. Luckily that doesn't work on me anymore._

"Not working on me." I commented. Her demeanor changed almost immediately. Her eyes bore in to mine I didn't look away because I didn't want to show weakness. I watched as a sly grin played across her lips. She pushed her hair back behind her shoulders revealing a tank top exposing all of her shoulders. I forced myself to calm down. _I am the Alpha, I have yet to meet another shifter that matches me. _Next week there was something of a final exam, A fight tournament. I'd finally get the chance to shut Pantera up. I needed to phase every once and a while just to be able to keep doing it so that wasn't so bad. I felt a warm arm on me. _Damn it can't ever stop paying attention when Themba is around._

"So... About us." Themba said her voice full of pure sex. I couldn't help it... I just had to do it...

"So did you just pop out and yell "Hey Zuri are you going to kiss Mike?" Or were you subtle about it?" She slapped my arm.

"Embry! You know you're cockblocking yourself now!" She said trying not to smile. By now I was laughing.

"I can't help it. I'm just thinking of you just kind of there." She slapped me a couple more times I put my hands up in a boxers stance and she took cheap shots at my ribs. I saw a hooking slap coming for the top of my head. I dropped and got under both of her arms lifted her and spun her up against the wall. She was hanging in the air held up by my arms under hers. I leaned in touching my nose to her neck taking in her scent. I leaned back releasing her slowly and stepped back.

"What makes you think that's okay?"

"Your heartbeat tells me it's what you wanted." I snickered.

"You're so confident, how do you know I've chosen you?" My body went cold. My body tightened. My eyes burned ice cold in to her. I didn't say anything at first. I turned on my heel immediately and made for the door without saying a word. I heard a sound from Themba.

"Where the hell Embry?"

"Find me if you find me worthy." I sneered back at her before leaving.

**Themba's POV**

"Then he left me right there! After getting me all hot and bothered saying 'find me if you find me worthy!' how could he! That ass hole!" Zuri laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"Actually it is."

"How?"

"You threw it in his face, that you hadn't picked him... How would that make you feel?"

"He should have known I was just trying to get under his skin, you know get position back." I argued.

"Congratulations you got under his skin." She teased me.

"Why the hell are you taking his side? It was just a stupid joke!"

"You don't see it? You obviously mean something to him or that wouldn't have hurt him. Have you asked him about his past?"

"Why the hell are you taking his side?"

"Because you made the wrong decision in that conversation. Right now he's recooping his losses. He actually had put himself in to the relationship, you're the one who pushed him out... it's your fault if you finally had the guy you've wanted since you've seen him and you pushed him away."

"So what? I'll just wear a low cut shirt and all will be forgiven." I laughed. Zuri shook her head.

"It's not that simple, you need to apologize."

"But that's giving him the power."

"Wasn't your it your father the one who told us relationships are give and take?" she said pestering me.

"Yeah I know I know..." I grumbled.

"I guess I'll try to fix it then." I said throwing on my hooded sweatshirt. I guess Zuri was right, I couldn't just show some cleavage and everything would work out... life didn't work like that, and I knew it too I was just too stubborn to say it outloud. I took a couple hallways walking over to their rooms. I saw Pantera walking around without a shirt on as usual.

"Heard about Embry and your spat... If you want to sleep with a real Alpha Male I'm here." ignored him and kept wandering. I walked in to the weight room to find Rhino benching far more than I thought necessary.

"Umm... hey... have you seen Embry?" I asked. He put the bar on the brace and sat up to look at me. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah... I know where he is, but you don't want to talk to him now."

"Why not?" I asked fearing the answer.

"He's not too happy with you."

"I know... I still want to talk with him." Rhino laid back down and started doing another set of presses.

"You don't want to deal with him right now, he might say something he doesn't mean... he's still angry." Rhino warned. As he breathed out between pushes.

"I know." Rhino sat up between sets and looked me in the eye as if assessing me.

"Fine... he's in the sparring room with Iverson."

"Thanks" I said heading out the door. I heard him mumble something about it being a bad idea but I ignored him. I put my hands in my front pocket as I stood in front of the door.

"I mean fucking A, what the hell." I heard Embry yell before a loud low thump sound.

"So what happened?" Mike asked. I asked.

"She said something about how she hasn't chose me yet." Mike said followed by another low thump sound, this one shaking the room.

"Oh quit your bitching Call, get over it. Obviously theres something sooo fucking up about you, stop being a whiny little bitch and just start fucking bitches." I heard a voice I didn't recognize.

"Shut up Kalen." I heard Embry growl.

"What? Maybe if you kept your women happy they'd stop leaving you for vampires." I opened the door and stepped in.

"Oh there's one right now... Themba is it? Join the club... I'm open." He said beckoning me. I made a sound of disgust. I heard a growl from Embry. He was shaking... but he wasn't phasing.

"What's wrong Call? Have the shakes? I never knew why the rest of the Volturi think you're so special." I heard snickering and I turned to see Mike leaning up against a wall snickering incessantly. I didn't hear him but Felix was next to me.

"Umm... when did Embry get bigger than me?" I blinked looking back at him.

"You've got two inches on him." I told him, all the while Mike snickered.

"No... not anymore apparently.

"What do you think is so funny?" Felix finally asked Mike. Embry finally stopped shaking.

"Kalen's about to get his ass kicked." Mike said.

"He's not even a wolf."

"You guys can't feel it?" Mike asked. I looked at Embry. It looked like his hair had grown... not as thick as an animal... but it was definitely thicker, and it looked like his facial hair had grown in the matter of moments, his hair on his head too. It was hard to describe it. He roared, not growled at Kalen.

He leapt across the room with a speed I'd never even thought he could muster. He kicked, punched, pounded, smacked, and kneed him. Embry grabbed the back of his head and slammed it repeatedly in to the wall until it mercifully went through. Embry let go and took a couple steps backward before he fell on his ass. He was breathing heavily. Kalen came back after the downed shifter but Mike stepped between them.

"Walk away now Kalen." Mike commanded him. Kalen was about to protest but Felix stopped him.

"Leave Kalen." he commanded. Kalen nodded and left. I was holding Embry as his heart started to slow down. I could hear it beating out of his chest, the double beat bass. I looked at his eyes, he looked angry at me but more than that he looked exhausted, more tired that I'd seen him all the time i'd known him.

"I'm... gonna... just sleep... here" I started to help him to his feet but he didn't help me. I lifted his almost completely limp body. Mike helped me.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Mike as Embry's legs dragged on the floor behind us making it back to his room.

"I don't know... but he put out more energy than... wow."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how Phasing is kind of tiring?" I nodded. I was exhausted the first time I phased... I slept for 13 hours after I came out.

"Well... how should I explain this... if phasing exerts five energy units... whatever Embry just did exerted a hundred energy units"

"How do you know that?"

"I could feel it... let's just say when he wakes up he's going to be hungry something fierce."

**Mike's POV**

Embry was sleeping for who knows how long, Adrian was out training with Felix, and Yuki was having on a mission with Abhash. _Leaves me without a band. You could always hang out with Zuri. Nah, there has been something I've been wanting to do for a long time. _I always knew I wanted to learn this song on piano but I just never got around to it, I heard one of my brothers play it whenever he practiced. It always I never could pull it off as a human but now it wasn't even difficult... _Maybe I just didn't put the time in. _I gently started playing the intro, then started singing.

"Walk blindly to the light and reach out for his hand  
>Don't ask any questions and don't try to understand<br>Open up your mind and then open up your heart  
>And you will see that you and me aren't very far apart<p>

Cause I believe that love is the answer  
>I believe that love will find the way<p>

Violence is spread worldwide and there are families on the street  
>And we sell drugs to children now oh why can't we just see<br>That all we do is eliminate our future with the things we do today

money is our incentive now so that makes it okay

But I believe that love is the answer  
>I believe that love will find the way<br>I believe that love is the answer  
>I believe that love will find the way<p>

I've been seeing Lisa now for a little over a year  
>She said she's never been so happy but Lisa lives in fear<br>That one day daddy's gonna find out she's in love  
>With a black man from the streets<br>Oh how he would lose it then but she's still here with me  
>'Cause she believes that love will see it through<br>And one day he'll understand  
>And he'll see me as a person not just a black man<p>

Cause I believe that love is the answer  
>I believe that love will find the way<br>I believe I believe I believe I believe that love is the answer  
>I believe that love will find the way<br>Love will find the way  
>Love will find the way<br>Love will find the way." I exhaled slowly looking at the keys, feeling all the memories." I closed my eyes and stretched out.

"You can come in at any time Zuri." she walked in quietly.

"I'm sorry... It just didn't seem like that song was for me." She said. _How very perceptive. It wasn't..._

"No..."

"Well since you're not black I didn't think that song has the same emotional connection to you..." I shrugged.

"It's something from my childhood... a memory... my brother used to play that song all the time."

"Do you miss them? Your family?" she asked looking me in the eye. I'd always had difficulties looking people in the eye, mostly people I wasn't comfortable with or were intimidated by but regardless I forced myself to look in to Zuri's eyes.

"Yes... I've got a working theory that women are the cause of all problems in life." I expected Zuri be offended or say something but she just laughed.

"I'd love to hear about that." _Why isn't she offended? Didn't I just say that women are problematic and caused everything that's happened to me to happen? Didn't I just blame her entire gender for ruining my life?_

"Umm... well so There I was... spitting on a fish trying to keep it alive."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry... just a great way to start a story." I said nearly mumbling. She was smiling at me. _Just tell the story... stop overthinking everything... stop trying to anticipate what she'll think._

"Well it started a day like any other day... Some guys were talking about this girl who wasn't in the class... I defended her and they insulted me... saying that they'd have a better chance at her than I ever would."

"Ugh... guys are assholes around the world aren't they?" I shrugged and nodded.

"Well apparently she somehow heard me one whole room over walked up to me in the hall and made out with me on the spot telling me to 'act natural.' How do you do that when you've never been kissed and you're being kissed by the prettiest girl in the whole school?" I asked rhetorically. She didn't answer me. I didn't know how I'd respond if she did.

"So anyway... that... complicated things."

"Why?" Zuri asked.

"Well the obvious problem was she had a boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah... and of course I fell hard for her."

"Naturally." she agreed. I shook my head as if to throw an errant thought out of my mind.

"I never figured out if she actually had feelings for me."

"So what happened?"

"Somehow I got set up with her friend from Alaska, who was also very attractive... We started dating... and one night a mysterious voice gave me a book."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone handed me a book but I never saw him... now I know who it was... it was Xavier... he was trying to get the Cullens in to trouble... I learned about shifters and vampires... since Xavier's original plan didn't work out he just kidnapped me and turned me hoping to turn me against the Cullens... so I truly say they ruined my life."

"Don't you enjoy being a vampire?" She asked.

"Of course... there are certain perks to vampirism... this power... this speed, the ability to think of eight things at once is useful... but I had to give up my family... and I'd trade it all back just to have my family again."

"Really? All this power? All this strength? Just to have a normal life?" Zuri asked. Mike shrugged.

"I never earned this... and I might have the power, but I don't have my family to share it with." She didn't seem to understand so I said it another way.

"What's the point of having everything anyone could ever want if you don't have people you love to share it with?" I explained. She nodded.

"But you can make new friends." I shrugged and shook my head.

"When I was a human I was weak, I was an outsider, I didn't fit in to what everyone else did. In spite of that I still had some people who stood by me as friends, they were there because they thought I was worth it, not because I had something to give them." I stopped for a moment and forced myself to say what I knew was true even though I wanted to believe it wasn't.

"Now I have power, now I'm a tool to use. Everyone wants me for my power. I may never know if someone likes me for me. Would Felix give a crap about me if I wasn't strong? No... He wouldn't... Aro wouldn't value me. I don't even know if You would care honestly." she seemed taken aback by my bluntness but it was how I felt. A sugar coated pile of dung was still a pile of dung.

"I'm not like that." I laughed to myself.

"What? Do you think it's funny? Do you think so little of me?" I shook my head.

"Not at all... I'm just noticing I keep killing the mood." Zuri laughed next to me leaning on me touching my shoulder and arm... something that wasn't lost on me. I felt her warmth, my first thought was to recoil but I stopped it I didn't move forcing myself to stay. My arm warmed. _Small steps Mike, Small steps._

**Bors' POV**

I wasn't sure about trusting this vampire Cullen but I wasn't given much a choice. They were the only ones in the world with the experience we needed. They had also made it clear that they wouldn't be intimidated by me. _Maybe I'll come back with the rest of the knights, show them to insult us. They'll get theirs soon enough. _Dr. Cullen opened the door to the inside of his house as we made it up to the porch.

"Please come in, quickly, We've prepared a bed." Gwen followed quickly, more quickly than I would have liked, I wanted to make sure it was safe but more important was keeping her safe so I kept pace with her. I quickly realized this situation wasn't defensible, even more so with Gwen around.

Gwen laid down in the bed. _She is far too trusting. _Dr. Cullen attached an IV and looked out the open door.

"Bella, could you please come in here?" A woman walked through the door. _Another vampire? How many does this coven have? Why is she here?_

"This is my daughter-in-law Bella... she was pregnant with my son's child, the procedure was problematic but she survived by being turned to a vampire after the child's birth." _So she's survived this... that's comforting. _I gently grabbed Gwen's hand.

"See? This isn't their first time... everything is going to be good." Gwen shook her head.

"No... I don't want to become a vampire." I felt the bottom drop out.

"You don't understand what you're saying." I tried to grip at.

"Yes I do."

"Then we need to abort this now." I said to Dr. Cullen. He made no response.

"No, I want the baby." She said to me.

"This thing could kill you." I said too quickly. _Thing is very harsh for her child. _She reached over with her free hand and placed it on mine. To comfort me! _Why is she comforting me?_

"I know this doesn't make sense to you, but I already love this child, how could I kill him?"

"Him?" I asked her. She smiled at me softly.

"I know the child is a he... and he will go on to do great things..." She spoke with such a brightness in her eyes.

"Then live, become a vampire, live with your child." she shook her head.

"And leave everything I've ever known behind? No."

"If you don't you'll die!"

"Maybe... but that's my decision, is it not?" she said turning to Dr. Cullen. _Please just this once help me._

"I would never force our lifestyle upon anyone. It is however possible that you will have better luck than Bella since we know better how to treat this than when she went through it."

"You see Bors... it's going to be fine." She said with a glimmer of hope. _I wish I could share __that hope with her but I don't believe it. Stories don't work out perfectly, people don't get everything they want, if they think they are they're wrong._

**Felix's POV**

"Iverson isn't ready." I stated. Demetri shrugged.

"Partner him up with Adrian, that should be more than sufficient to take down Xavier... Hasn't Iverson killed Xavier before?" Demetri asked.

"He killed one of him, but we'll be coming for all of him, we're here to end him, aren't you worried?"

"Should I be?"

"Alec will chase after one, Jane after another, Call will go after another, and Ivan and Ulrich after another... that leaves me for the last one." I took count.

"Then it will be done, Embry and Mike will finally have their vengeance."

**Mike's POV**

I watched Embry shift in the bed again. I was neglecting my studies but it had been well over twenty hours since he was awake. My attention was grabbed by a heavy groan as Embry rolled over to face me.

"What smells like flaming bat shit." He mumbled still half asleep. I cracked a smile.

"It's good to see you too Embry." I said as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes closed again and he started to move his neck loosening it, then rolling his shoulders back. He breathed deeply and pushed back the air cracking his lower back and rolled his ankles back and forth as the loosened as well followed shortly by his toes.

"You ache like an old man." I responded to his sounds. He crossed his arms over cracking his shoulder.

"I feel like an old man." Embry responded. Two pizzas and a dozen hot dogs were brought in at the sound of Embry's waking.

"How long was I out?" Embry asked as he bent his stiff fingers in to a fist.

"Pretty near a day." He looked surprised then yawned at my face.

"Thanks Embry." I said with a look of disgust.

"No problem." he said wiping water out of his eyes from all the yawning. Embry started devouring his food like it was his last meal and I watched disinterested.

"You know the shifter tournament started roughly five minutes ago." Embry finished one pizza and proceeded to throw the hot dogs in his mouth eating at a speed that would resemble the speed eating record.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there in a second." I turned and made my way out to the large indoor court yard designed for large battles. There Rhino, Sher, and Pantera waited. Shortly after I arrived Embry made his way out human form, in his red hooded sweatshirt and black sweat pants. His hood up.

"So you live." Felix stated. Embry stretched his arms out as far as he could.

"So I do." Embry commented. He pulled down his hood and squinted.

"Ugh... Too bright." He said covering his eyes. The more I thought about it the more his symptoms matched a hang over. He dropped the hooded zip up sweatshirt and then dropped his sweat pants leaving him in mesh shorts.

"So... whose first?" Sher stepped forward wearing shorts much like Embry.

"It's you and me first." Sher said before dropping to all fours and hissing as he slowly turned in to a white tiger. The whole process took all of fifteen seconds but when he was down and crouched he was ready, shards of his shorts laying around him.

"I'm still a little stiff so I might not be at my best." Embry said.

"Is that an excuse? You're already trying to dignify your loss before you even fight? I knew you were all talk." Embry laughed.

"Oh no, I'm going throw everyone and anyone around this here room... but I won't be at my best." Embry said before looking up. _Truth be told I hadn't seen him phase that often, every time it still amazed me, how big of a wolf he became. _And now that I thought about it I couldn't recall him ever phasing in to a wolf in front of the other alphas... _They're in for a nasty surprise._

Sher took fifteen seconds to shift, Embry shifted in less than one. His body expanded and he howled as he was a wolf before his hands could touch the ground. I felt... no that was the wrong word... I sensed something wrong with Embry the moment he phased... it wasn't like Sher... it was something else... _Pain_. I watched the horror in the eyes of the other Alphas and the astonishment and admiration the eyes of Themba and Zuri. Pantera was the first one to speak up.

"Oh... well I bet he's pretty slow being that big." I heard Felix snickering quietly and I couldn't help myself but laugh.

"Oh no he isn't... he's very fast, in fact the fastest in his pack."

"Any time both of you are ready." Felix said obviously wanting to see this fight as much as everyone else. Sher charged quickly. Embry caught his swipe with his paw with his own. Sher got his mouth on Embry's shoulder but Embry using an impressive showing of strength spun him clear off his shoulder and in to the wall. The wall was reinforced here especially for battling, two feet thick of concrete. No plausible way anyone should get through that. Embry charged, bad shoulder and all Sher barely got out of the way Embry stopped short of the wall with his swiping hand and spun around to give chase. Sher met Embry fangs against fangs. _Bad idea Sher, theres no plausible way you're as strong as Embry._

Sher pushed and Embry feigned weakness as Sher kept pushing Embry dropped his weight and then pulled and spun Sher around slamming him full body in to the concrete wall. Embry jumped over sher still with fangs intertwined and flung him in to another wall letting him go. Embry gave chase and pinned him up against the wall with paw in striking position and stopped.

I could literally feel Embry's pain, but it wasn't just from his shoulder... it was coursing through his veins, infecting his whole body. _What is it?_ He sat in the corner by himself still in form and watched as Rhino and Pantera went at it. Now that I focused and he wasn't busy fighting noticed some odd things about him. He was in grievous pain... I could feel it... but it wasn't from his bloodied shoulder. His large head turned to face me as if he knew what I was thinking. Our eyes met for a moment, and I saw recognition then fear in his eyes. _Why would he fear me?_

"Pantera wins." Felix announced. Both Embry and I looked over as Pantera turned and faced Embry and growled. Embry snorted unimpressed. Pantera charged so quickly I struggled to follow his movements. I finally saw his movement and he scrapped at Embry's front leg. And then bounded away. Embry looked down at his leg, there was barely even a mark, and no blood yet. He let loose bestial laugh.

Pantera attacked again and again, each time just slightly faster than Embry's paw but each time Embry laughed off the attack as if it was nothing. In frustration Pantera charged straight on mouth wide open planning on biting Embry. His movement wasn't nearly as precise and quick. Embry met his head with a headbutt smashing directly in to Pantera's nose. The panther covered his nose with both his paws recoiling in pain. Embry charged and headbutted him in the stomach as he was on his back then climbed on him and raised his paw over him.

"Winner is Embry." Embry rolled off Pantera and out of the room. I felt pain shooting out of him and in a moment he was back wearing another pair of shorts. He grabbed his hooded zip up hoody and threw it on hood coming over his head and eyes.

"Really? A hood indoors?" Zuri teased.

"What... it's still bright." He defended.

"You're still hung over? How the hell did you do that hung over?" Themba asked. Embry was grinning.

"I'm awesome? I'm not actually hung over... just have the symptoms." Embry looked where Themba's eyes were on his stomach and zipped up his hoody.

"Sorry, this isn't a show." Themba blushed.

"You two done? The phaser who has earned the title of "Alpha" is Embry." Felix announced. There was some applause but Embry shrugged it off. Walking over to me.

"We need to talk." I said he followed me to a corner of the complex and I whispered just loud enough so he could hear it when I was talking to his ear.

"I know you're dying."

**ANOTHER huge chapter? Wow that Fireproof guy is pretty awesome. It was all I could do to finish this chapter while reading the Game of Thrones series... it's like readers cocaine that doesn't run out... those books are unethically long. Well I hope you enjoyed. Remember high fives, knucks, rolls of twenties and comments. Take care... spike your hair, Fireproof**


	13. Dance to the Death

**Disclaimer: often wonders what Stephenie Meyer actually does with all this time she's not writing...**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Introducing Xavier, the magnificent bastard. **

**Mike's POV**

Abhash had summoned me. I didn't understand what was so urgent that it needed to happen before we killed Xavier, I was making preparations before I got word. I made my way in to the room he head out in front of him by the sheath. He spun the sheath quickly and the blade flew through the air and landed in his free hand.

"This is no toy, this is Sohi, the frozen blade." I nodded.

"I give this to you now with a contract." I restrained myself from grabbing the blade.

"Contract?"

"Yes, you will work for me until this blade is paid for, and you will never raise your hand against me as a member of the Volturi for unjust reason." I nodded.

"Of course, the Volturi never move with unjust reason." Abhash pulled the blade back.

"Swear it." I nodded.

"I swear to pay this blade off and never attack you with the Volturi for unjust reasoning." I grabbed the sword and tied it to my pants.

"It's good you gave this weapon to me now, we're going to kill Xavier." Abhash seemed to disapprove.

"You don't know how to use this weapon yet... it's not a good idea to bring it." I gave a small laugh.

"Come on it won't be a problem, I know how to use it, it's not like it's going to hurt me." Abhash obviously didn't agree but didn't say anymore. I made my way down the hallway to the front of the complex. Embry joined me.

"Where is your target?" I asked.

"Finland, yours?"

"Germany." I called.

"It's about time we finally ended this." Embry replied. Zuri and Themba walked around the corner.

"End what?" I shrugged.

"We're off to finish Xavier." Embry answered causally. Zuri turned to me immediately angry.

"You never told me."

"Told you what? That we're hunting down Xavier? Oh, guess I didn't, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Listen here you! I don't like it."

"Demetri is tracking him, he's spread out through Europe, Asia, Africa, and South America, if we hit him all at once nothing will go wrong, this is going to be easy."

"And if it doesn't?" Zuri pressed. I shook my head in frustration.

"We are the Volturi, what the heck do you think we do here? Play poker? Taxes? Watch Grey's Anatomy? No, we enforce Vampiric law over the world, and we have someone who has blatantly broken the law repeatedly in our sights, I know I was the one he broke the law on. He turned me, but only after turning me against my friends, and torturing me for a month straight, and what? You want me to sit out? To say 'oh good job finding him, now have someone else deal with him!" I finished nearly yelling. Zuri looked extremely vulnerable in that moment, she was shuddering away from me. Themba now holding her. I saw fear in her eyes. Fear of me, fear for me... it was gut wrenching, I wanted to take it all back, make it all okay.

"Zuri I'm sorry..."

"You've done enough damage Iverson." Themba sneered. I stole last look at her and turned, Embry with me. I walked forcing myself not to look back.

"This is gone on for far too long... let's end this..." Embry nodded.

"Let's end him."

**Mike's POV**

"Adrian are you ready?" I asked as we got off of the subway. I felt my phone vibrating, I looked, _Demetri, please don't be bad news._

"Whats up?" I said causally.

"German Xavier has split up, there is another one in Germany, I'm e-mailing Adrian the location. He'll take one down solo and so will you." I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, this wasn't going according to plan, _I hate when things don't go according to plan. You're overreacting._

"Is there a problem Iverson?"

"No... It's just... not going according to plan."

"Tough nuts, shit goes wrong, we've done too much planning to cancel now. Even if you're pussying out." I bit my tongue for a response.

"Yes... Sir." I grumbled.

"Good... get it done."

**Ulrich's POV **

Ivan and I were in charge of Xavier of Finland. It was a cold windy afternoon, plenty of cloud cover so we could walk easy without our hoods up. It was an abandoned building we came to. The walls were falling apart leaving siding showing through, insulation falling out everywhere but this is where he was. The door creaked and didn't move. Ivan impatiently kicked in the door sending it flying. I tried not to smile but faltered snickering.

"You had to do it didn't you?" he shrugged. We entered the building and it looked as run down on the inside as it did on the outside. All except one door. The door looked brand new, in contrast to the whole buidling, it was steel, but the rest of the building was molding wood. The door didn't belong, and right then I knew that's where Xavier was. I wrapped my fingers around it gently. _Unlocked. _I thought slowly opening it. What I saw I didn't expect. I saw me... and me, and me, and me.

The entire room was mirrors, wall to wall, floor to ceiling, even the ground itself covered in mirrors. Hanging from the ceiling was one solitary light bulb swaying back and forth but it's light bounced from every corner of the large room. Under it was A man from head to toe in black, from this distance I couldn't see anything, but as I got closer I could make a couple more things out. He was impeccably dressed. Black button down shirt, with a bright red tie, over that was a black vest, the buttons silver over that a suit jacket black as well, with silver cuff links, this pants black as his socks and shoes. I finally looked up to his face, thin hair, and a sick smirk on his face. _It's you Xavier... It's time we end this._

He didn't seem to look at us at all, but past us. I looked at him then behind us at the mirrors, everywhere every reflection. He didn't seem to acknowledge our existence.

"So this is how it is to end? You've all come to end me?" I removed my thick Volturi robe and Ivan did the same.

"All of this... and you know nothing of me."

"What does it matter?" Ivan asked annoyed.

"If the history doesn't shape our lives what does?" Xavier posed.

"Our destiny is determined by our actions today, not what we did in the past." I responded.

"Today is just tomorrow's past." Xavier countered.

"True."

"I wasn't always a vampire... I was... I was in the Great Northern War... Russian armies seized control of this city... Or I should say what used to be a city before they raised it. Where I stand right now is where my house was before those russki dogs thought it'd be a good game to make my family rape each other. They wouldn't even do the damned deed themselves. No no no, they weren't _cruel _They made my family do it. I returned from my tour with the Finish navy and it's what I returned to, they tortured me but I took it all with a smile, they liked me so they didn't kill my family after they had them rape each other, they laughed and one of them bit me. They left me in my house with my family locked all the doors, and enough food to keep them alive but didn't tell them what they did to me... I killed my whole family... every... single... one... I couldn't help it. I was so thirsty! I did them a favor... yes that's what I did... They wouldn't have ever recovered from that trauma... death was the kindness I gave them. But there was one thing they hadn't planned for... my ability... I killed them all... every... single... hahahaha... one of them... and that wasn't enough... oh no... not even close... I found their families... raped their women... Drank their blood... hah, every... single... one... The women... the children... all of them... begging for their pathetic lives... each one... What of my people? What about when they begged for their lives? Did that mean nothing? Did that truly mean nothing... Hah... and then I learned the one lesson in death I never knew in life... If you have power, you don't need rules... 'thou shalt not kill?' A rule made by the weak to protect themselves." I heard Ivan groan next to me.

"My God, will you just shut the fuck up and fight us?" Xavier's expression changed from sadness to a dark smirk.

"Yes... Lets dance."

**Mike's POV**

I didn't like the fact that Adrian was fighting Xavier alone and so was I... It didn't seem right... everything seemed off. _You're just overthinking everything, You've killed Xavier more times than you can count. He let me kill him all but one of those times. So? You killed him anyway. I caught him by surprise. You think too much. Shut up. You first._

I was standing in front of a creeky old building. I opened it and it creeked and slowly moved with me. _Any chance of coming in with out being noticed is gone. _The building was pitch black save for candles that lit a line beckoning me forward. I followed them slowly, cautiously. Sohi in my hand still in it's sheath I didn't want a glimmer of light from the blade to give it away, though I didn't know if vampirebone shone or not. Every step I set set down my toes then the ball of my feet then the heels careful to make no noise. The candles led in to room Candles lit the walls, and hanging from the ceiling high above us was more candles suspended in lamps.

"Please take off your shoes, you've entered holy ground." He was sitting cross-legged facing the opposite side of the room, he only had on white pants, they reminded my of my martial arts pants in they were simple and made for ease of movement.

"Holy ground?" I asked in disbelief. I took my shoes and socks off, not because he asked it but I knew I was better bare foot, I'd spent most of my fighting time of my life bare foot, he just gave me an excuse to be barefoot for this.

"You're German aren't you Iverson?" He asked, but he had an uncanny way of knowing things he shouldn't.

"No, I'm Irish." I could hear a sound of disapproval out of him.

"Lying is unbecoming of you Michael."

"Why do you ask questions to which you know the answer?"

"Don't we all ask questions to which we know the answers?" I shrugged.

"I'm not going to get in a philosophical argument with you." I stated.

"That would be fun..." he sighed as if thinking about it.

"No... The reason I asked is... Well... I'm German as well."

"We stand in the first Buddhist temple in German history... I was one of the first children raised here... My father was a very powerful man... his station didn't look kindly children outside of marriage... the whore wouldn't abort me... lucky me... My dad dropped me her and paid them enough money to raise me... I was simply an inconvenience to him. Do you know how it feels to know your very existence is inconvenient for your parents? Oh forgive me for being born. Yes... I was a bastard. My whole life I listened, watched as my father rose in power. Every single step angering me. I wanted him to fail. He didn't... he kept rising farther... Everyone told me to let go... it wasn't the buddhist way... live with less... all that bullshit. Contentment... They believed in Karma... hah...hah...hah... Maybe what I did to them wasn't so evil then? I still haven't been punished for it. I left to search out my father... make him see his bastard for all he was. He didn't accept me... in fact he had me thrown in jail... There an old man made a contract with me... he would give me everything I needed to have my revenge... and I would be stronger faster, more powerful than anyone or anything I'd ever known but I'd thirst for human blood, it would be my curse... all I needed to do in return for this gift was kill him. I obliged him...but the thirst... it... was unbearable... I wasn't strong enough to break out of the prison cell but the guards had sent for me eventually, apparently my father wanted to teach me a lesson about my place in the world. I resisted the urge to feed and was brought to him." Xavier stopped and laughed.

"Oh it was so sweet... I sat in front of him licking my lips he smelled so good, and it would be so easy to kill him... but I would judge him for what he said... maybe... just maybe if he proved his worth he could live." Xavier shook his head finally standing up and facing me.

"He told me I didn't deserve to live, I was a parasite, like all children were... a curse upon their parents, financially, emotionally. All children made adults weak, unable to do what they needed to do. He told me that he'd had six other bastards from women of power, but I was simply a whore bastard and I should have known better than to find him. My very father took a sword out of his desk and the two guards restrained me. I let them... I wanted it see the horror in his eyes... I wanted him to know he would die before he did... I wanted to savor the taste of his terror. He walked straight to me and without a hesitation put the sword at my heart and pushed. It didn't go in. he opened my ragged clothes and found no steel... I just looked at him and smiled... this exact smile." It was his smirk his ice cold death smirk...

"I put my hand through the stomach of the guard on my left and threw the other out the window... I watched... stalked... savored his panic as he crawled behind his desk trying to flee me. It wasn't lost on me that he was one of the most powerful men on his knees begging me to spare him. His bastard... My only place in the world was in the gutter... no... I wouldn't let my scum of a father live... he would die a horrible death. I picked him up by the hair... thin... black... hair... the only thing we shared... the rest of our feature I assume I got from my mother... I ripped out his hair, as he screamed in pain. The door was locked and barred by his giant desk even as people tried to get in to save his worthless life I smashed his once photogenic face in to a mass of skin and bruises. And then I drank his blood clean dry." I knew I shouldn't be surprised by his story, Xavier was a monster but I was taken back. I must have let the disgust show on my face because was laughing.

"Oh that's not the end of the story at all... No... I went back to this here temple... and killed every buddhist... They believed in reincarnation... I was simply helping their journey along..." He said laughing sadistically.

"I killed them all... One... after another." he said trying to hold back a laugh. He looked down at my hand noticing the sword there.

"Though I did learn one thing important there." he said kicking a staff from the ground up to his hand.

"How could you kill the people who raised you?"

"The people who were paid by my father to keep me locked up? Fill my head with bullshit? It was a prison without bars..."

"But how could you? They loved you." I said stretching. He laughed.

"Quite easily... humans are such a frail species don't you think? A little stab here, or a pop there and they're dead." I pulled out my blade.

"I'm ending this now... You've been alive for far too long." Xavier smiled.

"Yes! Come on now Michael... Let us dance to the death."

**Embry's POV**

_Greece... Xavier chose Greece. _Unlike the rest of the Volturi I didn't have to hide my skin from the sun so I walked out in the open. I wasn't looking forward to phasing in front of Xavier but it couldn't be helped, and if he was in a small room I was basically fucked. I made my way outside of town. Demetri told me he was moving so I followed. I came upon a cave. It was dark but I walked in without a second though, Xavier had to be ended and now. I followed my nose and the disgusting smell of vampire until it came to a giant opening, there were four tripods with lights lighting up the cave. _Definitely plenty of room to move around. _ And standing in the center in a skin tight black shirt, and the same type of pants turned around and faced me. It was Xavier. Without wanting to my mouth starts to water a little.

"I know I'm terribly undressed for the occasion but You're not going to be easy to kill." truthfully he still looked impeccable but he looked much more app to kick my ass while looking good now. I'd fought Xavier multiple times, in different places, and he never looked any worse than a suit, and now he was in 'casual' clothes. He never seems to take anything seriously and yet here he is... _He knows we're hunting him down._

"Why do you hate me Embry?"

"You ruined my life." I answered reflexively. Xavier frowned.

"No I didn't." He replied. I had to think about it for a moment.

"You tried to kill my ex girlfriend."

"Yes... but any vampire would have... any one... if you told them they couldn't have something they'd try and take it, it's just how we work."

"So I killed you." I said.

"I don't begrudge you that, in fact it was the most fun I'd had in a very long time."

"You threatened my ex."

"Threatened? I got her back to you... Without me you wouldn't even know you had a son! It was because of me she came back, she came back for protection from me!"

"Exactly! Protection from you."

"I could have easily killed her, and her boyfriend but no... I let her run to you. Why?"

"Because you like fucking with people's heads?"

"Well yes... but I really was going for I'm just trying to throw a dog a bone." He smiled and it wasn't a maniacal smile either. It seemed like real enjoyment.

"It was that fear that gave you the chance to keep her, you screwed that up not me."

"You want me to thank you?" I laughed. He shrugged.

"Maybe... I mean it's not _my _fault you didn't keep her." I made a disapproving sound.

"Hey! It's nothing against you... I mean I'm sure you could have kept her if you wanted to... but even so, why are you with the Volturi now? In the war they were both trying to kill us." _He is right._

"They succeeded in killing you." I said snickering.

"I know! They're so mean!" he said pretending to be offended.

"But why are you here?"

"If I serve here for a year My family will be safe."

"Really? You just trust the Volturi? You think after you're year is done they'll let you and Iverson go? Haven't you noticed it's getting harder and harder to resist them? That even though you have a son waiting for you you still don't want to leave?" My throat went dry. _He's right... I've been feeling it for months. _He looked in to my eyes and smiled.

"Yes... you feel it too... join me, we'll destroy the Volturi." He said extending his hand from across the cave.

"We would kill all of them... and we would be free of their torments and laws."

"All of them?" I asked...

"Everyone of them." He said...

"And Mike, Themba, Yuki, Adrian, Zuri, Rhino, Sher, Felix, and Pantera? All of them?" he nodded.

"They would need to be killed." I laughed.

"Friends are trouble... they take your opportunities away from you."

"Ahh come on Xavier, haven't you ever had a friend?" I said teasing him. He smiled, enjoying that I had finally started playing his game.

"Oh I had one... his name was Anamaeus. When We were just boys Anamaeus and I were the closest of friends growing up in Athens. I was to be the heir to my father's lands and seat in the senate, I was the smartest boy, but I was always smaller than all of them. I often went to commerce. My father wasn't the most powerful senator, but he was a senator none the less... my schooling always came first, which was fine by me... I was never nearly as big as the rest of the boys, even Anamaeus was much bigger than me, though none of them smarter... I never said it out loud but everyone knew it... I was just a boy and didn't think anything of it... until the day my father was murdered. I was with Anamaeus that night... when the courts convened to do _justice _None was found. My father's estate and property was transferred to Anamaeus' father, and he took his place in the senate... I knew exactly who killed him, instead of taking me in, they made me a slave, I had no claim to my father's property because I hadn't came of age yet. I'd assumed Anamaeus would take me in as a brother... but no... I went to work at his house as a common slave... me! A common slave? Hah. I couldn't leave, they trapped me, but I was always smarter than anyone knew, I broke free and managed to stow away to Sparta. They had no slaves... none. It was in Sparta I learned how lazy Athens was. Athens, the city known for it's fair unbiased ruling, for their wisdom thousands of years later kept slaves, and Sparta... thought to be barbaric kept none... quite odd isn't it? Oh but I've gotten off topic." He stopped to apologize. He was nothing if not polite.

"I was only twelve when I made it to Sparta. I worked harder than I ever had in my life, even as a slave... but they were fair men, hard but fair men. Even when I was a fully grown man I was smaller than everyone else, but now I was in as good as shape as everyone... I helped develop crop circulation and brought in much revenue to Sparta... I was well loved but one thing kept itching me in the back of my mind. That Anamaeus and is father killed my father and got away clean. I was approached by a traveling merchant who had heard my story and offered me the singular tool necessary to exact my revenge, in exchange I would give him the years worth of livestock I'd saved for necessary tools. I'd waited two decades for my revenge and my young years were coming to an end, I knew I didn't have long before my body started fading and I needed to exact my revenge before some sick sense of Karma killed them before I could. No I couldn't have that." He laughed.

"So he turned me. Then and there... When I woke up nothing was the same... The next day I worked. I was summoned to the Market but my cattle needed seeing to, and just like that there was two of me. I knew exactly what I would do. I sent my clone back to Athens... To Senator Anamaeus bed chambers, to exact my revenge. He was surprised to see me alive all right... bu the never admitted to plotting my father's murder, he did however admit to making me a slave. Yes... he betrayed me... told me that I always looked down on him? Truthfully I did, He was never as smart as me and his station would never be a senator as I would be... until my father was killed. I of course didn't believe his story so I killed him... I killed his father who in his dying breath uttered the name of my father's murderer, the leader of the senate... I killed him, then his son... then his wife... and then his grand children... my justice was found... Ironic though, I killed my best friend for killing my father... but his sin wasn't that, but jealousy. Twas pride and greed what killed them was it not?"

"I thought it was you."

"Maybe it was Karma."

"You're still alive, it couldn't be Karma."

"They say a coward dies a thousand deaths... the brave man only dies a mere hundred... I've died my hundred already."

"I grow tired of your story's and riddles." I said.

"Alright then." He said beckoning me forward with his hand in a fighting stance.

"May I have this dance?"

**Mike's POV**

I charged at him swinging my katana as hard as I could. His staff blocked it easily and he followed with a swing from low to high I just avoided. My blade followed him but he parried and sent me off balance as he hit it away. He put the staff behind my leg and in front of my shoulder and spun. I flipped backwards, I almost landed on my feet but Xavier kept spinning and dumped me on my back. I pulled my knees up to my chest and used the momentum to roll backwards narrowly avoiding his staff slapping the ground. I rolled in to a push up position then pushed myself up to my feet and took a couple steps back.

"So that's how it's going to be huh?" Xavier grinned. I removed zip up hooded sweatshirt and placed it on a convenient coat rack. He spun his staff from hand to hand and side flipped backwards while his weapon spun under his body as he landed gracefully.

"What? You thought I survived this long on my ability alone? Silly boy... you have so much to learn of the world." I charged at him and he ran at me his staff hit the ground and I prepared my swing to cut him from hip to shoulder, _one clean slash and this will be over. _He pole vaulted over my even as my swung came through I couldn't reach his body gently floating over mine. He stood up but didn't face me. I drew closer to him swinging low. He blocked it easily and spun hitting me in the side of the head with his elbow. I stumbled away trying to get my bearings.

"I don't know maybe it's the fact I'm not wearing a shirt... yep that's where my power comes from. Or maybe... just maybe, I've always be stronger, smarter, faster, and much more cunning than you ever were, and can ever aspire to be." I charged with a one hand grip on my weapon holding it across my body. I swung it and he easily dodged under it. I brought my left hand forward with energy in it aimed right at his head now coming back up.

"Now die!" I screamed as I fired my burst of energy, something hit my wrist before the energy released it was his staff, the blast sailed harmlessly away from his head as my arm had moved. I saw a true anger in his eyes I'd never seen before, then I heard a dark growl. In a flurry I felt the staff hit me between my legs, stab at my stomach doubling my over, then slap up my chin and then came back down on the bridge of my nose shattering it. For a moment I thought that was it until I felt the staff on the backs of my legs taking them out from under me. Then I felt his elbow smash in to my chest driving me to the ground. Cracking sounds in my chest followed after. My head was spinning. _He's too good with a staff, I'll never beat him like this._

**Adrian's POV**

"Adrian Miles, possibly the most watched NFL prospect in the last decade, of course... who wasn't a quarterback. Yes... you're quite the specimen. In fact, I had been following you for a while in fact we were considering you for a vampire before Demetri took you... now I've been given very specific instructions not to kill you." he said with a smile.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Simple... I'm delaying you so I can kill Michael Iverson."

"Iverson is more of a threat than me?"

"True... He must be killed before he fully realizes his power. He could stop our plans."

"So if I'm so special, why can't I just kill you myself." he smiled.

"Simple, you don't know how to kill anyone yet." I laughed.

"I quick twist of your head and you're gone." He sighed.

"So brutish, how very unrefined... no... you might know how to end a fight, but you don't know how to begin one or fight through the middle, give it five years of training and you might be able to while using your power keep up with one of me... in a couple hundred you might be my equal... but like our dear friend Michael you simply do not have enough experience to kill me. So let us have a talk instead."

"You want me to talk instead of kill you."

"Of course, don't you truly wonder where I'm from?"

"No... Now die!"

**Ulrich's POV**

_Xavier is much faster than we anticipated, and all these mirrors are only helping him. He moves fluid as a dancer, every move as if he could see us move minutes before we do. It doesn't make sense. He's not trying to keep us bunched up so he can only fight one of us at a time, he's standing in between us fighting both of us at once... unless... He wants to prove he's better than both of us at our best._

I threw a round kick and he dropped his weight. Ivan was trying to sweep his legs but his legs weren't under him as he dropped to the mirror below him. He spun his body and swept my legs I fell hard on my back and He dropped the heel of his shoe on my solarplex I heaved in pain as he spun still lying on the ground to avoid Ivan's stomp. I wrapped my arms around my stomach trying to catch my breath, more an instinct than a necessary move.

Xavier kicked at Ivan's leg trying to sweep him but Ivan dodged away with his right leg. Xavier spun up to his knees and put his shoulder in to Ivan's extended leg bringing Ivan down to one knee. Xavier was back on his stomach. Xavier rolled on to his back as Ivan grabbed for his suit. Xavier responded with a snap kick under Ivan's chin throwing his face up. I trying to get up as soon as I saw the opening Xavier made but I couldn't move fast enough.

All of Ivan's weight was on his bent knee. Xavier drove his elbow straight in to the knee. I heard a unsettling snap then a scream of agony from Ivan as he fell on to his back and pulled his knee to his chest. I jumped at Xavier trying to tackle him before he could finish off Ivan. I caught him off guard because my shoulder caught him in the stomach and speared him in to a mirror with a cracking sound from the mirror below. I heard his head bounce but then I felt his arms wrap around my head and one of my arms. _This is it, a quick twist and I'm dead._

I heard a hiss from Ivan then Xavier's grip released. I rolled away and up to my feet in time to see Xavier kick Ivan's good leg out from under him. I charged at him but Xavier punted Ivan's face. Xavier smiled at me as I charged standing still as a statue with his arms crossed until I had closed the distance. He jumped up and landed on me his legs on either side of my head holding him up. He took a couple swings at me but I caught both of his fists. _Yes... you might be faster than me but there's no way in hell you're stronger than me. _

He grinned as he threw his body backward without letting go, my body followed after. I didn't know which way was up then I felt my he smash against glass shattering it. I don't remember when but I must have released Xavier because he was standing and I was on my back on the mirrors again. _He's toying with us, we need to end this before he gets serious._ I thought before making my way back to my feet, Ivan was back at his feet Ivan growled then charged. _No! Damn it you stupid fool you'll get killed!_

I charged at him also hoping to help Ivan Xavier looked over his shoulder at Ivan and chuckled, once again with his arms across his chest. We closed in on him and he jumped and kicked with both legs. He did the splits in air twisting his body for more power kicking us both in the face coming back down with his arms across his chest again. His suit still looked perfect, as if he just ironed his clothes. Ivan landed hard on his bad knee dropping immediately to the ground. Ivan launched himself at Xavier but he was only able get a hold of his arm. I charged seeing him temporarily grounded. Xavier met my charge with a jump spin hook kick I dodged. Xavier landed on the ground and snaked Ivan's arm around his leg then dropped it on his bicep. I heard a unnerving snap and another scream from Ivan as Xavier rolled away, Ivan now with a broken arm. I approached slowly not ready to make another mistake that might kill Ivan who was now crawling with one arm refusing to give up. I threw a hay maker he ducked under then a straight punch he blocked and danced away from me. I went in for a bear hug but he ducked under my arms and launched a punch to my stomach followed by two elbows and an upper cut nearly taking me off my feet. Ivan motioned to me with his eyes. I didn't respond but moved closer to him.

Xavier danced to and fro with his strikes. I slowly moved over to Ivan but Xavier was wary of Ivan and pushed me further away, then Ivan launched his body broken knee and all at Xavier. Both his good and broken arm wrapped around Xavier's leg. Xavier looked down just for a moment and I took the only opening I thought I'd ever see. Even as I took a punch from Xavier I grasped his head and twisted as hard as I could pulling it clear off. I fell to the mirrored ground and laughed for a moment.

"We did it."

"barely..." then I looked at Ivan as he made his way up to a seated position and the same thought came to both of us.

"If he's good enough that we barely killed him..." I said.

"Mike and Adrian don't stand a chance alone." Ivan finished.

**Mike's POV**

"How about this... Since you can't possibly best me when I'm using this staff I'll not use it... but this is the only handicap I'm giving you." He tossed his staff to the side. _One clean cut and he's gone, then it'll just be pulling his head off and I'll be done. _I approached carefully as if this chance would disappear if I moved too quick. In a fast vertical slash I came down twisted the blade and came back up at an angle he side stepped the first and ducked under the second swing, I stopped my body and came back with a sweeping strike he easily jumped over. I extended my leg across with my blade as it came through then pushed off my extended leg as my blade flew in a blur back across diagonally back at him. He twisted away from the blade as the blade left his body then he jumped towards it as it came back at him diagonally. He spun side flipping and spinning just over the blade, inches above it. While spinning through the air he stared me in the eye. I knew I couldn't move my blade to strike him as my blade cleaved air under his spinning body. I regripped the blade in my right hand alone and brought it back in a horizontal slash.

Xavier closed the distance with a elbow to my stomach and redirected my arm to follow him. I felt my grip on the weapon slipping then it was gone. Xavier had his back to me and I felt the weapon piercing my skin and a quick motion it was in my stomach and out my back. I immediately grabbed for his head trying to make a quick end to this but he turned the blade in my stomach and rolled out of my grip. I tried to fight back but he was faster than me and the searing pain in my stomach wasn't helping. I finally got my arms on him but he kicked the blade all the way to the hilt in my stomach. He closed the gap between us and I felt two punched to my stomach before he batted away a hammer fist I was attempting to hit him with. I finally connected with a punch to his face which forced him to take a step back. Shook the cobwebs out quickly and grabbed the hilt ripping it out of my body then spun and slashed across my body from shoulder to hip making a inch wide gash. I wrapped my arm across my body. _Why isn't blood spilling out of my stomach?_ I looked at my arm it still had some blood on it but it wasn't drenched in blood like I expected.

"Oh you haven't been bled badly as a vampire? Vampires bleed much slower than humans... takes us a lot longer to bleed out." he said in a nonchalant voice playing with my weapon. The pain was starting to numb over my torso and I could force myself to ignore it. _He has my sword, my 'Sohi'_

I charged at him energy in my right arm focused in my hand I blasted at him but something was wrong, a metallic cutting sound and a sharp pain in my arm. I looked down to see my arm from elbow to hand flying across the room. I screamed in pain and launched a kick with my left leg out of desperation. I felt the katana stab in to my knee and twist. I tried to push Xavier away but my right hand wasn't connected anymore. With a quick pull I fell down to my good knee as the other one was disconnected from my leg. I cringed biting my tongue to keep from screaming. I threw my left arm at him but he kicked away my leg causally and slid behind me gashing my back five or six times.

_Why is my vision blurry? _As he drove the weapon in to my back and through my stomach again I fell forward seeing the pool of blood I was making. _Is this what it's like to die as a vampire? _I felt Xavier's hands on my head then his knee smashed in to my face breaking my nose, among other injuries. I fell back on the ground not even attempting to get up. _He wouldn't kill me face down on the ground would he? _I weakly tried to open my eyes but only one opened. I started to move my good arm but Xavier quickly stabbed through the center of my upper arm effectively killing it. The sword came back out and Xavier gripped the top of my head lifting me up. To his head level.

"It's been fun Mike... but you didn't get good enough fast enough... I won." his free hand brought the weapon across my neck.

"Any last words."

"Just a few..." I said weakly trying to stay focused as long as I could.  
>"I'm not a monster... go ahead... say them."<p>

"My power... doesn't... c..come... ffrom... mmyy hhaaands." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked. I lifts my bloody stub of a half arm. And released all the power I could muster. I felt his grip on me weaken and I started to fall... _I must stay awake... I must li...ve..._

**Adrian's POV**

Xavier turned away from me as if looking for something out in the distance.

"That asshole! Mike just killed me with a trick!" I didn't take a second to think about it I charged and grabbed his head twisting as hard as I could. It was easier than I thought it'd be... a quick snap and pull and his head was in my hands. I dropped his head then started my match and lit his head on fire. My cell phone rang. I flipped it open.

"I finished him Demetri." I answered.

"Well obviously, I can't feel him anymore... speaking of that all of him is dead... Have you heard from Iverson?"

"Mike? No..." Demetri made a sound on the opposite end.

"Xavier fought much better than any of us anticipated... Iverson hasn't responded to our phone calls."

"He's alive though?" Demetri made a sound.

"He's not dead yet..." Demetri stopped for a moment.

"Actually he might be... his brain isn't functioning."

"Wa..wait what?" I yelled.

"I'd get over there and help him if I were you." I closed the phone and put on my red hooded sweatshirt that matched Embry's, Yuki's, and Mike's. I moved through the town as fast as I could but I quickly realized it was no coincidence how far apart Mike and I were. _Xavier set it up so we couldn't help each other._

I finally made my way in to the building but when I got to the door outside of the room I saw blood seeping from the door. _No! _I screamed silently and ripped the door clear off it's hinges. Face down in a pool of blood was most of Iverson. The blood caked the entire floor, on the other side of the room with the front half of his body blown off from head to hip was who I could only assume was Xavier.

"Mike? Mike are you okay?" _What a stupid question he's missing half an arm and half a leg and there's two holes in his back plus the gashes. _His white undershirt was now sticky with his own blood, and his white martial arts pants had changed from their natural white to blood red, and the only worse part was it wasn't red everywhere... there were splotches of white material drawing my eyes to the fact that he'd loss so much blood that he was nearly swimming it in. He still hadn't responded to my calling him, he hadn't moved at all. I removed my hooded sweatshirt and put it next to his on the coat rack and leaned down and rolled him on to his back, his front looked worse if even possible. I noticed some of his leg had turned black from the dried blood but the arm was still a fresh wound. I pulled out my phone and dialed Felix.

"He's not moving."

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

"I mean his head is attached he's in a pool of his own blood and he's not moving or responding to me."

"Is his head okay?" I forced myself to look over his head, his left eye was swollen to hell nose broken, maybe a cheek bone also broke but nothing that should have caused brain damage.

"It should be."

"Okay... good." Felix answered calmly.

"Good... he's not responding to anything."

"Damn it Adrian, stop being such a bitch and calm down for a moment... he's bled out... Vampires draw their power from their blood, hence why human blood makes vampires stronger than animal blood, Mike is just out of blood. His body stopped working, just wait for night and kidnap a couple people and start feeding him, it might take three or more people but he should be able to reattach his body parts and be as good as new in a week or two." I shook my head even though he couldn't see it.

"No... He wouldn't want us to kill a human for him."

"Then you better get collecting wild life because it'll take a lot more to fix him up than a couple squirrels.

**Embry's POV**

I didn't understand why I needed a personal and a Volturi cell phone but I let it go. I called Themba after the kill because I knew she'd be worried... she might not say it out loud but I could hear it in her voice. I could sense it. I didn't rub it in, I didn't even make a big deal about it... I tried to just talk causally. She didn't need to know that Xavier broke a couple of my ribs and was a much tougher fight than I expected.

"Yeah... I know this isn't a big deal... I'm sure nothing is wrong but... Zuri is wondering about Mike... you know her, worrying a bit too much, it wasn't a bad fight was it?" Themba asked. I didn't know which question to answer or how... Mike hadn't called me either.

"Well the truth is... I haven't heard from Mike either..." I said trailing off.

"It's no big deal though right? I mean You've killed Xavier before... he's nothing special right?" _I can't flat out lie to her._

"Well... he... umm... how do I say this right... You see... The thing of it is... He was... yeah... He was a much better fighter than before..." I ranted.

"What do you mean?" Themba said angrily.

"Well... he did... kind of hurt me... and... yeah... broke some ribs."

"Why didn't you tell me." she said almost yelling.

"Well I didn't want to worry you." I heard Zuri screaming at Themba in the background.

"Zuri wants me to ask about Mike... he still hasn't called her." _ugh..._

"Look... I'm sure everything is fine with Mike he probably just took a bit longer..." I stopped when I heard my Volturi cell phone buzzing. I flipped it open leaving my other phone on.

"Whats up Demetri."

"Mike's dead... kind of... Adrian is attempting to bring him back to life... he needs to double check that he doesn't want to be fed any humans to bring him back to life, but rather animals." I blinked.

"ahhh yeah... could you please clarify what you mean by he's dead?"

"I mean he hasn't moved a single muscle in about an hour and has zero brain activity." I heard Zuri screaming and crying on my other phone in my hand.

"What in seven hells was that?"

"Oh... nothing... just some girl lost her puppy in town." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Where is he?"

"Germany, find Adrian." I nodded more to myself than anyone else.

"Okay on my way... thanks."

"You're priority to getting back to Volterra Adrian will take care of Iverson."

"Yeah... still going, bye." I said before hanging up the phone.

**Adrian's POV**

"No... Mike hasn't recovered yet." I said annoyed with the calls from Zuri.

"You don't need to be short with me." she snapped.

"If you want him to recover give me time to get some blood for him." I closed the phone and shook my head.

**Embry's POV**

Adrian had tried everything but nothing was changing. He'd been feeding him blood and every now and then he'd wake up only to bleed it all out too quickly. I knew what I had to do but I didn't want to. His wounds were to grievous to keep pumping blood in to him. As I sat in the Germany airport waiting for the sun to go down I tentatively dialed the number in my phone... I hadn't talked to them in months... I don't know why there just never seemed to be a good time to and now I was asking for a favor... If it wasn't for Mike I wouldn't even consider it. _Bull shit you'd do this for Rhino, Felix Themba, Zuri, and Sher too... maybe even Pantera._

I stared down at my phone as if it was betraying me. I didn't even know what time it was in Minnesota right now but it made next to no difference to me. I dialed the number and held my breath.

"Hello? Embry?" Carlisle answered.

"I need your help." Carlisle made a sound of disapproval that I barely heard but I knew it was there. I half expected he'd ask for something in return but that wasn't Carlisle. That was something I'd do, or most people would do, he is not most people.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Mike... He's... not alive." I heard a shuffle in the background and and Rosalie arguing with Carlisle. After the fight and hearing Jasper intercede Carlisle returned.

"Could you please explain what you mean?"

"His head is still attached, and none of his body parts have been burned... but he bled out... we can't get enough blood in him and when we do it bleeds out before we can do anything." Rosalie managed to get the phone.

"What happened to him." I growled in to the phone.

"What the fuck do you care?" She hissed back at me.

"Why are you so pissed at me?" she asked.

"He shouldn't have been in the Volturi in the first place."

"And that's my fault?" I laughed.

"Yes, actually it is. Neither you nor Tanya stopped him."

"We couldn't stop him, he made his decision to go." I grumbled.

"He was hurt by you and Tanya! Of course he chose to run away from the problem and act like it didn't exist. I used to do the exact same thing!"

"You never even tried to talk him out of it!" I continued.

"So you're saying you're so much more mature than him? You're only four years older than him."

"Don't you get it? He's a seventeen year old BOY who got his heart broken twice, was thrown in to a war and turned out to be good at it. That doesn't make him any less a boy! At least I had my family and friends to help me through all this when I changed in to a wolf, what did Mike have?" I growled at her.

"You should have kept him in Minnesota, being a member of the Volturi isn't safe, and I couldn't protect him."

"It's not my fault. I didn't do anything wrong. Damn it Embry you know I care about him. I didn't do anything wrong, it's not my fault he's mad at me." I knew she was right but Mike still felt betrayed by Tanya and Rosalie.

"I know it's not your fault but that doesn't mean he wasn't angry when he made the decision to come here." I finally said.

"I'm coming there with Carlisle to help him." I shook my head.

"No... he's already here and he's staying for his year." _Maybe longer._

"So you kept telling me how I'm supposed to be his friend and now I'm not supposed to show up to help me?"

"You missed your chance."

"Carlisle will need help putting him back together and I have more knowledge on that than you do. The only other option is Edward and we know how he likes Edward." she had me there.

"Fine... but at least dress like a friend, and not like someone trying to impress him." I warned.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Oh and one more thing Rosalie."

"What?"

"He's probably not going to be happy to see you." I heard Carlisle take the phone.

"We're going go get there as soon as we can... before we get there, please sterilize the area and get a surface to operate on..."

"Sterilize... you mean clean up all the blood?"

"Yes. that's exactly what I mean."

"I'll see you soon Embry, I have a birth to do here then I should be on my way." Carlisle said.

"Bye Carlisle." I hung up the phone and looked down once again at Mike, his bloodied, bruised, beaten, and battered form were hard to look at. But I took a deep breath and started.

"Come on Adrian... If anyone can bring Mike back to life it's Carlisle..."

**? POV**

**"Shifter... are you ready to move in to the next phase of our plan?" **He nodded

"Yes, everything is going according to plan, with the aide of the werewolves you added to the cause we should outnumber the Volturi within weeks, assuming they can turn enough people in to werewolves."

**"Good, Havik any news on Elzam?"**

"None, they're working much harder to conceal their inner workings but I'm not worried."

**"They still want to protect their pathetic sheep from the idea of monsters... they will try to hide our existence as long as possible."**

"Mortalis, why don't we just destroy them now?"

**"No... They will be a boon to our cause. They shall kill Vampires for us."**

"Don't you think they'll turn against us and aid the vampires we're fighting."

**"Humans are weak and pride filled. Their petty squabbles will keep them from ever being a threat to us."**

"What of the Vampire pets of the U.S. Government?" Havik sneered.

"You will watch your tone in front of our leader." Shifter argued.

"How I say it won't make what I say any less true." Havik again said.

**"They are nothing to us, at best they'll be good warriors, but we'll out number them a thousand to one... they are of no concern." **I turned my head to the door and smiled.

**"And how did today's operation go?**

"Better than I could have hoped for. Michael Iverson is preceding well, he'll survive the attack and be all the stronger for when he joins us. Embry Call could already join us master.

**"No... I don't want to show my hand."**

"Of course. The other half of the plan worked as well... They all think I'm dead." He said with a laugh.

**"Excellent. You've done well Xavier."**

**While I was writing the final POV I realized I should have added a Bors and Gwen part to this chapter, especially since Carlisle is on his way... but this chapter is the longest chapter I've ever written so I had no intention of adding another thousand or more words to it and taking another half a week to write it. For those of you counting each word, there are 9691 of them. I think the longest chapter I've written was 6000 words. This chapter just kept going, and I had way too much fun writing Xavier's stories to stop. Speaking of Xavier, turns out he's not dead... funny how that works? So hard to kill a bad guy these days... So next chapter we're finally going to see Arthur's illegitimate child with Gwen. Anything else? Any questions about this chapter I can't promise I'll answer them exactly but I'll try to give you the spoiler free answer. Thanks for reading... I need alcohol after all that writing. For a refence who don't know how long a chapter like this is in my word document (single spaced) it's 14 pages long. So obviously I've put a lot of myself and time in to this chapter so please review. Make sure to leave rolls of twenty dollar bills, comments questions, concerns in the review section. Catch you on the flip side. **


	14. All's Well that Never Ends

**Disclaimer: So Yeah... I can't believe I'm still doing fanfic of Twilight... but in my defense this doesn't even resemble twilight anymore...**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Black Mages... if you've never heard of them check them out.**

**Bors' POV**

I paced back and forth outside of the room. I couldn't let Gwen see me like this. I suddenly felt awkwardly calm. I looked to where the sensation was radiating from at it was Jasper. I growled and threw a punch at him. He caught it easily in the palm of his hand.

"Right... let's get a couple things clear. One: you may be bigger and stronger than me, but I am so much faster than you. Two: I've got over a thousand vampire kills under my belt, you have what? Ten? Less? Three: We're helping you here, not that I can tell why you seem like you want to kill every one of us, but be sure you can't, and you better realize we're trying to save this girl you have an awful lot of feelings for." Carlisle walked out of the room met face to face with me.

"How is she?" I asked almost pleading.

"This doesn't look good... there is a chance she'll survive but without changing her to a vampire I make no guarantees. I walked in the door and saw Gwen. She looked pale... more pale than before, as if the color had drained from her. I slowly approached her bed.

"I'm scared Bors." she said. I gently wrapped my fingers around her hand.

"I know but I'm here."

"Please don't hate me for not wanting to be a vampire." she pleaded. Her mood swings were expected but I was still taken aback by it.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you, I love you Gwen." She smiled weakly.

"And I you... but I'm not strong like you." she shook her head.

"No... I can't resist it... even if I could I don't think I could live my whole life knowing everyone I've known for all my life will die and I'll never see them again."

"I'll be there for you!" I pleaded. She smiled weakly at me.

"Before I met you I was an alcoholic. I'd been able to stop every once and a while but every time I kept coming back.. it's how I know I'll never been strong enough to stop myself, and every time I keep coming back... it's so hard for me to fight... and to think if I was a vampire slipping up would mean I'd murder some poor person..." I was grasping at straws.

"We've got a serum... It takes the thirst away." She shook her head with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't live knowing any moment I could take someones life... promise me you won't change me." She looked me in the eyes. It was a mixture of determination and fear that made my heart catch in my throat.

"And if I live out my days as a human... and I survive... I need you to protect my baby..." she said gently rubbing her stomach. I wrapped my second hand around hers and nodded. She smiled at me.

"Don't worry my love... it will be alright." she said again as tears rolled down her face. And for the first time I smiled back.

"Of course dear... everything will be fine." Carlisle reentered the room with gloves on.

"Doctor... how is this going to work." He looked uncomfortable answering it but I wanted to know and I knew Gwen did also.

"Truthfully your child is more likely than not safe, but you may not be... we're going to want to get the child out of you as fast as possible."

"Why Doctor?" Gwen asked slightly worried. I was much more than slightly worried.

"The only other child scratched her way out of her mother's stomach." I didn't even try to hide the disgust and fear from my face. Her stomach and body already looked like it'd been beaten to hell but we all knew she could never survive a child clawing out of her stomach. I stopped for a moment and took a deep breath reassuring myself everything would be alright until I heard Gwen scream a bloodcurdling scream.

"Jasper, Edward, Alice, get in here and help me hold her down." Three vampires flew in to the room and a calmness struck over all of us. Alice gently held down Gwen's shoulders reassuring her, while Jasper and Edward took her sides. Dr. Cullen reached deep in to her to pull the cause of all this pain from her. I wanted to growl but resisted the urge. _Why did I agree to look after the child? It's Arthur's bastard. _

I watched in horror as Dr. Cullen was pulling and fighting trying to get this thing out of Gwen. All the while she was screaming in pain.

"One last push and I should have the child." Dr. Cullen called. She pushed and screamed tears streaming down her face. Carlisle pulled and fought and the blood covered bastard came out. I didn't even look at the thing. I just kept looking in to Gwens eyes. She was still crying out in pain. Carlisle handed the child off to one of his children and returned to Gwen. The bruised on her body were brutal and she was bleeding.

"It's a boy. No... something's not right." Dr. Cullen said worried.

"You mean besides the broken ribs?" Gwen looked at me in shock.

"How did you?"

"I played hockey a very long time as an enforcer... I know the sound of a breaking bone." she bit her lip as the tears continued to flow. Carlisle called for a light. He examined her. He was shaking his head.

"No... there's to much damage, not enough time, she's bleeding from too many sources inside her."

"What do you mean Doctor?" Dr. Cullen looked at me regretting what he had to say.

"She's dying... she has a couple minutes before she bleeds out..."

"but... but... there's no blood coming out." Dr. Cullen shook his head.

"If only that were the problem... her blood is going to a dozen places it shouldn't go inside her body. If they were open wounds I could attempt to close them... but we can't because they're inside, to do the job correctly would take hours or to cut her open and she doesn't have the blood for that."

"Can't you give her the blood?" I said grasping at straws. Dr. Cullen shook his head.

"No... she's going through it far to quickly and we don't have a large enough supply of her blood type." My breathing became unsteady.

"We'll let you be alone with her." Dr. Cullen noted and everyone left the room. I turned back to her and my throat felt dry. She smiled at me through the tears.

"Please... please let me turn you in to a vampire... we can raise the child together... please." She slowly shook her head. My hand gently wiped the tears from her face. She leaned in to my hand.

"You promised." she reminded me.

"I... will... not... turn you... if you... say... no." I said choking on the words. I hoped she would tell me yes, more than anything I'd ever wanted... I wanted her to live.

"No." she said plainly. I wanted to cry but couldn't. I felt her warm hand on my face.

"Why not." She didn't even take the time to wipe the welling tears out of her eyes.

"You know why not... But know this... no matter what happens in the today, no matter what happens tomorrow... I love you..."

"Then stay with me." I pleaded. She shook her head.

"Sometimes love isn't enough... but I beg you... keep this one promise to me." She could have asked me to destroy the entire human race and I probably would have done it. But she wouldn't.

"Promise me... you'll take care of my baby... our baby... as your own. Promise me you'll raise him to be as gentle as you are... promise me." I'd already promised her but now that she was dying she needed to know I would do it. I nodded slowly.

"I promise you this... I will protect your boy..." I leaned in close to her and kissed her. She kissed me back... then she stopped... and leaned back slowly."

"Goodbye my love... Never forget... you... are... a... good... man..." she sighed as life left her body. My throat became tight as I forced myself not to bite her... but now I knew it was too late... she was gone. My love was gone.

**Adrian's POV**

Buying cleaning supplies in Germany was a real trick until Ulrich arrived and started helping us with set up, but he was the only other person to arrive. Zuri and Themba both wanted to join us but we realized they would be more trouble then they were worth. Yuki wanted to help as well since he had become friends with us but we couldn't hardly tell him yes then explain to Themba and Zuri the reason they couldn't come is they were women and women complicate things. _Well they do. _I smiled to myself. The room that had became a pool of blood had been sterilized and smelled heavily of floor cleaner. Dr. Cullen called to say he was on his way. It had been nearly a week since the fight, three days since Ulrich arrived. For lack of better things to do we sparred most the day and Embry did next to nothing that we could see... he went for runs in the middle of the night, he always explained that he couldn't push himself when people were watching. As per Dr. Cullen's word we didn't touch anything else but put him on a gurney Ulrich helped us acquire.

The door opened and I recognized the two who came through the door but I stopped the second. She was younger, very attractive, with blond hair but was wearing a hooded sweatshirt.

"You're Rosalie aren't you?" I asked as neutral as I could.

"Yes, why?" I growled.

"You should leave."

"Ahh you newborns are so cute when you think you're protecting someone." she patted the side of my face. I bore my teeth.

"Rose, don't provoke Adrian." I heard Embry coming in from the other room. He nodded at Dr. Cullen as he came through the room. We were all waiting outside the room, none of wanted to be in the room staring at Iverson's mangled body.

"Where is Michael?" Dr. Cullen asked obviously not wanting this arguing to continue.

"In here." Embry opened the door he came from and we went in first followed by Dr. Cullen and Rosalie. We took off Michael's shirt because it was blood red literally. We put a new par of shorts on him that covered him modestly but didn't cover any of the marks on his legs. Lastly I looked at his face which always looked worse than I remembered it. Rosalie made her way through the door with a smirk on her face, which quickly turned to horror in an instant as she raced over to him. Her hands examined him gently. We'd moved his cut off appendages to their respective places on his body. Her fingers gently touched the large holes in his body where the sword went in one side and out the other, twice. Dr. Cullen appraised him.

"Lets see... there is a clean cut on the knee, another on right arm... then a stab through the other arm at the bicep. If we wrap up the bicep it should be fine... same with the two large holes in his torso, also these large gashes on his stomach will need to be wrapped. We're going to need extensive gauze, his face will heal for the most part on it's own... the trick will be getting enough blood necessary for him to start the healing process. Rosalie, please reset his nose." Rosalie reached down carefully and a heard a cracking sound and his nose was in place.

"Ulrich isn't it? Could you please secure gauze for us shirts will suffice these are very large wounds to have bandages for... just get some preferably dark shirts to hide the color of blood... oh and three or four rolls of duct tape."

"Duct Tape?" Ulrich asked.

"Um... Isolierband."

"No... I know what duct tape means but why? And you speak German?"

"Well we're doing to duct tape his body parts back on him... I know it doesn't sound like a great idea but it will keep the blood from pouring out while his body mends itself, if we sew him together we have to take out stitches. And I spent a couple years working in a hospital in Germany a long time ago so my German is a little rusty." Ulrich nodded and left.

"Ulrich won't be long the general store is just around the corner." I stated. Dr. Cullen nodded. Rosalie looked Mike over one more time and turned to Embry.

"Xavier did this? The guy he blew the head off of easily?" Embry shook his head.

"No... It was Xavier but he didn't fight like the same guy... he was playing with us... he broke my ribs... beat up Ulrich's partner... and you can see what he did to Mike."

"He brought a sword?" Embry shook his head.

"No... That was Mike's sword."

"You mean he disarmed Mike and did all that to him?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"No I think he handed it to him." Embry sneered.

"So is he really dead?" I asked breaking up their arguing. Dr. Cullen turned his attention to me.

"He can't hear, he can't think, he can't anything right now... by all definitions he is dead... but he might be able to come back... so maybe it's closer to a coma." Dr. Cullen explained. I heard Urlich coming back from outside the room. Dr. Cullen must have heard it as well because he stopped what he was saying.

"Good... I assume you've been collecting animals?" Dr. Cullen asked. Embry nodded.

"Yes, we've got six deer, ten squirrels, and a couple rabbits as well." Dr. Cullen looked at Embry Appraising the situation.

"Yes... that might be enough, but if you could get a couple more deer we should be in the clear." He said to Ulrich and I.

"But first lets stitch him up."

"Won't doing this with duct tape mean his bones won't grow back together?" I asked.

"Yes... you're right... after his arm reattaches we'll need to break some bones or readjust them... it'll hurt a lot." Dr. Cullen grabbed this arm and brought to close to the elbow stump. He wrapped him with duct tape.

"Rosalie, could you please start dressing the wounds?" he asked as he wrapped Mike's arm in duct tape. Rosalie started covering the wounds as Dr. Cullen finished with his arm before moving to his leg. I watched as my friend had a job done that looked as half assed as something I would do, but I would have to trust Dr. Cullen, Embry did. My attention turned to Rosalie who had moved on to Mike's stomach. Her fingers gently ran over the large sword shaped hole. It didn't seem like she was just examining it... it looked like she was almost... caressing it.

How Iverson talked about her he'd thought she was simply leading him on but I could see it in the way her fingers moved delicately over his wounds, or the way her eyes stared in to it, as if she wanted to cry. He told me she'd been married for fifty years to the big one named "Emmett" even though Emmett wasn't that much bigger than Iverson if I remembered correctly. He thought she was heartless but he could never say it. He cared too much for her to say anything horrible to her. No matter how angry he was he couldn't say anything to vicious about her. I admired his passion. He didn't see it... but maybe it was better that way... Maybe it was better that he didn't see how much she hurt for him. Maybe it was better he didn't know she had real feelings for him. _It is better this way... some things can never be. They haven't even seen the back, it's even worse than the front, the gashes from the sword slashes are even worse. _Rosalie's fingers slid across the long gash on his front. She started gently putting gauze in as if Mike could still feel it.

"Carlisle, I think we should just duct tape these wounds." the doctor shook his head.

"No... we'll need to wrap them normally and we'll need him to keep from moving at least for a day just for his body to close his wounds... then move slowly for a week or two after that." Rosalie nodded after placing two layers of gauze on she took the wrap and wrapped it across his body and lifted him only to find in horror her hand had hit bloodied skin on the back. Her eyes widened. And she gently put him down.

"he got slashed in the back didn't he?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"Many times." Embry reported gravely. Rosalie gulped in pain. Her eyes turned to me.

"Weren't you supposed to be to help him?" she accused me.

"Yes I was, until I heard there was another Xavier... meant just for me to keep me away from Mike."

"Maybe you could have killed him faster." she snarled at me.

"Maybe you could have been here." I snarled back.

"Stop your bitching both of you, it's not helping anything. Rose, keep working on his cuts." Embry commanded. Rosalie sneered back at Embry. Dr. Cullen had reattached his leg by now. Rosalie finished putting gauze pads on his front before I gently flipped Mike on his back with Dr. Cullen's help.

Rosalie gasped. His back was painted with large gashes from shoulder to hip making an X and another the bottom of the shoulder blade to the top of the opposite hip, along with another matching one.

"Let's get started."

**Shifter's POV**

"I don't trust you." the large werewolf growled. I forced myself to stand my ground even though I was slightly terrified. Standing in front of me was the father of all werewolves, Lycan himself.

"I know you don't."

"You're a shapeshifter... I don't trust people who constantly try to fool me." he growled. I hadn't revealed that I was a shapeshifter but I'd met him as a different face before.

"How?" I asked.

"I trust my nose, and you... you reek of the same vampire who tried to approach me before... you would try to trick me."

**"Indeed he would... he is a snake, but he is my snake."** The giant werewolf turned his head to face my master and mentally I relaxed slightly. He took two large sniffs and bore his teeth at my master.

"You... Vladimir's offspring." He growled his body cowled as if he was ready to pounce. I feared irrationally for my master. Lycan was nearly twenty feet in size.

**"You can smell bloodlines? Fascinating."**

"All Werewolves can... just none other can speak." he growled.

"I don't trust you either." He said once again baring his teeth.

**"Indeed of that we are of the same mind... Yet perhaps we meet a mutually beneficial agreement." **Lycan breathed in deeply and stopped short and relaxed.

"I'm listening."

**"I have no good feelings of my great grandfather, in fact I'm hoping he's dead as much as reports have shown since he hasn't been heard from in the last thousand years. That is in fact irrelevant because what we intend to do is end the Volturi. The same Volturi that have nearly eradicated your entire species. Turn twenty humans for us and join us in battle. Once they have been slaughtered we will never look for you again and your race can live on prosperously." **I watched Lycan trying to decipher his intentions.

"I shall join you... for this battle alone." I nodded but waited for my master's word.

**"For this battle alone."**

**Mike's POV**

The first thing I felt was cold metal running down my throat. Then I realized I could think. Slowly more things came back to me, slowly, each second five more things came back, and quickly pain returned. I wanted to scream but didn't make a noise, didn't move an inch. Once I regained my senses I took a moment to plan what I was going to do. My right eye still swollen shut but I knew I could open my left eye. My right arm and left leg felt unnatural until I realized I lost them both. I felt tape on them. _They are back. _I resisted the immediate urge to see if I could move my arm and leg. I took a slight sniff just small enough that it wouldn't be seen or heard. The scents smelt familiar but I couldn't be sure so I took another smell this one slightly bigger. The first scent that hit my nostrils I immediately recognized. _Rosalie. _I almost moved immediately but stopped myself once again making sure. I took another breath in, while still not giving away my consciousness. _Oh no, wet dog... Embry? _I took another breath in to think about it. _Carlisle? If we're captured something really bad happened because they're on the other side of the world... or... I'm alive... Did I kill Xavier? Is he gone? No... I don't believe it. He could be. _Pretending I wasn't conscious wasn't helping so I slowly opened my left eye. I looked around but none of of them were looking at me. There were multiple IV's set up though just one in to my mouth at the time. I breathed in and they all turned to me at once.

"You're alive." Rosalie smiled. My heart ached. I swallowed silently breathed in painfully and forced myself to put on a front.

"Why are you here?" I said angrily as I could.

"I came to help Carlisle put YOU back together."

"And it had to be you?"

"Me or Edward, and I figured you'd rather wake up to me than him." I stifled a laugh because she was right. Then it struck me. She wasn't in a revealing top. She was wearing a sweatshirt. It wasn't anything amazing... just a black sweatshirt. _She even makes that look good._

"You're... dressed... funny... Did someone die?" I tried to say. She smiled.

"You mean besides you?"

"I was fine... I took care of Xavier..."

"Your brain hasn't been active for over a week. Damn it Mike!" she said angrily but I could see she was scared to, she punched me in the chest right above my heart, one of the few places I wasn't in pain. I tried to get up but I was immediately pushed down by five sets of hands.

"Easy there speedy... you kind of need to heal before you move." Embry chided me. I felt childish as they held me down. I looked down at my arm and lifted it I hadn't gained control of my right hand. I looked at the duct tape.

"Really duct tape? That bad huh?" Carlisle nodded.

"I would have suggested you come back to St. Cloud with me for proper medical treatment but that would have been difficult. I turned my attention back to Rosalie for a moment. I wanted to hate her, I wanted to be angry at her but I couldn't. I still had some real feelings for her but more than that she came here to help me. That meant she at least cared for me as a friend right? _Maybe she feels responsible for putting you in this mess._ I turned my attention back to the real problem on my mind, the one that was causing me fear.

"Will I ever regain the ability to use my hand and leg?" I asked straight out. I didn't want a sugar coated answer so I didn't ask a sugar coated question.

"Yes you will... but it will be very... very painful. I need to let the appendages reattach before cutting open your arm and realigning them."

"Oh joy." I said. I felt Rosalie trying to comfort me which made me more uncomfortable but I couldn't really move away and I didn't feel like making this whole situation awkward. _Am I being unfaithful to Zuri? Are we a thing? I'm being unfaithful aren't I? What are you doing wrong? I don't know I can't help it I still have feelings for Rosalie. This is why I didn't want to go out with Zuri...But I still want to go out with Zuri. _I argued as feeling returned to the rest of my body.

"This is going to take a long time isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes Michael, I'm afraid it will." Carlisle answered. Rosalie's fingers worked up the inside of my left arm. It wasn't innocent, it was flirting. I knew it.

"You should come back with us to Minnesota." she said still playing with her fingers. I growled.

"No."

"Why not, this wasn't even your debt to pay, you can come back, Embry will be back too when his time is over. _Will he? Neither of us had said it outloud but every day it seemed like this life was getting a little better, and our lives in Minnesota seemed like something of the past._

"No... I'm staying here."  
>"Why? You don't need to." Rosalie nearly pleaded. I felt my resolve falter a little under the pressure of her beautiful face but I wouldn't break.<p>

"Firstly you missed your chance to stop me. You and Tanya let me go, fed me to the wolves, something I wasn't obviously ready for, I'm here now can't you see that? But it doesn't matter because this is where I am I gave my word and Honor actually means something to me." I bit the last words. I could see they hurt.

"I might die in service to the Volturi but it was my choice and as you two made it clear, neither of you wanted to stop me. So go back to your perfect life with your perfect husband, and I'll stay here and try to protect you from all the horrible things you don't know are here."

"What do you mean?" Adrian squeezed my arm.

"They can't know." I stared at him with my one good eye determined to go through with it either way.

"There a good reason the Voltrui don't trust you. There is a shapeshifter whose been trying to get the Volturi and the Cullens to go to war, we're going to kill him and whatever army he has. So you go back to playing dress up and house with Emmett, I'll keep putting myself in harms way to protect your ungrateful lot." Rosalie seemed at a loss of words for a moment.

"I've apologized for what happened with you and Emmett."

"What happened? You mean the part where you led me on passed me off to another girl who didn't want me AND ruined my life? Oh yeah just apologize that will take away the fact that I'll never see my family again." I was finally yelling trying to sit up when the Adrian and Ulrich were trying to holding me down.

"Rosalie... perhaps you should leave." Carlisle suggested softly. Rosalie looked broken. I wanted to comfort her more than anything... but the one thing that stopped me, the one thing that made it all unforgivable... was that she didn't want me to. She left looking like she was about to burst in to tears. I heard the doors shut behind her. My heart lurched inside me. I sighed heavily after she was gone.

"I shouldn't have said that... should I?" I asked out loud.

"Some times you need to tell someone how you feel even if it will hurt them... It's only yours to decide if you made the right choice though." Carlisle answered.

**Embry's POV**

It seems like it'd been so long since we'd been gone. My ribs still hurt a little bit, but I looked amazing compared to Mike who Ulrich and Adrian were helping in to the complex. He could walk but it was very painful. He walked with a pronounced limp. Every time his weight came down pain shot through his torso... _we really should be rolling him in but he wouldn't have it... _

"I'm worried." Mike said as we limped through night lit Volterra.

"About what?" I asked slowing down my pace so Mike didn't have to race to catch up with me.

"I was pretty mean to Zuri last time I was here. I wanted to apologize... I wonder if she'll accept it."

"That's one thing you don't need to worry about, you look like hell and are barely making it back alive, she's been worried sick about you... don't worry she'll forgive you." Mike smiled. Even that looked painful.

"Yeah don't worry... you've got pity on your side..." I snickered. He snorted at me. We entered the complex and standing in front waiting for us was none other than Themba and Zuri. Themba ran straight up to me and slapped me across the face.

"That's for putting me through that." I turned back to look her in the eye.

"And this..." She said before throwing herself at me kissing me. I caught her and forced myself not to cough when she connected with my ribs. She grabbed my head as if making sure I wouldn't try to get away as she continued to kiss me until I heard coughing from over by Zuri and Mike.

"Is for coming back."

**Mike's POV**

I stood awkwardly in front of Zuri as Themba and Embry started walking away. Once they were gone I stared down at my feet.

"I'm really... sorry... for... what I said before leaving to kill Xaver. I didn't mean to yell... I'm sorry." I said still staring at the ground.

"Mike?" she asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Can you please look at me?" I looked at her feet... then my eyes moved up her body to her face, but I couldn't quite look her in the eyes. I forced myself to look in to her eyes. She was on the edge of crying.

"You idiot! You stupid stupid idiot!" she said trying not to cry. She walked closer to me. I felt slightly uncomfortable when we were this close... it was closer than you would be for a normal conversation.

"You think I'm mad about that still? I thought you were dead." she said hugging me and started crying. I naturally wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm... I'm sorry Zuri."

"Demetri said your brain hadn't been active for a week... a whole week!" she said finally submitting to tears.

"I'm fine..." I said not sure what was the right thing to say.

"No you're not can barely walk."

"It looks worse than it is." I tried to comfort her.

"Damn it Mike!" She said before grabbing my head and pulling me to her. Her lips touched mine and it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Her lips were warm, unlike Rosalie's and Tanya's. I pulled her in closer not wanted to lose the moment. She stopped and pulled away coming up for air. I hadn't let go of her so she put her head on my shoulder.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." I was still at a loss for words.

"It would have happened sooner if not for 'Themba the cockblock'" I snickered in response.

"Umm..." I said awkwardly. She backed away from me but not out of my arms, just far enough that she could look me in the eye.

"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked. She smiled a big smile.

"I'm yours."

**I finished writing this chapter less than 3 days after finishing my last chapter... I wrote far too quickly... I think my last chapter took 3 or 4 weeks, not three or four days. Regardless I had to write this chapter because I knew exactly what I was going to say and how I was going to say it. Thanks for reading it. I'd like to thank Fusedtwilight, Laurazuleta18, and Alexandra1992 for reviewing... I'm also assuming I'll be thanking Elilovetwi for reviewing but I've already finished the chapter and she hasn't... so thank you for future review? Thanks for those coming back (hopefully) These chapters are much longer than usual, don't get spoiled I might drop them back down from 5k words to 2k remember to leave reviews, high fives, rolls of twenty dollar bills and knucks. Catch you on the flip side.**


	15. Real Folk Blues

**Disclaimer: I'm still not Stephenie meyer because I actually update... hey-O  
><strong>

**Disclaimer Deuce: Don't think I've forgotten about Jack Elzam and company... they went dark though...**

**Mike's POV**

"You can barely walk! You can't go out to train." Zuri pleaded with me walking in front of me. I shook my head. I continued doing martial arts.

"I'm fine I heal fast."

"No one heals that fast." she told me leaning up against the door frame disapproving. I threw a hard round house and pain immediately sparked in my stomach where the sword went in. my body faltered and I started to fall Zuri ran to me and caught me.

"Please Mike... please for me? Just... stop?" I bit my lip.

"I can't stop training..."

"Then at least do something easier on you?" I looked in to her eyes she wasn't pouting... she wasn't begging she was doing something far more effective... she was worrying... and scared. I couldn't scare her. I nodded.

"Alright... alright... I'll do some energy work." I finally compromised. I made my way out of the complex, it was windy, tornado warning thirty miles out of Volterra. I limped to the front gate. Leaning against the door was Felix.

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"To fly." he said grinning.

"I can barely walk, besides I promised Zuri I'd take it easy."

"Oh... Okay since you're whipped you're going to miss your chance to learn how to fly." Felix said shrugging as if it meant nothing to him. I knew I was taking bait but I couldn't help myself.

"Seriously? Reverse psychology? That the best you can do." Felix shrugged again.

"I don't know it could be a couple months before an opportunity like this happens again... but I respect that you're whipped..." Felix said trailing of.. _I can't believe this is working. But I really want to learn how to fly._

"Fine you got me but not a word of this to Zuri."

"What you think I'm going to tell on you?" he asked amused.

"No... what... just shut up before I change my mind." I followed him out the door in to the pouring rain but not before taking off hooded sweatshirt and grabbing a rain coat.

We climbed in Felix's Viper, red of course. I snickered as I climbed in.

"What?" Felix asked.

"Of course your car is Red... I'm surprised there isn't a giant V on the hood." I snickered. He tried to act angry but laughed with me.

"In my defense have you ever seen a dodge Viper that WASN'T red?" I had to think long and hard about it but I couldn't think of once.

"Good you're not wearing your white pants."

"Well of course I'm not it's down pouring." I almost yelled at Felix.

"I've seen it..." Felix claimed. I had put on my black work out pants under a long rain coat that went down to my ankles.

"So... why isn't today going to happen for another month or year?" I asked.

"Simple there is a Tornado not to far away."

"Right... how does that have to do with anything?" He didn't say anything but kept driving.

"Wait... you think a torando will teach me how to fly?" Felix shrugged.

"I figured we throw you at it enough time's you might be able to stay in it."

"That's your scientific theory right?" He nodded.

"Yeah unless you have a better idea." I didn't have an idea... and since I wasn't starting to fly just sitting around I figured it was worth a try. Felix flew through the country chasing a tornado in a car far to nice to be doing this. I finally saw the Tornado in the distance, probably a full mile away and Felix killed the car.

"Well... go get em tiger." he said as he put his arms behind his head.

"This is all the close you're getting?"

"In this car? Yep... go have fun with your tornado." he said shooing me. I climbed out of the car and took a couple steps until I was standing in front of it. I took a deep breath and pulled off my long coat off letting go of it and the wind pulled it back in to the hood of the car. I rolled both shoulders back loosening up. I removed my shirt as it was already drenched from the downpour. I looked down at my bandages as they got soaked but stuck to my body. It looked like I was still wearing a shirt how many bandages wrapped completely around my body. I took off my shoes then socks and threw them back in the viper before walking back to the front of the car. I sighed taking in the comfort of the torrent of water. I loved water... always have... and while some ran from water like this I never did.

I took in the rain, the wet, the cold. I took in the rain and the pain... and washed both away in a moment. As I opened my eyes I didn't feel pain and weakness... only the strength needed to complete this task.

I sprinted towards the tornado an energy ball in each hand. I leap in to the air at the tornado and as an after thought I shot my energy at the ground behind me. I flew further in to the air at the tornado and I was in the center spinning uncontrollably. I focused as well as I could but I couldn't help the queasy feeling that took over. _So being a vampire doesn't change the fact that I'm afraid of heights... oh great._

I forced myself to open my eyes watching. My hands were shaking... I was laughing... _Why am I laughing? Is this insanity? Is this fearless? Make it stop! _I silently screamed. _Jed! Alex! Mom! Dad! Help me! There is no one here for you... No one can save you... no one you've ever known or ever will can save you from this moment. _

The dread was almost clarifying. I couldn't ask anyone to save me. Save me from what? This wouldn't kill me... it wouldn't even do permanent damage... _I don't want to fall!_

I felt my body being thrown out of the top but I instinctively shot two energy blasts away from me pushing me back in to the cyclone. I shot three more bursts until I was back in the center. I blasted repeatedly in every direction keeping me in the center until I realized I could feel power. I forced myself to relax feeling the power of the twister surrounding me... absorbing the power... controlling the power... It was unlike anything I ever felt... I felt like I could move mountains. I started to absorb all the power... drinking it in... I wanted to go higher but the twister couldn't... I took in all the power I could... like taking a deep breath and feeling full all at the same time. I knew what I had to do.

I brought the tornado in to a tight cyclone closing up my body bringing my knees up to my chest and my arms around my knees until the cyclone itself was no more than fifteen feet wide.

I threw my body out until I couldn't reach and with one powerful blast I righted the tornado... and in the dead silence the wind stopped... and I heard nothing... not even the thunderstorm and the rain had long since become a part of me... it was only then that I realized I wasn't forcing myself in to the air... I was floating by will.

It didn't seem difficult it didn't seem impossible and at an instant my fear of heights dissipated... it was like swimming, or floating on water... and just as natural to me. And then in struck me.

_ I can fly._

My immediate reaction was my need to tell my brother James. But that hope and joy faded as quickly as it came. _James can never know... He's dead to you... as you should be to him. _It felt like an invisible hand gave his heart a hard squeeze and killed it. I knew it wasn't but it didn't make the pain any less real.

I gently flew higher and higher before letting go and falling to the earth and then gliding across the ground only inches away from the grass.

_This... I'll never be able to share this with mom or dad, Kari or Jed, Alex or Rena. _I let go and dropped the last inch in to the flooded grass face down my face under water. I heard Felix's car screech to a halt but I didn't move. _What's the point of having power if you can't use it to help those you care about? What's the use of being everything you ever dreamed of if you can't share it with those you love?_

My body was yanked out of the water and I was being held up by my armpits. I wore my same disheartened expression.

"Ahh shucks Felix I didn't know you cared." I said humorlessly as I hung in the air, I didn't even attempt to move... it was so odd to feel euphoria and melancholy at the same time. He pulled his hand his hand back to punch me.

"And you call me Temper..." I teased showing no emotion

**? POV**

The first memory I had was being pulled away and rushed away from the woman who birthed me. They didn't pay me any attention. I heard begging and pleading... then uneasy breath. I heard a heart stop beating... the only heart I heard besides my own. I know now that he was heartbroken. That was the word he called it.

What an odd phrase... like an organ of the body was actually broken from some trivial emotional event. I didn't understand it but I did understand that it was my fault. I knew my coming into this world caused my mother to die... And I knew this man 'Bors' was in 'love' with my mother.

It was something I couldn't understand. Why would a vampire ever care for a human? Surely Bors thirsted for blood just as I do. Why put yourself through that torture? I once had the bad idea to ask why do we keep humans alive and hide from them... he wasn't too happy that I had asked that question.

It didn't make sense... why do the strong always help the weak? Why hadn't Bors killed me? I understood anger, and if my mother truly meant so much to him and I had killed her why didn't he kill me? He never said it but he wasn't my father... So why protect me? He told me he swore to Gwen, my mother that he would protect me... why? My mother is dead. Why keep a promise to a dead woman? Regardless I'm thankful he did. If he let me alone the Volturi would have surely hunted me down and killed me. I wouldn't have known anything about the Volturi... I wouldn't know about what was deemed "appropriate" and not... I'd spent nearly a week learning to read people. Then another week trying to learn everything I could about fighting. And that's when I learned it...

I was sparring with Bors and he swung at me... But I could see it coming before he actually swung and stepped clear out of the way. I evaded him before he'd moved his leg. He looked at me oddly then took a couple more swings, each one I dodged before his arm even moved... He attacked with a flurry of strikes each one I dodged well before they landed and I felt it... but it wasn't that I could sense his movements or even predict them. His fighting style in any book I'd read. I tried to figure out what this could mean or how I did it... but everything seemed normal as it always had. I closed my eyes for a moment then realized it felt different. I opened my left eye and Bors threw a kick I saw it just as it was about to land but I wasn't fast enough I took it and rolled away... I opened my right eye and everything became clear. Bors charged again and I easily dodged away.

"I can... I can see your moves... if my right eye is open." I opened just my right eye and walked around with it open...

"That... it... feels better without my right eye open." It felt like a thousand things were flying through my head at once... It felt liberating. I felt free... It was so odd... I never understood how much I could think about and understand and see... but with both my eyes open my sight was focused in so tightly that I could only focus on what was right in front of me... Which was just fine for fighting one person. For studying it was counterproductive.

"Interesting... so you have hyper focus to the point of future sight." Bors concluded.

"Okay... what should I do with it?" I asked honestly. I didn't like asking someone for help but since Bors was already giving it I didn't see how a little more would hurt me. _No matter how smart I am I own nothing, and have no connections to anyone in the world besides Bors, I don't know where anything is... it is impossible for me to survive on my own and learn without Bors help. It's something I'm remiss about but I can hardly avoid. I can't walk in to libraries and start reading. I don't have money, I can't work at my age... I need him. _The admission that at least for now I needed someone left a sour taste in my mouth.

"We need to train you to fight without it." _It is completely possible that some time my power might betray me and so I should learn how to function without it. _I looked over Bors. _Why are you helping me? Is it truly just because my mother asked you to? No that's impossible. It's illogical... What do I have that he wants? My power? But he didn't know about it? Did he? Had he known all along? Is it possible that he learned about it before I was born? Perhaps that's why he let my mother die? Was he truly faking that emotion to make me drop my guard? That makes sense. Yes... that's what he did. There is one way to find out. Using his other emotions as a standing point and his emotional stability as the base currently if I should make such a insinuation he would strike at me, if he was truly offended._

"You let her have me because you knew I had a power... You didn't love her you wanted me... not her." I saw the temper in his eyes flare up but died immediately. And shook his head. _He's angry... he's emotional why doesn't he strike me?_

"You may not understand love yet... but you're far too smart to say something that will get you hurt... you want me to attack you to prove that I'm not trying to use you? Well I'm not, you're free to leave... believe me you not being with me would make my life a lot easier. I still need to explain you to Arthur... I'm a man of my word and I will not break my word to Gwenevere. I will raise you and protect you from the world..." he said. _What a oddity. He doesn't make sense, surely he is an anomaly of nature. Perhaps I've just been so unlucky to find the one person in this world afflicted by this 'love' that makes them illogical._

"But you need a name." _A name isn't needed. You can simply call me you. And I shall know it is me. A name is simply a term of endearment. I need none. Though a name might be useful... it can't hurt._

"Okay... but I want to choose it." I argued stubbornly.

"Very well, what name do you choose?" Truthfully I hadn't given it any thought. It wasn't necessary to have a name but if it would appease Bors I could have a name.

"Galahad"

**Mike's POV**

I opened the double doors to the Volturi complex and took two steps in and immediately saw Zuri pacing in front of me.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked obviously worried. I shrugged.

"You're sopping wet!" I tried to keep a smirk from my face but failed. _Yes mommy I played in the rain._

"And what the hell do you think is so funny?" She said crossing her arms. I shrugged again. _When did I start needing to check in with Zuri again?_

"It's no big deal." I said.

"No big deal? You could have been hurt! Wait... why aren't you limping?" I shrugged again.

"Stop shrugging damn it!" She yelled. I smiled.

"Zuri just calm down... I can focus on my pain and it goes away. And I happen to enjoy the rain." I said simply.

"I was worried." She said looking down at her feet.

"I'm fine... I want to show you something... follow me." my clothing was still dripping but I didn't care. I made my way up the building to the roof access. I stepped outside back in to the rain. I held Zuri's hand but it felt pull back. I stopped.

"It's wet!" she said defending herself.

"I promise it's only water."

"But it's wet! Don't you know anything about cats? We don't like getting wet." I laughed.

"Come on... It'll be worth it I promise." She looked skeptical.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" She smiled slightly pulling herself in to the rain.

"Yes." I took her further out she seemed to be fighting it a little but laughing as well. I gathered her up in my arms quickly and she giggled.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see... close your eyes."

"No!" she said with a big smile.

"It'll be worth it..." I said.

"Oh fine!" she said closing her eyes... then she opened on eye slightly.

"No peeking aloud!" she laughed and closed her eyes. I breathed in deep and breathed out relaxing.

"So what's going on?" She said.

"Just wait."

"You're not even taking me anywhere!" she said.

"Wow... learn a bit of patience!" I scolded. She giggled again. Slowly, carefully I felt my heels leave the ground, then the balls of my feet and I ascended. I stopped when I was floating five feet off the roof. Once I was certain I had complete control I leaned down until I was inches away from her face. I breathed cool air on her face then kissed her softly. She responded by grabbing my head and kissing me back. Once she leaned back I smiled.

"You can open your eyes... now be careful." she opened her eyes and blinked. At first it seemed like she didn't know what had changed, then she looked over her shoulder and nearly jumped out of my arms but I held her tightly.

"Holy shit you're flying!" I bit my lip to stifle a laugh.

"Yes Zuri... we're flying." I smiled as I flew away from the Volturi. There was no moon the night was black and I took her over over Volterra.

"This is amazing Mike." she said gushing. I spun flew, flipped and turned through the air before stopping outside her window. She climbed in her window.

"Thank you for tonight Mike... really thanks." I smiled. And kissed her gently.

"Thanks Zuri... for caring."

**Arthur's POV**

"So this kid is my bastard?" I asked. Looking at the little boy standing next to Bors. Bors didn't seem to appreciate the insult.

"So why do you have him?"

"I promised his mother I would take care of him."

"This is a special operation not a daycare."

"He will be useful to us."

"How is that?" I growled at him.

"Hit him." Bors nodded to the boy. Then I noticed he had one of his two eyes closed. The boy was barely as tall as Bors knee, he had brown hair and light skin he left eye was green but his right eye he just opened was black and red.

"Fine." I took a couple steps forward and threw a round kick at him but he wasn't there. Two more kicks and he wasn't there I grabbed at him to get a hold of him each time he dodged away before my hand was anywhere near him.

"Damn it stop running you little bastard." I reached down to grab him but felt a sting on my face only after he was behind me did I realize he punched me in the face.

"How the hell is this little bastard doing this."

"His name isn't Bastard... it's Galahad. And he can see the future." _No... that's impossible. _I thought then laughed.

"Yes... I guess Galahad is a good name for a bastard." I looked at Galahad he didn't seem offended at all.

"You don't know what bastard means? It means I didn't want you." I told him. He still stared at me with a semi bored expression.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"He doesn't show anger." I was angry. I didn't really want a constant reminder of my fling to follow us around.

"Fine... but he's your responsibility Bors, He's not my problem." Bors let the corner of lips smile just a bit.

"Okay."

"Get out of my sight I need to get to work." I said dismissing them.

**Embry's POV**

"Yeah Since you and Mike always pick the songs I'd like to pick one." Yuki said. I nodded.

"I suppose it's only fair." I said agreeing.

"Any song I want?" he asked. I nodded.

"As long as it's not like screamo or something." He laughed.

"No... it's not screamo... it's jazz." Mike cheered. Mike enjoyed playing Jazz. Something was off though, he seemed like he was plotting something.

"I'll sing it... it's called "Real Folk Blues." Yuki said plugging in his guitar. He beckoned Kale in the room.

"What's he doing here?"

"The song needs a saxaphonist." Yuki explained. Mike put head phones on to listen to it as he drummed and I looked over the music. Yuki started before I could protest, before I realized it was in Japanese.

"Aishiteta to nageku niwa  
>Amarinimo toki wa sugitte shimatta<br>Mada kokoro no hokorobi wo  
>Iyasenu mama kaze ga fuiteru<p>

Hitotsu no me de asuomite  
>Hitotsu no me de kinou mitsumeteru<br>Kimi no ai no yurikagode  
>Mo ichido yasuraka ni nemuretala<p>

Kawaita hitomi de dare ka naite kure

The Real Folk Blues!  
>Honto no kanashimi ga shiritai dake<br>Doro no kawa ni tsukatta  
>Jinsei mo waruku wa nai<br>Ichido kiri de owaru nara

Kibou ni michita zetsuboto  
>Wanagashikakerareteru kono chansu<br>Nani ga yoku te warui no ka  
>Koin no omoi to kuramitaita<p>

Dore dake ikire wa iyasereru no darou

The Real Folk Blues!  
>Honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake<br>Hikaru mono no subete ga ougen to wa  
>kagiranai<p>

The Real Folk Blues!  
>Honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake<br>Hikaru mono no subete ga ougen to wa  
>kagiranai" Mike was going crazy on the drums I on the other hand didn't approve as much.<p>

"That song was freaking awesome." Mike said as he took his head phones.

"And in Japanese." I said snorting.

"Japanese is my first language... I don't expect you to sing in German do I?" I guess he had me right there.

"Okay okay." I admitted. Mike shrugged.

"I don't really care what language it is if the music is awesome." I smiled. But deep down something still felt wrong. It wasn't the music. It was something much more ominous. Like a black storm coming over us. _Or maybe it's nothing._

**I was going to split this in to two chapters but I kept it as one... don't say I never did anything for you. I spoil you too much! I don't know when the next chapter is coming. Here it is the chapter. Real Folk Blues is kinda an awesome song... even if you don't understand Japanese (I don't) but I do know what it's about. It's not the last time this song/ reference to it will come up in my story... but it will be a couple books. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always please remember to comment, review, give rolls of twenty dollar bils, knucks and high fives. Catch you on the flip side.**


	16. Shifting Power

**Disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer Deuce:**

**Mike's POV**

Everything had changed now. I couldn't pretend that I didn't need to focus on fighting, my still recovering legs and arms made sure of that. I didn't retain full use of them but I had enough to fight. Enough to focus and fight harder and better than I'd ever done before. Fighting Xavier taught me a few key lessons... and humility was the largest, waking up to realize I'd been duct taped back together like Frankenstein's monster had taught me a lot... and some things I didn't want to learn. Such as Rosalie still cares about me. _Why couldn't she just be a two dimensional selfish... woman who cares about no one but herself? It would make my life less complicated._

Sometimes life wasn't simple... I had very real feelings for Zuri, but in the back of my mind I knew part of myself might always belong to Rosalie, and a piece to Tanya. _Is that wrong? Am I sick for having real feelings for them still? Does that make me a bad person?_

_ No time to think about that... time to fight... The two last members of the Volturi Army... the two members who are part of the Volturi Guard. _Ulrich and Ivan. Both of them were roughly of the same body type and size, but their personalities were extremely different, as were both their fighting styles. Ivan was a brawler depending almost completely on his size and strength to wrestle and overpower his opponents, whereas Ulrich was more of a striker who kept his distance and only grappled when completely necessary or an opening occurred.

I took a couple deep breaths clearing my mind. I couldn't think about anything besides these two... they were my last "official" test, but that wasn't enough for me. I wouldn't be content until I'd become Felix's equal... his better...

"Which one of you am I fighting first." I tried to say not sounding cocky. I heard a growl from Ivan.

"First? Who the hell do you think you are? You got your ass kicked by the last vampire you fought. I'll fight you, Ulrich won't even need to get ready."

I crouched and focused letting my body see and feel every movement. I just needed to catch Ivan, if this got to be a wrestling match I'd lose but I test of strength or speed I'd win easily. He leaped in to the air and I followed. I threw myself in to the air I jumped lower than him though, I caught him shoulder to stomach he clawed at my back but it made no difference His shoulders hit the ground then his head bounced off the ground.

I realized he was trying to put me in a headlock, and that meant game over. I pushed off the ground up to my feet but he wrapped his arms around my leg trying to put me in an ankle lock, his legs wrapped around my leg I kicked him nearly as hard as I could so he'd release me. His fingers as he groaned in pain grabbing his thigh where I kicked him. Ivan got up to his legs but he was heavily favoring his left leg where I kicked. His right leg was bearing all of his weight. I regretted hurting him but he was still smiling. He growled.

"Don't you dare take it easy on me, you're just proving to me now you've got what it takes. Come on! I'm not going to go easy on you and don't insult me by doing it to me." I nodded. He smiled.

"Come here now so I can mess you up boy." I obliged him. He hooked around with his left arm I ducked quickly under and launched an uppercut lifting his head in the air. His fingers interlocked and came down at my head. I slid left and kicked with my right at his left ribs. He fell down to one knee and growled at me.

"Quit fucking playing with me and hit me damn it!" he roared at me as he got back up to his feet. I exhaled then forced my foot forward in a straight front kick. His body rolled backwards somersaulting backwards head to stomach to back to head until his body slapped against the wall and his Head snapped back in to the wall putting a hole in it. I flew through the air after him and before he could recover I wrapped my fingers around his throat. He smiled at me.

"Much better... you actually hit me." I pulled him out of the wall he was grinning at me. His attention turned to Ulrich.

"You're up Ulrich, try not to get your ass kicked too badly." Ulrich stepped forward. I looked around at the few people who had gathered to watch, Zuri, Themba, Felix, Demetri, Embry and Adrian. Felix and Demetri had been at ever one of my fights. Watching... assessing... judging. _I'll give them a show._

Ulrich rolled his shoulders back and took off his Volturi robe setting it down behind him. I looked over my shoulder at him regarding him as he started moving his weight from left to right and back in his fighting stance. I extended my arm then uncurled my fingers.

"At your ready." I called. He charged and I didn't move, my arm still out as a taunt. He led with a straight kick I bent at my hip backwards letting his leg sail just over it before he followed it with a punch I leaned my head back away from. I caught the arm and followed the momentum through until I pulled it back down flipping him on to the ground. He spun on the ground trying to sweep my but I jumped clear over his legs letting myself fall to the ground but not before hitting him with a round kick to the face. His head bounced on the ground and he kicked at me with both his legs. I pushed my hands against the ground and pushed down throwing myself in to the air just over his feet. His arm came around and he was trying to get a hold of my legs. I pulled my knees to my chest and launched myself forward and up to my feet, I over shot as I had hoped and landed bent over Ulrich. I grabbed his his shirt and threw him behind me then gave chase passing him sailing through the air fast enough to turn and connect with a closelining palm strike to his face. I climbed over him grabbing him by the throat pulling my arm in to a ready position before looking up at Felix and Demetri. Felix showed no emotion but Demetri was snickering and started clapping.

"Good show." Demetri said.

"Whose next."

"Why, it's Alec, your last fight... if you beat him you'll wear Volturi red." Demetri explained smiling. I shook my head.

"No... I won't take my 'Volturi red' until I've beaten him." I said pointing at Felix. Demetri grinned at me.

"Did I tell you I like this one?" Demetri asked Felix laughing.

**Embry's POV**

The truth was I had no clue what I did last time, but regardless Felix wanted me to do it again. I don't even remember clearly what happened after I changed. I remember getting really angry... Then nothing... I remember waking up and they told me I'd been asleep for days...

When I strained myself I could remember colors, blurs of movement... but nothing more. I couldn't even remember who I hurt or why. Mike was amazed by it. He said I was putting out more energy than anything he'd ever felt, tenfold. Maybe that's why I was so exhausted. Felix thought I could do it again... believe me I'd tried. I couldn't ever push myself over the edge, not without shifting. Felix was pacing back and forth in front of me. He stopped putting his finger to his lips accessing me.

"So you can't get yourself angry enough to do it again can you?" I shook my head.

"I see... That's unfortunate... yet another thing you're too weak to do." He said sharply. _What the hell? That doesn't seem like Felix._

"I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that you've failed yet again, after all you could have saved Mr. Iverson the hassle of being here if you could have just beaten me in that duel we had... but you let him down... just like you let all your friends and family down, I suppose you're lucky that by some miracle Mike was there to bail your ass out. I don't understand why people didn't expect you to fail, after all you've been failing for years haven't you?" I growled under my breath. I could feel my breath getting hot. I clenched my fists. _You can't possibly beat Felix, he knows it and you do it... he's taunting you._

"It wasn't news to me... I'd read the reports, you had an all out brawl with some bears. You won and you were still hospitalized... but it was all worth it wasn't it? It was for your precise Leah... How did it feel to wake up and realize she was gone?"

"Stop Felix... you don't want to push me." I said feeling anger rising in me.

"Why? We both know you're inadequate... you're just angry someone else has figured it out." I felt blood pumping through my veins, felt it... most times it's just as natural as tasting air, but not now, I could feel it moving through me.

"So you probably thought that Leah just was hurt after what happened to Sam, I mean that's logical right? Until you move and see her draped off another mans arm... if you could even call him that. You'd been struggling every single day just to get over the pain of the breakup wondering if your life would ever be right... and here she is hanging off some pansy ass wusses arm."

"Stop... Now... Felix..." I said gritting my teeth.

"I mean I don't see it either... You were the alpha, you're the strongest wolf there is, fastest too. You truly are the alpha male, and yet Leah went for someone else... did you call her a bitch? Did you tell her to put her big girl panties on? Did you do anything like that?"

"No... I... didn't... stop this Felix... I... Don't... want... to... hurt... you!" I growled at him. He smiled at me cockily.

"Hurt me? Like you did last time? I don't think you even left a mark... speaking of marks, I wonder what kind of marks that Patrick guy has left in Leah... it must burn you up to know she has his baby, and who knows? Maybe she's having some more..." I was shaking but I forced myself not to phase... I didn't need to... _at least I was that in control._

"What? No response? Oh I guess it still doesn't anger you how Leah just tossed you to the side like a used tissue..."

I growled deep. Sharp images were slowly becoming blurry. I didn't even try to argue with Felix anymore. It was just a matter of time now.

"And don't even get me started on Destiny... wow... that was quite something... You fought off a vampire, stopped a coven for her... and she still chose Fate over you... Wow... That has to suck, but you should have seen it coming right you're inadequate."

"STOP NOW!" I screamed. I could no longer make out his face, but he seemed to be amused.

"If that wasn't pathetic enough she comes back needing your help, apparently you didn't kill Xavier hard enough and she begs for your protection... you take a vampire bite for her... nearly kills you, you fight a war for her, and come here to protect her from us for a year... all this... for her. And she still goes back to Fate. Wow, I mean I understand you're a failure but that's kind of harsh even for her."

"DIE!" I screamed as rage finally overcame me.

Felix's POV

"DIE!" he screamed He dropped his head for a moment before letting a bloodcurdling scream his eyes weren't human anymore, they were something else completely. I'd barely noticed he was growing... his chest, his arms, his hands, his stomach his legs... everything. _Holy hell he's even bigger than before. _He had to be at least eight feet tall, maybe even nine now. He howled again primally and his focus turned to me.

Immediately I had second thoughts about this plan. _He's an uncontrolled beast right now I'll be more than enough to handle him._ He charged at me coming down with a hammering fist braced and blocked it weight me left but he had much more power than I had guessed and my legs buckled for a moment. I saw his other arm coming at me but I couldn't move fast enough and caught an upper cut throwing me across the room in to the wall. _So that's what it feels like to feel powerless. _I thought for a moment before blocking his hammering blow with both his hands with both mine. I took a step away from the wall just in time to get kicked back in to it with a thud. I heard a wall hanging on the other side of the wall hit the ground. He wrapped his right hand around my body thumb right in between my ribs. He used my body as a ram against the wall until I was through it. He didn't let me go though he pulled me through and grabbed me with both arms and smashed me through the rest of the wall. I tried to fight back but his arms were longer than my arms and legs and he seemed next to impervious of my attacks to his arms. He growled at me and palmed my skull. I threw my body at him kicking his chest. I couldn't see anything because his palm covered my eyes but I felt a giant hand on my leg then a cracking then I knew my leg was broken. I screamed not because of the pain but in the hope that someone would help.

I could hear vampires moving. Embry released me. I saw Jane. Embry grabbed his head as if trying to block Jane's mental assault. She was soon joined by Alec. Embry flailed backhanded both of them straight in to a wall stopping their attack. I leaped after Embry but was rewarded with a stiff kick planting me back against yet another wall. I watched as he grabbed Alec and Jane easily with each hand and smashed them repeatedly in to the ground. Demetri came around the corner with Kale and Santiago.

Embry knocked Kale and Santiago away but Demetri hit him full on with a jump spin kick. Embry turned his head a little then made a sound that sounded like a laugh before kicking Demetri down the hall.

Alec and Jane got up quickly and started blasting Embry with their powers. He went to his knees then to his stomach as they held him down, he started shrinking back to his normal size then he started screaming in pain.  
>"Stop it, right now!"<p>

"No... he deserves it after what he did to us." Alec smiled.

"That is petty, and more over you don't want to piss him or his friend off." I said as a blur flew down the hall In a blur of a kick Jane was kicked up against a wall and Alec had a sword to his throat.

"Iverson... stop." Embry stopped screaming and relaxed a bit but he couldn't stand up he was too exhausted. He glared at Alec. Jane stood up but was greeted by Iverson's open hand and a small ball of energy.

"Next week... you're both mine."

"We'll make you look like a little bitch again." Alec taunted. Iverson growled.

"No... Payback will be mine." he said before making his way over to Embry and picking him up.

**Evelyn's POV**

"Wow Felix, you haven't gotten beaten this bad in a long time." I said smiling.

"Why are you so happy about it, do you enjoy playing nurse that much?" He asked. He looked like he was hurt but we both knew he wasn't.

"It keeps you humble... and besides I thought you liked me running my fingers over your skin." I said smirking.

"While it's a plus I prefer if it's not checking if I have any broken bones."

"Beggars can't be choosers." Felix didn't even smirk at that... his mind was elsewhere. Realistically it was at six different places but none of them were with me.

"What is it Felix."

"We've always known we couldn't control Call. We might be able to goad him in to staying, and probably could but..."

"But what?" I asked.

"Iverson is a wild card... He didn't pick up the nickname "Temper" on accident mind you. He's disturbingly powerful and only getting stronger, he's not showing any signs of slowing down and he shows outright contempt for members of the Volturi that have wronged him."

"Does this surprise you? It never surprised me, I told you all these things would happen, he's fast to forgive but you need to give him a reason to." Felix didn't seem to understand so I had to explain.

"He's not stupid, he knows you all want him. You all sure as hell want him to fix all your problems for you but you just want his abilities and quite honestly he's sick of being used... You have to at least convince him he's more than a weapon to you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Felix asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"No... it's how you plan on doing that... you're the only Volturi member he even remotely likes right now. You'll have to fix this yourself."

**Embry's POV**

"Ugh..." I said trying to force myself to wake up. I groaned again as I rolled my body off the bed, not completely sure I'd be able to convince myself to wake up all together. My body fell flat on the ground, instinctively I put my chin to my chest to protect it. I landed hard and I heard someone open the door. I tried to get up but everything in me screamed in pain.

"Come on Embry, get up." Mike called.

"Ugh... what if I told you I don't know if I can... I'm so sore."

"You were at least a full foot bigger than you were the last time you did it... maybe your body wasn't ready for that kind of muscle expansion?"

"You might be right." I agreed as he helped me up to my feet. I could walk but it hurt. _I'm going to have to get over the pain eventually. _I thought. Mike heard something.

"Something is going on outside." I made my way out.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only about eighteen hours this time so you're moving in the right direction." Mike laughed, but once we made it outside there was no laughter.

I didn't realize it at first but in the dead of night only lit by the full moon five members of the Volturi guard stood on the opposite side of the plaza.

Something seemed very wrong though, my vision wasn't that good but once my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw it. They were all being held up by five posts, and five ropes holding them up... all of them beheaded. I didn't recognize them for their bodies but then a man with a large bag walked out in front of them and smiled. I couldn't see him for his hood he wore but he approached us and lowered his hood. It was Santiago's face. I looked at the bodies behind him. He pulled the first head out of the bag, Santiago's and tossed at the feet of Aro, then he shifted his image to Kale, next pulling his head out of the bag and tossing it at the feet of Felix. Next came Havier's head, same thing changed his face to match him before tossing it before us, then came Alexei's head, changing it as he did. And lastly he changed his face to Auto, and tossed it before us. He wore a sure smile.

"You are quite confident to do this in front of us when we can easily kill you." He shook his head.

"I think not... I hold your entire city hostage, your very lifestyle in danger." He said confidently.

"What's your name, cold one." Aro asked.

"Name? What's it matter? Right now I'm Auto, yesterday I was Philip, tomorrow who knows who I might be... I might be Ivan." he said staring at Ivan, then taking his shape. Ivan growled.

"If you need a name it doesn't matter, You may call me shifter."

"Okay Shifter... what purpose do you flaunt this in front of us?" his face turned to Carlisle.

"Simple... You sent these five to find out about us... whether you realize it or not you need to realize something."

"And what would that be?" Aro asked. He smiled then his body changed from Ivan to Mike, but his expression was one I'd never seen Mike wear, it was a sick smile and Mike tensed next to me.

"You can't possible best us."

**Oh... Yeah I went there... So I hope you enjoyed it. So much going on... now we finally see the face (or faces) of the big baddie of this book. He already existed and is in one of my posters. He was the shapeshifter who nearly fooled Felix in to thinking Carlisle was mounting the assault on the Volturi. I'd like to thank Eli, Zu, and Alex for their very faithful reviews. Remember if you want me to write make sure to review. High fives, Rolls of twenties, Knucks, and comments. Thanks. Catch you on the flipside.**


	17. Volturi Monster

**Disclaimer: So... I'm realizing the more I read the less I like Twilight... does that make this wrong?**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Tequila is always a bad idea...**

**Mike's POV**

"Since this will be painstakingly easy for me I'll give myself a couple handicaps." I said crossing my arms.

"Such as?" Alec asked.

"For starters, you and your sister will fight me at the same time. Secondly I will not attack for one hundred eighty seconds, giving you an opening to attack me... if you can beat me in that time I guess I was never worthy of the Volturi reds. I'll also not use my hands." I said keeping my arms crossed. Alec laughed.

"Really? You're going to give us three minutes to attack you and you won't even use your hands to defend yourself?" Alec asked.

"You're right... it's still not enough. I'll also be blindfolded." I pulled out a cloth and tied it around my head so I couldn't see.

"one hundred and eighty... one seventy nine..." I started counting. I ducked under one punch dropped to my back under a kick rolled up my shoulders threw my shoulders back and I was on my feet as I felt a kick land behind me where I was laying. I felt a knee kick coming so I blocked it with my shin. Alec forced this issue so I had to jump over Jane's sweep on one leg. As I landed I pushed back and flipped away from both of them.

"Come on, is that it?" I asked. I dropped to a knee and stepped forward sliding under Jane's punch. I came back up to my feet and twisted my body past Alec's fast approaching kick. _This might be fun if they stood a chance against me. _I thought as I continued to dance away from them.

"Three... two..." I counted down while ducking, dodging and weaving between them.

"One... my turn." Jane was leaping for my head from behind me and Alec was charging from in front of me. I reared my body back and kicked forward throwing Alec's small body across the room. Then I released my right arm and caught Jane square in the face with an elbow. Her body dropped straight to the ground as if suddenly finding gravity. Alec was the first to stumble to his feet.

"H-h-hey you cheated!" I snorted.

"How?"

"You said you wouldn't use your arms!" I shook my head.

"No... I said I wouldn't use my hands. And obviously my elbow is not my hand."

"Congratulations... you beat up a couple preteens. I bet you feel proud." Piotr said clapping sarcastically to his brother Mikhail.

"No I feel justified." I said very aware that they were approaching.

"Justified? Because they put you In your place? You're nothing without your powers." I summoned two energy balls.

"It's too bad I have my power then, because I'm more of something then you'll ever be." Mikhail was very aware of my power, he had narrowly avoided it at the battle in St. Cloud.

"Okay, I'll take you without using this power you're so afraid of." I said closing my hands in to fists, my hands glowed, then up my arms and then my whole body was glowing.

"I'll take you both." I said glowering angrily at both of them. Mikhail the much larger of the two laughed.

"You're Aro's pet, how do you expect to stand up to two vampires who got here on their merits?"

"I expect to humiliate you both in less than ten seconds..."

"Ten seconds? Ha." Piotr laughed.

"I was being generous." I charged at both of them. I feigned a punch with my right hand, Piotr barely avoided my open hand. I wrapped it around the back of his neck and pulled him down as I threw my knee up he bent over in pain. I brought my left arm up and grabbed the knuckles of my left hand with my right and drove it in to Mikhail's temple as he tried to react to his brother being attacked. His body crumpled down to the ground. Piotr started recover but I grabbed him by the throat pulling him down to my hip level then launching him in to the air and slammed him down to the ground next to his brother, then grabbed Mikhail's throat.

"5.79 seconds..." I heard Felix say behind me. I got up and dusted myself off before walking over Piotr.

"I told you so." I sneered at Felix before walking out.

I walked back to my room grabbing my head. _Why did I sneer at Felix? That's not like me... _

I paced back and forth, it gave me comfort, it was a human weakness of mine, I needed to keep walking just to keep moving. I was moving aimlessly. _Who do I even talk to? Who do I trust? Is Embry just using me? No... I'm not strong enough... I can't lose him to... please don't let him use me... I can't lose everything? Haven't you already? _I stopped quickly at Zuri and Themba's door, subconsciously I think I was headed this direction.

I knocked, Themba answered the door, I watched hope drain from her face realizing I wasn't Embry.

"Umm sorry Themba."

"Yeah Mike, I'll scram." she said slipping past me.

"You don't have to." I said as she left. She reached over her shoulder and gave me a sign as if urging me on. I stepped in the room and Zuri looked at me... watching me, it was different it wasn't like she usually looked at me. I didn't even know where to start but luckily Zuri did.

"Who are you?" I smiled at her not quite understanding what she was getting at.

"Ah, what do you mean?"

"That person in there... I've never known him... he scares me." she said honestly.

"I thought that was me being confident." I answered.

"No... that was you being cruel, vindictive. Don't tell me that is you." she said hoping. _It felt good... is that who I am? Why did I do that? Maybe you have something to prove? Why am I so angry? Why am I hurting people? Isn't it fun? no... who am I? You're exactly what they want you to be. They? Everyone. You're simply what everyone wants you to be. No one wants the meek, fearful, wussy Michael Iverson whose afraid of snakes... they want the warrior Mike who scared the entire Volturi guard and army in to submission. Is that all I am? Isn't that enough? Enough to power incarnate? _

"I became who I needed to to survive the Volturi, I became the monster everyone wanted me to be." I said coldly. She frowned.

"I hope not... I really liked the guy who was kind and didn't want to hurt people." she said. _That's me isn't it? It's who you were...But who am I now._

"I'll change for you." I said realizing Zuri didn't just want me for my powers... it was something... something real I needed it, I needed to hold on to it. She shook her head as she put slightly more distance between us, right now I wanted her, I needed her... to feel her... to assure me that I didn't have to be how I was. Subconsciously I took a step forward and she took one back.

"No... Michael... I don't want you to change for me. I want you to change for you... I'm sorry... no... I want you to be you... I want you to be happy... if... if you're happy being who you were in the training room... then I guess we cannot be anymore." I took three steps forward.

"No Zuri... I need you... I can't be happy without you." she shook her head putting her hand out to stop me. She shook her head.

"That's what scares me Michael... I... You're worth so much more than this... I want you to be happy no matter what happens. I love you... but I'm not what makes you special... you make you special without anything else... Even without powers you're an amazing person... and I don't think you get it... you think I validate you... you think your ex girlfriend validates you, but that's just not true." she poured out. I didn't understand it.

"I don't understand." She shook her head. Her hair glided back and forth across her face.

"Maybe I shouldn't be the one to tell you it like this... but what if something happens... what if I'm gone? What if I leave? Are you going to become someone different because I'm gone? Are you going to be the Volturi Monster? I hope not... The world would lose a good person."

"Are you leaving me?" I asked in fear. She shook her head.

"No... but your worth is something you have to find on your own... I can't make you love yourself." _I love myself... don't I?_ I dropped my eyes to the ground and walked out of the room making my way to my room.

"Mike? Are you okay?" I shrugged.

"Is that who I am?" I asked as I made my way to the doorway of the complex... it was down pouring and I took the first steps outside, Zuri stayed under the roof.

"Mike... do you want me to come with you?" She asked still out of the rain. I shook my head without looking back.

"Where I'm going you can't follow." And I looked to the sky, took one step, and a moment later Volterra was fading in to the distance.

**Hey thanks for reading. This chapter took significantly longer to write because I've been very very busy. Busy with what? Partying, working, looking for a job... all that jazz. Well as always please remember to review, give rolls of twenty dollar bills, knucks and high fives. Catch you on the flipside. **


	18. Temper

**Disclaimer: Seriously... I can't believe I put finished this in under a week...**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Thanks for those who have stuck with me, and those who joined late. Come join the party**

**Mike's POV**

_How long have I been flying?_ I had no idea... I'd been flying as fast as I could for as long as I could and now I was... growing weary... _Impossible Vampires never grow tired._ I thought as a flew as fast as I could... and yet here I was growing weaker... I'd thought on who I wanted to be and who I was the entire flight and I still didn't know what I meant. When I was a human I measured my worth by those around me, how could I not? I'd never learned any different. If those around me didn't decide my worth did I? What's to say I'm not worth everything? Worth nothing? What's it mean to be worth everything and nothing? My weariness was growing nearly crippling, then I felt it... my energy draining from me... I was nosediving, but I was too exhausted to care... a small town was coming in to view, I used the remaining power I had to guide my body in to the forest. Fear was enveloping me. _What if I die? What if this hurts? _I remembered why I was afraid of heights... it wasn't being high I was afraid of... it was falling. I had no bearings on how fast I was going but I used every ounce of power I had to slow myself down. I saw trees approaching faster than I wanted and a quick snap as I broke through branches then through a tree trunk... and then... nothing.

**Embry's POV**

"What do you mean you don't know where Mike is! He was with you before he left." I asked angrily Mike had been gone for hours. Felix and Demetri entered quietly.

"So Mike went for a little flight. There shouldn't be any reason to fear... Demetri can find him anywhere in the world." Demetri seemed to focus on something momentarily...

"Well... that's strange..."

"What is?" Zuri asked fearful

"He's... not... active... he's alive... but... It seems like he's sleeping... that doesn't make sense... Vampires don't sleep... his brain isn't nearly active enough. But that's theres something else that doesn't make sense..." Demetri said.

"What?" I asked

"He's in Japan... there's no fucking way he got to Japan in four hours..." Demetri explained.

"So do we get him back?" I asked. Demetri shook his head.

"No... he if can move like that he can fly away just as easily as he did this time... he needs to come back because he wants to."

**Mike's POV**

I felt drowsy. _Was I sleeping? _I stretched out and opened my eyes. Immediately I knew something was different. My vision wasn't the same... then I felt a pain in my gut long since unfamiliar to me... then I realized I was missing something core to who I was... I didn't have a hot pain in my throat... I wasn't thirsty. I forced myself to get up as fast as I could which felt much more sluggish then I remembered. _Where am I? _I wondered to myself then I saw the last straw in the mirror... I took a couple steps closer to check again. _No... That's impossible..._

But impossible or not, it was. I couldn't believe it. _My eyes are brown again._

**Demetri's POV**

"It is the opinion of Felix and myself that we shouldn't pursue Michael Iverson." I said. Truthfully I believed it was important to bring him back but Felix was more than sure that he'd come back if we gave him time so I deferred to Felix on the matter.

"He is truly a magnificent vampiric specimen... we cannot afford to lose him, especially with shifter coming."

"Yes... but the Volturi has never been slavers." I said repeated word for word the argument Felix brought to me. Aro of course was speaking nearly my exact argument.

"True... but he made a one year deal to stay with us... would you ignore that?" Aro asked. I shook my head.

"No... but if we let him come back of his own free will he will stay much longer than a year." I said. It was at this moment when Felix convinced me it was important to let Michael come back of his own volition. Aro pondered this for a moment, then he smiled at me.

"You doubted his use when he came here... what is your opinion? I know you speak Felix's even now." I nodded confirming his own thoughts.

"I originally agreed with your assessment but Felix knows him better than either of us. He also said that Michael doesn't have a place to go."

"Oh? What about the Cullens?" Aro asked.

"The situation with Emmett and Rosalie is tense at best... at worse Emmett and Michael will probably fight to the death."

"So your assessment is one of the most powerful Vampires ever to exist simply doesn't have a home to go to so he'll come here?" Aro asked incredulously.

"Felix's assessment... besides who is to say that he'll even come back with us?" Aro laughed.

"Don't try to tell me you're worried about him being too powerful for you?"

"You haven't seen him fight... he's growing stronger much faster than we predicted. So we must wait for him to come back."

"Let's hope he comes back before Shifter brings his army."

**Mike's POV**

Once I'd adjusted to the fact that I couldn't fly... I was... human. _No that can't be true... everything I dreamed of... is it true? Even if I was a human it would be bittersweet... I know their secret... The Volturi will either turn me or kill me. What do I do? I need to get out of here... before all these nice people end up blood sucked corpses. Felix wouldn't do that. Wrong... Felix wouldn't WANT to do that... but he'll do as he's commanded. I need to get out of here now. _

I looked around the room. Then I scanned it again. _Where is Sohi? Where is my weapon? Where the hell am I? _I calmed myself down. I knew I flew over an ocean... I could be in Australia or Japan but looking by the architecture I could tell it was Japan. _Did you just assess that from what you've seen in Video games? _I laughed quietly to myself. In the corner of the room was a folded pile of clothes... I looked down at the clothes I was wearing, they looked dirty and scuffled. I noticed I wasn't wearing socks or my shoes anymore. They were nowhere to be seen.

I paced back and forth. One of the doors slid open. A woman in her thirties. Stepped in. She spoke to me but I didn't understand Japanese. She spoke quickly but I didn't understand her. When she finally stopped talking I tried to explain.

"I don't speak Japanese." I said. She looked at me slightly confused then pointed at the clothes in the corner. I didn't move so she grabbed them and handed them to me. I shook my head.

"No... I'm just looking for my sword and then I'll be on my way." _What will I do? I can't fly anymore. _She smiled at me patting the clothing in my hand, nodded and left.

"No... I just need my sword and I'll find my way out." _How? I have no ID, I have no money, I __have nothing but a sword that wouldn't get through airports. I did tell Zuri I needed time to find __myself... maybe I should. _I sighed and resigned myself to this situation, but I needed to still find my sword to leave. I wore the long loose pants if they could even be called that. I removed my shirt and saw I still wore the battle scars I was adorned with from Xavier. I sighed heavily as I attempted to put the top on but failed.

"Excuse me... could I get a hand?" responding to the noise more than my question the same woman came through the doors, she gasped with she saw the long gashes across my body making a large X and the other scars including one for my whole blade going through. I tried to make it clear with my actions that I didn't know how to put this thing on what ever it was. She helped me slip my arms in and tied it in place.

"So... where you from? Where is my sword? Where am I? What time is it... in Italy? How did you get stuck taking care of me? Is there anyone who understands me here?" I sighed as she simply smiled and nodded, obviously not understanding me at all. She left again. I looked around. _Am I supposed to just stay here? What am I going to do, escape? Where?_

I took a couple steps back in to the center of the room and started one of my soft martial arts forms to help me calm down. I breathed in deep fingers gently pulling away and stopping embracing the world, pulling it back in pushing it back out. I heard movement outside but continued regardless. The door opened but I didn't stop... if they wouldn't understand me what was the point of stopping. A different woman was standing in the door. If I had to guess she was in her late forties. I finished the form.

"Korean?" she asked. I was hoping she was speaking English then I realized she was referring to the form. I blinked then nodded.

"Yes... the form is Korean." She nodded. I was still not sure if she understood me or not.

"Interesting... where did you learn it?" She asked. I was relieved to hear english, though with a heavy accent I could still easily understand it.

"Soo Bahk Do." She nodded.

"Where." she asked again.

"St. Cloud, Minnesota, United States." She nodded again.

"And how did you get those scars?" I flinched for a moment. I couldn't tell her the truth.

"An accident." I said struggling for a better answer. If I still was a vampire I would have thought of about twenty better answers at once.

"You got all scars in one accident?" I nodded.

"It was bad, my car was destroyed."

"My husband want speak with you... follow." She said at me. I followed behind her noticing no one else wore any footwear either. I followed awkwardly not yet used to the clothing I was wearing. She led my to an open hall four people were fighting, and a fifth in his early fifties was standing watching. I scanned the room taking in the situation. Sitting next to the man watching was my blade and sheath. The men fighting with wooden kendo sticks. The man immediately noticed me from the across the room but didn't move. I waited until the fighting stopped. The four men I realized were students.

"My people tell me you fell out of the sky." He spoke in polished English.

"Do you want to tell me what really happened?" I hadn't come up with a good answer.

"I don't know... Thank you for your hospitality, for the... clothes... I'll take my sword and leave." I didn't dare cross the room, I'd learned in my Korean martial art walking in front of someone was considered disrespectful.

"Hakama." I didn't respond waiting for him to explain.

"The clothing is a Hakama... and this right here is quite a weapon for a boy... you can't be more than eighteen years old." _I'm seventeen but I'm not going to correct you._

"I have been told you have scars across your body... scars that I must assume were made by this blade... and not a car accident."

"But the real question is how did you survive, and why do you have them... what's your name boy?" He asked me. I thought long and hard. It would do me no good to give him my real name because he could never know it. If he found me it would only make for more trouble.

"Temper." He smiled.

"An apt name for a misguided youth who likes to fight... is that you." I shook my head.

"No I'm just trying to get my sword and leave."

"Katana... it's called a Katana... I know I've used them, and this one is unlike any I've ever seen... it's not made of steel... it's made of something else completely... but what? I don't know... a white blade... but it must be affective by the marks you have all over you."

"I didn't get them from Sohi." I said before thinking about it. _Why lie he knows the truth. _He smiled.

"Sohi... Frozen Blade... prove to me that you can use this blade, wield it... and you can have it." He threw a kendo stick at my feet.

"Kaito... test our new student." One of the four who was the smallest stepped forward. He grinned a grin that transcended language... he wanted to beat me badly. I breathed deeply. We both bowed and then the master signaled us to go. Kaito circled me. I had to make this quick as possible, Kaito would know how to fight I was simply swinging a weapon like an idiot. I closed the distance and swung with all my power. He blocked but stepped pass me and my momentum carried me past him he slapped me in the back across my shoulder blades. _He's insulting me. He knows nothing about me and he's insulting me._

I turned back to face him and swung again he put himself between my blade and me as he danced around hitting the pommel of his weapon to my nose making it bleed. _I've had enough of these insults. _I said. He looked at me expecting me to stop coming at him. I smiled evilly as I felt blood running down my cheek and nose and on to my lips. Then I growled at him. I charged at him. He was momentarily put off but he swung at my sword attempting to bat it away. I let go of it throwing him off balance as he swung through it. I open palmed his nose smashing it he stumbled back and I chased after him tackling him. His back landed hard but he protected his head by tucking his chin I took repeated shots to his body which was now open, I didn't know if any hurt him or not I just attacked in a flurry of anger. Then I heard a high pitched sound through the air and felt a hard slap of a kendo stick on my spine. My shoulders pulled back reflexively.

"Stop Now." I heard the master yell. I rolled off him. Kaito got back to his feet sneering at me.

"Why'd you stop us?" I asked.

"Because you stopped playing by the rules."

"I didn't hear any rules." I said

"Yes, but you weren't in control. I can see why your name is Temper... you'll never beat anyone until you stop beating yourself."

"I beat him." The master laughed and shook his head.

"No... to beat someone is to make them know you were the better man... you haven't beaten him... you've just made him angry..."

"Can I have my sword now?" I asked angrily.

"No, you must beat Kaito first."

**Felix's POV**

_Never keep your eggs all in one basket. Interestingly simple concept but isn't that what we've done? Mike is gone and on the whim of a depressed eighteen year old vampire our entire coven lies. Demetri told me that Adrian had been fighting harder, learning faster. His heart wasn't in this until Iverson arrived... he didn't have a pupil to put himself against, but since then he'd been fighting day __and night honing his ability... he's now surpassed everyone's assessment of him. Everyone but me. I __knew from the way he moved that with enough time and practice, he might be able to keep up with me. I told Demetri that when he changed and it became apparent that he had powers. Demetri didn't see it though, Adrian had no combat training previous to his turning, and he never seemed motivated to get better at fighting before the war. It wasn't that he was lazy... he simply didn't need to, he was one of the best of the Volturi Army and self righteous idiots that we were we thought we were invincible and didn't need to train him up to speed. If I'd spent all my time with him before the War of St. Cloud maybe the outcome would have changed... His unique power gives him short bursts of speed and power only matched by Michael Iverson. He could have killed Michael Iverson and the Cullens would be wiped off the face of the world. More importantly everyone would know that the Volturi were still the unstoppable force that has kept Vampires in check for so long. Michael Iverson can't know it but he's the reason this problem has occurred. The Shifter had harassed the Volturi before the War of St. Cloud but now he has declared war on the Volturi, an idea that not more than decade ago would seem foolish. Maybe it wasn't Iverson's fault... It all started with Bella. We had grown complacent since we acquired Alec and Jane... I knew it immediately but Aro dismissed my fears as foolish. I grew complacent as well. Perhaps the blame is mine, I am the captain of the guard... I should have been more focused._

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in." I called quietly. Evelyn Anderson walked in in a rush. _There is my primary distraction. At least it was good._

"You're going to want to see this." She said leaving before I could answer. I followed her watching her hips sway with each step. I smiled as she went in to the training room. I wrapped my arms around her hips and pulled her to me hugging her gently. My eyes followed the fight in front of me. It was Adrian fighting Alec and Jane at the same time, much like Mike did in the past. _Want to follow in his footsteps? _I thought. He moved faster than I had expected, fighting one at a time then moving to the next. He wasn't being careless as Mike was but paying attention to every tiny detail. Whenever they made a mistake Adrian capitalized when ever they pressed their advantage he retreated. Alec and Jane looked to be fed up being made fools of by upstart vampires so they rushed at once. Adrian evaded left then came back as they pasted using his power to throw Jane across the room before catching Alec with a round kick dropping him down to the ground. Adrian grasped for Alec's throat then ran to Jane and pinned her against the wall with a kick effectively beating both at once.

"Well done Adrian... Well done." I said clapping. _Maybe all hope isn't lost._

**Embry's POV**

It's been two weeks since my last attempt to "half shift" or basically become a monster I can't control. I don't remember everything that happened... I just remember fragments... and anger... uncontrollable anger... a deep rage that stirred inert for weeks at a time. Indignant... wronged... all the pain I should have never felt but I feel every day. I was told to let go. _How? How does one simply let being wronged repeatedly slip away as if it was nothing? How does one let the person who hurt you just live their life with no regrets for what they did... How can they live happily... it isn't right. I got the short side of the stick and they got their happiness... it isn't right... it isn't right... IT ISN'T RIGHT._ I howled in anger letting it all out and in a instant it engulfed me.

**Mike's POV**

"And our village grows it's own crops and gathers water from the lake nearby. We receive some shipments ever couple of weeks but besides that we're completely self sufficient." He said leading me around. It was beautiful. The air was so clean, it was so quiet, so serene. Some people owned cars, but more owned bikes, and everything about this place seemed so right to me... like I was meant to find this place.

"I've noticed no one beside you and your wife speak English, why is that?" He smiled at me as he continued to walk with me on the calm star lit night.

"It's because our son wanted to learn it and leave the village. He moved to California... he was quite something with a blade... the only person whose ever beat me with one." He smiled beaming with pride.

"He could dance and move with his blade the way his mother did with her weapons, and still move as fast and strong as I ever could. He truly is the best of us." he said still swelling with pride.

"Your wife used weapons?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yes... she was quite a proficient fighter herself... one day I might tell you what I had to go through just to win her hand in marriage." He said with a deep laugh.

"I'm sorry but you never gave me your name." I asked. He nodded and answered my question.

"Hikaru Nakamura."

**Hmm Nakamura is familiar... maybe that's because he's not the first person with Nakamura for a last name. So Yes... that Hikaru is exactly who you think he is. What happened to Mike? (I'm open to theories, the more crazy the more fun I'll have answering them) So the last chapter might have been short and took a long time to put out but hey, this one was less than a week later... what do you expect in summer? Remember to give high fives, knucks, reviews, and rolls of twenty dollar bills. Catch you on the flipside.**


	19. Gawain and Lancelot

**Disclaimer: so sorry I got a day job so writing might take a bit longer than usual. If I was Stephenie Meyer I wouldn't need a job to have the time to do things I wanted... wait... if work takes time why do I need to work to have time? **

**Disclaimer Deuce: Check my Profile for a new poster for Arthur and his knights.**

**Mike's POV**

I spent all waking hours training and practicing. Every day I could feel myself getting stronger, faster... tougher. There was one thing I was putting off. It was dealing with the world outside of this small village. I loved to learn how to fight, different styles, different techniques, all of them, they all fascinated me... but I couldn't let that distract me. Besides my training I'd been charged with moving water from the well... for everyone in the village, up and down steps with heavy buckets of water. I could feel the strain on my muscles, and every morning the burn reminding me that I was human again. At first I wasn't sure but I bled, slept, ate, burned, and felt like a human. It was a relief and a point of fear. I relished being alive, feeling cold before getting warm, sleep, everything... but what I feared was being found... and I realized I still had my power. While doing martial arts I could feel my energy, it was never physically visible but I could feel it in everything I did.

_Self worth... real worth in what I do, in who I am aside from the outside world. What is it? How do you say you're worth something unless some one tells you that? Aren't you worth what people who know you tell you? If someone leaves you does that make you worth any less? Doesn't it? No it doesn't? Should it? No. Then why do I feel like it does?_

I breathed in deeply and pushed away from me with breath then gathered back in. _I take pride in my martial arts and musical talent, I've always taken pride in the fact that I keep up with people half my size. Isn't that determined by outside forces again? Aren't we splitting hairs now? So Women are drawn to confidence but put off by cockiness. But doesn't confidence come from being good at something or previous success and cockiness come from insecurity posing as confidence? How do I act confident without being cocky?_

_ Is that what Zuri wants? I thought this was about you? Aren't you trying to fix me? Or am I trying to fix you? What's the difference? Who am I? I am me. Thanks. Don't try to complicate it... I'm not a monster or a mouse, but in between, sometimes one sometimes the other. Where does that leave me? Who am I?_

_ "Dear Zuri,_

_Hey sorry I disappeared, I just kept flying._

_I'm not running... I'm just trying to find_

_myself. No... that's not it... I'm trying to_

_make me. no... maybe that's not right _

_either... so much has changed in my life_

_it's sometimes hard to know who is me_

_anymore. Everything has changed so_

_much, heck even my hand writing is nice_

_now. My hand writing was horrible before._

_But my handwriting is the least of my_

_concerns. I want to write more to you_

_but I know this is being read by Felix and_

_Demetri and who knows who else, hi_

_Felix, hi Demetri. For you I tell you not_

_to come after me. I'll come back when I_

_do... if you come after me I'll just leave_

_and we all know you can't catch me if I_

_don't want to be caught. I'm sorry if you're_

_mad at me Zuri. I'm still trying to find_

_what I'm looking for, but it's not because_

_you told me to look... but because you_

_showed me there is more to me than I know._

_I'll come back to you... I swear._

_Michael Iverson"_

**Gawain's POV**

I looked down at my makeshift weapons. I'd attached a sharpened elbow bone to two sticks making two small hand axes, I also carried the knife I used to make these blades, as well as two more short blades in case of trouble, until a better way was found to kill vampires this would have to suffice.

Next to me was Lancelot, who had gone with a simpler approach and had two blades each a foot long fashioned from Femurs.

Everyone thought me strange for making so many weapons when we were getting research done to make better weapons, I didn't want to be ill-equipped no matter how soon it would be. I'd also tried my hand at tracking vampires, even now Lancelot and I were following two vampires traveling together across the South East of the U.S. We'd followed them to a small alcove. I stopped at the entrance seeing the obvious openings for a trap. Lancelot saw them too but grinned at my apprehension.

"Come on now Gawain, try and tell me you're not looking forward to this." He said grinning. I laughed quietly. Following him in as he led. We traversed the dank cave until we came to a large opening. A small hole in the cave no larger than a foot let moonlight in. The Vampire who led us here walked forward, he was smiling.

"Welcome to my trap." he said proud of himself.

"I don't know Gawain, do you feel trapped?" Lancelot asked me.

"No... I feel pretty good." I answered. As I finished my sentence five more vampires appeared from darkened areas of the cave. I smiled.

"Since there are six of you here now I'd like to talk about something." The laughed evilly at me.

"No can we have a moment to talk before we fight?" The one we had followed laughed at the idea.

"To beg your lives like pathetic dogs?"

"No... not quite..." I said.

"We had something slightly different in mind." Lancelot said smiling.

"If you give up now, we'll bring you back with us, if you're strong you might be useful to us, if you're too strong you'll be killed immediately... if you're weak, well we'll torture you to death... but think about it! If you give up now, you might live to be our lapdogs." I said framing the situation. They laughed again.

The first one lunged at Lancelot. He feigned losing his stepping falling backwards. He drove his blade in to the vampires chest as he closed the gap he gave a quick cut and the vampire was under us, with his spine cut in the middle effectively making him useless. I turned and threw the first of my hand axes and watched it bury itself in between the vampire's eyes.

One more came charging at me and leap through the air. I passed my hand axe from my left hand to my right and pulled one of my daggers out stabbing him through the heart as he flew at me. I pushed his weight off me and hacked off a chunk of his neck then witch a second chop took his head clear off. I heard a screech and then the sound of skin being cut... like nails on a chalkboard.

I spun to deal with one of the last two but he struck my right arm. I dropped my axe and took a step back. He led with a straight punch. I barely got my left arm with the dagger in it up to block it as I side stepped. Threw an uppercut inside his still punching arm catching him right under his chin. I heard a ripping behind me as I saw the vampire fall flat on to his back. Before he could recover I slipped the dagger in to my right hand and dropped to one knee stabbing my dagger in to his left eye socket. He twitched for a moment then stopped.

"Make sure to decapitate them before taking your weapons out." I reminded Lancelot behind me. He snorted at the idea.

"I've already beheaded mine, you're behind." He said starting a fire behind me.

"Burn the heads... bag the bodies."

**Embry's POV**

The truth was I didn't remember anything the first time I 'halfshifted' that's what they called it... the truth was there was nothing half about it besides half losing my mind. I'd remembered colors from the last two times I'd halfshifted but nothing more. I became an unstable monster destroying everything and everyone in sight. Themba still believed I was in there but I didn't. She liked to romanticize it with some story of how I wouldn't hurt her. This isn't some Disney bullshit. I'm not "Beast" waiting for my "Belle" I'm just a monster with no control, the kind of monster that will kill people. Unfortunately I needed to continue being that monster. I needed to conquer the monster.  
>There was another very real reason to try and control my beast... It didn't kill me. I might have no control over my actions but halfshifting wasn't killing me very slowly... every... single... time. I wasn't stupid. I knew every time I shifted I was killing myself slowly but there were times when it was necessary... Maybe... just maybe if I could master half shifting I'd never need to shift again... maybe I'd never succumb to the vampiric poison. <em>You're fooling yourself, you'll just delay the inevitable.<em>

The truth in my heart of hearts was that there was nothing more chilling and panic inducing then the fact that I was dying and there was nothing I could do about it. I would never admit it to anyone else, in fact until I was forced to confront my morality I wouldn't even admit it to myself, now knowing that I was slowly dying all I could think of is how I should have lived better. I wasn't afraid of dying in a battle, nor a freak accident, no man in the world gave me pause to fear death... but the slow inevitability that with each day the poison took a bit more of me and I would never recover scared me in to my own silent panic attacks. _How pathetic, the great Embry Call Alpha among all shifters and nightmare of vampires has panic attacks... how ironic. _

_ Acceptance? Fuck you. I reject death. I reject the premise that it's my time, I reject the idea that it's right, and most of all I fear it. _I wish I had Mike's faith in life after death. Truthfully I'd always wanted to believe but there was some nagging thing I could never put my finger on... the more I learned the more I wanted to believe but ever the skeptic I couldn't push past what I could see, smell, taste, hear, and feel. Perhaps a psychotic level of fear was my punishment for not believing for being a skeptic, but I wasn't stupid enough to stop phasing.

I had decided long ago that I would continue protecting the world... what else would I do? Stop shifting? Nearly everyone I cared about was super human and not aging anymore. Not to mention that if I stopped I might be assassinated by the very Volturi I worked for. They saw my power when I fought Felix and kept up with him. It wouldn't be hard to rationalize it to the vampire population they were already wary of our kind. No... If no other reason for my safety, I needed to stay super human... But that wasn't the only reason.

I wasn't naïve enough to believe the world was going to be okay without me. _How very self important of you._ I still wasn't convinced Xavier was dead... he was far too confident and I'd made the mistake of assuming he was dead before.

We were currently hunting down a shapeshifter, I wasn't sent out because my... disinclined nature from shifting. Ilsa, Troy, Abed, Ramon, and Murphy the brother of the teleporter were currently hunting him down hoping to end this whole problem before it got out of hand.

And if all that wasn't weird enough I was really developing strong feelings for Themba. W_hen the hell was the proper time to tell someone you're dying? Do I even tell her? I don't know... _This is my secret, my burden... I don't want people to treat me like a victim, like a dying man... _I just want to live while I'm alive. Wait, really? Bon Jovi? No... this is my secret... maybe I'll tell her when I get more sick... as long as I can hide it I will._

Just them Themba walked in the room. She looked stunning as usual. Her smile lit up the room. I felt my heart lift.

"Hey sexy." she called to me. I blushed slightly grinning. I stopped for a moment and looked over my shoulder for someone.

"Who? There's no one but me left in the room." I said smiling. I turned my back to her once again looking for who she was talking about, putting my hand above my forehead to block the sun that was obviously not in the room. I felt her arms around me and then she slid around my side under my arm. I dropped my arm naturally around her shoulders looking down to her she got up on her toes and met me for a kiss. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't forced. It was gentle as a hello. I pulled her tighter to with me with one arm. I wanted to say something but didn't know how I wanted to say it. Instead I just kissed her hair, breathing in the smell of her.

"I missed you." she said as if taking the words I was thinking but couldn't say. I smiled and kissed her again. I stopped when I heard someone coming. Felix didn't even look in the room he just talked knowing we were listening.

"Come to the main hall... something went wrong." Felix wasn't clear in his message but the message was clear. Themba came along and We went straight to the hall. Murphy was standing with his arm across his body heaving.

"One more time Murphy explain it all." He nodded still gripping his body, he was cut all over but there seemed to be a large wound across his entire stomach he was covering with his arm. He removed his arm which was caked in his own blood.

"We found him... we found shifter... He cut down Ramon before we could even move. Troy and Abed died quickly as well. I managed to get my arms around him and he was fighting me off with a blade but Ilsa managed to get his throat. He cut her head off and I managed to twist his off even though I was nearly gone... he's gone... the shifter is gone." he said.

"One problem done, but he wasn't working alone he worked with some people with a Ukrainian accent. Murphy shook his head.

"I think he just turned them... He was alone." Aro nodded. Andrea ran across the room and hugged Murphy. He smiled.

"Don't worry sis, I'm safe."

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. My Poster person Laurazuleta (I might have spelt that wrong) has made a poster for Arthur and his knights, I hope you enjoy it. If you enjoy it review, if you don't enjoy it review. If you read it... review. Remember high fives, comments, rolls of twenty dollar bills and knucks. Catch you on the flip side. **


	20. Stronger

**Disclaimer: Well... I guess I'll have more writing time soon... unfortunately.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: what ever happened to the young man's heart? Swallowed by pain as he slowly fell apart.**

**Adrian's POV **

_(Work it harder, make it better)  
>I know I got to be right now<br>(Do it faster, makes us stronger)  
>?Cause I can't get much wronger<br>(More than ever ever after)  
>Man I?ve been waitin' all night now<br>(Our work is never over)  
>That's how long I've been on ya<em>

_Work it harder, make it better  
>Do it faster, makes us stronger<br>(I need you right now)  
>More than ever ever after<br>Our work is  
>(I need you right now)<em>

_You know how long I've been on ya?  
>Since Prince was on Apollonia<br>Since OJ had isotoners  
>Don't act like I never told ya<em>

_Don't act like I never told ya  
>Don't act like I never told ya<em>

_Don't act like I never told ya  
>Don't act like I never told ya<br>Uh, baby you're making it  
>(Harder, better, faster, stronger)<em>

_(Work it harder, make it better)  
>N-n-now that that don't kill me<br>(Do it faster, makes us stronger)  
>Can only make me stronger<br>(More than ever ever after)  
>I need you to hurry up now<br>(Our work is never over)  
>Cause I can't wait much longer<em>

_(Work it harder, make it better)  
>I know I got to be right now<br>(Do it faster, makes us stronger)_

_Cause I can't get much wronger  
><em>_(More than ever ever after)  
>Man I've been waitin' all night now<br>(Our work is never over)  
>That's how long I've been on ya<em>

_Work it harder, make it better  
>Do it faster, makes us stronger<br>(I need you right now)  
>More than ever ever after<br>Our work is  
>(I need you right now)<em>

_Work it harder, make it better  
>Do it faster, makes us stronger<br>(I need you right now)  
>More than ever ever after<br>Our work is  
>(I need you right now)<br>_

I rolled my shoulders back as I finished my reps in kicks and switched to punches, it was kind of embarrassing to need to be taught how to punch but I stuck with it. Hour upon hour practicing combinations, stretching, and creating muscle memory. I sparred with Yuki a couple hours a day, everyone else thought I was still below them. I still did football drills I worked on in college to keep myself mobile and agile.

I seemed to have it a wall. I couldn't teach myself anything else. I didn't want to go running to Felix for help, and especially not Demetri. I punched at a wall but stopped myself before I broke something.

To stop myself from doing something stupid I continued walking. I made my way in to the weapons training room. I hadn't used weapons before but it was made clear that I would need one soon. I looked across the rack and saw two blades, each no larger than two feet. I grabbed them one in either hand. I spun my wrist with them and started moving. They felt right... natural... good. I moved with them stabbing and slashing, it felt as though these blades were made for me, everything felt so natural, the movement, the weight, the speed, everything, I spun with them coming around and stopping instantly as I saw out of the corner of my eye someone watching.

"They're called leaf blades... for the way the end looks... I assume you approve?" I flexed my fingers in the grips.

"Yes... they feel right."

"Good... they're yours."

"Wait, what?"

"Keep them... learn them... and for the price of them I need only one promise."

"And what's that?"

"That unless I break one of the Vampire laws you will never come after me with that weapon, you will never pursue me... you will never take my weapons away."

**Mike's POV**

_I'm not crazy. _I told myself again I looked in the mirror. _No... I'm not exactly human either. _My hair was growing... it was growing fast... I needed to shave twice a day just so I didn't have a full beard, I gave up on my hair which I simply kept in a tight ponytail. It curled at first which frustrated me, but once it was long enough it didn't, now it went down to my shoulder blades and I simply cut off more every day. I had no clue why my hair was growing so fast but it wasn't the only thing. My muscles would ache for an hour, then after that I'd feel fine, I'd feel stronger.. Every time I let myself believe I was human something else showed me it wasn't true.

I knelt ankles crossed and breathed deeply thinking in to the events that transpired to bring me here. I stopped to think about the very clothing on my back, I was learning far more about Japanese culture then I had ever thought I could... It was so interesting, the ideas, the ideals, the beliefs. I was going to challenge Kaito for the first time since I first arrived. Only after slowing down to learn customs, had I realized how I insulted him. I learned so much I didn't even understand. I learned apologizing was a virtue in Japan, whereas I didn't want to admit I was wrong I realized to earn Kaito's respect I had to recognize the mistakes I made, and the rules of etiquette I broke. Laying in front of me was my weapon, the kendo stick. I bent my body over stretching my lower back as I put my forehead on the floor in front of my weapon. I relaxed my shoulders and arms letting them reach past my blade. I breathed deeply. One of the many things I'd mastered since relearning humanity was my body. I stretched every day and it was evident I could never do this before.

"It is time." I heard Hikaru Nakamura say. I took one last deep breath while stretching then I slowly got back to my knees grabbed the kendo stick and stood up. I bowed and he nodded as a sign of respect and I made my way in to the main training area. Kaito stood in the center regarding me angrily. I breathed deeply.

"Sumimasen." I said before bowing deeply. After I stood up straight he stopped for a moment before bowing slightly.

"Doumo" He said. He smiled as he circled around me. I moved. His whole demeanor changed completely. Instead of anger he had a smirk on his face, but a cruel smirk, but that of excitement. He took the first swing charging quickly. I brought my blade up to block while swinging around to get his flank. He retreated immediately seeing my movement... this was a dance he'd mastered years ago and I was simply starting to learn it. I was floating my legs moved without pain, without hesitation as fluid as water. He charged in straight I went for another block but it was a feint as he slid across the ground attacking my left side. I dropped my weight and rolled away from him coming back up to my feet.

I quickly realized that waiting for him to make a mistake was a great wast of time. I blocked another strike and as he retreated again I pursued him swinging after him. I saw an opening but it was too easy I didn't commit to it I took a step towards him and jumped back as he revealed his hand. He swung back at me which since I didn't bite I managed to avoid completely. I swung at him he took the hit to his arm and went with it.

It didn't even faze him. He didn't seem at all worried. I was running out of tricks quickly. Kaito met me move for move, I wasn't faster than him, and unlike in my vampiric form I couldn't summon extra strength or speed to myself to simply move faster than him... _but you're stronger than him... just over power him._

It was worth a try, I didn't have any better ideas. I watched him, waiting for him to throw all his weight behind an attack.

He came with a broad strike. Up until now I'd blocked and fled from his powerful strikes but not this time. I planted my left leg as his strike came in from my right. I absorbed the power with my kendo stick and pushed back as I held as hard as I could. He stumbled backward it was the only opening I would get. I pressed my attack knocking at his weak guard before he could regain his feet. I batted his kendo stick away and struck him across the chest. And brought my stick up to his head. He smiled and dropped his weapon.

"Maitta" I turned my attention to Hikaru who showed no emotion.

"You have beaten Kaito, and you have earned your "Sohi" you are free to go." He said before walking to me and handing me my sword. It felt so right, like I missed it's grip... forgotten that the sword was literally crafted for my hands. I set Sohi down at my feet and grabbed my kendo stick. Shaking my head.

"No Sensei, I have much to learn."

**Embry's POV**

I was out for my jog and my cell phone was ringing, I always had it on me but I didn't recognize the number... _If this is one of the Cullens I swear... _I thought as I picked up.

"Hello?" I said still short of breath.

"Hey Embry, You out for a run?" I thought I recognized the voice but I wasn't sure.

"Yes actually... Mitch Steramin is that you?"

"Yes it's me." he said. He was the father of Destiny Steramin I'd given my number to in case of an emergency.

"Is something wrong?" I asked immediately worried. I was in Italy there was no way in hell I could get to her quickly.

"Not life or death, but I wanted to talk to you about something." I nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to talk."

"No it's fine... I actually could use some one to talk to right now."

"Alright, but you'll have to forgive me for being blunt... I stopped filtering my thoughts after I retired." I smiled.

"Alright but you have to be okay with my side too."

"I can live with that."

"You go first." I told Mitch. It was good to talk to someone who didn't know about my power... someone I could be a kid with not an alpha that had to protect the world.

"Well the reason I called is Destiny isn't sleeping." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. This is my problem how?"

"You said blunt, not an ass hole."

"Sorry, it's just your daughter kind of fucked up my world." I said flatly.

"Well she's been married for a while and every time I see her she seemed exhausted but until she stayed a night at the farmhouse I didn't think anything of it."

"So what is it?" I asked.

"She's crying every night... Fate didn't say anything about it." I audibly gulped in._ Just say goodbye that isn't your problem anymore. _Instead of stopping him I said nothing.

"Fate wouldn't tell me why she was crying every night. So I asked her. Do you know why she's crying." _He's pissed, he's angry at me... at least he started calm._

"Why should I give a shit about the woman who left me after I gave so much more than you'll ever know."

"Stop your bitching Embry. You survived and you're not dealing with what I am." _funny you say surviving, if you only knew your daughter is the reason I'm dying._

"She... left... me. I never pursued her after she fucking went and got engaged months after we dated, when she said I was the first person she ever loved. I never did any of that. I never pursued I just let her go, I did every fucking little thing I was supposed and you're still bitching at me about something."

"She cries every night because she wants her baby."

"That is too bad, but she made that decision also."

"So because she picked Fate over you she can't see her baby? Wow that's just being an ass hole to be one. I have no clue why Destiny doesn't just visit... but she said she can't, now why the fuck can't she?" He said yelling.

"And I'd like to see my son too, but you know what? Life's a bitch and some times you don't get to see your baby, and sometimes you need to sacrifice everything you love to protect those you love." I said heatedly.

"You think I don't know that? I'm a fucking retired Seal." _Oh I didn't forget._

"You weren't forced to leave them to protect them."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said still fuming.

"I'm not in Minnesota with Ayden either."

"Where the hell are you then?"

"Volterra Italy."

"And why the fuck are you there."

"It's complicated..."

"I'm a fucking smart person, educate me."

"I'm... here... for... a... job." I lied.

"I know how old you are... You're a fucking sophmore in college. Your 'company' didn't ship you out... why the hell did you willingly leave your son."

"I... Well... it's complicated."

"Yeah, I know, tell me."

"Swear to me, you can't tell anyone, not even Destiny, no one."

"Fine."

"You're not going to believe me... swear it that you will tell no one."

"Fine I swear it."

"I'm here because of your daughter and my son."

"And how is that?" I explained my entire story and after it he laughed.

"You expect me to believe all of that?"

"No but you swore you wouldn't tell anyone."

"So you'd have me believe you're some super human wolf and you've made a pact with vampires to keep my daughter and grandson safe?"

"No I don't expect you to believe me, but I do expect you to keep your word, and the reason I gave you my number is if Destiny is in trouble it might be a vampire who hunted her before... I recently killed him though." I said not sure if I believed it.

"And let me guess, you kept all this secret from Destiny some how." he asked sarcastically.

"Nope... she knows everything I just told you, and she's seen me phase."

"So you expect me to walk up to my daughter whose not sleeping and ask her if her ex boyfriend is a werewolf?"

"No... I expect you to keep your damn word and keep your daughter safe for me, if there is trouble... call the Cullens... their number is 419-555-7059, they'll come to help her... but I can't protect her anymore..."

"You're serious?" He asked me.

"They'll hunt you down and kill you if they know you know."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because I know that's a risk you'd take to protect your daughter."

"You're right, but how did you know?"  
>"I could see it every time I looked at you."<p>

**Aro's POV**

"You heard what he said, Embry told this Mitchell Steramin. He must die." Marcus said. He was always the first to judgment. His harsh stances were the letter of the law.

"We can't, we need him and the more pressing matter is the war coming to our door, once that task is cleared we can deal with Mitchell Steramin and Embry." Caius explained.

"I agree, we can always deal with them later."

"This war will be nothing to worry about, have you forgot about Alec and Jane? We'll simply kill them, no explanation necessary."

"No... They know we have Alec and Jane... I don't like this." I said concerned.

"So we are in agreement? Once we've put down this rabble we will deal with Embry and Mitchell." I asked.

"Agreed" Caius and Marcus said in unison.

**So there is your chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, please ask any questions, or whatever. It's late, I'm going to bed. Remember to give comments, ideas, reviews, rolls of twenty dollar bills and knucks. Catch you on the flip side.**


	21. Tear Stained Letter

**Disclaimer: still not Stephenie Meyer... if I had the opportunity to write and get paid for it, I wouldn't just stop putting out books for five years...**

**Disclaimer Deuce: So yeah there's a lot of inner dialogue in this chapter...**

**Mike's POV**

___Find your reason to exist, find contentment, and accept the life you must lead. Hikaru told me those words... they seem simple, yes... but in truth they were more difficult than I ever expected. At first my reason for existence to see James again. I thought that was what my goal would be. It was the light I ran through this black tunnel looking for... The other part of it tripped me up though. Accept the life you must lead. Hearing those words made it clear to me my responsiblities, and I knew one of them was to stay away from James to keep him safe. He could never know me again. It would be better for him to believe I was dead. The very thought put a lump in my throat. I couldn't accept it, my very body rejected the idea of abandoning James and my family. They were the only people in this life that never betrayed me... and yet I needed to find contentment with what I had to do. Hikaru suggested writing letters... to the people I loved and tell them how I felt... but never send them. Maybe he was right. _

I sighed looking down at the blank piece of paper in front of me.

_Note I_

_ "Dear James,  
>I don't truthfully know where to start. How<em>

_are you? What's new? How are you? Do  
>you miss me? Is it sick that I hope you do?<br>Ha, you'd know it... I was always selfish...  
>but is it so selfish to want to be missed<em>

_when you're gone? I don't suppose it is._

_I guess I never understood how much you_

_really meant to me until you were gone._

_Sure we've been apart before but there_

_never was a time like this... never where_

_I simply knew we might never see each_

_other again. I'm lost James, I'm lost_

_without your snarky remarks. I miss_

_being humbled by you in shooting_

_games. Is it sick missing failing? You_

_were always better than me at those_

_stupid shooting games. I could always_

_beat you in a fighter but those shooting  
>games it wasn't even fair. Now a days<em>

_everyone just fears me or admires me_

_I always loved attention but now I'm_

_something else... an... aberration? Is_

_that even the right word? Maybe..._

_No computers here to theasarusize._

_Yeah I know that's not a word, but I'm_

_sure you'll forgive me. I guess that's_

_all I have to say... well I have so_

_much to say but I know it'll never _

_get to you so if you miss everything_

_from this letter remember this..._

_I love you bro._

_Mike."_

I read over the letter one time and felt a sensation on my cheek I hadn't in far too long. A single tear. I lifted the letter to the lamp that sat next to me and waited for the flames to lick it up until the heat became too much to bear and I dropped the letter and watched it turn to ash. I took a deep breath and wiped my tear away. I focused on the second sheet of paper.

_"Dear Zuri,_

_Have you ever wondered about your_

_place in the world? Many days and _

_even more nights it's all that I can_

_think about. I don't have a home. I'm_

_not looking for your pity. It's an _

_honest dilemma I struggle with. The_

_Volturi would love me to call_

_Volterra home, but home is where_

_your family is. And a family doesn't_

_view you as a "Useful asset" They_

_think of you as a necessary piece_

_of their life. It doesn't matter your_

_faults they love you for who you_

_are. Family doesn't try to_

_manipulate you in to staying..._

_at least my family never did. I_

_guess some times I forget to stop_

_and remember how blessed I was_

_to have my family for as long as_

_I did. I'm sorry if this isn't about you_

_but right now I need to just write_

_and hope some one gets this._

_Mike."_

I heard a knock and then the door opened. I closed my note and slipped it in to my clothing. Hikaru motioned me to follow him.

"Why are you here?" He asked me straight out.

"I still have much to learn." I answered.

"The world can teach you everything you need to know... are you hiding from that world?" he asked. _Am I? No._

"There is still so much I don't understand." Hikaru shook his head.

"You look for an answer to the universe..."

"So what is there then?" I asked.

"If you have the power to change the world for better... it's your obligation to do it."

"And if it I'm not enough to change the world?" he smiled and shook his head.

"I see greatness in you, you might not be able to help the world as Temper, but Temper, you can help the world." He said. _What does he mean by that? _Hikaru left me alone near the lake. I stared in to it seeing the reflection of moonlight. _Maybe people don't need a person they need a hero, a disguise, they need hope. Is that what he meant?_

_ 'You might not be able to help the world as Temper, but Temper, you can help the world.' What the hell does he even mean? He must know Temper isn't my name... He must mean I need to be myself to save the world? Maybe he means I must become more than I am... not just a person... but a hero. What is a hero? Isn't a hero just a regular person who strives to become more than themselves? By that definition anyone could be a hero... even me. No... I'm just a caged beast. No one sees it. Do they think it's a colossal coincidence that my nickname became Temper? But maybe that's what he meant when he said when I couldn't help the world, but I can help the world. Maybe Temper is just a phase of my life... part of it, until I control my anger I can't help anyone? I don't think it's my problem, I don't see anyone else getting their buttons pushed constantly._

I closed my eyes and listened to the water run in the silence of the night. It was so calm, so gentle... I knelt down next to the water and watched my reflection reach out to me as I brought my hand closer to the calm water. I realized it wasn't this water running but water running in one of the houses, amazing how truly peaceful it is here. _I could live out my days here. _I thought to myself looking at the serene water and my reflections hand coming out to grip me. The palm of my hand touched the water and I saw the ripples. _Every action or inaction has a consequence. I can't just stop my life and lead the rest of it here... I'm needed. My hand broke the surface of the water and I felt cold. It was amazing... it was the first time in months I felt the chill of cold running up my arms, my brain warning away a further exploration of this sensation but the truth was it made me feel more alive. I embraced the chill... it was something I realized a long time ago, without ever being truly cold... you never appreciate staying warm. _I brought my cold hand out of the water and placed it under my armpit to warm it up. I looked up at the stars and remembered something and smiled.

_"The darkness proves the sun is shining"_

**Shifter POV**

"The time to attack the Volturi is now, Their wonder boy is gone, and with my placement in to their ranks they'll never see it coming. We can remove the twins and then slaughter them with superior numbers." I explained.

"I'm sorry for my caution I just find it hard to trust someone who can change forms and disappear at any moment." Vladimir said.

"I've done everything but hand the Volturi to you on a platter and you would complain?" I asked with contempt.

"You never explained to me why you are helping us, and I've lived far too long simply think you don't have a hidden agenda." I smiled at him before changing my form to his long since passed wife. I immediately saw pain in him.

"I simply want to watch the world burn darling... can't you grant me that one small wish?" I saw his face change from anguish to anger.

"You bastard! Stop that immediately." I smiled as I turned back in to a neutral person he'd never met.

"Fine... it will take a while to gather all the forces."

"Good." I said before turning and leaving through the door. One more piece in place, and without Iverson there to interfere this should be a slaughter... everything was coming together perfectly...

**Embry's POV**

_How the hell did I let them talk me in to this? This idea is insane, it's just romanticized bull shit. I can't believe Themba actually believes in my half form I'll be able to control my power... I couldn't __talk her out of it, and worse of all Felix and Demetri thought it might work, which only reinforced their desire to try it. How do I tell them I'm not me when I transform? How do I tell them all hope is lost... Just like that... I told them, they didn't listen... at least there will be enough people to hold me back... right? Rhino, Sher, Pantera, Themba, Heidi, Kaneu, Demetri, and Felix... eight people, four vampires, four shifters... yeah but they'll be trying to avoid killing me... _

"Are you ready?" Themba asked me. I hadn't been paying attention, I was in front of an opening in the forest. She hadn't seen me in this form yet and I feared that her curiousity was overpowering her good judgment. _Another argument that didn't work_

"You don't want to see me like this Themba." She smiled at me running her hand down my face.

"You're not the monster you think you are... and I know deep down you're in there... Nothing risked nothing gained, right?" I shook my head.

"This is a bad idea, no good can come from it." I repeated the same sentiment I'd said before.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Secretly I held the tiniest of hope that this would work but I knew it wouldn't.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"This."

**Themba's POV**

"This." His eyes went black, then white then his eyes came back. In that very instant I knew he was gone. He was still growing, his body expanding, his muscles exploding in to larger form. My mouth went dry as he transformed in to a twelve foot tall monster. Veins nearly popping out of his body. He roared. I stepped in front of him undeterred.

"Embry. I know you're in there, and you wouldn't hurt me... you don't scare me Embry." I said he breathed deeply his whole upper body shaking with every exhale and inhale. I smiled. I knew he could control it. I took a private moment to look down at my hands.

"Themba look out!"

**Felix's POV**

"Themba look out!" I yelled seeing exactly what was about to happen. Embry backhanded Themba with his closed fist sending her flying sideways in to a tree. He roared crouching over one hand on the ground one roaring obviously as more of an animal instinct than a human one.

_The truth was this was as much a test for Demetri and I as it was for Embry... We needed to know that we could kill Embry if we had to after the war... It was his just punishment for telling Mitch of our existance, Mitch, Embry, and Destiny all had to die... this was simply a precursor to it... they just didn't know it yet._

"You bastard!" Pantera yelled before phasing.

He charged headlong at Embry who dropped his fist in a pounding attack that would have broken most of Pantera's bones. Pantera rolled around Embry who threw his left leg backwards in a quick kick that sent Pantera flying in to the woods behind him. Sher was next followed closely by Rhino who was now charging at full speed straight at Embry. _Even in his half shifted form he can't take a charging rhino head on, not one whose nearly as big as he is... can he?_

Sher lept at him and got swatted away but Sher recovered landing on his feet. Rhino charged head first. Embry seemed to take it as a challenge and roared back at him. Embry braced himself and he caught Rhino by the horn and front shoulder. Rhino pushed him back ten feet but then was stopped dead by Embry. _Oh... fuck... _

Rhino was nearly ten feet tall when he was shifted, and that was when he was on all four legs, he had to weigh over three tons, he was probably running thirty miles an hour by the time he and Embry collided, and Embry stopped him.

Embry gripped Rhino by his horn and the bottom of his head. Embry planted his leg and spun flinging Rhino over the top of some the of tress... I couldn't possibly see how far he went but well over twenty feet. Sher leap at Embry biting deep in to his ankle Embry pulled his ankle forward with Sher still holding on and kicked back driving his heel in to Sher's stomach. Sher released and fell to the ground.

Kaneu charged next with Heidi close behind. Kaneu made no attempt to hide his plan to charge Embry head on. Embry kicked him with a straight kicked launching him in to a tree. I heard a two snaps and realized it was Kaneu's Shoulders breaking against the force. Heidi pulled out her sword and stabbed it in to Embry's knee. He looked at the wound that only covered a third of his knee and he let out a dark, monstrous laugh, an inhuman laugh. He didn't even take the time to pull the sword out of his knee before driving it in to Heidi sending her back in to the forest. I saw Themba recovering as Embry assessed the damage. His eyes turned to Kaneu, of all of us he was definitely in the worse condition. Demetri and I both leap to distract him attacking. We evaded his first couple attacks but his frustration seemed to only make him move quicker. First he got his hands on me and as Demetri tried to free me He got caught in Embry's left hand. He started to squeeze enjoying it. _So this is how I will die... from a monster of our own creation... poetic. _

I thought as he squeezed, any second now I would cease to exist. I closed my eyes expecting the end to come... but it didn't. I felt the fingers lose their strength and then release me. I dropped to the ground as Embry shrunk. Embry fell to the ground and didn't get up, I knew it was exhaustion. I heard a growl and looked where it came from. Pantera was charging at Embry's unconscious body. I slid in to position and struck with a punishing blow right behind his jaw and he landed on the other side of Embry harmless.

I looked down at Embry in sheer amazement at what he did to me and Demetri... truly he could destroy us if he had the mind to...

_We've got a problem._

**Shifter's POV**

**"Is everything in place?" **He asked still not turning his head to me.

"Yes, of course sir... but if I could ask... why don't you destroy the Volturi yourself, why use pawns?" He laughed darkly.

**"Humans have warred for ages but Vampires have proven more... docile. If they didn't war, then there would be no reason for me to fix this world."**

"Of course sir, but doesn't forcing their hands make your argument invalid?" I pressed. He laughed.

**"My argument is valid by the fact that the pretender to the name of Vladimir has been looking for a way to kill the Volturi for ages, or that Aro has been making an army to kill the Cullens... No they reap what they sow."**

"Yes sir, of course sir..."

**"Patience Shifter... the end grows near."**

**I have been trying to write this chapter for WEEKS but it's so ridiculously hot here that I literally had to turn on AC and hide in my room to finish the last half of it. I hope you appreciate it. Thanks for reading please review, remember High fives, knucks, rolls of twenties, and reviews. Catch you on the flipside.**


	22. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: is smiling next to you in silent lucidity  
><strong>

**Disclaimer Deuce: hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

**Hikaru's POV**

_Hey Son,_

_I'm sorry if it sounds awkward but_

_I never mastered in writing English.  
><em>

_A new student did appear. He fell_

_from the sky breaking trees. He was  
><em>

_fine. How is California? Did you  
><em>

_get job? Mother and me miss you._

_ Hikaru_

**Guy's POV**

Though my father had long since master spoken English, his written English left something to be desired. Something troubled me though... he made it sound an awful lot like he got a new recruit that literally fell out of the sky. I couldn't call him because phone calls from the U.S. To Japan weren't safe and I didn't trust it.

I felt stupid for never seeing it before this moment but now it was clear. The same reason why Elzam wanted me to combat vampires made my dad a target to become one. He wasn't one yet... he would have said something... _maybe the vampire just wanted training?_ That thought scared me even more. I knocked and opened the door to Elzam's office without waiting. He seemed put off at first by my intrusion but hid it.

"This is odd for you Guy, impolite even." He said assessing me. It always made me uncomfortable to see it, but I took solace in the fact that I recognized he was doing it.

"We need to leave, take the prototypes that run and head to Japan." he didn't react, he wasn't surprised, upset, or glad, he just watched.

"Why?" He said simply waiting for me to calm down.

"Because my village is in trouble, there is someone there... I think he's a vampire." Elzam nodded slowly as if to give me some signal of response without giving me one.

"My father wrote me. He spoke of new student, he said he fell out of the sky breaking a tree... he didn't sustain serious injuries but he went through a tree... he needs to be a vampire." Elzam reclined slightly in his chair and sighed.

"Your father has difficulty with written English, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does sir, but this doesn't sound right."

"Could it have been lost in translation?" Elzam countered.

"Sir, he can speak the language it didn't happen." I said more than slightly impatient.

"And if it did... if there is nothing out of the ordinary you would have us come in to a civilian filled environment with all our high tech weapons the world doesn't know exists... and do what? Ask them to forget they saw us? No... we can't, not until we have solid evidence of vampiric presence."

"Vampiric presence? Like maybe if my whole village is wiped out? Is that what you're waiting for?" I said gritting my teeth I forcing myself to calm down.

"You think I want that to happen?" Elzam said turning his head slightly looking me in the eye.

"No of course not... but you don't care enough to prevent it." I said turning away. I made my way to the equipment room. I walked in grabbing my sword immediately. Jeremy sat in the corner polishing the barrel of his sniper rifle. The rifle he brought with him. They were still trying to find a way to use Vampire bone bullets but it wasn't working.

"What's the rush Guy?" he asked

"My village is in danger, so I must protect it... and Commander Elzam will not lift a finger to help. I saw the prototype hand gun and grabbed it. It had never been field tested but if I was going to do this I would need all the help I could get.

"Guy, you don't use guns... never... it's not you, remember?" I looked down at the gun in my hand.

"Maybe it's time I changed."

**Embry's POV**

"Bartender... get me the strongest vodka you got." I said not even looking at her as I sat at the bar.

"It's pretty early to be hitting it that hard, you sure?" she asked jokingly.

"Fuck, just keep it coming." I said dropping euros on the bar.

"I haven't seen you around here... if you don't mind me asking, what brings you in here?" I laughed as she put the first two shots in front of me. I threw them both back tasting the strong burn in my throat as it slid smoothly, almost elegantly in to my system. The warmth did nothing to slow me down.

"I hurt someone important to me... I warned them it would happen but they didn't believe me... Said I was a good person and I could never hurt them... stupid..." I said before taking another two shots. She just started filling a mug with the clear alcohol. Truthfully I hadn't ever drank before, and now I was downing the strongest alcohol I could find, why vodka? I don't know someone told me it was strong.

"I warned them... I tried to stop them... but no they wouldn't listen... they thought I had control... that I could... fucking A." I said taking another gulp of my short term cure.

"So who is she?" the bartender asked. I looked up at her for a moment.

"I never said a she." I said before gulping down more of the ice cold burning liquid.

"You didn't have to..." I heard the ring of the door opening. The wind blew in and I knew that smell, _vampire._

"Do you need anything?" the bartender asked.

"No thank you, I'm here for him." I recognized Felix's voice. I turned quickly grabbing him by the collar and slamming him in to a pillar behind him.

"I warned you damn it! I warned all of you, and I warned her, but you wouldn't stop it from happening, no you went along with it!" Felix was taken by surprise... or so I thought, His fingers pulled at my wrist but I held on tightly. His eyes widened before a strong pull ripped my hands away from him.

"Why the hell did you make me do it?" I said reaching back and downing my drink.

"Embry... she wanted it... I thought it'd work."

"I told you it wouldn't work damn it! But no you fucking smart ass Volturi always think you know best." I said before taking a swing. I didn't even see it but I felt a sting in my throat and then my vision was blurring. I fell forward but felt cold as my body was lifted off the ground.

"Sorry for the problem Maham, I'll take care of him, he's kind of like a brother to me... you know the story, girl problems." I heard as I faded out of consciousness.

**Felix's POV**

"He's getting stronger."

"What do you mean He is? Who?"

"Embry... I barely could rip his hands off me."

"Bullshit."

"You don't believe me? Try arm wrestling the guy."

"He wasn't that strong before?"

"No... nowhere close to that strong."

"What's changed since the war?" Demetri asked.

"Only one thing."

"What's that?"

"Half-shifting."

**Embry's POV**

_Ahh fuck... _I thought before opening my eyes. Pain seared like an axe through my skull. _Is this what a hang over feels like? _I rolled over with a groan trying to forget the events of the last three days... From what Felix explained I beat the shit out of all of them, breaking Themba's arm among a long list of other bumps and bruises. That's the point I found the nearest bar and quickly got to introducing myself to Vodka.

_Hello there Vodka, you strange elixir to take all my pains away. I'm Embry, I have a monster deep inside me. Not metaphorical or some weird ass shit like that, no he's a real monster that comes out to play when I let him... it's like an injection of caffeine in to my veins... and I lose control... I should have control but I don't... what's the Vodka? You'll help me? Why thank you! I will have another drink._

_ Is it thrilling to have that kind of power dormant in me? Yes... I'd be lying if I said I regretted having power. Would I throw it away for my old life? Fuck no... go back to being a shy little boy who no one noticed instead of the alpha male everyone knows to fear... and rightfully so... Just look what I did to Themba. What's that Vodka? Take another drink? Sounds like a plan._

_ Is that really what makes me feel alive? Power? Am I a megala... a megalomaniac? Wow that's a pretty big fucking word for a hangover? Shut the fuck up, it's not my fault I listening in English. Is power all there is? Love? Ahh fuck you romantic, love is a lie. Is it? Isn't it? What's that Vodka? You think the cure for a broken heart is another drink? Oh well I suppose that's worth a try._

_ So anyway where was I? Love... right... what about my son? I'm here not there... Yeah... wow I really fucked that one up... why the fuck did I martyr myself for that stupid... ex... come on call her a bitch. No... what a bitch... but hey, you get to sacrifice time with your son... or maybe you just abandoned him instead? What's that Vodka? You'll make me forget? Sounds like a plan._

"Ugh." I audibly groaned as I rolled out of bed with a thud. The door slammed open and my head resonated in pain.

"Fuck... please... quiet."

"No! You fucking bastard! You're going to pay for what you did to Themba! You know what's worse? She's trying to take blame for it! After you could have killed her!" he yelled. I vaguely recognized Pantera's thick accent. My vision was still blurry as he grabbed my by the front of my shirt and yanked me up to my feet.

"Don't you have something to say... you... you..."

"Bastard?" I answered for him.

"I've been called worse... but I suppose bastard is the most true... I was the child Billy didn't want... or couldn't have... does that still make me a bastard?" I asked almost introspectively. I looked over Pantera.

"Stop talking and fucking fight me asshole!" He yelled at me taking a swing. It was an overzealous haymaker but I just watched it, then felt it connect with the side of my cheek. My face turned to the side with the impact but I merely turned back up to look him in the eye again. _He looked beaten already... why make it worse?_

"Come on you bastard! Fight me!" He said punching me across the face again.

"You really need some variety." I said after coming back from another punch. He punched me in the stomach doubling me over. He picked me up.

"Fight me!" he yelled. I put my arms up in fighting position but didn't even as much as move as he launched another punch to my face.

"Why aren't you fighting me?" He asked. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Because I deserve this." I said. He unleashed a punch to my gut followed by a knee to my face lifting me off the ground and dropping me on my back. He punted my stomach again and again and I didn't even try to protect myself. After I while I even forgot about the splitting headache.

"Pantera?" I heard Themba ask then a gasp.

"Get off him!" I heard her yell then a body flying back against the wall.

"He asked for it."

"Yeah what ever sure he did."

"No... he actually did."

"Get the fuck out of here before I hurt you myself." Themba said growling.

"Look what he did to you!"

"He didn't mean to... you did, now leave!" she hissed. I laid my forehead across the cold floor taking an ounce of comfort in the reprieve from heat.

"Embry..." she said gently. I curled myself in to a ball on the ground and felt a sense of déjà vu.

"Come on Embry..." She said softly.

"Please Themba... just... go away." I asked pathetically.

"No... I'm not going anywhere... this is all my fault. If I didn't push you to try it... I... I still believe you're in there somewhere... but if I wouldn't have done that you wouldn't have hurt us... it was my fault... I'm so sorry."

"Quieter please... hangover." I said squeezing my eyes shut.

"I didn't know you drink." She asked quieter.

"Ugh... I don't." I said pulling myself on to the bed still not looking at Themba. I didn't need to see my handy work.

"That was your first time?" Themba asked amused.

"Yeah... I've been a bit busy in the past... you know, fighting wars, having kids, you know." I said offhandedly. She giggled.

"Embry... you can always make me smile... thanks..." I finally looked at her. She still looked beautiful, even with her left arm in a sling.

"I'm glad..." I said sitting up. She sat on my lap facing me.

"Wow... you really just let Pantera beat you up?" she said examining a warm part of my face. I shrugged. She leaned in and softly kissed my bruises.

"I love you Embry... And I'm so sorry." I smiled.

"I'm sorry too Themba... thank you for making me understand."

**Mike's POV**

I heard excitement in the other room but ignored it going through my movements with the kendo stick. I demanded perfection, anything less wouldn't cut it with my sword. I heard the door behind me opening and I continued my exercise expecting it to be Sensei Nakamura. I spun with my movements in a strike. My eyes barely moving faster than my weapon. I stopped short as I saw someone who had closed the distance between us I stopped my weapon short of hitting him but he put a sheath up to block it which never connected. He had an inch on me and was well muscled and thin. His body frame was tall and his hair was sharp and thin, his eyes burned with intensity. He had slight facial hair and all of it was jet black.

"So... you are Temper... this is quite a blade you have here... but it's made out of a material that isn't steel." He said slowly pulling out my blade. He stared at the material and I saw it in his eyes... it wasn't confusion. He knew exactly what it was. As he slowly slid it out I noticed the butt of a gun in his jacket, he had it strapped to him.

"Such an interesting blade... How did you say you came across it?" he asked with a surprisingly thin accent.

"You never gave me your name." I changed the subject.

"I am Guy Nakamura." my blood ran cold. I knew it was him... but I was hoping it was someone else... I knew I wasn't a match for Guy with a blade, not as a human... not yet.

"You never answered my question." he asked his eyes boring in to me.

"You're right I didn't..." I replied.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked knowing I did.

"Give me my blade Guy." He shook his head sheathing the blade.

"I'm afraid not." _I can't beat him fair and square... I need to do something before he kills me... he knows what I am._

I tackled him taking him off guard. He hit my back and shoulder with my sheath then I heard my weapon being unsheathed. I rolled away from him and back on to my back. I aimed his gun which I stole from him directly at his chest as he aimed the tip of my blade at my heart. I gulped and felt cold sweat rolling down my hot face. My hands shaking but one shot is all it would take to put him down... and he could just as easily stab through my chest... stalemate.

I tried to crawl away with my legs while keeping his weapon leveled at his chest but he followed me easily with my weapon, step for step. _Could I even kill him? Shut up, he doesn't need to know you can't. _

**Guy's POV**

I followed him step for step not letting him get out of range. Something was off... if he was a vampire he could move much faster than I could... and his eyes... brown, not black, not yellow, and not red. _He has the sword, it's made from vampire bones... he's a vampire. _I watched him moving backwards, fear in his eyes... then I saw something else, a glisten of light off his forehead. _He's sweating... vampires don't sweat._

"Guy! Put down his weapon." I backed up slowly and sheathed his weapon. He seemed extremely relieved as he lowered my weapon immediately. I felt so stupid for letting him steal it from me. _Next time I won't make that mistake. _I set down his weapon and beckoned him to give me his. He walked over cautiously to me and handed my the gun while grabbing his blade. _What I wouldn't give for that blade._ I thought looking at the sheath one last time. _When I return I will have it..._

**And there is another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you do. Thanks to my three reviews who have been reviewing, Alexandra1992, Elilovetwi, and Laurazuleta18. Thanks for keeping me going through this story. To those of you who read and don't review, I hope you also enjoyed, I hope you also review. Thanks for your time, as always remember knucks, rolls of twenties, high fives, and comments. Catch you on the flipside.**


	23. Bloody Tears

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer... because I'm not... okay?**

**Disclaimer Deuce: I would suggest to look up "Bloody Tears Judgment" to listen to Bloody tears by Lara on piano to listen to during reading this...**

**Embry's POV**

I heard the soft seductive tone of Black Magic Woman performed by Santana. Almost as if an instinct I started swaying my head. I sighed realizing that meant Alice was calling me. She'd been good at leaving me alone since I left... all of them had... as I requested... but this breach was new. I sighed and took the call.

"What is is Alice?"

"You need to run... now! I don't care where... just get Mike and get out of there." I'd never heard her like this... this desperate. No I had... but only when the Volturi were coming.

"Calm down Alice... what's wrong."

"They're coming... an army... vampires, werewolves... they're huge like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Don't worry, we have Alec and Jane... everything will be fine." That reassured Alice but not much.

"Then they won't need you... take Mike and run... please." she said pleading.  
>"Mike's gone... it won't be a problem." I said again.<p>

"No... Tonight is a full moon they're attacking from the north They'll take the whole city by storm... they won't try to hide... they're going to massacre everyone... please Embry don't be proud, just run."

"No... I have something worth protecting here." I said out loud before I knew I was talking about Themba.

"Then take them with you... but run they don't want you... they want Aro, Caius, and Marcus, just run."  
>"No Alice..."<p>

"We can't get to you in time, it'll be all over before we get there..."

"Don't worry Alice... there isn't a force in the world that can stop us."

"There is... and it's on it's way... Embry are you religious?"

"Not very..." I admitted.

"Well you might want to start praying for a miracle."

**Felix's POV**

I found it hard to believe that there was a vampire force that wasn't the Cullens that numbered well over fifty but I took Embry's word that Alice wasn't lying. I looked up at the night sky seeing the white moon getting covered by clouds. I saw them in the distance... at first I thought I counted thirty... but as they came closer I saw they had closer to ninety. I felt a deep pit in my stomach... we were down to forty vampires after the battle with the Cullens... we never really recovered and our prized treasure was no where to be seen... _I hope Alec and Jane and use their power over ninety vampires._

**Embry's POV**

I stared over their numbers... one figure towered over the rest. It was dark and I couldn't make him out but he had to be at least fifteen feet tall. _Werewolf. Alice said Werewolves... multiple. _I stared at the sky realizing the moon wasn't visible yet. _If there is no moon... how is he a werewolf. I took a closer __look trying to focus only on him... _his hair was dark but around his collar seemed to be a silver ring of fur.I remembered a story of a werewolf with a silver collar from Caius. It was the story was of when he was attacked... but it couldn't be this one. I turned to face Caius who looked to be in a state of shock.

"I am Lycan... king of Werewolves." He growled, barely understandable through his rough voice.

"Behold... the dawn of the werewolf." he roared. As the moonlight hit the ground... A dozen more men on their side transformed in to giant werewolves, but none of them nearly as tall as Lycan. They roared and started to press forward but with a growl from Lycan they stopped immediately.

_I should feel fear._ I thought to myself... but I felt nothing. I felt just a serenity. _Has sanity finally left you? Or maybe have you lost the last remnants of hope just happy to have it end. _I didn't want death... I would fight to my last breath and longer if I could... _so it's not want of death... so why do I feel so calm? Maybe I don't want to wait for a sickness to take me... maybe taking my death in to my own hands calms me? _That sounded ridiculous to me. _I'd rather die fighting then in a bed. _I convinced myself... and I realized it was true... the idea of in a bed of a cough scared me beyond reason... dying on the field of battle... with blood and skin between my teeth... that I could live with.

_ Today is a good day to die._

**Adrian's POV**

I looked at the numbers and it didn't look good. We had Alec and Jane so why did they even try? They had to have a plan. I ran my fingers over the hilts of the Leaf blades on either hips. A vampire stood out in front of all of them, he was unremarkable next to his large assembly of vampires, and even more impressive werewolves.

"It took quite some time for you to make this force Vlad." Aro commented.

"Not to long at all... The Cullens proved something... you're not invincible as you'd like everyone to believe. And making this force wasn't so hard... just gathered people who hate you... there are quite a lot of us isn't there?" He said laughing.

"Vlad I let you live because you were nothing when we took over control of the vampiric world... taking Vlad as your name doesn't make you Dracula anymore than sitting in his throne room." Aro sneered.

"I will rule this world as he did... I won't stop at one city though, I'll take over the whole world, bring the human population to their knees, what you have feared to do for too long... I, Vlad will rule this world."

I listened nervously my fingers tapping the hilts of my blades. I strained to hear something, anything... I forced myself to calm down. _Just like Football... no nerves. _I mentally told myself trying to remain cool.

"Vladimir was the father of all vampires, and you're not worthy to tie his shoes. The reason we spared you all those years ago is because you were no more than a surf in his court... now you would pretend his throne? Learn your place." Aro said signaling Alec and Jane. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before, all of them immediately fell to the ground, then Vladimir started screaming in pain. Aro smiled.

"Had you lived this long only to forget how we took out all of the Vampires of your coven except Dracula and Alucard? You fool... they might have been strong enough to resist the twins attacks... but you aren't."

Vlad coughed out a sickly laugh between bloodcurdling screams of pain. Aro kicked him while he rolled.

"And you're a self important leech whose time is done." I heard two snaps and looked to their origin. Standing behind Alec and Jane was Murphy who held the twins by their broken necks.

"Murphy? What have you done?" Aro said as Murphy sprinted away from our line towards their's with Alec and Jane's corpses dragged along with him. Felix and Demetri sprinted after him but four werewolves stepped up Demetri caught the back of Felix's collar pulling him down to avoid a slash that would have separated a slash that would have cut him clear in half. They both sprinted back to us.

"Murphy... how could you?" Andrea his sister asked. He turned and looked back at her smiling an evil smile showing a hint of his teeth.

"It's because that isn't Murphy... it's the shifter... Murphy never came back from his hunt... damn it! The shifter killed him to." Murphy started applauding before turning in to Dr. Anderson.

"Well done Felix... And now you know why we attacked now... We know Michael Iverson is gone..." She laughed evilly. Andrea sprinted towards the shifter, Connor Disappeared from my side in a puff of smoke then reappeared with his arms around Andrea, then disappeared and reappeared next to me.

"No Andrea... Murphy couldn't kill him... you can't..." he has to pay. Andrea tried to move but a large hand grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"I'll kill him myself." Ivan said dripping with hate. _So the rumors are true... there really is something between them._

"Let's not delay anymore." Vlad called. Their army charged at us.

"The Shifter is mine!" Ivan growled charging in front of the pack. The shifter smiled and transformed in to Ivan.

"Nice trick you bastard but you don't have these!" He growled putting on his clawed gloves. I charged after Ivan and grabbed him by the collar ripping him back in to our line before he separated any more and was slaughtered. He swung back at me clawing but I managed to pull out a leaf blade and block it.

"You idiot, you'll get slaughtered." I yelled. Ulrich sprinted up to my position Claymore in hand.

"Come on Ivan... prove your strength" The shifter taunted.

"You're pretty brave behind a wall of your army." I called back at him as his army closed the distance between us.

**Ivan's POV**

"Fine, then let's do this in your army." he said transforming in to Andrea. He charged at me and I met him. He evaded his my attack and started moving back and forth through the battle lines. I struck at him be he slid under my attack then kicked back up behind me kicking me away as he ran again. I followed as best I could then turned a corner and received a back flip kick. I looked down at him as Andrea and took a pawing swing at him, he leaned away and drove his knuckles in to my solarplex and ran again.

I chased after him again losing him. I found him standing still looking around, I assume for me. I didn't hesitate I charged and sliced but there was something wrong a split second before my claws sliced him at the throat clearing off his head I saw it... in his eyes... no her eyes.

"Ivan..." I heard her whisper as her head rolled off her shoulders. I saw him behind her smirking as the head rolled to him. He started a lighter and dropped it. I tried to stop it but wasn't fast enough I couldn't reach him in time and I watched as the head of my Andrea burned.

Pure rage poured through my veins pumping hate through my body. I leapt at him with a speed and strength I never experienced before slashing through his midsection. He seemed scared then shapeshifted in to my form baiting me away.

"You can't run from me, I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth! The ends of the earth!" I roared as I chased him.

**Yuki's POV**

I watched as Ivan chased after Shifter leaving a path of dead bodies in his wake. I stayed close behind Adrian as he warned me. I wasn't nearly the warrior any of them were. I'd survived the last two wars it seems by luck completely, that and staying clear of the real fighting. Since I'd started playing music with Adrian, Embry, and Mike I'd been learning to fight from them too. I was one of the few Volturi without a weapon having never had one fashioned for me.

I watched as one vampire from a distance watched me. He was stalking me... with a shiv in his hand. I kept Adrian between us but after a while he'd managed to flank around Adrian... there was no way I could avoid fighting him. He carefully approached avoiding any battles.

"Hello there... you've been avoiding a fight all along and I'd hate for you to be left out." He said grinning showing his rotted and broken teeth.

_Think what would Mike do? _He charged. I through out a front kick he sidestepped and I felt a sharp pain on my thigh. I looked down to see his shiv buried in the top of my thigh. He smiled broken toothily at me. I dropped my leg down and he jerked his shiv to the inside of my thigh then ripped it out... All my muscle in rendered next to useless. Panicking I threw a hook punch he easily ducked under. He spun switching his blade hand and I felt a hot cut through my neck and then cold air and struggling to breathe... then I saw it.

He spun his shiv in his hand and I watched as it came straight for my face.

**Adrian's POV**

I heard a bloodcurdling scream behind me and turned to see a vampire pulling a weapon out of Yuki's forehead and Yuki's corpse collapse to the ground. I watched the vampire turn around and look at me.

"Oh... you liked that one didn't you?" he smiled.

"You bastard..." I said fastening one of my leaf blades to my hip. I charged at him. I threw my blade at him but he dodged. I charged him using my power to throw him after my weapon then sprinted past his flying body to catch my weapon before turning around and swinging back and decapitating his flying form. His head landed by my foot and I stomped it in to nothing. I stopped to take a moment and look around. There were bodies strewn across the battle field... I saw Aro holding his beheaded wife Supicia, Chelsa begging Afton to come back to her. Renata was ripped in two by a werewolf. Walter's body was over Kalen's who laid next to Jerome whom were all dead... no this wasn't going well at all... I turned my attention to Felix and Santiago who were back to back fighting. His eyes turned to me only for a split second but I knew what I saw... No matter how good of a fighter he was... he knew eventually he'd die to their far superior numbers. I pulled out my second leaf blade and charged over to where Santiago and Felix were fighting, quickly joined by Demetri.

"Hell at this rate, we'll have enough room in the Volturi even for you to join Adrian." Demetri chided at me as he moved behind me. All four of us together made a square.

"Oh great... so since it doesn't look like we're going to survive this can you guys make me a member of the Volturi guard now instead of later?"

"Yeah sure... just rip the robe off Kalen's corpse... he's not using it." Santiago noted. I looked over to where I noticed Kalen and watched Ulrich swing his Claymore like a man possessed. He moved with a determination I'd never seen from him... then I saw why. Hiding behind him was Alexis. That reminded me of something else.

"Felix, where is Evelyn?"

"She's working with Abhash in Israel... she'll survive this." Felix said with more than a hint of relief. Even after all this fighting they out numbered us three to one and there were still five werewolves left.

"It's been fun... any last words?" I asked.

"Yeah... I bet I can kill more than you before I die." Santiago laughed.

"Challenge accepted." I yelled back at him.

**Embry's POV**

The giant Werewolf didn't attack... he simply stared at the small contingent of phasers who were all in their human form. He walked closer to us. He took a sniff.

"So you are the shifters." I put my arms out holding back Rhino and Pantera.

"Yes... we are." he took another smell.

"You have a strong bloodline... you are the alpha wolf..." he growled.

"Yes I am."

"There is something else though about you..." he said smelling again.

"You are... tainted... by vampire."

"We all are... we've all been around them." I said standing in front of the pack of misfit monsters.

"Not like you... strange..." he growled before taking another smell...

"You have vampire in you... but how... you should be dead." _Oh fuck..._

"What's he talking about Embry?" Themba asked.

"He's mine..." I claimed.

"What are you talking about he's nearly twice your size!" Rhino said before shifting and charging... when Rhino got going he had enough power to derail a train and he planned on running down Lycan. Lycan sidestepped and wrapped hand around Rhino's horn and tossed him away.

"He's mine alone!" I roared back at the cats.

"Did you see what he did to Rhino? You'll get killed!" Themba pleaded.

"That's why he's mine alone... he'll kill any of you... This fight is mine." I stepped forward and phased dropping my extra clothing next to me as I went.

_"You haven't told them you're poisoned have you?" _Lycan asked.

_"No I haven't."_

_ "It's a pity... You're possibly the most powerful wolf I've come up against... including other werewolves... if you were at your full strength you might stand a chance against me."_

_ "It doesn't make a difference... I have something worth protecting." _ I told him looking over my shoulder at Themba one last time.

_"Ahh... yes... I recognize that... so shall we?" _he asked. I howled in response. _Today is a good day to die._

**Guy's POV**

I didn't want to come home like this... but Father gave me no choice... He would disapprove of my methods and of bringing modern weapons to his village but it couldn't be helped. I ran my whetstone over my blade one last time as the helicopter flew to the mountains. I felt White bump me.

"You ready?" He asked me. I nodded.

"We've all got rubber bullets for locals and our specialized weapons for the vampire... Since civilians are involved we couldn't bring our Zealot frames because of their classified nature... We don't have much on this vampire besides the fact that he's been trained in the same fighting styles as Guy, no read out on his powers or his danger... bring him alive if possible... if not you know what to do." Commander Elzam said running through the briefing one last time.

"Bushido has lead on this operation, Hawkeye has his back, Psycho and Tiny have the parameter and Red and I will provide backup where ever necessary, from a trailing distance on Bushido and Hawkeye. Are we clear?"

"Yes Commander." we replied in unison. The helicopter stopped in mid air. The ropes fell out t he windows and we slid down. I was first followed closely by Hawk.

My father was the first person I saw, he met me at the front where I landed.

"Who are these people who invade our peaceful village." He asked me.

"They are my team. We came to deal with Temper."

"He is under our protection. As our guest, you should understand this... I taught you better." my father said disgusted.

"Listen pops move out of the way." White said pointing his hand gun at Hikaru. _That's a mistake. _I thought before my father charged and hit White's weapon out of his hand with his kendo stick. White caught the kendo stick and hip tossed Hikaru and put him in an armbar. Kaito struck at White freeing Hikaru they both stood up. Elzam pulled out two pistols and pointed both of them at Kaito, whereas Williams had hers pointed at my father.

"So you are the leader." Hikaru said turning to Elzam.

"Yes... and you will show us to this "Temper." so if you please." Elzam said.

"And why is that?"

"While you might be willing to die for this intruder... I doubt you're willing to watch your pupil die for him." Elzam said still aiming his pistols at Kaito.

"So you would betray us Son?" I felt a deep dark pit in my stomach.

"I'm protecting you."

"From a lost boy?" Hikaru asked me. Regardless my father led me through the village to a small house and opened the door. At the door was bedding neatly folded up on the bed.

"Search the village for him." Elzam Commanded.

"Yes sir." my father smiled.

"We'll find him." I said frustrated with my father's smile.

"No you won't he's gone the same way he came."

**Adrian's POV**

I saw it before I heard it, and I barely saw it... I white streak of something flying through the sky then crashing throwing dirt everywhere... dust was still in the air but it split the battlefield in two.

"What the hell is that?" I asked. Once the dust settled I could finally see a form. A man with his legs a bit more than shoulder length apparent was bent over, one arm on the ground as if to catch himself, with a sheath in hand. The other arm straight out from his shoulder, weapon straight out of his arm. He was dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, his hair long and dark and in a ponytail but he was facing large army led by Vlad and I couldn't make out any features. He didn't move for quite some time until the dust had completely settled. He stood straight up and turned over his shoulder looking back at us. His chin was covered by a dark goatee. _Who the fuck is he?_

**This is of course the first part of the battle... second part will be in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it... lots of fighting will be in the next one. I hope to finish the next chapter some time soon (of course soon is relative) but I don't know when it will happen with school, work, and everything else. Thanks for reading, please remember to review. Remember high fives, knucks, rolls of twenties, and comments. Thanks for reading. Catch you on the flipside.**


	24. Vampire Killer

**Disclaimer: It feels like I'm just too close to be Stephenie Meyer**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Look up "Vampire Killer Judgment" to listen to during this chapter...**

**Embry's POV**

_"It's a pity you're fighting off that poison... you would have made for a fine battle." _He said and we circled.

I charged at him and leaped for his throat. He batted me away with a clawed hand driving his fingers in to my side. I ignored the pain as I rolled and came back up to my feet.

_"Interesting... you get up pretty fast for someone whose bleeding to death."_

_ "It will take a lot more than that to kill me."_

_ "Yes... it will but don't you know who you speak to? I'm king Lycan, king over all werewolves, no werewolf stands my equal, I claim all as my pack."_

_ "It's a good thing I'm not a werewolf then." _I said before starting to circle again. Lycan let out a beastly laugh.

_"Not a werewolf? No... not in the classic sense of the word... but just as bound to me as any werewolf... if I wanted to command you, I could as supreme Alpha."_

_ "Then why don't you?"_

_ "Because... you are not a pup to be controlled, you are a challenge to be conquered."_

**Adrian's POV**

I had the same question I knew everyone had of the Volturi. _Who the hell is this? _My first guess was Michael Iverson but it couldn't be him... This vampire was bigger than Mike, and Vampires hair didn't grow, they were frozen in time. So who the hell was this vampire? He stood perfectly still staring at the Vlad's army.

"Why are you all standing around like idiots, he's nothing special." one vampire said before charging. The mysterious Vampire sidestepped and in two precise cuts slashed the charging vampire from right shoulder to left hip, then the head clear off, before sheathing his blade. _No... That's not Mike at all... He was never so... practiced._

"Mike... I know it's you." I heard Zuri calling as she walked up to the front line. The vampire didn't say a word just continued staring at the army.

"Is it really him?" I heard Themba ask running up next to Zuri, Felix held them both back. I looked to Embry the only person with extensive history with Mike. He was staring at the giant werewolf, not even taking a look at the mysterious vampire in front of us.

"Mike... It is you isn't it?" Felix called. The vampire shook his head for a moment as if disapproving of our disturbance of him. He untied his apparel and his top fell to the ground behind him. The scars were scattered across his back. There was no mistaking the giant cut X across his back along with his many other scars... It was Mike.

**Mike's POV**

_I can't believe I flew that fast._ I thought to myself as the dust settled. I waited for a moment bent over feeling the energy running through my body before standing up weapon in one hand sheath in the other. I stared over at the Army amassed against the Volturi. _Their army is at least twice as big as ours... maybe three times. _I thought. _I can't kill all of them... I might not even have enough control to kill many of them. _Fear struck but I kept it from my face still staring in to their large army. _Think Mike, Think! What would Embry do in this position. _I let my eyes wander to Embry who seemed to be having a stare down with a giant werewolf. _He can't help you, Jasper can't protect you this time... It's time to fly or crash and burn. _I forced myself not to respond to the fear I was experiencing. _No... I can't do this, and I'll die alone. I'll never see my family again... I'll never get to tell Rena what happened to me. I'll never get to say goodbye to Tanya, I'll never see James again. _My thoughts turned to Rosalie again and anger overtook me for a moment. _I'm sorry Zuri... I can't protect you from all of this..._

"Why are you all standing around like idiots, he's nothing special." A vampire charged and almost without thinking about it a glided away and with two well practiced slashes he was in three pieces on the ground, beheaded. I looked down at him for a moment then returned my focus to the army in front of me.

_I don't want to die... I'm so afraid... I can't die here... please God don't let me die. _I was told that God abandoned Vampires but I couldn't believe it. I had to believe there was something more after this... something.

"Mike... I know it's you." I heard Zuri say confidently. Yuki was dead... one of my friends murdered by these monsters and I was too afraid to charge... _Weak... you're weak... you have no excuse now... you've been a vampire for over a year and you still can't control your power... Where is your indignation? Didn't you care about Yuki? _

"Is it really him?" I heard Themba ask. _We're all going to die, just like Yuki and I can't protect them... I can't even protect myself... This isn't how this is supposed to end. _The hollow pain of fear in my stomach ate at me. _It's all going to end right here isn't it?_

"Mike... It is you isn't it?" I finally took note of the people yelling at me and shook my head. I swallowed my fear and started to undo my hakama. It dropped to the ground revealing my scarred body.

"So you are the legendary Mike Iverson we've heard so much about." The leader called at me. I turned my attention back to him.

"I am Vlad, and I will rule the world... with you by my side, or you in as dust at my feet... I would much rather you join me but if not I will not be afraid to destroy you." Looking at the obvious numbers disadvantage I needed to ask. I sheathed my Katana

"And what would you offer me?" I asked stalling more than anything.

"Step aside... let me kill the Volturi and then we can rule together."

"I have friends among the Volturi." I said not budging an inch. He laughed as if he was talking to a child.

"Well the only ones that need to truly be killed are Aro, Marcus, Caius... and of course their wives if any still live... of course Felix and Demetri, Santiago, and Heidi." I turned my head back to the Volturi behind me.

"Really? I was hoping Heidi was already dead." I said seriously. I stared her in the eye and I saw pure unadulterated fear.

"But you would let my friends who are shifters go... and the young vampires."

"They would be forced to serve under me... as you would." I still forced myself to stall. I didn't know what I was going to do, or even if I could betray the Volturi... Deep down I knew I couldn't.

"I will give your family the gift of Vampirism. Think about it. You hold a beautiful gift, and your siblings and parents will hold gifts as amazing as yours."

"No... You won't." I said clenching both my fist at my side.

"You may have an amazing gift... but you can't stop me... your brothers... your sister... your parents... they will all serve me... with or without you."

**Adrian's POV**

"I will give your family the gift of Vampirism. Think about it. You hold a beautiful gift, and your siblings and parents will hold gifts as amazing as yours."

"No... You won't." I said clenching both my fist at his side.

"You may have an amazing gift... but you can't stop me... your brothers... your sister... your parents... they will all serve me... with or without you." I felt a small rumbling and looked down. Rocks were bouncing off the ground... but that was impossible Mike was at least twenty yards away from me.

"No." He said as his entire body started shaking.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this... you would have been very useful." Mike unsheathed his sword. And pointed it at Vlad. His body was shaking but his arm was still. Felix ran up to Mike's side immediately.

"Now... you die." Mike said nearly shaking in anger.

"Hey Temper, you ready for this?" Felix asked spinning his glaive between his hands. Mike laughed unsheathing his katana.

"I've been waiting for this for far too long." Mike said in response to Felix. Felix grinned back at him.

"You think you can keep up with me?" Felix asked. Mike grinned as his hand started glowing with energy. Then he ran his fingers across the blade and it started glowing blue.

"Nice trick kid, but you'll need a lot more than that to best me." Felix laughed.

"No mercy given, just death. Come on Temper, it's time to prove yourself."

"Then let's not delay anymore." Mike said. He put his arm over Felix to stop him.

"He threatened my family... He's mine..." Felix stopped short.

"Okay... I'll be back here waiting." Mike returned his gaze to Vlad.

"Now... you die." He said slowly walking towards Vlad but walking didn't seem to describe him right... it was more like he was stalking prey... his blade held out with the very tip scraping against rocks sending screeching noises out as he continued.

Two vampires leaped at him. Without breaking stride he swung through both their torsos and split their heads in two.

Six vampires ran at him. He stepped towards the first slicing him in half and reached with his open hand shooting energy through the head of the second. The third tried to flank him but Mike

kicking him past himself with a jump spin side kick continuing his momentum.

Mike flanked around and stabbed his sword in to the chest of fourth attacker and then lifted the impaled vampire with his blade cutting through the skull of the fifth. The third still struggling on the blade took a swing at Mike who reached out his open hand and disintegrated the vampires face before dumping his corpse and cutting the sixth vampire's head in half at ear level.

"Watch out for the other vampire!" Felix yelled. Mike ignored him as the one he kicked away leaped after him. Mike reached behind him and a blast nearly six feet in diameter engulfed the charging vampire. _He didn't even look back... he just knew exactly where he was!_

He made no reaction... he didn't gloat... he just slowly continued his path to Vlad, all the way dragging his katana.

Vlad made an exasperated motion signaling the werewolves. Two jumped in front of Mike. The first of the two swung at Mike and mike barrel rolled over the attack swinging as he did cutting the arm off to the elbow. He stepped under the regenerating arm and drove the tip of his sword in to the werewolves heart. He reached up for the face of the stunned werewolf as if to wave then blasted a six inch hole between his eyes.

The Werewolf fell to the ground in front of Mike. The second werewolf swung both arms trying to capture Mike but he closed the distance until he was standing a foot away from the werewolf then plunged his blade in to the werewolves stomach and jumped in to the air cutting the werewolf clear in half as he did.

**Embry's POV**

I could feel my body screaming to stay down... but I couldn't. My mind knew exactly what it meant... if I gave up Lycan would just take control of me or kill me. I forced myself back to my feet as my body shakily obeyed my will.

_"You are quite something Son Black..." _He said in a confused astonishment. I ordered my body to charge but it didn't... it limped forward as it was all I could do. Lycan's attention was elsewhere all together. He was watching Mike cut through his werewolves like they were a ripe tomato. I looked at his disembodied hand. It had been the one thing I'd done right... I ripped off his hand and for a moment I thought I had an advantage... until I watched him grow it back.

_"Your friend will end us all... so this is how my race dies." _Lycan growled. I roared back at him demanding his attention. He gave me an odd look I didn't understand since I hadn't ever had a conversation with a werewolf.

_"No... It's not possible is it?"_

_"What are you mumbling about?" _I growled at him.

_"You might be the only one..."_

_ "Only one what?"_

_"The only wolf strong enough besides me."_

_ "For what?" _I was growing tired of his games.

_"I have a son. He would appear to be no older than you, but he's a hundred years old... he has yet to mature."_

_ "What the hell do you mean mature? What do you mean you have a son?"_

_ "Unlike every other werewolf I never become human... but for once every five hundred years... a hundred years ago a woman bore me a child. He's still a boy without control... he will murder everyone... you might be the only one strong enough to control him."_

_ "And if I don't?"_

_ "He'll be hunted down by the Volturi and killed before he learns to control his bloodlust." _I didn't like the sound of that.

_"He's unlike any other werewolf ever in existence, myself included... he can become a werewolf at will... but he doesn't need to be one... even in his human form he can easily keep up with vampires...but like all werewolves... he will go mad during a full moon... keep him locked away out of sight of the moon at all times."_

_"He has never killed a human, not for lack of trying but for lack of will... until now I've forced him to only hunt vampires... but when I die... and I will die today, he will be freed upon the world. Save him, teach him... this is my only request for you... and for it, I will give you the one thing you desire."_

_ "And what is that?" _

_ "A couple more years of life... now kill me... when you do you will gain some of my senses... including my connection to my son, find him... save him. Swear to me."_

I bit in to his hand and used it as a weapon as I sprinted towards him with whatever energy I had left. I dove in to him burying his hand deep in to his chest. He fell on to his back yelping. I didn't have the energy to climb off him so I fell across his arm. He turned his head to me.

_"I'm forcing myself not to heal to kill myself... I always thought I was Immortal... I guess I was wrong." _He breathed out heavily. Coughing as he did.

_"My gift to you is still a curse... I can only buy you a couple more years of life before you succumb to the vampiric poison... truthfully right now you only have a couple months left to live as it is... I can give you several more years... but I can't lessen the pain... every time you shift... it will hurt more... until it drives you to near insanity... find something to hold on to and don't let go."_

_ "Shit... sounds like you care about me."_

_ "Not about you... you're... the only one left... who... can... control... him." he weased heavily between breathes._

_ "No matter what... don't... let... him... become a werewolf... No command... can... control... __him... as... a... were...wolf... ne...v...er... let... him... transform..."_

**Adrian's POV**

"Everyone! What are you waiting for? Kill him!" The entire army of vampires converged on Mike at once. My eyes couldn't follow what happened. If not for his glowing weapon I wouldn't know anything happened at all. Mike was dodging, striking, cutting down, slashing and ripping apart vampire after vampire, as all of them attacked him at once. I focused as hard as I could only to see a small piece of it.

Mike rolled away from a strike spinning his weapon between his hands bisecting a vampire only to throw a hook kick taking another vampire's head off. Before his leg hit the ground he flipped over a charging vampire cutting him in half at the waist. His sword blurred as he cut through four arms reaching for him, then two bodies. He was a blur of movement and no one could touch him, then I lost him.

I couldn't even follow his movements, he was moving too fast. Then he stopped. The vampires were backing away... he was still outnumbered thirty to one after cutting through twenty in a matter of seconds but all of them backed away in a mix of awe, respect, and pure fear. They cleared a path to Vlad, either side giving well over ten feet, not wanting to get too close to the one know as "Temper."

**Mike's POV**

"Now now Mike... let's be reasonable." Vlad said backing away with both arms up pleading for his life. I didn't say a word, just followed after him.

"I promise to spare your family! Come on, we can still rule this world." I laughed.

"My brothers... my sister... my parents... you promise to spare them?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course." I shook my head following him as a drug my blade.

"And what of my uncles and aunts... would they get a free pass?"

"Yes!" he said pleading as he still back peddled.

"And my grandparents? Or would they be to _weak_ to survive."

"No of course not! I would never harm your grandparents." he said hoping for a way out of this.

"What about my nieces and nephews unborn? What about my cousins? What about the people I knew from my childhood, the people I loved... the people I hated... would they all be spared? And all so your vampire rule can be restored?"

"Not my rule, our rule! You can rule next to me, we can rule the world with this gift of vampirism!"

"This gift? It's a curse! Everyone I've ever loved has either been taken from me or betrayed me! All because of this curse! I'll never see my family again because of this curse!" I yelled at him. He tripped and fell on to his back.

"You can if you join me!" he begged.

"So you would give me the only thing I want." I asked sheathing my blade.

"Yes... of course... you could live with those you love, perfect peace, untouched." he said getting back to his feet.

"Yes... wouldn't that be nice... to pretend nothing ever happened, and to live with those I've lost to this curse." I said looking down at my hand.

"You can have it..." Vlad said entreating me.

"You're right... that is truly what I want." I said. Vlad smiled. I lifted both my hands and blasted. And a moment later there wasn't even an ash of Vlad.

"...but I can't let millions die for my happiness." I said finishing my sentence. I sighed feeling immediately weak. I turned my attention to the fifty vampires who'd made a path for me to travel.

"To you vampires... you may leave as long as you only hunt animals from now on... your number is too high to unleash on to the population of the world... if you only hunt animals We will not hunt you down we will not kill you. But know this... if you do hunt humans, I will find out. Demetri will find you, and I will kill you." I said gravely. The group of vampires dispersed, each headed in a different direction.

I made my way back to the Volturi slowly, mostly because I didn't have the energy to do more than that. I was ready to collapse when I saw a body I recognized. I dropped to my knees and pulled Yuki's corpse to my body.

"I wasn't fast enough... I wasn't strong enough to save you." I said feeling a lump in my throat.

**Adrian's POV**

"I wasn't strong enough to save you. I'm so sorry Yuki... I failed you." Mike said as he bent over hugging what remained of Yuki.

"I'm so sorry." Mike cried. I didn't think it was out of place until I remembered vampires couldn't cry, but here Mike had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why? Why!" he yelled. Zuri went to him and hugged him.

"Mike...? Mike... your... your body is warm." she said. Mike looked at her for a moment and I saw a deep weariness in his face.

"Mike... are you tired?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment before he leaned in to Zuri wrapping his arms around her. Then I heard it... I wasn't sure it was his at first, but after hearing his regulated breathing I knew it was...

I could hear Mike's heart beating again. It wasn't beating a minute ago, but now it was... b_ut that was impossible vampires don't... Cry? Have beating hearts?_ Zuri was the first to notice something else though.

"Mike is sleeping..."

Thanks for reading, I'd like to thank the many more people who reviewed last chapter, that was a pleasant surprise! Thanks again! How will the Volturi react to Mike's condition? Will he be safe? Or will the Volturi decide to remove him while he's not a threat? Remember to review, give high fives, rolls of twenties, and knucks. Catch you on the flipside.


	25. The Alpha

**Disclaimer: Yeah I just updated. You read your screen right. (Still not Stephenie Meyer)**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Black by Pearl Jam is kinda awesome.**

**Embry's POV**

I felt a base instinct. I'd been feeling it since my battle with Lycan. His son, my beta was calling to me. I could feel my control over him fading a bit more every day. He was my responsibility it. I made a promise to his father and I intended to keep it... besides, I could hardly let him go on a killing spree... knowing full well I could have stopped it.

None of those things made it any easier to leave Mike. He was still unconscious, somewhere between sleeping and not. I'd managed to call him to me, but the closest he got was to England. I had to leave Mike before I lost him I swore to Lycan I'd protect his son, and I intended to. I watched Mike from across the room. Themba was still sleeping but Adrian and Zuri were in here. Zuri refusing to leave his side the entire time. I stood up to leave. Adrian didn't move his eyes remained on Mike, watching him for any movement. I rolled back my shoulders trying to loosen up. I walked out of the room Themba was walking down the hall towards me.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I've got things I have to take care of."

"We don't even know if Mike will survive."

"He'll survive." I said.

"We don't know that!" Themba yelled. In a flash of pain I felt it all. So this was what it was like to leave someone who needed you. I felt like I was betraying Mike, just like Leah betrayed me, when I was lying in a bed unconscious. For a brief moment I saw it was me on that bed... back at the Cullens. I stopped for a moment to give it one last thought. _No, I'm doing this to protect people. Not to run away from my problems... I'll be back Mike, I swear it._

I made my way to the main hall of the Volturi, Felix, Santiago, Demetri, Caius, Marcus, and Aro were talking, they all stopped as I made my way in.

"How can we help you Embry?" Aro asked stopping all conversations.

"I'm leaving for a couple days, I'll return... If something happens to Mike in that time, I swear to whatever God there is I will destroy each and every one of you."

**Adrian's POV**

I watched as Mike's breathing had stabilized. He was sleeping now... it wasn't a normal sleep though, it was a deep sleep, one we didn't dare wake him up from. I had finally convinced Zuri to get some sleep even if she insisted she didn't need it. I assured her I'd get her the moment he woke up. It was the only way to get her to take care of herself. She felt responsible for him. _Why should she feel responsible for him, she wasn't supposed to be his equal. Supposed to be?_ I knew that was my goal, to equal Mike in battle. A lofty goal, but I felt I could achieve it. One on one I might one day be able to stand against him but I could never keep up with him in battles of one on twenty. His speed, his power, everything seemed to rise to the occasion as if spurred on by the very need to succeed in impossible situations. _Impossible is nothing._ I thought to myself. _I will beat you Mike, I swear it... but I owe you my life, and for that I will make sure I get the chance to beat you myself._

Santiago walked in and removed his robe. I turned my attention to him and stood up between him and Mike. Neither one of us said anything for a couple seconds. We both waited for the other to back down but it was more a courtesy than an actual belief.

"He is a threat to all of us Adrian... just let me do my job." I shook my head.

"No, he saved all of our lives, and I intend to let him live." I said.

"If he should decide to turn on us, who is to say we'll be able to stop him? This may be our only chance to kill him. It is too good to pass up." Santiago reasoned.

"He hasn't killed anyone who hasn't tried to kill people he's trying to protect. He's been a good guy from the start."

"So you want to gamble all our lives on the fact you think he's a "good guy?"

"I know it's a gamble but... I refuse to let him die for being strong enough to protect us." Santiago laughed.

"No... I'm going to kill him because he's not strong enough to protect himself." I dropped my robe and charged at him. He dropped to a knee as I went in for my first strike. His odd movement threw me off for a moment. He stepped forward placing a leg behind mine and wrapping an arm across my chest. I felt a quick sweep and a push and I was on the ground. His knuckles digging in to my chest.

"Give it up Adrian, you've grown, but you can't possibly beat me." I punched up at him. He rolled on the ground away from me I pulled my knees to my chest and kicked up to my feet. As I started to pull my head up I saw an unavoidable axe kick. I dropped my legs out from under me and covered my head bracing for the impact falling back to the ground. _How the fuck did he do that? _I had forgotten that Santiago's primary fighting style was Capoeira. It was seamlessly blended in to his now very efficient, unpredictable, and deadly fighting style. He danced almost randomly about, every time I stepped he stepped with me in a completely unpredictable fashion. Finally I just charged at him I wrapped my arms around him absorbing a kick to the face before slamming him in to the wall. I released him just enough to throw a punting kick with all the power I could muster launching him out of the room.

"That's enough Santiago." I heard Felix's voice as he walked in. I crouched in to a fighting stance.

"Congratulations Adrian... you passed your test."

**Embry's POV**

_Am I abandoning Mike? _I pushed the thought out of my head. I didn't have time to think about it. I had a very dangerous werewolf on my hands. If he was remotely as powerful as Lycan suggested I would be in for a hell of a fight. Part of me reveled in it. Lycan told me many things... if his son became part of my pack not only would I command him, but I would become stronger. He was very vague about it but I was interested. I wondered if it made me evil to want power. _Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely. _I reminded myself.

I didn't need directions I felt his presence pulling him towards me, and me towards him... as if instinct... I followed my instinct to him, to my alpha, or my beta... depending on how this meeting went. _No... I will not be his beta._

I heard a howl and followed the sound in to a dense forest. I saw a silhouette in the distance.. it stood upright for only a moment then back down to all fours. It was charging right at me. I got as ready as I could resisting the urge to shift. _If I shift, he'll shift... if he shifts I can't control him... If I can't control him he'll kill innocence, he'll be hunted and killed... No... I can't shift._ He ran like an animal, like it was more natural to be on his hands and feet than on just his feet. I could barely make out his facial features before he leaped for me. I caught the brunt of it and rolled through kicking him off me with his own momentum.

"I am your Alpha. Your father appointed me." He stared at me obviously understanding what I was saying but not responding.

"I command you, join me." He seemed amused by that notion. He didn't move an inch.

"So you killed my father... and you expect me to follow you?"

"Yes, that's the general idea. Your father made me alpha." This time he laughed darkly at me.

"My father could do a great many things. But name the next Alpha is not one of them."

"So I'm claiming my right as alpha of the world pack... and when I do... all shifters will obey me." He growled. He was just a boy... He was a hundred year old child. _So am I. __If I win this I'll have control over all shifters? _Every shifter I've ever met, every one I never have... all of them I could bend to my will.

"If that was true why didn't your father command all of us?"

"He couldn't control all of them... he focused only on the lycans... his spawn."

"Like you?" I said. He shook his head furiously.

"Me? A common lycan? A common lycan can't do this." he said as claws grew out of his fingers. _His father told me he was special... _

"So I challenge for the command of all lycans, all shifters!" He howled at me.

"I claim Alpha!" I roared back at him. I charged at him throwing a kick as hard as I could. He grinned as he easily blocked my attack. His claws dug in to my chest. I suppressed a scream of pain. I felt air beneath my feet then I was flying through the air. I watched trying to protect myself I caught my arm on a branch landing on the ground. _He blocked away my attack like it was nothing... I kicked as hard as I could... like it was nothing. He threw me ten yards... with one hand..._ I stared down at the gashes across my chest. I felt something odd for a moment then I clenched my body exerting my strength. I watched in astonishment as the gashes healed... on command.

"So that's what he gave you..." I looked up at the Lycan prince as I felt my body completely healed.

"What?" I asked.

"His dying... he gave you his ability to heal... too bad he didn't give you his strength or speed... You might have stood a chance against me." He charged me on all fours then pounced at me. I let my weight fall and missed his clawed hands by mere inches. He cut straight through a tree behind me.

"Fight me dog!" he growled after me. I rolled away from a strike. _I'm not faster than him, I'm not stronger than him, what the hell am I supposed to do? _I noticed a four inch wide branch that had a sharp edge from the lycan prince's attack. I grabbed it rolled it behind my back as he jumped at me again. _I didn't want to kill him but I had little choice, if I didn't he'd take over the world, or be killed by it. Either way too many people would die. _I stabbed the weapon in to his chest breaking it in half so it couldn't be pulled out. He backed away surprised having slight trouble with breathing. He fell back to his knees gasping for breath.

"How... Could... you?" he said gasping at his last breathes... then a smile spread across his face. He stabbed his fingers in to his chest and ripped the bloodied piece of wood out of his body, as he healed completely. He laughed as he made his way up to his feet, appearing to be completely unharmed. He seemed completely unhinged, the idea of being stabbed angered him more than hurt him. He bore his teeth roaring at me. I felt a pull, a base feeling to submit to him but I pushed it aside. _Not now... never... I will never submit to your rule._

What little control he once had was completely gone.. he'd become a monster only fighting on instinct. He took sweeping strikes at me with his claws. I barely avoided them but I couldn't avoid his shoulder ramming in to my stomach. He lifted my body running me through a small tree. _I need to stop him before he kills me. _I thought to my self. I wrapped my arm around his throat putting him in a headlock before slamming my elbow in to his spine. It barely fazed him.

I kept attacking, hitting him as hard as I could. His arms started clawing in to my ribs. I screamed in agony but caught his right arm and pulled my arm to grab my other arm still holding him in a headlock. He clawed at me with his free left arm but I ignored the hot pain in the side of my body. _He's not going down fast enough I might bleed out before he runs out of breath._

I dropped my weight and his body lowered for only a moment before he was ready to lift my weight. _That's all I needed. _I swung my legs up and pincered them right above his hips. I pressured as hard as I could. I could feel his strength fading with each slash at my ribs until he stopped attacking. I held on for five more seconds to make sure he was out.

I let go of him and stood up clenching my fists and making my body head. I might have stopped the bleeding but the pain sure as hell was still there. I took a couple steps back and waited for him to come to. When he did he understood exactly what had happened.

"Well alpha... what is your command?" the werewolf prince asked. I could immediately feel stronger, faster... everything Lycan had promised... I could feel power.

"Never kill humans." I said. I saw him snarl but he nodded.

"What should I eat then.. I'm sorry but deer just don't cut it for my kind." he snarled back at me.

"Vampires." I said. I stopped for a moment realizing I should have said it differently.

"No... I mean vampires who kill humans." the werewolf prince smiled.

"You should have said that the first time... you can't give me another Alpha command for another year." he said howling.

"You will not kill vampires who abstain from human blood." I commanded.

"I'll try... but I make no promises..." I stopped for a moment realizing I never learned his name.

"What's your name by the way."

"Name? I never had need of one before... The only person who knew me was father, and to him I was son." he said.

"You should pick a name." I said.

"A name holds little meaning to me, I don't care what I am called."

"Then your name will be Adam Call... my brother."

"It makes no difference to me _master _call me brother if you want and I'll call you slaver."

"I don't control your life." he laughed.

"That's where you're wrong... a werewolf pack isn't like a shifter pack... we can't live worlds apart. Where you go I will follow, it is the nature of a true pack." He said obviously holding our shifting pack in contempt.

"You must not come too close to Volterra... they will kill you." I said trying to keep the fear from my voice. I didn't like this wolf, but a base instinct kept me trying to protect him.

"Fine... I will hunt in a bordering country." he said snarling. He truly hated me I could feel it deep in him, but for now he'd obey and I'd keep my promise.

**Adrian's POV**

No one else would notice it because I was the only one in the room but I could hear it easily. Mike's breathing had changed. My eyes turned to him immediately. It was subtle movements at first, a twitch of a finger a tow moving under his blanket I silently made my way over to him and stood over him as I watched him slowly waking up. His eyes moved under his eyelids then they opened and I saw them... they weren't red, they weren't black, they weren't golden. His eyes were brown.

**Oh hey there. No I'm not dead... but I might be how much school and my two jobs are getting at me. I'd say I'll update quicker but I don't know when I will I've wanted to write this chapter for weeks and just now am I getting to it. Thanks for your patience and loyalty. Remember to give high fives, knucks, rolls of twenty dollar bills and reviews. Catch you on the flip side.**


	26. Lincoln Krane

**Disclaimer: So I'm back faster than I thought... which is also something Stephenie Meyer isn't...**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Pillar has inspired this chapter. Look the band up**

**Mike's POV**

It was a new sensation, running up and down my spine every moment. Every moment worrying someone was watching me. Realizing I was powerless. True weakness. I'd never felt it like this before. Every single person could kill me, and some had the mind to. I could feel it in the way they looked at me. The way they breathed around me. I wasn't stupid. I tried not to focus on it. I spent hours upon hours training, doing anything to raise my chance of survival here. Kendo stick work. I'd ask for a partner, but every vampire could overpower me easily with one hand. I hadn't asked the shifters. _Pride._ That's what it is... I'd always been powerful... but now I'd been reduced to a whimpering pile of weakness easily being out muscled by everyone, including my girlfriend.

I know I shouldn't feel that way. I know the very idea shouldn't make me sick... It isn't proper. It isn't right... but it is. As wrong as it sounded I enjoyed feeling stronger than other people. _Does that make me a bad person? _I couldn't honestly answer that.

I swung with all my might slicing through the air and spinning away. I gathered backwards spearing forward. I struck with the hilt then swept the air before plunging my weapon in to the ground.

"So this is where you're hiding?" I heard a familiar voice. I forced myself to relax.

"I wasn't hiding." I said spinning the kendo stick between my hands. _If Hikaru saw me doing this he'd be scolding me. What... he told me to make the movements my own. _I swung the blade and spun with it without thinking, following momentum and before I realized it I was jumping through the air with a spin kick.

"You know... it's impolite to ignore someone when they're talking to you." I stopped spinning and faced her. I was short of breath. It was refreshing to be tired.

"I'm sorry."

"it's also impolite to lie." She pestered.

"I didn't lie."

"You've been hiding for me for a week, ever since you've become human, why?"

"I told you, I'm not hiding, I'm just busy." I maintained.

"There is no war, and even if there was you wouldn't be a part of it, you're human now." _That sounds so nice... can I have that? _I wanted to stay human, but I was addicted to the power I had attained.

If I had to live my life with the Volturi without a doubt I would be a vampire. But if given a choice between life and death I found myself struggling to find my answer. If I could go back to my family and never see a vampire again, could I? Give it all up, all the power in the world for a chance to be normal?

_A chance to reach my true potential. A chance to be more than a murderer. A chance for true love without the fear of being used for my power? Yes... I would give up the ones I think I love to live my life with those I know I love. _

My heart felt squeezed in my chest. In three years my last two years would seem like a distant dream. Power, respect, fear, love... a lover from a different country, two beautiful vampires who loved me... all of it... just a passing dream.

But I forgot one very important fact. _There is no going back. _I gulped and felt a shiver go down my spine.

I would never get to hug my parents. Thank them for making me who I am. I would never get to hold my nieces and nephews. I would never get to meet my sisters and brother-in-law. I would never be able to reminisce with my family.

I felt my throat tightening and my breath becoming uneasy. And then a tear. I realized Zuri was still there staring at me.

"Mike... what is it?" she said closing the gap between us.

"It's nothing... I'm just thinking about the life I gave up."

"Gave up? You say it like it was your choice." she said wrapping her arms around me. At 5'11 Zuri was the exact same height as me.

"No... I would give anything just to be normal again." I said honestly. I loved my power but if I could change the world, make it "normal" no vampires, no werewolves... I would.

"You can be. You're human again." She said.

"No... Eventually I'll be forced to be a vampire again." I admitted.

"Run away with me... We'll go to my village, we can be protected." she whispered in to my ear.

"And never see my family again? And they'll be in danger? What if they turn them because I have power... if I have power so does my parents... so does my siblings... what if they kill them all... for me leaving? No... this is my prison... I'm so weak... so pathetic." I admitted in disgust. Zuri held me tighter.

"Vulnerability doesn't make you pathetic, it makes you human. It makes me love you." she said before kissing me. It felt completely different from when I was a vampire. I felt each taste bud responding to her tongue, the gentle attack of her lips. She paused for a moment and backed away.

"I love you too Zuri... don't let go." I said holding on to her tightly.

"I won't. I never will."

**Elzam's POV**

"Final tests for the Mark V Zealot underway, Psycho, status report." I called over the com. I watched stroking my chin. I needed to shave. Preliminary tests for the Mark V had shown it vastly superior to the Mark IV in every way except maneuverability. I had argued the points of having a frame that could move well as well as fast but the argument that we didn't have the technology to make the Zealot V both maneuverable and well armored left some to be desired. I didn't like the sacrifice but I knew protecting the pilot was the top priority.

The scientists wouldn't believe so. The Mark V Zealot cost well over three billion dollars to be created and it was a fact I was made increasingly aware of. The field tests boasted of a traveling speed of ninety miles per hour and armor strong enough to withstand tank rounds. I argued for more mobility but was voted down by the head developers of the weapon. Preliminary plans were being made for my personalized Mech, but not so much as a piece of metal had been put to use for it.

In fact all members of the EDU had created their own blueprint of their personalized Mech... while some didn't vary from the Zealot everyone's personalized Mech had better maneuverability and less weapons.

We had tried to affect the Zealot but Mr. Green... our financial backer and only real connection to the government had signed off on the designs. Something didn't sit right with this. Years as a green Beret had trained me to be distrustful and my gut told me not to trust Mr. Green. He was the same person who sent Havik our way and now we've added him to our kill list.  
>Right now Mr. Green held all the cards. He had a full jacket on each of us but he was also in charge of our equipment and supply lines. We'd never met him before and his phone was untraceable. I watched as Psycho attempted to move the boxy mech. Truthfully he was a very skilled pilot but the mech had all the grace of a tank, and turned about as quickly as one. There was a piece that was missing and it irked me that I couldn't see it.<p>

"That's good enough Flight Lieutenant, come in for your report."

"As ordered Commander." The phone was ringing. _It's four in the morning, who the hell is... Mr. Green. _He knew when we would receive the package and he knew us well enough to know we wouldn't sleep on it.

"Hello Mr. Green."

"Commander Elzam... I'm flattered." he said in a monotone voice.  
>"Why are you calling now?" I said cutting straight to the point.<p>

"So short with me? Well I've never been one for small talk anyway. I want your full report on the performance of the Mark V Zealot." Psycho Nate Schmidt made his way in to the office and signaled to ask if he should leave. I shook my head. I motioned towards a phone on the desk and he quietly lifted it without making a noise.

"We didn't have time to do the testing, we unpacked and prepped it for tests today, we'll start in Oh seven hundred hours." I heard a disapproving noise.

"I know you better than that Commandant, and I know Flight Officer Schmidt better. Your results?"

"The Mech's Agility is reduced even more from the Mark IV which had less than the Mark III, II, and Prototype."

"Yes, Yes, I read that in your previous reports, it doesn't concern me, what about the armor and weapon output." Mr. Green responded impatiently. I paused and took a mental note.

"The weapon output exceeded expectations within a 10% rate."

"Good... then the Mech is ready for mass production." The pit in my stomach that had been stirring over my feelings about Mr. Green grew. It all made sense now. He wasn't going to make six of them for us, he was going to make hundreds for whomever he deemed necessary. My eyes turned to Schmidt who had obviously deduced the same thing but I made sure he was silent.

"Is there a problem Commander Elzam?" he said after I hadn't responded.

"No, of course not." I lied as smoothly as I could.

"Good, I've received your teams blueprints, as requested our top engineers have started work on their specific mechs. Your personalized Mech will be the most difficult to make I warn you. It will take the longest time... They have already started on Flight Officer Briggs mech, it should be ready much sooner, possible inside a year."

"Yes, is there anything else?" I asked.

"No, talk to you soon." he said.

"Of course Mr. Green." I heard the click and only then did I let the receiver go. Nate was going to say something but I motioned for him to be quiet. He looked at my eyes and nodded. I buzzed my pager three times to signify a meeting, in the forest. The team would know where to go. We needed to discuss this.

I stopped for a moment to look at the Behemoth in front of my window.

**Ivan's POV**

I had been on his trail for days. _Shifter. _He would not evade me. Every time I got close to him he was in a crowded area... taunting me... leading me. I wasn't stupid I could tell he was trying to trap me but I didn't care. The bastard killed my Andrea. He killed my angel... he would be ended, I would follow him until the end of time. He would not escape... and when I catch him I will dig my fingernails in to the back of his neck and bite off his throat.

**Elzam's POV**

"What's this all about?" Tim Briggs asked. I looked each person in the eye before moving to the next person.

"We have a problem." I said calmly.

"What is it?"

"The Mark V Zealot is going to be mass produced." Each of them nodded realizing the connotation.

"I was under the assumption that this team would be the only people trusted with those mechs and that is what I signed on for." I explained.

"I haven't trusted Mr. Green from the start but the layout of this mech doesn't make sense for one on one combat with Vampires." I explained.

"Mass producing these weapons were never part of the plan, We were meant to be a surgical team killing vampires as we found out about them, but every new mech is harder and harder to hide, and has more and more weapons that don't meet that standard. The mark V is twenty feet tall, how are we supposed to be quiet and surgical when we're piloting mechs as big as houses?"

"What do you prepose we do?" White asked. He had been silent so far.

"I have a friend who builds, modifies, and fixes guns... I want to see if I can't convince him to join our unit on a secret basis... if anyone wants to back out now is the time." I waited for someone to say anything but no one responded. I looked each of them in the eye.

I pulled out a phone, it didn't look special but it was one of the few phones in the world that couldn't easily be tracked. Everyone claimed their nice new phone was untrackable but I'd learned that there was no such thing... I had to depend on the fact that us being in the woods didn't raise any flags.

I dialed the phone number. After the third ring it clicked but no words were said on the other side. No hello, no greeting of any sort.

"Do you know who this is?" I asked.

"Yes I know who you are." he said after recognizing my voice.

"Good... I need your help, I want to convince you to help me."

"With what?"

"I'm putting together a team and I need you on it."

"I retired."

"Come on I know you got more in you."

"Don't even start with me Ironman, you know I quit for my son."

"How is he doing?"

"He's doing great, his mother left a couple years ago... worried I'd never hear from you again."

"Yes, there has been complications."

"You want me to join your team." he said as a statement.

"Yes... I need you to build some unique weapons for us, and I don't know someone I'd trust more here with me." He laughed.

"Trust? Obviously you don't trust your team, what name you running?"

"Jack Elzam." I answered.

"Really? They made a whole new identity for this job... Interesting."

"Are you in?" I persisted.

"I told you, I'm done with active duty, I'm a father now."

"I thought maybe I could convince you to..."

"If you trust your team put me on speaker." I obeyed him and pressed the speaker button.

"Alright... what has he told you about me?"

"Nothing... just that you could help us." Lisa answered.

"A woman... that's... different... interesting..."

"Has he told you my name?"

"No." Briggs responded.

"And you expect me to trust them? You won't even tell them my name."

"This line isn't necessarily secure."

"No line is, and whoever it is can find me even if you don't give my name."

"This is Lincoln Krane, a friend from the service."

"How much do you know about Jack here? Do you know his real name?" Lisa snorted

"Link, that's not part of the deal." I argued.

"I will build your weapons, send me the materials, but I will not take part in anything more."

"Good I'll-"

"If... you trust your team."

"I told you I trust my team."

"Then why do none of them know your real name... besides the girl whose pouting."

"I'm not pouting."

"Yeah whatever. That's my deal, if you can't trust them with your name, I can't trust them with my weapons, that's my deal." I looked down at my feet. There was no point in hiding it.

"Davis Johnson, my name is Davis Johnson."

**Thanks for reading, I've been bouncing around Lincoln Krane in my head for months now, I figured this would be a good introduction to him. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for those who have reviewed. Remember to review, give high fives, rolls of twenties, and knucks. Catch you on the Flipside**


	27. The Pull of the Alpha

**Disclaimer: Hey sup, this isn't Stephenie Meyer... not even a little.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Merry Christmas... this chapter was supposed to come out before Christmas... oops.**

**Lincoln Krane's POV**

_If I can just get this piece properly shaped I think I'll have a prototype that works. What the hell is this material? It doesn't spring like steel. It's both brittle and strong. It melts easier than steel but is harder than it too. The only thing that seems to even shave it is itself. What the hell am I working with? _I changed the angle of my blow torch trying make the perfect curvature for the bullet. I heard a wrench drop throwing my concentration and the bullet became circular. I cut off the torch immediately to see my three year old son Dominic had came in to my shop.

"Dominic!" I called dropping my tools and running to him. There was far too many dangerous things in here for him to be in here. He was taking a nap and must have left the room. I scooped him up in my arms after discarding my gloves.

"Daddy! You silly goggles on!" I smiled at him as he giggled at me.

"Oh do I?"

"Yes!" he said reaching for them.

"Do you want to wear them?"

"Ya!" he exclaimed. I leaned down and he pulled them off my face. I gave him a squeeze as he put my specialized goggles on. I looked back at my work for a moment missing field work.

"Daddy!" Dominic called grabbing me by the shirt and shaking it. I laughed turning back to him. I missed it, but I never regretted leaving for him.

"Come on Dominic, let's go play with your trucks."

**Mike's POV**

I smashed my fist into the wall and that annoying pain blossomed in my knuckles. I ignored it and pushed myself harder striking with my elbows and knees. I bit my lip to suppress my desire to scream. My knees and elbows were black and blue from all the training. _What doesn't kill me. _I thought to myself. I heard someone come in the door. I spun and saw Zuri. I pulled my right arm up my sleeve trying to hide my knuckle. I turned my body away from her.

"Mike? What's wrong?" she said gliding over to me. I'd underestimated how fast she moved.

"It's nothing." I said turning my shoulder but she caught me by the elbow. I winced in pain at her touch but tried to hide it. She turned to my face grabbing my forearm, her eyes drawn to my knuckles.

"What is this?" she asked angrily.

"It's nothing I'm just training." I started turning away.

"Just training that's bullshit and you know it!" She said pushing me with both her hands palm open up against the wall pinning me. I growled under my breath and pushed on the insides of her wrist with a quick strike freeing myself. She seemed surprised.

"What! I'm not that weak helpless guy you thought I'd be? Just because I'm human doesn't mean I can't fight." I said walking past her.

"Damn it Mike! What are you trying to prove?" Zuri yelled at me.

"Prove? That I'm not worthless! That I can do something! That I'm worth more than lunch!" I yelled. I was ready for a knock down drag out fight with Zuri, it was coming I'd seen it before... it didn't come though. The screaming didn't followed as I thought it would... at first I heard nothing. I stopped at the door way when I realized that. I turned around slowly. Then I heard it. It started with hitched breath. _My greatest weakness. _I thought inwardly. I gulped audibly.

"Y-y-your not wo-wo-worthless." she said between unsteady breaths. I didn't say anything I just turned and faced her. She slowly made her way over to me. I shook my head.

"You know what I meant." I said suddenly interested in the ground between us.

"Screw them! That's not what makes you worth something. Don't you get it Mike... you're worth so much more than that... then your power... You're kind and funny... you're caring, gentle and generous. How can you not see that you're amazing?" I snorted.

"Yeah right." I answered.

"Yeah I am right... You don't get it Mike... I don't want you to become a vampire again. I love as you are." she said running her hand down the side of my face. I took comfort by it for a moment.

"No... I can't. I'm needed here... and whose to say they'd even let me leave." Zuri made disagreeing sound.

"I don't want you to kill... I don't need you to be that way for me. I love you like you are... I don't want to worry about you. I want you to be safe next to me." she said. I very much wanted to kiss her but I restrained myself.

"But this... I can't love... you're hurting yourself." she said crying.

"This hurts me... please... don't do this."

"I... I'm sorry..."

"Damn it Mike... don't you know I love you? Don't you get it? You can't do this to me... I can't take it." She said grabbing on to my shirt begging me. I gulped.

"Zuri... I'm sorry." her shoulders started to shudder.

"Zuri."

"No Mike... just leave me alone... I can't see you like this." She pushed away from me and ran out of the room. I looked down at my scarred hands. I flipped them over and saw my bruised knuckles. _Hey look at that... after all of that I'm still a monster. _I stared down at my broken body and curled my hands in to a fist and was about to punch the wall but stopped short. _Never again... for you Zuri... never again will I do this._

**Embry's POV**

I could see Volterra in the distance. This trip was much more than I bargained for. I was still a stiff from sleeping in an ill suited bed. My body had fully recovered from my fight with Adam but I knew it wasn't over... Adam might have submitted to me as Alpha... but he didn't believe I was the Alpha. I knew I'd need to fight him again... and next time I might not be able to keep from shifting, I might kill him... I might die.

It hit me like a brick wall... he was close. He wasn't alone. I stopped myself and felt it. It was an unfamiliar feeling... like an extra sense... something I'd never felt before outside of form. When I was a wolf I had a general idea where my pack was... now I knew exactly where he was when I focused.

I turned in the direction the resonance came from. I closed my eyes. They were close... no further than a mile away. I could feel more than Adam but his resonance was definitely the strongest. I focused on the others. Four of them... _Why can I feel them? _The reason came to me a moment later. Adam had been turning people in to werewolves. Five with Adam. _I can't take five of them... not even phased. The only way Is to half shift. You'll kill them all! Or be killed. I promised King Lycan I would control or kill his son, I will keep my word._

The five of them ran on there hands and legs, all still in human form. _So the Werewolves he bites become stronger as humans also... unlike his father who only became werewolves at the full moon if these wolves are like him they can turn at will. There is no way around this fight._

"Adam... I warned you to stay away from Volterra"

"Embry... I will not be controlled by someone as weak as you... and neither will my werewolves."

"You realize for every werewolf you bring I grow stronger." I answered him. Adam laughed.

"Yes... but strong enough to stop five of us?" I shook my head resolved to do what I had to.

"You give me no choice." I said slowly removing my shirt hoping to avoid what came next.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"Showing you how I killed your father." I let indignation infect my mind. **_How dare he! I was trying to protect his sorry ass. He was a monster... like me. He should have learned who the fuck he was dealing with before deciding to pick the fight. He deserves the wraith he was about to unleash._**

I Howled throwing my head back feeling the monster take over. I felt my body expanding... I stopped after the shift. I'd never stopped after the shift. I clenched my fists and looked at my hands. I'd never been able to control myself before. _What the fuck?_

I felt teeth biting in to my arm just above my elbow. One of Adam's pack had turned in to a werewolf. My feral instincts took over immediately. I threw my elbow back. He fell to the ground. My leg naturally stomped on his head. I looked down realizing he was dead. _What did I just do? _Two more werewolves charged me. I caught both with either of my hands and smashed them in to each other before tossing them aside. The fourth werewolf leap at me. I caught him with my fist throwing as powerful a punch as I could. The werewolf flew backwards through the air snapping against a large trunk of a tree.  
>I heard a fierce howl and then I saw it. It was Adam. <em>No! I need to keep him from fighting in his form, he'll be out of control! <em>**_Kill him! He should be a good fight! _**_I promised King Lycan. _**_DIE BASTARD!_**

****I lost control and charged him I grabbed him by his mouth with both my arms and dislocated his jaw. I felt his claws digging in to my chest. I headbutted him as hard as I could and grabbed him by the throat and leg smashing him in to a tree repeatedly until I felt a snap and let him go. I could feel my rage cooling.

I felt tingling up and down my body as I shrunk... then exhaustion. I fell to my knees In front of Adam. His back was bent unnaturally. I had snapped his spine... he was dead. I stared at what I had done. I felt it in my throat first. I gulped trying to hold back guilt but I couldn't.

I had murdered him.

I turned my head to the right and saw where another wolf had been cut in half by the force of my punch.

Dead.

I looked behind me where the wolf with a smashed head was. He didn't even look like he ever had one.

Dead. Three wolves dead. Two I'd never even spoken to. _My wolves._ They were my pack and I killed them without a second thought. I opened my hands and looked down at them. Half-shifting was never supposed to happen. There was no stories of it in our legends. I was an anomaly. The only wolf in our tribe to become this abhorrence. I heard a thudding cracking noise and looked up to see Adam's back moving back together and him transforming in to a human. He coughed as he made his way to his discarded clothing and put it back on.

"I'm sorry Embry... but if you thought that was going to kill me it'll take a lot more than that." I was too exhausted to phase in to a wolf, much less half-shift to fight him again.

"I can see now why my father named you alpha... that is quite a power you were hiding." Adam offered me a hand and I took it. He helped me back up to my feet.

"Rolf, grab our alpha's clothing. Boyd, give me a hand with him."

"Why aren't we killing him?" Boyd asked as he came closer.

"He beat all of us in unfair combat... he is our Alpha. I am his Beta, and if you want to kill him you'll have to kill me first, do you want to try and kill him?" Adam asked still holding me up by the shoulder.

"No, of course not Adam." Boyd wrapped his arm around my other shoulder and helped me over to Rolf who had my clothing. I put it back on.

"Thanks... but you should go... all three of you. Volterra isn't safe for you. Adam, lead them away, stay safe." He growled.

"We should kill the Volturi."

"We lack the power, and even if we didn't they don't pose us a threat." I answered. Adam wanted to argue but held it back.

"Go." I pointed. The three ran in the opposite direction. I sat down by a tree trunk and closed my eyes. _Just a little nap._

**Jack "Ironman" Elzam's POV**

"All systems running well as could be expected in the Mark I. Guy, how is your systems check on the Mark II?"

"Everything running to system Sir." It was Guy Nakamura's first attempt to run one of these weapon systems, he wanted the simplest machine possible with as few weapons as possible. It seemed odd but we stripped down the Mark II giving him only one large stun stick for practice. I had two smallers stun sticks, short swords, I also didn't want to rely on weaponry. The Mark I didn't last long so all weapons used would work best and keep the Zealot running better if they weren't taking the same energy.

I watched as Guy attempted to walk for the first time in his Zealot. It was quite an adjustment for him. The Zealot added four inches to guy making him 6'6, and much bigger than I was. He was cumbersome but he had a good balance in movement. He turned to face me before moving his weapon hand to hand back and forth. _He's a natural... Good. _I watched as he moved in to his natural fighting stance.

"Shinobi, are you sure you want to go already?"

"Yes Commander." I spun my blades through my fingers. What the mark I Zealot gave up in strength in speed it made up for in maneuverability. I spun both of my weapons backwards in to a defensive style with both weapons against the backs of my arms.

I charged at him straight forward. I swung a vertical slash at me. I rolled away from him spinning around his much more bulky frame. He tried to follow me as best he could but he failed he couldn't spin as fast as I could get around him and I struck the back of his thigh with my inverted stun blade. I kicked his leg trying to knock him off his feet but I didn't even make him budge. He spun and I felt the full force of his weapon striking across my chest. I felt my suit shorting and rolled away putting my hand up.

Yeah I definitely had the prototype. I turned off my Zealot and reached for my phone dialing the Engineers.

"Yes?"

"I need you to fix the Mark I, and tune it up, see if we can't make it at least a bit stronger, faster too if possible."

"Why not just use the Mark VI?" He asked.

"Because I like the Prototype."

"The mark I will never stand up to the Mark VI." he said annoyed.

"Well I was going up against the Mark II."

"I don't understand why you would want to use those when we can just send you Mark Vis"

"Well we like them so I'm sending it in." _I don't like it. They're trying to force these weapons, they're too big for stealth ops, why can't they see it... it's what you fear... they can see it, they simply don't care._

**Embry's POV**

_How long was I asleep? _I wondered as I got up. _Only a couple hours this time? I got up expecting to feel groggy but I felt nothing. I felt good. I felt powerful, stronger, faster... everything. I felt like I could wrestle Felix and win. A fools gamble. _I thought to myself. I heard a sound. I smelt. Her scent. I know who it is. _Themba. _I crouched down lower to the ground and followed my nose to the scent. I ran on my hands and feet to keep my nose close to the ground trying to get the scent. Only after running for a while I realized how natural it felt... then I noticed I was running like the other wolves, and I was running very fast. I slowed down as I finally caught the scent on the ground. I got up on two legs and started running after the scent, faster, she was running I could hear it in the distance.

I sped up. I forgot how much I loved running. Feeling wind, even thin twigs snapping under my feet. I missed it all.

I finally saw her. I followed her as quietly as I could but I knew she'd hear me soon enough. She turned her head back to see me and stopped almost instantly. She took a smell and something changed in her eyes. It was like it was a different person completely. Something unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

She pounced at me flinging herself at me. I growled catching her before she forced her lips against mine. I didn't expect it and spun her back around groaning. I wrapped her legs around me and pinned her up against a tree.

_What are you doing? What's it look like? Do I want to know? Don't you know? Is this me? Don't you need this? Do I need this? Do I want this? Shut up and do it! _I felt the animal inside of me screaming. I was losing control. Her fingers wrapped around my neck as she leaned in closer to me. A growl escaped. _Who is this?_

**Ivan's POV**

_ He's finally stopped running. _I thought. I'd come to a large cave opening on the side of a mountain, it was well lit and as soon as I'd turned a corner it transformed from a simple cave to an underground temple. Beautifully crafted marble pillars stretched up in to the darkness of a mountain I focused on his scent that descended in to this temple. I didn't trust it. He knew he couldn't hide from me and this place wasn't a good place to run... no other exit. _Why did you lead me to Egypt? _I climbed deeper and deeper in to the temple sensing a trap but not caring. The shifter would be mine. The room was huge. Pillars holding up the structure everywhere. And there, three forms. The one in front was hard to describe. His clothing covered up to his neck and left side of his body in thick flowing cloth, his legs had a belt and a middle cloth that stopped inches away from the ground, both his legs covered in this same flowing cloth.

His skin was a dark grayish blue Black Tattoos colored his torso with a circular crest mostly covered by his clothing. His arm was decently muscled, his body completely hairless, his eyes... were red with black sclera. He was no more than six foot two inches tall. There was something sinister about him. Like his presence created a darkness around him I couldn't see but I could feel. Two steps behind him was the the Shifter and Xavier. _I thought you were dead. We killed you._

I growled at them. I wasn't stupid, I knew I couldn't kill all three of them.

"So you hide behind others... fucking bitch." I growled at him.

**"You are quite a tracker... you should join us." **The man in middle bellowed. I felt his words as well as heard them.

"I'm already part of the Volturi Coven." I growled.

**"I thought you led their expendable army. Pittance, I could give you real power."**

"What I want is revenge." I roared and rushed forward. The blue-gray skinned vampire slid between Shifter and myself. I clawed at his face. He didn't move. His left arm still wrapped around his body. He raised his right arm and caught my hand interlacing his fingers in mine holding my back easily. _Felix isn't that strong, this guy is over half a foot smaller than me. _I felt his fingers begin to squeeze and my hands being crushed under his much smaller hand. Once again without moving the rest of his body he pulled and threw me behind him with one arm. It startled me at first and I smashed straight in to a pillar twenty feet behind him. _No one is that strong, not even Iverson at full power. He's not even trying..._

**"We emancipated you from your weakness, you should be grateful. What you want is Power, not revenge. I can give it to you."**

"And why should I believe you?" I said growling as I got back up."

**"Because I understand your indignation. Pledge fealty to me and I will give you the power you desire."**

I made my way to him but stopped short.

**"What loyalty do you owe them? They who would use and discard you, Join me as my hunter." **I nodded and lowered myself in front of him.

**"Take my power, and my mark, you are my Hunter." **He touched me and I felt power surge through my body. It surged through me. I felt my fingers changing. I flexed a new muscle and then my fingertips turned in to claws an inch longer. I could feel it, and something else.

"I have a poison in them." I said not understanding how I knew.

**"Yes... a paralytic poison, great for live captures. I have a Capture for you."**

"Who." I asked.

**"Connor."**

"The Teleporter?" I asked.

**"Yes. Bring him back to me, unharmed."**

"If he resists?"

**"You have your poison." **I nodded and turned to leave but stopped short.

"What is your name."

**"Primus Hemi Mortalis."**

"Primos Hemi Mortalus?" I said trying to repeat it.

**"You can know me by the name all others will soon enough."**

"Which is?"

**"Apocalypse."**

**Embry's POV**

_What was that? That wasn't me. I wasn't in complete control. Didn't you want her? Yes, I wanted her I needed her... but I couldn't say no... what was that? I just had sex with Themba._ I bit my lip.

"Did that seem natural to you?" I said awkwardly.

"It felt good." Themba said sliding her fingers across my body. I groaned.

"I couldn't control myself... I wanted you too much... more than I ever have... I felt like I was being pulled towards you."

"Come to think of it... seemed like something drove me... pulled me towards you." The way she described it triggered something in his mind. _Pulled her towards me. Just like I was pulled towards Adam... Like The alpha inside me pulled her towards me, me towards her... No... This won't control me. I swear it won't control me. Never again will this control me._

**So... yeah I updated. Funny thing huh? Well maybe if some more people Reviewed I'd update more often? I don't know if I would, but I know if I got the same 12-15 reviews a chapter I got on my second book I'd make time to. As is I am not making so much time, So much to juggle. If you want me to update more, say so, say you enjoy my story, tell me what you like, tell me what you dislike, most of all tell me WHY. Remember to give High fives, Knucks, rolls of twenty dollar bills, and comments. If I get five reviews for this chapter I'll most likely have it done in under a week since I'm already half way done with it. I have spent hours upon hours on each chapter. Just take five minutes to review if you can. Thanks. Catch you on the Flip side. Fireproof**


	28. Fallout

**Disclaimer: Merry Holidays, there are so many, not least of them being Boxing Day.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: So I really enjoyed this chapter, I haven't figured out why yet. **

**Jack "Ironman" Elzam's POV**

Repairs and modifications on the Mark I Zealot were taking longer than expected. "Psycho" Nate Schmidt and "Tiny" Tim Briggs were suited up in their Zealots. Schmidt was in his Mark V, the second biggest, but that paled in to the Prototype Mark VI Zealot that had to be over fifteen feet tall. The Mark V was a giant in it's own right, towering over ten feet tall but the size wasn't even comparable.

Truthfully This shouldn't even be a contest. Schmidt has logged well over a hundred hours in testing each of these Zealots besides the Mark VI. The Mark VI Zealot was sent to us as a "finished product" and Briggs took it over from there. It was very easy to notice how smoothly Schmidt handled the Zealots, he knew exactly how they felt, how to make them dance under his control. This sparring match with paint balls should be a slaughter... but something tells me it won't.

Both started. Briggs opened up with a straight forward salvo bursting paint at Schmidt. Schmidt's Mark V rolled away from the large paint and came back up to his feet in one fluid motion that none of the rest of us have mastered. The sheer amount of shields and guns on the Mark VI made it something close to a moving fortress. Schmidt rolled back behind the much more slow Briggs and moved at full speed charging shoulder first in to the back of the knee of Briggs. His leg barely shifted, but it didn't even knock him off balance. Briggs kicks backward with the leg launching Schmidt against the wall. The Mark VI and Mark V start powering down knowing the sparring is over. The both move their Zealots in to position.

"Commander Elzam can I speak with you?" Schmidt calls. I nod and climb out of the observation deck and my way down to him. He moves closer to me so we can't be overheard, not that he doesn't trust the other members of the E.D.U, but more likely that there are listening devices.

"The Mark VI is too large to be useful for any mission besides burning down of multiple vampires, used best in a group of three or more... I'm telling you the Mark VI is exactly what we didn't ask for." he said quietly making his assessment. I nod.

"I know. Hopefully we can keep this to ourselves and stay one step ahead of Mr. Green, or Mr. Black. Whom ever he is going by." I say. He nods putting a hand on my shoulder as he passed. It was a small gesture, but something I definitely noticed. I never meant for them to rally around me, I meant for them to rally around each other as I was the enemy... _I guess I'm lucky that Mr. Green gave them a real enemy to rally against._

**Mike's POV**

_What are you doing Mike? _I looked at my knuckle... it was just slightly red after all the abuse I gave it a week ago. I was almost completely healed... I hadn't had the nerve to talk to Zuri and she'd done well enough to stay away from me. This week was hell. I never felt so alone surrounded by people. I looked at my knuckle once again. I breathed in deep then out. _Maybe I should put this off. _The truth was it was driving me slightly mad... I didn't want Zuri... I needed her. No I couldn't do it. I heard someone coming up behind me.

"You having trouble knocking?" Embry said behind me. I blushed a little.

"Yeah... I don't really know what I'm doing." Embry pounded on the door.

"Hey Zuri, Mike wants to talk to you."

"Embry!" I yelled under my breath.

"What you expected to just stand out here all day?" The door opened as I punched him. He laughed off the attack.

"Mike you've been out here for a while?" Zuri asked. I blushed.

"N-n-no..." I said trying to recover.

"Are you lying to me?" she said with a smile creeping in to the corner of her lips.

"...Yes..." I admitted. Her smile spread across her lips and any plans I had thought up immediately disappeared.

"Right... Well... I've gotta talk to Themba so if you two could not be right in the hall that would be swell." I blushed.

"Who says swell?" I asked as he shrugged walking through the door. I put my hands in to my pockets and shrugged my shoulders.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"So have you stopped hurting yourself?" I asked pointedly. I stared at the ground ashamed.

"Yes... I stopped." I mumbled.

"Let me see your hands." I slipped my arms out of my long sleeves and gave them to her palm up. Her hands wrapped around the back of my hands inspecting them. Electricity ran up my arms to my chest and to my heart and back. Tingling followed. She turned my hands over and ran her thumbs over my middle knuckle. She didn't say anything but her hands slid up my arm to my elbow and felt no bruises. She said nothing but looked me in the eye.

"I did it for you..." I said hoping she'd forgive me. She shook her head.

"No hun... I don't want you to do it for me. I want you to do it for you."

"I promise... I won't do it again." I said looking her in her eyes. She nodded.

"Michael... I love you... You don't seem to understand how much I love you." Words got caught in my throat but only for an instant.

"Zuri... you don't get it either then... because I love you... I didn't know if I really believed in love... after I was hurt I wasn't sure love was real... or truthfully that I'd ever find it. I've always known it existed but I-" Zuri grabbed me by my head and pulled herself to me kissing me passionately. A shiver went up and down my spine. When we finally parted for air I was nearly gasping.

"Ah... wha-what was that?" She smiled at me running her fingers through my hair.

"Don't take this the wrong way hun... but some times you talk too much."

"Hey can you two take it somewhere else?" I heard from the room. I blushed bright red and led Zuri over to my room. I opened the door and let her in.

"Mike... if you really feel so strongly about me why is it you never-" she started saying but I spun her and kissed her on the lips. I regrettably stopped and pulled away.

"Zuri... you know sometimes you talk too much... the truth is I want you... I need you... but I'm restraining myself." She smiled mischievously at me.  
>"So don't." she smiled at me and kissed me on the lips. My body naturally reacted to it. I groaned and pulled her closer.<p>

"Is there... something you want?" I forced my hands to stop on her. I wanted to do so much more but I stopped myself short.

"I... I... I want to it all but..." She nodded and pulled away. I growled and pulled her back to me dropped my hips to I had leverage and lifted her and put her up against the wall and kissed her. I finally pulled back out of breath.

"No... no... don't think for a second this isn't want I want... but... ahh... I... don't know." _What's stopping you? Sex before marriage? You're a vampire, you've lost every tie to that... besides she feels so good. _I bit my lip.

"Can you wait for me?" I asked hoping she said yes. She smiled.

"Of course Michael... I would wait forever for you."

**Embry's POV**

I listened for Mike and Zuri walking away then turned my attention back to Themba. I wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. I could see it in her eyes she felt the same. We both just sat there and looked at each other as seconds passed awkwardly. I coughed in to my hand.

"Umm... So..." I said hoping to get the ball rolling. Her eyes moved up to mine.

"So..." But she didn't say anything more.

"I don't know what you're thinking Themba, you need to tell me." I pleaded.

"And I don't know what you're thinking Embry." I bit my lip for a second and just started tapping my foot nervously.

"What am I supposed to say?" I ask honestly.

"I don't know but something." _Where do I even go with that? Do I say it was a mistake. Was it a mistake? I don't know... I really enjoyed it. Is there more to it than that? What if she regrets it? What if she doesn't? I can't win._

"What are you thinking about?" I finally ask. Her eyes look away, then back at me.

"It didn't feel normal..." She said fading off looking at something in the corner of the room.

"I.. don't know? I felt more attracted to you than I did before... I don't know it felt like I couldn't resist you." I said as honestly as I could. She giggled a little.

"Well I knew I was attractive but..." I shook my head.

"No it's not like that... well I mean it is like that... Yes you're very attractive but... well I don't mean but... but... umm..." I stopped myself before I rambled anymore. I breathed out slowly and looked up at Themba. She looked amused.

"Continue." she said trying not to snicker.

"well... I don't really know how to put this in to words but... It felt like my body was taking over, the animal part of me..."

"The need to reproduce is kind of natural to the human race." I shook my head.

"Not like that... like the wolf side of me..."

"Has anything changed recently that would make you lose control?" _Yes. I gained a pack. Now I control a three werewolf pack separate from the wolves. B_ut having more wolves just made me feel stronger in the past._ Is that what's happening? No it's different. I am turning in to a werewolf. I'm stronger than anything I've ever been, I'm faster than I've ever been. Is this the gift Lycan gave me? With each new wolf I become more like a werewolf? Each new member of the pack I grow stronger, but more like a werewolf?_

There was one more thing to kick around in my head... something I hadn't put words to but ignored. _I had more control in Half shift than I ever have. Having werewolves in my pack helped me control it._

"Embry?" Themba said interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked a bit dazed.

"Has anything changed?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Nope. Nothing." _This won't control me again. I won't be controlled by the werewolf in me._

"Oh... Well... so was it a mistake?" Themba asked. The question I wanted to ask but she put me in the position. I tried to answer as honestly as I could.

"I don't know... I don't know what got in to me... I'm sorry." She nodded.

"uh, yeah... umm..." she said awkwardly.

"I'll talk to you later." I said making for the door as quickly as I could.

"Yeah... bye." she said as I left.

**Lincoln Krane's POV**

Something has been bugging me about this material I'd been working on for Davis. It didn't all add up. Every test seemed to give me a different conclusion. This material wasn't a ferrous metal, but I didn't believe it was a metal of any kind. There was something chilling and familiar about it though. Like I'd seen it before I just couldn't quite place it yet. I looked at the many pieces laid out in front of me and sighed heavily. Something caught my eye though. I traced my fingers along one piece and then a second piece. Something about them... _No... _I thought as I slid the two pieces together. Then a third, and a forth. _A femur. _I stopped for a moment and looked it over looking for a better explanation. _He's sending me human bones. No... not human... something else. Something stronger than human. _The idea made me a little sick to my stomach. _Am I weaponizing human bones? _The only consolation I could come up with was the fact that these bones were stronger than any human that had ever existed... so it couldn't be human bones. I dug out my burner cell phone and dialed Davis.

"Yes."

"I know what you gave me." I said.

"I see." he said calmly. As unflappable as always. It was one of his best qualities but it always pissed me off. I waited he expected me to fly off the handle but I'd learned to control my anger for my son's sake. After the divorce I promised myself and him that I would be a better father... so I waited.

"I will be coming to you soon, we'll meet and discuss terms." He said vaguely. We kept everything vague over the phone, neither of us trusted it.

"Good."

"I'll be bringing my girlfriend." he said trying to sound as casual as possible. I smirked. _So Williams is coming along._

"Okay. See you soon."

**So... here we are again. Much sooner than the last post. (that earns me at least some brownie points) But I'm starting school two jobs and what not so I don't know how fast I'll be able to post, and as usual the more reviews I get the faster I'll post. I know my story is being read though. Thanks for my reviewers, thanks a lot. If you have some questions I'll try to answer them evasively and entertainingly as possible. Thanks for reading, remember high fives, rolls of twenties, knucks, comments, questions, reviews. Catch you on the flipside.**


	29. Wherever you will go

**Disclaimer: So Stephenie Meyer wrote another Series that is become a movie? Huh... well I knew she wrote something but I didn't know it was supposed to be "Movie worthy" Yeah still not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: So Matchbox Twenty has made a lot of music...**

**Mike's POV**

_I want her... I need her! _My body ached with desire. _I love her, that will never change. I need this. What about what I believe? What do I believe? I don't know. I know she makes me happy and I don't want her to leave. She's far too good for me. Even now I don't understand why she wants me. I'm not a vampire anymore... I'm not strong... I'm weak... why? I need to do this I love her and I don't want to lose her... I want her more than anything. My body aches for her. I need her._

_ The truth was I didn't know how much longer I could hold out on her... and I didn't know if I wanted to._

I loved her and I knew that wouldn't change. She wasn't like all of them. She wasn't like Rosalie who just was a flirt, or Tanya who was simply controlling me. She didn't even need me to be a vampire to be with her. No... it was something else. She loved me too.

I sighed as I began to sweat. I tried to calm myself down but every time I got ramped up more. I loved her. My body wanted her. I wanted her. _Why have I even stopped myself? What if she hates my scars. What if she thinks I'm ugly... I'm a broken man, physically. _I looked down at my clothed body. I hated long sleeves and pants and yet I wore them all the time... they covered the scars from all my batles... I lost an arm and a leg and now there were scars at my elbow and knee. Even if I didn't have all these scars I didn't have the body everyone else here had. I was in much better shape than I used to be but I wasn't sculpted like any of the guard members... or probably anyone in her tribe.

_I was just a teenager a couple years ago... how did this all happen? Just a kid hoping to play music as long as he could... just a boy with a crush... now I'm a boy with a crushing weight on my shoulders... a superhuman boy._

I looked down at my hands, they were soft... _why were they still soft?_ After all the pain in my hands... after all the pain my hands had inflicted... _how many lives ended by these hands?_ I couldn't say... _why? Why me?_

I stared at the door. I must have stared too hard because I heard a gentle click then the groan of it opening.

"Mike... what are you doing here?" Zuri asked. _Screw it... it's time to find out. _I rolled up my right sleeve past my elbow to where my arm had X's where my arm was stitched back together.

"Zuri... do you know what this is?" one line went between all the X's it's where my elbow was detached.

"Yes... it's where you were cut." I stifled a laugh. _Cut? How about disarmed._

"That's one way to put it... It's my mark... it will never leave me... I'm a broken man Zuri..." her fingers gently traced my scar. I felt disgusted by the whole thing...

"Darling... I love you, nothing will change that." She said looking me in the eye. I gulped.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"I haven't shown you this yet..." I said pulling off my zip up hooded sweatshirt. I wore a white WB under it. I was hesitant to remove it because I knew what was under it. Part of the scar was visible where the under shirt didn't cover.

"What is this?" she asked tracing gently with her finger. I pulled the stitching out of my elbow. It had been a while and I took out the annoying stitching, my arm was back together and held in place well... as good as new except for the line around my entire elbow. I was procrastinating.

"You might not want to see this." I warned. She shook her head at me.

"No... you don't get it. I love you, I love all of you and your scars are part of you. I love you darling."

"I'm hideous." I said looking away. She gently guided my face back to her.

"No darling... you're hansom." I took some deep breaths. I turned away from her then slowly pulled off my shirt. She gasped. I couldn't look at her. I nearly jumped when her warm fingers touched my skin but after the initial reaction I stood still. Her fingers traced the large scars up and down my back.

"Wow... what happened?" She asked. She gently turned me around.

"The X, and the stab wound were from Xavier..." I said. I guided her hand to the base of my stomach where more scars were.

"This... is how I was murdered before I was turned... I was knifed to death." her fingers gently traced my scars. A shiver went up my spine as she traced the low scars with her fingers as light as a feather. A shiver went up and down my spine and I couldn't help but shudder. She smiled at me.

"Oh... do you like that?" she asked her fingers coming dangerously close to my belt line. I grumbled under my throat. _Screw it._

I grabbed her by the chin and kissed her.

**Ivan's POV**

_He is visiting his old home town. After losing both his brother and sister in the same day. Sentimental fool. Apocalypse wants him though. _The area was familiar. Ulrich and I were the ones who picked up Connor, Murphy, and Andrea. Her name caught in my head and pain caught in my chest. I grumbled. _Weakness. Let her go, she's dead damn it. _Connor stood at the grave sites left for the three of them after their disappearance. He stood in front of his own. The day was dead, overcast, no sound, no wind, just calmness. _I can't possibly sneak up on a vampire when it's this quite. _So I made no attempt to.

He turned at my intrusion. His eyes danced quickly then turned to anger.

"Ivan... I thought you died... you fucking psychotic freak, I have no idea what she saw in you." I charged at him and he disappeared. I felt a kick at the back of my head and I moved with it spinning back to face him.

"Fucking teleporter." I grumbled.

"Come with me, I can give you power." He growled moving his fingers in to his overcoat.

"I don't want power. I want you dead." He pulled out a blade. I felt my blood run cold. I might be a tracker, but I'd never considered Connor as an assassin. _With the ability to teleport he could easily kill me if I can't figure out where he's going first. _I let my fingernails grow in to claws.

"That's a new trick." he said unimpressed.

"It's a bit more than that." I took the first step. He disappeared and I spun immediately. I felt the blade buried in my chest before I saw him. _Good he plans on torturing me._ I clawed at him but only struck air. I tried to swipe after him but felt his blade in my right calf muscle. I swung at him and he disappeared again. _Maybe he will be useful to Apocalypse after all._ I felt the blade in my shoulder, swung and he was gone again, left thigh. _I need to start predicting him, where the hell will he go next? _He still hasn't hit my arms. I charge forward blindly with my claws at the ready. I felt the blade in my neck as my claws finally met their marks. I held on waiting for my paralytic venom to take affect. Connor fell to the ground in front of me. I wrapped my fingers around my open neck wound.

"So that's what you meant by a bit more than that." I smiled as I heaved him over my shoulder. I picked up my phone and dialed the number I was given.

"Is it done?"

"Yes."

"Good. Return to us."

"Of course." I answered. Before hanging up the phone.

"Is that your master?" Connor asked, still very paralyzed.

"No... it's our master."

**Mike's POV**

_That was amazing. Did I just we just do that? What if I was bad? What if she didn't like it? I hope she liked it. What if I did something wrong? I probably did something wrong. I did something wrong didn't I?_

"What are you thinking hun?" Zuri said sliding her arm down my chest. _Did I do something wrong? Was I good? Was I bad? How do I measure that? Do I ask her? Is that inappropriate? Would she tell me the truth if she thought I wasn't good? Would that be good if she lied? Why would she lie? I hope I was good._

"Umm nothing darling." I said awkwardly. She giggled next to me and moved my hand from my side to her bare stomach.

"You were great darling... but you need a better nickname for me... one that doesn't sound so awkward."

"Yeah..." I blushed. She wrapped both arms around me moving closer to me until we were laying only inches away.

"Darling, I love you." she said before leaning in and kissing me. _I really did just have sex... Wow..._

"Hun... I don't want you to become a vampire ever again." she said honestly.

"What?"

"You don't need to decide right this moment... but... I want you to live out your life with me."

"I... Well... I... umm..." I thought awkwardly. _That's a huge commitment she basically asked me to marry her right now. _It scared me.

"You don't need to answer it right now... I'm not going anywhere... I know this is a huge decision." _Give up the only thing everyone cares about me for for the woman who loves me for everything I am? _The idea of spending my life with her... like this fell in to my head and would not get out. _Yes... I will... but now is not the time... no... I can't say it now... the time isn't right... Zuri, I'm yours. _I walked out of the room and started wandering.

**Embry's POV**

I sit alone. I can't seem to find the right words. _Never the right words. It's never what I want to say. I can't find what I need to say when I need to say it. Sitting here the words come to me._ I lost her. My loss of control and she's gone. I knew all along she needed to have sex with me. I couldn't stop myself. _Is that true? Could have I stopped myself? _Well I believe it might have been physically possible to stop myself... but I wasn't strong enough. I was weak. I don't even know what I was anymore.

She's here but in my heart I know I've lost her. It's just a matter of time. Let's wait and find out. But it hits me. The pain. _Everything I've ever planned out. Where did I think I'd be in five years? Did I ever look five years in the future? Foolish boy, I should know it couldn't work out. Who the hell cares where I was in five years, I was going to be with her. _That was my fault wasn't it? I always looked ahead, always saw where I'd be and planned, but with Themba I just let myself go because it felt good...

why did I let this happen? Why couldn't I see it wouldn't work? Why didn't she? _Because you know you love her, you know she loves you and that is all it takes, the rest are details. _I smiled as a tear slipped down my face. The first tear in a long time. _Life will work itself out if I just go and do what I need to. _What a fool. She'd been pulling away for weeks now and I just ignored it, praying if I did it would go away. _Praying? You've never been religious, that's Mike's thing. Ironic how faithful the desperate become? Hoping for a miracle. She was mine. She was my miracle and I just know now I'm waiting for the end... I can't do anything to stop it. I would do anything for her, and now I just smile. I've become a facade hiding my pains behind a mask of calm. And maybe I feel okay sometimes. Maybe I handle it better than I should... but then there are moments like this when I feel my world collapsing around me._

_ Hey... maybe it's not over. _I tell myself foolishly. It's a pipe dream, she's already gone. I'll be okay in public. I'll be okay, I'll survive. But alone maybe I'll allow myself to cry myself to sleep.

I pulled out my acoustic guitar and started strumming. It was a song that had been bouncing around in my head for a while but I was too afraid to say it out loud. It's how I felt.

"So lately, I've been wonderin**  
><strong>Who will be there to take my place**  
><strong>When I'm gone, you'll need love**  
><strong>To light the shadows on your face**  
><strong>If a great wave should fall**  
><strong>It would fall upon us all**  
><strong>And between the sand and stone**  
><strong>Could you make it on your own****

If I could, then I would**  
><strong>I'll go wherever you will go**  
><strong>Way up high or down low**  
><strong>I'll go wherever you will go." I sang trying not to cry.****

**"**And maybe, I'll find out**  
><strong>The way to make it back someday**  
><strong>To watch you, to guide you**  
><strong>Through the darkest of your days**  
><strong>If a great wave shall fall**  
><strong>It would fall upon us all**  
><strong>Well I hope there's someone out there**  
><strong>Who can bring me back to you****

If I could, then I would**  
><strong>I'll go wherever you will go**  
><strong>Way up high or down low**  
><strong>I'll go wherever you will go." I breathed deep before continuing.

**"**Runaway with my heart**  
><strong>Runaway with my hope**  
><strong>Runaway with my love." I brought my voice back down for the next part.****

**"**I know now, just quite how**  
><strong>My life and love might still go on**  
><strong>In your heart and your mind**  
><strong>I'll stay with you for all of time****

If I could, then I would**  
><strong>I'll go wherever you will go**  
><strong>Way up high or down low**  
><strong>I'll go wherever you will go." I bring myself to the powerful ending.****

**"**If I could turn back time**  
><strong>I'll go wherever you will go." I pleaded.**  
>"<strong>If I could make you mine**  
><strong>I'll go wherever you will go

I'll go wherever you will go!" I noticed someone was at the door. I pleaded and hoped beyond hope it was Themba hearing my song. I hoped she would realize what she means to me. The door slowly opened and I held out on hope until I saw the arm. It wasn't her. She wouldn't hear my words. I sniffed and wiped away tears as Mike walked in.

"Hey Embry what's up?" He asked as if he hadn't heard the song or seen my tears. He was nice like that.

"Nothing much." I said with an unclear tone. My throat was hoarse from the singing and the tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mike asked. I bit my lip.

"How's everything with Zuri?" I asked begging Mike to change the subject.

"It's good... I... I don't know..."

"What do you mean?" I asked happy to not be talking about me.

"It's... kind of terrifying... leaving your heart for someone else to break." I nodded biting my lip again.

"Yes... it is."

"I keep praying for it... but honestly my prayers are sometimes 'Please don't let her break me.' is that wrong?" Mike asked. I wasn't the person he should come to for faith.

"No... of course not, being afraid of the pain that could come is natural, but you can't possibly let go because you're afraid." I said.

"Why not?" Mike asked honestly.

"Can you picture your life without Zuri? I asked, myself as much as Mike. I pictured my life without Themba. No calls, no words, never seeing her face again... never her touch, never her smile, never her kisses, never the way my heart beats when I see her love me. _Wow that was grade A romantic Bull right there. Shut up. See the way she loves you? Ouch..._

"But... I don't know... this is all happening so fast... I'm scared of what's happening." Mike said.

"Do you love Zuri?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes... yes I love Zuri."

"Do you trust Zuri?" I asked.

"Yes. I trust her."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know."

"Don't let fear stop you from loving who you love. If you trust them... even if you're hurt, in the future you'll look back and be happy it all happened."

"How do you know that?" Mike asked. I sniffed and caught a renegade tear in my eye.

"Because I can honestly say I'm thankful for my relationship with Leah."

**Lincoln's POV**

I looked up from my work noticing something at the monitor that stood out. A Black sedan. _They're here. _They were a full block away but I knew the cars of everyone in the cul de sac. One entrance. But not my only exit. Dark sedan's were the usual fair. I'd put cameras as far as two blocks out, and had six escape routes mapped out. But Dominic was sleeping in the other room and Davis and I went way back... hopefully I won't need to resort to that. I removed my heavy jacket and pulled out my beretta checked the clip, _full._

The car coasted to a silent stop. I watched it through another monitor built in to my garage no bigger than a nickel. The woman stepped towards the front door but Davis guided her over to the garage door.

"Lisa, this way."

"What if he doesn't know we're here Jack?" She asked. _First names only... he's taking this seriously._

"He knows." as he approached the garage I opened the door. Davis and "Lisa" stepped in to the garage and I closed the door behind them. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness I raised the beretta to bare at Davis.

"What the fuck is this?" Lisa nearly yelled. Davis put his hand out to stop her. He didn't say anything but just waited for me. _Patience... always patient, that patient bastard. _

"I know what I'm working with." I said forcing myself to stay calm but still zeroed in on Davis's forehead.

"No Link, you don't." he said smoothly. I turned my eyes to the woman next to him. Brunette hair, slim figure, attractive. Everything seemed normal about her until you looked in to her eyes. I recognized those eyes. Those weren't a naïve child's eyes.

"So, she's Red." I said as a statement not a question.

"Yes." Davis said. He didn't look shaken, or even worried about the barrel pointed at his forehead.

"So now what?" Red said impatiently. I mirrored her impatience.

"Now you tell me what the... what's going on." I said biting my lip before swearing. Davis smirked a little bit.

"He's here, isn't he?" he said referring to my son.

"Yes." Davis nodded as if understanding.

**Lisa "Red" Williams' POV**

"He's here isn't he?" Elzam asked.

"Yes." Lincoln Krane responded.

The two of them were having a private conversation in front of me I couldn't understand. _It pisses me off. _Elzam doesn't seem scared. He's got a gun in his face and he doesn't seem even a little worried.

"Alright Davis, Tell me the truth, what am I working with?"

"I'm not authorized to tell you that." Elzam said smoothly.

"And I'm not authorized to take your BS." He said. Elzam twitched for a moment then his shoulders started to shrug. He was laughing... I don't know if I've ever seen him laugh before.

"Link..."

"You want me to work on this, you want it off the books, and you want no one to know about it. I can deal with that because I've trusted you until now but this is bone, don't try to lie to me." Elzam shook his head again.

"Fine... you win Link... you're not going to believe me."

"Try me."

"Vampire bone." I blinked. _He just came out and said it?_

"Really? That's what you're going with?"

"Yep." I heard a creak in the door. Immediately the clip slid out of the gun in Krane's hand it slid down his leg then he launched it towards Elzam. Elzam caught it and pocketed it while Lincoln slid it under a heavy coat. The door creaked open slowly. And a little boy walked in rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy?" he asked. Dominic shot Elzam a glance quick and he shook his head. _What was that look for._

"Yes Dom?"

"Who are they?" Elzam smiled. Lincoln got down on one knee.

"Don't you remember Uncle Davis?" The little boy looked Elzam for a moment before smiling and running towards him with open arms.

"Uncle Dadis!" To my great surprise Elzam got down and hugged him lifting him in to the air and carrying him on his hip. It was a completely new side of Elzam I'd never seen. He was smiling... I hadn't seen him smile like that as he hugged the boy and leaned away.

"Dadis why is your hair yellow? Why is it long?" he asked pulling on it.

"Ouch, hey!" Elzam said laughing as he pulled the little boys hands off his hair. It was hard to believe this was the same Elzam who wouldn't open up to me or the team. The same cold Elzam.

"I was wondering the same thing, I'm not really feeling the long hair blondy." He looked over at me for a moment staring at him ludicrously.

"Well I'm not him anymore, I'm Jack Elzam... and this is part of my cover."

"Like on my bed?" Dominic asked. I stifled a laugh but Lincoln and Elzam didn't.

"No... it's something different." the little boy seemed afraid. Elzam picked up on it immediately.

"What is it Dom?" He grabbed on to Elzam's shirt clutching it between his fingers.

"I had a bad dream."

"Really? What was it about?" Elzam asked.

"I don't remember." He said getting antsy. Elzam put him down.

"Hey Dom, how about you go inside and start the Incredibles... I'll watch it with you soon." Dominic seemed really happy at this idea and ran inside. The smile on Lincoln's face disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"What the hell was with the gun." Elzam eyed me. _What? oh... language? Really?_

"My rule." Lincoln said grabbing the gun.

"What rule?" I asked frustrated.

"No loaded guns in the same room as Dominic." I turned to Elzam.

"You knew this rule?" he nodded.

"So... you want me to believe that some blood suckers are going to take over the world and the only way to stop them is making weapons out of their bones to kill them with... you know how crazy that sounds?" Elzam shrugged.

"I can bring proof... we'll return and show you." He shook his head.

"No... I'm not putting Dominic in danger for you."

"Then we'll meet you in a neutral area and take you from there." He said sating Lincoln.

"Deal." he said extending his hand. Elzam grabbed it and shook it. It wasn't until he was shaking Elzam's hand did I see how massive Lincoln was. He wasn't as big as Briggs but he was heavily muscled his hand nearly crushed Elzam, they were the same height but the similarities stopped there. If I had to guess I'd say he was somewhere between Italian and African, shaved head and a stern face.

It was something terribly off about the whole thing. Elzam was completely different, like he wasn't the cold, harsh calculating person I'd only seen. Wrong... I'd seen glimpses of this person but I always thought it was an act. I was determined to find out who he is.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always please tell me what you think, what you like dislike via the magical comment/review section. Remember high fives, knucks, rolls of twenties, and reviews. Catch you on the flip side.**


	30. Out of left field

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer... I really got nothing else to say on the topic besides I'm not her**

**Disclaimer Deuce: "False tears can only hurt others, fake smiles can only hurt oneself"**

**Themba's POV**

I stared down at the piece of plastic and wanted to cry. _No... not like this. _I felt my shoulders shuddering. I knew what it meant though... I knew what I had to do...

**Zuri's POV**

I danced in my room spinning around like a crazy person but laughing all the same. Mike was amazing... I'd never met anyone like him... How someone who could have been through so much could be so caring and gentle... how does it happen?

I stopped when I saw Themba standing at the door to the bathroom. Her body shaking. Her breath uneven. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. I ran over to her.

"Z-z-z-zuri... I-i'm p-p-p-pregnant." I immediately hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations!" I said hugging her with a smile. She pushed me back.

"Don't you get it?" she said between sobs.

"I... I still love him... the one I couldn't have." I gulped.

"You want to leave Embry for your sterile ex back home?"

"Th-th-that was the plan, wasn't it?"

"I thought you loved Embry... you told me yourself." I told her.

"no... but I still love my ex... it would just be easier for me to go back to him... it was our plan all along."

"But... I... I love Michael Iverson... I can't leave him." I pleaded. Themba smiled.

"Don't... bring him along... he can join us, once the child is born you'll no longer be my guardian... you can do whatever you want, go wherever you want. Be whatever you want." I nodded.

"Of course... of course he'll come."

**Mike's POV**

I heard a hurried knock at my door. I was half asleep at the time. _Who would come knocking at this time of night? _I wondered. I rolled off of my bed. I pushed myself to my feet and made it to my door. I opened it and Zuri walked in.

"Mike... I need you to do a huge favor."

"Anything Zuri... I love you." she smiled.

"Run away with Themba and I... we kept our contracted time... it's time for us to go now."

"What? Why?"

"Does it matter? Come with us. I love you I need you." _You know what... yes... I will I am already giving up being a vampire for her I can leave with her I just need to get Embry... Wait a second... she didn't mention Embry._

"Yeah... I'll come... just let me grab Embry." I said tentatively. She shook her head.

"No... Mike... I'm sorry but he's not coming along."

"Why?" I asked honestly.

"Because Themba wants to get back with her ex... come on, we've all stayed here a month longer than we should have already." _True... our time is done but we remain._

"So you want me to abandon my friend because you're leaving... you want me to run off with his girlfriend?"

"No... Mike it won't be like that... You'll be running off with me."

"What difference does it make? I can't leave Embry." _even if I could would the Volturi let me live out my life as a human with you_

"Michael... I love you... please... don't leave me." she cried. It was like getting punched in the stomach.

"I'm not asking you to leave your friend... your friend who needs you... you're asking me." I said holding out hope for one last moment.

"I... I..." she stammered.

"Stay with me Zuri... don't leave me."

"What... no... I can't."

"Please Zuri... don't leave me..." I begged. Tears finally streaming down my face. She grabbed my red hot cheeks and pulled me to her kissing me passionately. I felt her tongue attack mine with a fierce desire and desperation."

"I'm begging you Michael.. please... just... come... with me..." she said tears running down her face.

"I can't leave Embry." I said crying.

"Goodbye... I lo... goodbye." she said before she ran out of the room. I was frozen in time. In the moment. The woman I loved had just ran out of my life and I couldn't chase her. I must have stood there for five minutes before I regained control of my body. Once I finally could move I chased down the hall to where their room was. It was empty... abandoned... I knew they were gone... If I hadn't been so shocked, so hurt... waiting for her to come back... maybe I could have stopped them. _No... they were already gone. I would have given up everything for her. All my power... but not everyone I know... does that mean I don't deserve happiness? _

I ended up in the training room alone. I stared down at my body, covered in scars and I knew the truth. Deep down I'd always known it... take away my claws... and a monster is still a monster.

I walked without a goal but finally found myself in the training room... _How could you Zuri? How could you make me choose? How could you not choose me? Was this all my fault?_

my breathing hitched, and I started coughing as tears rolled down my cheeks, it became next to impossible to get a breath. I my felt my chest heaving uncontrollably. The tears poured out like a facet. I fell to my knees then back in to the wall sitting with my knees protecting my chest as I wrapped my hands around my knees hoping to protect myself. The sobbing became uncontrollable. I wiped my eyes clean only to have blindness from the tears return again and again, I saw movement at the opposite end. I cleaned out my eyes and stopped crying for a moment to see what it was.

_Adrian._ He could see all of it, and now he knew I saw him. He started approaching me, unable to act like he'd somehow missed the scene in front of him.

"Mike... I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?" He offered his hand. _No! I'm not weak, I'm strong I'm feared, respected. I don't need anyone's help..._

"I'm not weak! Stop pitying me!" I called out begging for dignity.

"I don't think you're weak Mike." He said trying to comfort me.

**Adrian's POV**

"I don't think you're weak Mike." I said trying to comfort me.

"This is who I'm supposed to be... the monster I've become..." He said quietly. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"No, you're wrong." His body started shaking under my hand.

"Get... away..." he growled. I pulled him to me and hugged him.

"Get the fuck away!" He screamed I felt my grip release and then my body flying backwards in to the wall. The entire room was shaking, cracks in the floor led up to the wall cracked the wall, up to the ceiling, Mike was making an earthquake.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled as a blast of energy blew me back in to the wall. I'd never once heard Mike swear. Never once. Embry yes, everyone else, yes. Mike was so... proper... _proper is the word... he never did anything wrong... even in his language, never misspoke._

Mike stood still, glowing in anger, a bright red hue glowing on his body as small sparks of energy coursed through him becoming visible occasionally. Demetri, Felix and Heidi entered the room from different sides. Mike's attention turned to Heidi. He was still boiling in anger.

"Come to say I told you so? That I shouldn't have opened my heart to someone? Taken your advice?" He said aiming it directly at Heidi. She seemed taken aback.

"I... I... No... I didn't mean it like that."

"Come to laugh at me have you?" he said his whole body shaking with power.

"No! I didn't... I admire you for opening up like that... I... I haven't been able to do that in so long..." She said innocently. Mike laughed darkly.

"Don't even try Heidi, you're trying to seduce me right now, trying to gain me like some pawn in chess, you would sleep with me right now if it insured I would stay with the Volturi, you'd be my dutiful wife if it made it easier, and you'd act the part so long that I might even believe it." She bit her lip at accusation.

"You're right... I would, I would do it all, but I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry you got hurt."

"I'm just a tool to all of you." Mike said about to explode.

"You're a damn headache for me." Felix said at the other side. Mike turned his attention to Felix and then laughed.

"Oh, you're not trying to convince me that you like me for my good intentions? And you're not just using me for my power?"

"Oh definitely, it's the reason we took you in."

"Felix." Demetri hissed from the other side. Of the room near Heidi. Felix made his way fearlessly towards Mike.

"It was the single reason we coveted, hell, we've even made a game of making you think we didn't need you as a part of the Volturi Guard to make you want it..."

"Felix... stop it." Demetri yelled trying to sway Felix.

"But there is something else I like about you more than all of that... You're a good person... better than me, better than Demetri and Heidi over there... it's the reason I know you won't kill me... because you're better than us, and I want to be your equal one day." Felix said walking until he was only five feet away from Mike.

"Really... you don't think I'm just going to blow everyone in this complex away right now?"

"Think it? I know you won't, because you've got control... even now you're calming yourself down, they might not notice it but you've saved so many vampire's lives it isn't funny."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mike said calming down.

"You killed five Volturi, there was well over a hundred warriors fighting in the war... and you managed to keep the casualties down to under twenty, and you could have easily wiped all of us out then too... You're worth more than your power Mike... now stop breaking my training room." Felix said. Mike finally laughed again... but it wasn't his dark laugh... it was lighthearted... genuine. He calmed down and stopped glowing... everyone left, I turned to leave.

"Next week... I get you." Mike said pointed at me. I nodded back at him. _Next week._

**Embry's POV**

_"I've moved on."_ that's all the note said. Three words. No explanation. I guess none were necessary. Wh_at's an explanation worth anyway? It wouldn't change what happened. It won't make it hurt any less. _I stared down at the note not saying a word, rereading it over and over again. _Again. I'm __left like this. _I wouldn't try to even lie to myself. _Third girlfriend, third time I was left for another guy. _I gulped. _Why? Aren't I good enough? Aren't I good enough for anyone? She said she loved me. They all did. _I breathed deeply trying to calm my shuddering air intake. No.

This was my lot in life. I breathed out heavily. Watching the loves of my life leave. _Love? You barely knew her a year. _I knew it was the truth but it didn't seem to matter. Time is relative. As hard it as it was for me to deny, Love only took a week, maybe less time to truly take over. Logic gets in the way, what I should and shouldn't be gets in the way. I saw it all and embraced it. And now I'm here embracing cold air. And a deep emptiness in my heart.

_I'll survive... I know I will. _I tell myself. _Since when has survival been enough? Of course I'll survive, what did you expect, to curl in to a ball and cease to live without you? _The world will not stop turning for me. I will continue as I have. I have no choice. It's both comforting and disconcerting. In the end, the world doesn't care what happens to me, it'll just keep spinning, everyone I know will keep living. I looked down at the sheet one last time before ripping it.

I felt tears finally coming down my face. I said nothing. Those tears betrayed my true feelings. I analyzed this break up from twenty angles but the truth of it all was simple, it fucking sucks, and it hurts like hell, and that is all there is to it.

I heard the door open and turned to watch it open, half hoping it was Themba, but not expecting it to be. Felix walked in.

"Hey Embry... I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I was ordered to let them go." Felix said. I just stared blankly at him without saying a word.

"Are you mad at me for it?" I rolled my eyes at him, even if there were tears he understood the meaning.

"Embry... say something." _What do I say? "it hurts" no shit Sherlock. Those words, I've read, felt, heard a thousand times. They change nothing. Nothing I can say changes anything. He knows it hurts, he'd be a fool not to. He knows I miss her, he'd be stupid not to. Felix isn't stupid, none of the Volturi are. What's the point of speaking?_

_ "_I can see you don't want to talk." I didn't really respond, he could see it.

"I'll leave you alone." _Alone... maybe that's what I'm destined for... how horrible a fate... but at least I won't have to suffer it for long... I'll be dead soon anyway._

**Is Themba really pregnant? How will Lincoln take seeing a real vampire? Why is Embry not talking? How is Mike going to make it through the week? Tune in next episode to find out! Okay that was weird... but yeah, I think I've lost two reviewers over the last two chapters so it's going to be tough sledding for me, if you read, review I spend tons of time on these chapters the least you can do is give me your opinion. Remember high fives, knucks, rolls of twenties, and comments. Catch you on the flip side.**


	31. Single's Awareness day, Deuce

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer... if I was maybe I'd be aware that today isn't Valentines Day... if only I knew that.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Hey I'm back! Sooner than expected, I spoil you...**

**Lincoln's POV**

I watched from an observation room in front of "Elzam" and Williams We were watching a weak old man, he couldn't have weighed more than a hundred pounds. He was in the room sitting in a chair behind a very heavy desk, steel, easily three hundred pounds.

"Demonstrate your strength." Elzam commanded.

"Fuck you." he responded to the voice. Elzam shrugged.

"Well it's that or I start putting holes in you." the "vampire" growled at the sound. Then with a speed that I never thought imaginable he launched the desk at the window we were viewing from. Not even a scratch. I looked bewildered.

"The glass... it's two feet thick, you can't be too careful with vampires. _There is no way a man that small could lift that, much less throw it effortlessly across the room. _He looked old and frail but he moved with a power and speed that I knew was faster than I could.

"Now I need to show you how your weapons come in to play." Elzam said to me. He handed me a Beretta.

"Check the bullets, make sure they aren't rubber." He told me. I checked them and double checked them cocked the gun and gave it back to him.

"Officer Williams." Elzam said.

"Sir." she said falling in to step behind him. Elzam opened the door, drew his weapon and shot three shots at the vampire. I watched his reaction as each one hit him in the face... and obviously hurt... but none broke his skin. The vampire broke his shackles and flew across the room at Elzam. Williams moved in quickly with a blade and caught the vampire through the eye with it. The vampire went limp and fell to the ground as they both preceded to cut him open.

I didn't know what to say, I just watched.

"Yes... vampires are real Lincoln Krane... and yes... you're one of the only people in the world with the skill necessary to make weapons to kill them."

**Carlisle's POV**

"Okay, Now I need you to give one more hard push... Edward, prepare more salve for bandages."

"Of course father." Edward left the room. I looked deep in to the girls eyes, she couldn't be any older than twenty. She looked terrified. _Poor child... if only he was here for her now._

"Deep breathes, come on..." Edward and Bella reentered the room. Two large men impeded their path.

"Damn it! Let them through you stupid cats!" the pregnant woman's friend yelled and the two large shifters moved obediently.

"I'm sorry Doctor." she apologized to me.

"Not necessary, most shifters aren't as comfortable around us as..." I stopped short hoping not to offend them.

"We are with them." I said refocusing my effort. Her friend nodded re-gripping her best friends hand.

"Okay now squeeze as much as you need to." her friend comforted. She screamed in pain and squeezed with all her might.

"I wish he was here!" she screamed.

"I know." her friend comforted.

"This is all your fault!" her friend seemed amused.

"Hey, you slept with him."

"Not what I meant!" she said back digging her fingernails in to her friends hand. The pregnant woman gripped her body as tears came rolling down trying to protect herself from the attack happening from the inside out.

"One last big push." I calmly informed her. She gritted her teeth and pushed. I gently pulled the child out of her.

"It's a girl." I signaled to Edward and Bella who immediately started wrapping the woman in bandages. I turned to the Chief who stood in the opposite corner. I didn't need to ask if he was the Chief I could tell by the way people looked to him.

"She's going to need to be in bed for days, we're going to make sure all of her bones are set properly but she shouldn't leave the bed at all for a week, maybe more considering how fast she heals. He nodded

"Get these people whatever they need." the two large men at the door immediately left with Edward and Bella. I wiped off the child slightly and brought her over to her mother.

"It's a girl... a beautiful girl." she said cooing.

"What will you name her?" her friend asked. She smiled at her friend.

"Mystearica..."

"That's a beautiful name." her friend said.

"I wish her father could be here... I wish it more than anything." she said frowning. Her friend nodded.

"Yes, I wish Mike could be here too."

**Mike's POV**

Yet another "Single's Awareness Day" alone. Three weeks removed from the break up with Zuri. We never broke up... we just split up knowing we might never see each other again. It was my doing though. I could have left with her... or maybe it was her doing for making me decide. Whose fault it was didn't change the fact that it happened. Three weeks... it felt like yesterday... it felt like forever ago... the pain hadn't subsided. I hadn't talked to anyone about it... how could I? My closest friend hadn't spoken in three weeks, he'd just been coming and going as he pleased, not saying a word to anyone.

Each day I was practicing, hoping that doing that would somehow keep my mind off of Zuri but it was a lost cause. If I didn't think of her for one hour out of the day, it was a good day...

I didn't have many good days.

I didn't know why I was here... I was told to come to Evelyn's office for something or another. As I was just going through the motions anyway I didn't understand why it mattered where I was going. She stared down at some folders, some assessment of me or of someone else I didn't know which. But it seemed to be very interesting to her because she nearly ignored me completely. It annoyed me. I was asked to be here.

"Why am I here?" I asked finally.

"Because you need to talk about your feelings." I bit my lip gently.

"I'll take a pass on that, thanks."

"Why?"

"Because... I don't want to... no offense, but your gender has kinda been beating the crap out of me for the last couple years." Her face turned to concern.

"My gender?"

"Yes... I was seduced by a vampire, passed off to another one, turned by a different one, rejected by the first two, and then rejected by lioness... all the while a certain other vampire decided to screw with my head just for good sport." Evelyn winced.

"I'm sorry about Heidi... I had no control over that."

"Oh but isn't that the problem... not having control? That's the key to all relationships... opening yourself up so you can be stabbed in the back by the ones you love... only to feel lost and alone when their gone. But you can't just stop doing, you have to keep going because the world won't stop spinning for you will it?" I argued.

"You're not trying Mike, we can all tell." I shrugged.

"Trying enough to beat up just about anyone here."

"You still haven't fought Adrian or Felix." She pointed out.

"I don't like losing."

"Do you think you'll lose to both of them?"

"Probably." I said causally.

"No... you simply just stopped caring. Felix brought it to my attention two weeks ago but I thought you might come out of it."

"So what if I don't come out of it?"

"You're not living up to your potential, Felix knows you could beat him if you put your heart in to it." The words stirred my competitive nature in me but I pushed them down.

"I don't feel like fighting anymore." I said honestly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like doing anything... I'm nothing without her. I'm just a corpse. A corpse that happens to be useful."

"Wow... that's what I get for thinking you're an adult." she muttered shaking her head.

"What was that?" I said standing up.

"You know exactly what I said. You're just a boy. You want to be powerful, you want to be an adult but you have to take that first step."

"And that means closing off my emotions completely?"

"No! Of course not, but it means not letting them consume you."

"She was the one who made me more than a monster." I nearly yelled. Evelyn turned to a white board behind her and drew a large circle.

"Do you see this?" she asked.

"Yes, of course."

"This was you when you were with Zuri." she then took a piece of it no bigger than 1/8th and erased it putting it together like a pizza with one piece missing. I nodded at her watching her carefully.

"But there is still this much of you. You're still a valuable person even when she's gone." I nodded at first but gave it real thought. It was like something clicked. It was weird that I had never thought about it that way... in that moment I realized my value wasn't determined by those around me... it was determined by me... lyrics cascaded through my mind.

_"You don't define me  
>Who are you to tell me that I'm less than what I should be<em>

_ Who are you? Who are you?" _Evelyn smiled looking at it.

"You see it now don't you?" I nodded.

"I think so... but that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt."

"Oh I know it still hurts... but maybe now you can move on and become a better person starting today." I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Today my life restarts." I walked out of the door coming face to face with Embry.

"So how is your day today?" he looked annoyed with my question. Of course he didn't respond.

"Embry, I need to see you in here." Evelyn called. Embry shrugged. It was his answer to most everything right now.

"Now." She said angrily. Embry rolled his eyes but walked in to the room. I walked away. It was time for me to start living my life again. I made my way to find Adrian.

**Embry's POV**

_The truth was I wasn't trying to make a statement or something... I just didn't give a shit, I didn't care about anything and I didn't want to talk to anyone... I just wanted to be left alone... but that sometimes isn't a choice._

Another part of me relished the attention... enjoyed that people cared enough to ask... as sick as it was I never let it control me. I didn't want pity, I wanted respect. I walked in to her office and closed the door behind me. Her eyes didn't leave me for a second as I lazily sat down on a chair.

"So... I'm going to need you to cut the bullshit." I gave her an amused look.

"I know you're handling the breakup better than Mike but you won't talk to anyone and that needs to end now." I shrugged.

"Yeah stop pouting like a little bitch and talk." I wasn't going to get goaded in to speaking like that.

"What do you want." _A viper, a chocolate bacon fountain, a brand new Pearl Drum set? A glow stick? Yeah a glow stick would be fun. _I thought snickering to myself.

"Whatever, I know what you want." I turned my head to look her in the eye.

"Our forward team has an open spot on it. It's our team to eliminate Vampire threats, after losing Alec and Jane we need at least one more permanent member because we're not going to keep hiring Abhash on." I bit my lip. I did want that. I wanted to be one of the top Volturi killing rogue vampires around the world. Being the enforcer for those who stepped out of line, the clean up crew before too many innocents were hurt.

"No... you probably don't want that, I'll give it to Adrian." She said offhandedly.

"I want it." I said finally breaking my three week silence.

"Oh, he speaks."

"I want the position Doctor."

"You think breaking your silence is enough to earn you a spot on that team. I'll need your cooperation and a full psych review before you can even be considered."

"I will." I said.

"Good, Felix requested you by name anyway... The team is Felix and Demetri."

"Only two?" I asked. She smirked.

"They're plenty most of the time."

"But if I hear you start pulling your silent bullshit you're off the team, do we understand each other?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Good, now lets get down to this psych test before the fight starts."

"What fight?"

"Adrian and Mike."

"Why do you think that will happen now?"

"Because I know that's exactly where Mike is going."

**Ulrich's POV**

Alexis spun in front of me dancing with such grace and balance I was hypnotized by her movement. She said she hadn't danced in years and I asked her to. _Why haven't I asked her to marry __me yet? _I made excuses._ It was too soon, with the world in turmoil... blah blah blah..._ but how long could I hide behind those excuses?

She was the reason I stopped drinking human blood, without her it would have been impossible. I feel better, I feel more... human... She makes me worth being. She giggled as she spun and grabbed my hand pulling me in to a dance with her.

_This... This I could do for the rest of my life_. I thematically made a show of trying to stay off the dance floor. _Dance floor?_ We were in my room and no music was playing. I smiled... I found her... I found the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.

**Mike's POV**

"This has been put off for too long." I said walking to to the training room. Adrian turned and smiled.

"Are you sure you're ready for me?" he said putting down his leaf swords.

"More than ready... I'm going to beat you up." He laughed.

"Mike... you're out of practice so I'll go easy on you."

"You better not." I charged at him He dodged my punch and I ducked under his counter. I followed it up with a uppercut to his ribs which he caught with the palm of his hand pulling me closer and throwing me off balance. I felt his elbow connect with my jaw turning me off course then his foot rammed in to my chest sending me flying across the room. I barely managed to catch myself using my powers before I flew in to the wall.

"Wow Adrian you've gotten better." I said smiling.

"Damn Mike... you've really let yourself go." He said grinning victoriously. I came in with a straight punch to his jaw expecting him to duck it. I followed with a kick to his stomach. He blocked the punch then spun away from the kick narrowly missing me with a back fist. I closed the gap between us and launched an elbow which he blocked away leaving my torso open. I tried to get a hold of him to pull him closer nullifying his strike but he dropped his weight to his knee before I could. I gasped both my hands together and dropped them as hard as I could against Adrian. He took the force and braced against it. I wasn't expecting that. I was caught surprised as he rose up with an uppercut to my jaw lifting me at least two feet in to the air before dropping me on my back. I was unfocused getting back to my feet.

"Ready to give up yet?" Adrian asked grinning still.

"Heck no... I'm just getting loose."  
>"So that's what they call getting your ass kicked in Minnesota huh?" I charged at him he blocked away strike after strike. He dropped his weight ducking under an elbow and then swept my inside leg. I lost my balance only for a moment then regained it only to feel Adrian's fingers wrapped around my throat. I felt air under my feet then my body trying to get right before landing on my back again. I kicked out his legs still in his grip and followed his falling body. He brought his legs up around my body. I recognized what he was doing. <em>Triangle choke <em>I thought. I tried to escape but he kept pulling closer and closer. I did the only thing I could think of. I lifted his body before he locked it and stood up before bombing him in to the ground. His body released grip on me. He rolled back to his feet and smiled.

"You loose yet?"

"Yeah... let's finish this." I answered. I let him make his attack as he charged I stood my ground but before he let his kick loose but after he committed to it I stepped back just out of range. He withdrew his kick and stepped backwards also avoiding creating an opening. I jumped at him with a kick with either leg in air, he blocked both and both my arms coming down. I slid backwards as he threw an elbow and threw a punch to his gut connecting on my first hit of the day. I slid back in closer as he threw a punch sliding just inches past it's target so it missed me. I threw my elbow up catching him under his chin then I connected with a short punch to his gut. He took a wild swing at me and I maneuvered around him. I slid my hands in to a vice griped sleeper hold.

"I win." I said. Adrian laughed and headbutted me. I lost my grip immediately and felt my nose as I backed away.

"Right... your power..." I said reminding myself how much force he could hit with. Adrian turned around with a smile. I put my hand out to stop him. I felt my nose and snapped it back in to place painfully.

"You done with your nose job?"

"Very funny Miles." I charged at him he blocked away strike after strike. Finally frustrated I jumped and launched both my feet in a drop kick. He tried to block it but even while blocking it the impact took threw him back and he lost his balance. He chased after me on the ground. I rolled away from a stomping kick. I slid on my back away from his relentless assault but he had no desire to let me back up to my feet. I hit the back of my head on the wall. He pressed his attack but I pushed off the wall with my hands sliding towards him. I came upon him faster than he expected and stopped short now worried about my on ground attack. He stopped hard on his forward knee taking all his force and weight there. I kicked it as he tried to regain good footing then swept it with both my legs He rolled to his stomach but I was already behind him I placed both hands on his head, one hand on his chin one where his skull met his spine giving me a good grip.

"I win." I called.

"Yes... You win."

**I know Single's Awareness day isn't for another week but merry Awareness day. This isn't even my first chapter posted as this... funny how that works out. I guess I'm a sucker for people who are alone on this day. Whether I am or not. So to those of you who are, I raise my glass to you. I don't really know what I think of this holiday... personally I've always been of the mindset that waiting for a day to show love is so backwards and wrong that I don't like Valentine's day. I feel the same way about New Years resolutions, don't put off making yourself a better person because it's easy. Wow that's quite and Author's note, sorry. Remember High fives, knucks, ideas, comments, and catch you on the flipside.**


	32. Ready for the Storm

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer I would have updated, or would I have? Or did I?**

**Disclaimer Deuce: I missed my deadline of Spring break, yet I still get a chapter out the next week. Considering how crazy my life is right now ye reviewers should be very happy.**

**Zuri's POV**

"Mommy?" Mystearica asked coming in to my room.

"Yes hun?" I responded with a smile. She was only a couple months old and she was already walking around and talking clearly. She was growing much faster than the lions, twice as fast as normal, she already looked like she could be two years old... but Dr. Cullen told me not to worry that he had a granddaughter who was a half mortal... everything would be fine. Even the Lions grew fast... Faster than the wolves. Lions first shift usually happened when they were nine years old... which was really when they were five. Males grew faster than females, and shifted earlier... then their bodies would catch up as they grew. Males were considered an adult after their first hunt... which never happened until they'd mastered shifting... most times kids were six or seven years old before that happened... at the rate Tear was growing she could probably shift inside of four years instead of eight... like the average female. I watched Tear... she looked sad... yes... that was why she was sad.

"Mommy... they don't like me... they say I'm a monster... a halfbreed. What's half breed mean?" she asked me. I smiled.

"It means your father was a very special man." I said with a strong smile trying to hide the pain of missing him, the pain of not telling him about Mystearica... trying to let go of the anger of the racism of the lions... they'd never understand Michael Iverson... they didn't care, they saw vampires as enemies... but not Mike... he'd never be my enemy... he'd be my love.

"He wasn't a monster?" She asked me innocently. I laughed at the question that stabbed at me. _No hun... your father was the most caring, loving man I've ever known._

"No... he wasn't Tear..."

"Can you tell me about him?" she said looking at me with his eyes. I couldn't say no to his eyes... and here I found myself submitting under the pressure of them again.

"Yes hun, of course I can." She smiled and sat on my lap. I pulled her close realizing she was growing up so fast I might not have long to keep doing this.

"Your mother went with auntie Themba to Italy."

"Really? Why?"

"It was a deal we made."

"Themba went to find a suitable mate." I said trying to sensitize what happened for my daughter.

"Eww!" she said understanding what I meant. _She's too smart... eww was my response too._

"Well on the trip I told your auntie I couldn't fall in love with one of those "murderers" how wrong I was... how much my eyes were opened."

"What do you mean momma?"

"I mean don't judge a book by it's cover... don't believe something because everyone around you says it... sometimes you need to look for yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I said I'd never love a vampire... oh how fate loves it's games." I said more to myself than to her. _Michael... how you proved me wrong... _I thought looking back.

"What do you mean?"

"I fell in love with your father... he was quite something..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know I won't ever meet another man like him." I said trying to stay level voiced, but struggling.

"Then why aren't we with him?" she asked honestly.

"Because... your momma made him pick between me and being loyal to his only friend... your your Momma made the wrong decision." I said out loud for the first time.

**Mike's POV**

_Zuri... where are you now? Would you hate me if you could see me? Good. You made me this. You gave me hope then left me. No... she gave me a choice and I didn't choose her. Why did she make me choose? I couldn't abandon Embry. _I stopped the thought process short. _Zuri... I love you... I miss you. _I concluded. It hurt to think about it so I put it out of mind.

I stared across the room at my opponent, he wasn't wearing his red Volturi robe... he was in black atheltic pants, and a sleeveless black shirt that clung to his body. He was seven feet tall and looked like he was carved in mable. He was everything you expected the greatest vampire warrior should be. He was Hercules, Samson, and Goliath.

If that were all he was he would be a difficult foe. But it wasn't. He wasn't driven by power, or the need to show his strength, his fighting style wasn't based on power at all. It was based on centuries of battles. Thousands of kills, thousands of vampires and werewolves, and who knows what else falling to him. He moved with a speed that betrayed his own size. He wasn't the fastest vampire, not even close, Demetri had a large speed advantage on him, but he made up for it with leg and arm length, experience and hard work. No... he was the master of his weaponized body. He didn't hold the scars Jasper had, but not for lack of fights, but for lack of people getting close enough. He had his scars though.

No... Felix was this most powerful dangerous Vampire in the world... and he didn't even have a power. _Maybe that's why he's so dangerous... among a guard of extraordinary vampires he stands above them all, with no powers. _His position gave meaning to his power, and the hard truth had slapped me in the face.

_Without my powers I couldn't so much as touch him. _Without my powers I was neither stronger nor faster than him. He was a beast, engineered to be the most effective and efficient killing machine born.

He wore a smirk. Confidence... but it there was something else too. _Pride._ He'd watched me come up from being an angry new born to the second most powerful member of the Volturi...

"So it comes down to this... You've finally made it to me." He said.

"Yes... and when I beat you I will finally earn my robe as a Volturi member." he laughed.

"Mike, you've already earned it, you're just too stubborn to accept it."

"Maybe... Let's skip the warm up shall we?" I asked throwing my sweat shirt to the side leaving me in white martial arts pants and a sleeveless shirt.

"Sounds good to me." He said charging.

_This is it._

**Ivan's POV**

"He will be well worth the effort."

**"Interesting prospect."**

"If we move on him now I can't have him back here in a day with Connor's help." I pressed.

**"I will approve of this, he can be your second, but you will take the time to plan this out." **I growled but nodded.

"Of course... you won't regret it... he will be a great addition to us."

**Ulrich's POV**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I had prepared everything perfectly. We sat in an Irish pub. Her favorite, "O'Hara's" I suggested this trip last week and Aro heartily agreed after I showed him my intentions. One of her favorite bands were playing but their name I could never remember. She'd never let go of my hand the entire performance and I hope she never does.

"The waves crash in and the tide pulls out  
>It's an angry sea but there is no doubt<br>That the lighthouse will keep shining in the night  
>To warn the lonely sailor<p>

The lightning strikes and the wind cuts cold  
>Through the sailor's bones, to the sailor's soul<br>'Till there's nothing left that he can hold  
>Except the roaring ocean<p>

But I am ready for the storm, yes oh ready I'm  
>I'm ready for the storm, I'm ready for the storm<p>

Give me mercy for my dreams, 'cause every confrontaion  
>Seems to tell me what it really means to be a lonely sailor<br>But when the sky begins to clear and the sun it melts away my fear  
>I cry a silent, weary tear at those that mean to love me<p>

And I am ready for the storm, yes oh ready I'm  
>I'm ready for the storm, I'm ready for the storm<p>

Distance it is no real friend, and time will take its time  
>And you will find that in the end it brings you near a lonely sailor<br>But when you take me by your side, you love me warm, you love me  
>And I should've realized I had no reason to be frightened<p>

And I am ready for the storm, yes oh ready I'm  
>I'm ready for the storm, I'm ready for the storm." I smiled and gently escaped Alexis' grip. I turned to face her, she seemed sad for a moment before I dropped to one knee.<p>

"Alexis, McManis, you've changed my life in ways I never imagined possible and I can't see myself ever being happier with anyone so long as I exist... Will you marry me?" I said opening the ring box. She smiled bigger than I've ever seen her smile before and restrained herself nodding.

"Yes... of course Ulrich! Yes I'll marry you!" she said before jumping in to my arms. I heard cheering erupt.

**Mike's POV**

I opened the doors slowly and stepped in. I scanned the large audience chamber. It was filled around the edges with vampires. Every one I'd seen, and a couple I hadn't since joining the Volturi were gathered. There wasn't a spot of wall left for leaning anywhere. _This is a show to them... all of them. This is proof of my worth to them. _Part of me took pride in this achievement. Part of me was sick. _Has it only been Three months Zuri? Three months until I'm exactly what they wanted me to become. _The idea made my stomach turn. _She left you. _I told myself. I had nothing to prove to her. This was for me just as much as this was for the Volturi. I wanted to know how I stacked up against the greatest fighter the world had seen. He'd never lost... never, in his hundreds of years of service never once had he been beaten in a fight. His body wasn't adorned with scars to remember his losses, but with small scars to highlight his victories. I on the other hand had a giant X across my front and back along with other scars to show my failures. I removed my hooded sweatshirt and sweat pants leaving me in a sleeveless shirt and athletic shorts. Felix stood in his long heavy Volturi robe. I heard whispering across the room. Betting. Everyone wanted their money on Felix.

"Felix... how about we skip the preliminaries and get right to the fight, no holding back. He smiled tossing his robe to the side. He was left in only black plain MMA shorts.

"Temper, don't you think that's jumping the gun? Can you really do that?" he asked trying to get me to bite. I sighed removing my shirt displaying my scars for the world to see. I heard hushed whispers.

"Shut the hell up all of you, I can hear you clearly." I growled and all whispering stopped.

"No Felix, I've finally mastered it." I said breathing in deeply. I felt my body relax by command.

**Adrian's POV**

I could hear Mike calming down. He closed his eyes for a moment. _What does he mean he mastered it? _I felt it before I saw it. A small burst of energy with enough force to push me up against the wall. My eyes returned to Mike... his whole body was glowing... not just his arms, but his whole body glowed with a blue hue.

"So... you can finally do it without anger?" Felix said obviously impressed.

"Yes."

"So you've finally mastered all your abilities." Felix said still impressed.

"Oh no... I've still got so much more I can do. And so much I can do better... I can feel it." Mike said making fists.

"Let's start this then." Felix charged and Mike stood still blocking away three punches, a haymaker then countered with a spin kick that Felix was too far away to get hit by without dodging.

"Why do you have to have so much reach on me?" Mike grumbled. Felix laughed. Mike charged after Felix who back pedaled left and right blocking Mike's attacks, every time Mike pressed Felix would gently change directions, every time keeping his body out of Mike's attack reach. Mike was backing Felix in to a large pillar hoping to catch him out of his step. Felix dropped his weight clawing one hand in to the pillar behind him and the other in ground using both legs to kick at Mikes legs. Mikes legs flew out from under him. As he was falling he arched his back and caught the ground with his hands and sprang backwards as Felix pursued. Mike continued to back-spring three more times as Felix chased Then he stopped mid spring and kicked Felix in the gut throwing him backward.

Felix got to his feet wondering what happened until he saw Mike floating in the air. I heard snickering from around the room. Mike's landed softly on the ground.

"I see how this is going to be." Felix commented.

"What, you keep running away from me, how am I supposed to hit you if you're scared of me." Mike taunt. I heard oohs, and ahhs, from the viewing audience.

They both attacked at each other, neither backing away. Mike worked his way inside Felix's kicks, then blocking and taking attacked from the punches he worked his way inside his punches to where he could finally strike back. Felix was striking with knees connecting with Mike's thigh and ribs but he ignored the strikes and took two quick shots at Felix's gut. Mike took the opening to uppercut at his chin which Felix moved his head out of the way. Felix responded with a elbow to Mikes shoulder then head. Mike dropped and rolled out of the way and back to his feet gathering himself. He managed to get two good hits on Felix's stomach while Felix managed to get two on his legs one on his ribs, shoulder, and head.

**Mike's POV**

I wasn't fast enough to get inside his range without getting hurt. I could move faster... but I'd grow tired faster. It was that or lose very slowly. Felix knew it too. I could see it in his smile. He knew he'd won.

"You haven't won yet... I just will need to try a little harder." I exhaled loudly.

**Adrian's POV**

Mike exhaled audibly and and clenched his body as his aura changed from blue to red. His presence creating a pulsating blast of energy. Like a heartbeat it continued at a constant rate. His energy had been simmering before like a constant feeling knowing it was under the surface. Now it was boiling over. He opened his eyes. I couldn't place what it was but I couldn't shake the idea that he was different. He wasn't Michael... he was angry... he was aggression.

He charged at Felix. So fast my eyes could barely follow it. Felix stumbled backward trying to compensate for Mike's speed which was much faster than before. Mike was faster than anyone else I'd ever seen fight before, now he was unimaginably fast. Felix threw reckless attacks with his arms, Mike batted them away easily before landing three lightning fast strikes to Felix's ribs. Each followed by a cracking noise.

He lifted Felix with a strike to the chin that I couldn't make out. Felix lifted off three feet from the air before falling to the ground face down. I heard him groan. Mike stalked over to him, it wasn't like him at all. Mike grabbed Felix by the back of his neck and lifted him in to the air. He drove his hand in to the back of Felix's spine then lifted him well over his own head.

"Mike! You won... put Felix down." Evelyn called.

"Mike! Calm down!" Embry yelled I moved in front of him and looked him in the eye. His eyes met mine before going back to Embry's.

"Come on Mike. You got this." he couched. Mike breathed loudly out of his mouth like a beast his whole body started shaking then this aura disappeared, his body stopped shaking, it stopped moving all together, his grip on Felix faltered, then he fell to the ground face first.

Felix caught him before he landed. He was out cold... but that's not what left the entire room with an eerie silence. It was the sound that accompanied him. His heartbeat. Most of them didn't know he did this. When he used all his energy, when exhaustion overtook him like it never overtook us his heart started beating again, his hair started growing... I didn't want to believe it but I had to, he started aging again.

No one said it, no one believed it, but I knew it. His hair... it was the measure of his age, it grew a week's length in a day... that's how I measure his time... by now he has to be at least twenty from all the time he's spent as a human... he's supposed to be seventeen. Then I realize the other thought going through everyone's mind.

_He is dangerous, he must be killed._

I wasn't the only one who realized this, Felix had moved him to a corner where he could stand in front of him, as a message. He was safe... for now.

**Mike's POV**

"Ugh... wha... umm... wait..." I said trying to sit up. I heard snickering.

"Two days sleeping, yes, you did beat Felix, and no I will not make out with you." I groaned.

"I wasn't going to ask that."

"Well wake up, it's time for three to officially become Volturi." I shook my head trying to shake away the blurred vision. I force myself to stand helping myself support my own weight with the bed.

"Wait... Three of us?" I asked realizing twenty seconds later he said three and not two.

"Yeah... Adrian's finally being inducted, since we are." I nodded.

"Now put some frickin' pants on." Embry called. I groaned throwing on clothing as I fast as I could without falling.

"Come on, the ceremony is waiting on you." I made my way to the room, I noticed quickly everyone else was dressed professionally, even Embry and Adrian where it nice clothing, everyone... but me. I looked down. I guess my pants could be considered professional. I was wearing black pants, but something felt wrong. I touched my face and realized what it was. I needed to shave badly, and my obnoxiously long hair had started growing again. I had thrown on a white undershirt and made my way in. Aro greeted me with a smile as I took my spot between Embry and Adrian.

"And today we recognize the three newest members of our Volturi Coven. The Alpha of all shifters Embry Black-Call, the unstoppable force, Adrian Miles, and the defiant champion of fighters, Michael Iversion." he said finishing with me and smiling. I'd be lying if I didn't admit to some pride at his words, but I earned it. I fought through the ranks of Volturi until I'd bested all of them, including the Captain of the guard _Felix the Reaper_. I deserved this rank that Alec and Jane had denied me. For all their brash arrogance they were killed by the shifter... all their powers didn't amount to enough to stop him from snapping both their necks. _And all my powers will not save me from a similar fate. _I thought as a cautionary tale. Aro was droning on about history and pride of the Volturi, nothing I needed to listen to so I thought my thoughts back inward.

Felix was amazing. He was an artisan of death. He didn't stop fighting or stop practicing when he became the best warrior, he picked up weapons and learned them, how to use them, their strength's their weaknesses, never stopping studying. He is a professor of battle. He understood perfectly how he moved, what his strengths and weaknesses are. I looked in to his eyes as he stared back at us. _Is he angry I beat him? After his thousand years of battle that some kid with barely two years as a vampire beat him in hand to hand combat? _No. I saw something very different in his eyes. _Pride. _Pride in Adrian for becoming a Volturi Member. Pride in Embry for overcoming all his tribulations, and most of all, pride in me for becoming his equal on the battlefield...

Even to myself I couldn't think I was his better. It seemed like a slight against him and I respected him too much to slight him, even in my mind. I may have bested him this time, but he bested me repeatedly before. _Didn't I cheat? Didn't I use my powers just to get on level with him? My powers are a part of me just as much as my arm is. _I thought to myself. I gave one errant thought to Zuri.

_Look at me now Zuri. Look at what you made. You never wanted me to be this, but you could have had it all... You asked me to leave behind everything for you. I couldn't. I wouldn't. Look at what you've made me. _I thought.

"Michael Iverson, please step forward." I heard Aro call. I took a couple steps forward. Felix stepped up and threw the heavy Volturi robe around my shoulders. I slid my arms in to it almost bubbling with pride. It felt right. It felt good... it fit perfectly.

"In times of our past we have tattooed or branded our insignia in to us, but for you three we thought something else might suit you better." Aro produced a small box from his pocket and handed it to me. I tentatively grabbed it not touching Aro's skin. He smiled as I opened it. It was a black ring, simple in design, in the middle the ring disappeared in to a V, Red, outlined in black. I pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on to my right hand middle finger. Aro smiled. I smiled not knowing what to say or how to say it. I looked to my left and right to see Adrian and Embry had the same response.

"Welcome, Embry Black-Call, Adrian Miles, and Michael Iverson to the Volturi." Applause broke out through out the hall, most of all Felix. I turned to Embry.

"And the Volturi liked it, so they put a ring on it." I muttered. Embry groaned next to me and Adrian snickered.

"Okay Beyoncé."

**Wow that took me a while. Well over a month in fact... really? Did it? Wow time flies when you're too busy to breathe. For a while people have been asking "what's happening with the Cullens" well next chapter will be exclusively about the Cullens, I hope you enjoy it. I took a lot of time out of my very busy days to write this so I hope you decide to Review. Remember high fives, knucks, rolls of twenty dollar bills, and ideas. Catch you on the Flipside, Fireproof**


	33. Raven

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer**

**Disclaimer Deuce: This chapter was completed three weeks ago.**

**Tanya's POV**

"Are you sure you want to read this?" Alice said with the letter in hand.

"Yes I am." Alice shook her head.

"You're not going to like what it has to say." she insisted.

"I know... but I deserve it."

"You don't. You don't need to torture yourself." I shook my head. Mike's younger brother James wrote a letter to me, handwritten. I didn't need Alice to tell me it wouldn't be nice. After the initial shock of losing Mike I never connected with the Iversons again... it was easier, better if I just distanced myself. Alice reluctantly handed me the letter. I opened it delicately. I flipped it open not looking forward to what would certainly come next.

_ "Tanya,_

_I write this letter today because I was told_

_I need to stop keeping in my anger inside._

_I would apologize for telling you all these_

_things. I would apologize for taking it all_

_out on you. If I was sorry. The truth is I_

_blame you for everything. We could get_

_in to an argument about society and how_

_You shouldn't have been hunted for being_

_attractive but I really couldn't give a shit_

_what I am or am not supposed to feel._

_This is what I feel. Michael, my older  
>brother was taken in your place. My<em>

_caring protective brother stepped in the_

_way of your attacker and took your_

_place in the kidnapping. He loved you._

_He was wrong to. You are scum. You are_

_the worst kind of person. My brother is_

_probably dead, and he died to save your_

_ungrateful bitch of an ass and you_

_haven't done anything. You cut off all _

_ties to us. You'd rather move on like he_

_was no more than an unpleasant memory._

_That unpleasant memory was my brother._

_He had dreams for a life he'll never_

_experience because he was with you. _

_You stole my brother from me. And I will_

_never forgive you for that. I hate you so_

_much words can't say how bad it is. I've_

_been told not to blame you, how much_

_you've lost. Well fuck you. If he never_

_met you he wouldn't have martyred_

_himself for you. I suspect you will go on_

_with your life as you always have but I_

_felt you needed to know what depth of _

_a terrible person you are. I hope my_

_brother haunts your nightmares for the_

_rest of your days._

_Sincerely_

_ James Iverson."_

I gulped reading his words. They were harsh and angry... but they were hurt. They showed the pain of losing a loved one. He was right... I should have done more, I should have made Mike stay, and reconnect with his brother, with his family.

I knew then I had to do it, I had to make this right. _James... I swear I will bring your brother back to you._

**Leah's POV**

"At least let me go with you." Patrick pleaded. I touched his face and shook my head.

"No Patrick. I can't let you come along. It would make Embry lose it and we can't let that happen."

"Embry chose to join the Volturi." he argued.

"Yes, but he's there well over his one year contract."

"I don't want you to go alone. I can protect you from all of them." I shook my head.

"Even if you could you couldn't protect me from Mike, and if we're fighting the ones we want to bring back we've already lost." I said making my way to the Cullen's Patrick followed but stopped at the edge of the property too aware of what happened the last time he went on to Cullen real estate. I turned back to him.

"You must understand why I need to do this."

"I do understand, but I'm not okay with it. If you do this, we're taking some time apart." I bit my lip. Patrick was scared of losing me to death or Embry.

"I'm sorry Patrick... but this is something more important than us." I said removing his promise ring and handing it back to him. He nodded. I turned around and walked away trying to stifle the tear in my eye. _Why are you leaving your love for your ex? _I asked myself. Truthfully I couldn't say. Part of me would always love Embry, but I was with Patrick. _He's spent his last year and a half saving us, now it's time for us to save him... he has so much more to live for than he knows." _I calmed my breathing as I saw Jasper waiting for me.

"Jasper, I'm going to go get Mike and Embry from the Volturi." He nodded. Tanya appeared next to Jasper.

"I'm going too." I nodded. The rest of the Cullens appeared. Carlisle spoke first.

"I wish not to come along." he said uncomfortably.

"I understand." Tanya said comforting her long time friend.

"It's not my place to make him come back."

"We'll take care of it don't worry." Alice said with a smile. Jasper frowned.

"My love... I think you should stay here... I worry for you, they want you." he said. She shook her head.

"No Jaz!" she pleaded.

"We can't hope to battle them, not when they have Michael and Embry. Please my love trust me." Jasper pleaded. She nodded pulling him close to her.

"I don't want to lose you." she whispered in to his chest.

"Don't worry Alice, Jasper will be safe with us." Bella said. Jasper shook his head.

"Neither you nor Edward are going." Jasper commanded. I nodded.

"That's insane, who is going to protect you from Alec and Jane?" Bella argued.

"Michael will." Tanya answered.

"Michael doesn't particularly like his mind being read, and he's not a big fan of you either Bella." Tanya continued.

"We're coming along too." Rosalie said stepping out of the house. Tanya wore a skeptical look on her face.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Emmett to come along... remember what happened last time you and Emmett met with Mike?" Tanya reminded.

"What happened?" I asked not knowing.

"Mike kicked the crap out of Emmett and burned Edward too... it's why I don't think it's a good idea Emmett comes." Tanya answered.

"Mike was a newborn, strong and angry. It won't be a problem and I'm not letting Rosalie go without me."

"I don't think it's wise." I said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm coming." Emmett said argumentatively.

"I'm letting Jasper go without me, just let it happen." Alice pleaded but Emmett wouldn't have it.

"No... I'm coming along." I shook my head. Our long shot just got a bit longer.

**Themba's POV**

_Damn it Embry! Why'd you have to put this thing inside me!? _I bit down on my boyfriends hand. He looked in to my eyes. _Duna, I couldn't do this without you... thanks_

"Okay now Push!" _I looked in to Duna's eyes as I pushed. He was sterile. He was to be my husband from the moment he phased, he was the strongest, fastest, and smartest of of all lions, he'd been my boyfriend all along... but he couldn't do one thing for me. He couldn't give me offspring. He hated that. He had never said it out loud but he hated my child before he was even born. I couldn't blame him... Duna had red hair, brown eyes, and dark skin, he was the paramount of what a Lion should be, and when he phased he became a gorgeous orange lion with a light brown mane. He hated that he couldn't give me children. That's why I had to go to the Volturi. That's why I had to sleep with Embry... and though I had feelings for him... maybe even loved him, I knew I loved Duna. _I bit down on Duna's hand and he smiled as I gave one final push. I heard the sound of a baby gurgling then a gasp. The baby disappeared from sight and I barely saw him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Zuri rushed to my side to comfort me.

"Is there something wrong with my baby?" I heard hushed whispers outside. I heard water running as they cleaned the child. They came back to me with the child still not saying a word.

"We're terribly sorry Themba." they said apologizing as if my child was dead. I could hear him breathing. They showed me my baby. He had pitch black hair, the same as his fathers, except for a streak of deep red hair down the middle of his head, darker than that of any of the Lions I'd seen so far. I heard whispers like '_That child is cursed with weak black hair.' _and _'he will never amount to anything.' _but what what possibly hurt me the most was what came out of Duna's mouth next.

"I'm sorry hun." was all he said. It's all that was needed. Those words said volumes. This child was a disappointment to them, all of them.

"All of you, leave the room!" I heard a low booming voice that could only belong to my grandfather, the chieftain.

"Zuri... please stay." I asked. She nodded.

"Come in here little Mystearica, don't you want to meet your new friend?" my grandfather asked with a chuckle. Tear nodded outside of the door before walking in. she lithely jumped up on the bed I laid on without a second thought landing softly on both of the supports on either side of me. _Damn, that kid has some vampire in her. _I thought to myself. A fully grown lioness rarely moved with that much grace, and here she was just a toddler.

I hugged my child closely to me loving him with all my heart. I didn't care what color his hair was. He was mine.

"Do... do you think he'll never become anything like they do?" I asked my grandfather. He gently sat down on the side of my bed and laughed quietly. He ran his large hand over my forehead gently like he did when I was a child.

"Darling... your child has greatness in him. And even if he didn't, he would be my grandson... and that would be enough for me."

"But what about..." he waved his hand cutting me off.

"about those dottering old fools? Who guess a child's potential by their hair color? Superstitious old hags." He said.

"Grandpa! You mustn't talk about other elders that way." I chided.

"Like they talked about my great grandson?" he defended. I could have sworn I heard the little baby giggle at his great grandfather.

"That's right, they're just a bunch of old hags aren't they? Aren't they?" he said scooping my son up and hugging him close. The child giggled again. I finally cracked a smile. I didn't have it in me to keep telling off my father. I hadn't seen him this happy since grandma died.

"This child will lead some day." he said proudly.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. He smiled.

"Because... I know it, he will become a great chieftain. His raven hair will be a symbol of pride when he bests me in battle." he beamed. Tear took a closer look at the child.

"What's his name?" she asked. I smiled beaming back at my grandfather.

"Raven... his name is Raven." My father came busting in the room. He was in the middle of a hunt and he must have heard the news.

"Where's my new grandson?" he asked I showed him. He smiled.

"There's my beautiful grandson Raven." He said cooing him. I smiled. Watching my family and close friends celebrating with me. If only Duna could see this child as a blessing not a curse... maybe someday he will.

**Ulrich's POV**

I walked down the hallway and I recognized a scent. _No... it can't be... I haven't seen him in months. _I followed it running through the halls. In a dark abandoned room standing was Ivan.

"Ivan! You're alive." He smiled and laughed.

"Of course I am."

"So much has happened." He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, come with me. I found a way to gain immersible power." I laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ulrich, brother, come with me. He will give you power too." I stopped short.

"He? You mean you didn't kill shifter?" He shook his head.

"No... I got what I truly wanted, power." he said opening his hand as his fingernails extended in to claws. I took a step back.

"That's not what I want Ivan."

"Don't be a fool Ulrich, you want more po-" He stopped short looking at my hand.

"What's on your hand Ulrich?" he growled at me.

"It's an engagement ring. I'm engaged to Alexis." I said proudly. He shook his head.

"Stupid... you fell for the same trap I did... but we can fix it."

"I don't want it fixed, I'm happy." Ivan shook his head.

"No... you're tied down by her, let me free you." he said as his other fingers became claws. He charged at me much faster than I remembered him being. I rolled away from him trying to keep my distance but he didn't move like did before. He ran at me but jumped on the wall and leap at me I narrowly dropped under him and rolled away again. He was a lot faster than before. I threw a kick at him that he easily sidestepped and swiped at me with his claws. I narrowly leaned away he caught my fist in his hand he stepped around me and kneed me I caught it with both his hands but his clawed right hand dug in to back of my neck and back. I felt a tingling go through my body and I couldn't move. I tried to move my fingers. I could and then a second later I couldn't.

"Paralysis. It's useful for hunting, not to mention this claws could cut clean through you if that's what I wanted... but it isn't. I want you to join me Ulrich."

"No..." I barely pronounced. Ivan shook his head and growled.

"I didn't want to have to do this but you forced my hand. He moved in to the back of the room and opened the door he walked back in holding Alexis paralyzed in curled up ball.

"No!" I tried to scream but the sound wouldn't come out. He grabbed her by the head and held her out. She opened her eyes and stared in to mine. I watched her.

"Please." I forced out of my constricted vocal cords.

"You would beg for her? Lose your pride for the one who is holding you back? Pathetic."

"I love you." as a faint mumble through Alexis's lips before Ivan ripped off her head and cut it in half.

**Felix's POV**

I heard the loud moan of someone in pain, almost a scream. I charged towards it clearing the hallways. I followed the sound. I stepped in to a dark room and saw Ivan lifting Ulrich over his shoulder and I smoldering corpse in the corner.

"Ivan... put him down." I commanded. He turned to face me. He smiled I charged at him not giving him a second to react. I connected with a upper cut to his jaw as he attempted to drop Ulrich his claws dug in to my left arm. I felt it go numb and I kicked him away as moved away from his range. He smiled evily as I tried to move my left arm. He charged at me. I kicked and punched him back. Striking at him surgically. He backed away and growled.

"This isn't over Felix." he said before running. I didn't follow him. I helped Ulrich to his feet who was just getting his ability to speak back.

"I will kill him Felix... and you're going to teach me how." I nodded realizing exactly who was the ashes in the corner.

**Next chapter is almost done, this story is near it's finale. I can't wait. I don't know everything I want to do with the next book but I do have a name for it. If you like it please review. Thanks for reading, remember high fives, knucks, reviews, and rolls of twenty dollar bills. Catch you on the flip side. **


	34. The Ties that Bind us

**Disclaimer: So yeah, I'm still not Stephenie Meyer**

**Disclaimer Deuce: It's interesting how when you read much about one topic you start to take on mannerisms from it, like how they speak, or how they act... I actually struggled to keep the last half of this chapter in my own voice.  
><strong>

**Embry's POV**

"They will be here soon." Mike said quietly. It was a statement. He told us a half hour ago that he could feel vampires coming. He couldn't place who they were but in his mediation he could feel a group of four vampires on their way. No one scoffed at the idea that Mike could sense them. He had the ear of the three Volturi, and the absolute respect of everyone.

No one was sent out to receive them. In the past the Volturi would give a show of power with Alec and Jane. Not anymore. We waiting for them to come to us, and Mike kept mediating right on the other side of Felix. We had grown more conservative. We grew wiser. We didn't need to prove we were the strongest, we simply were.

The large doors at the end of the hall opened five figures stepped in, four I assume the vampires were wearing thick clothing covering their bodies completely. I saw some skin on the fifth one. She was female. The skin tone... Native American. _No Embry, you're just seeing things. _I closed my eyes and waited patiently for them to close the distance of the large room. I opened my eyes.

There she was. I assumed I'd never see her again. And if I saw her it would be because I came to her. My stomach turned. _Please leave. I don't need you to hurt me again. _Demetri turned his eyes only to me and I exhaled trying not to look at anything. I was glad my hood was up far enough to hide most of my face.

Once I got over the initial shock I watched as the covered vampires removed their hoods.

"Tanya, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. What brings you to us?" Aro asked.

"We came for our friends." Jasper said speaking for the group.

"It's too bad your wife couldn't join us." Aro said. Something about the way he said _join us _made me uncomfortable.

"She had pressing matters to attend to." Jasper said smoothly. We all knew he was lying but wouldn't say anything.

"Michael Iverson and Embry Call have stayed here well over their one year contract and we're here to bring them home." Jasper said calmly. I felt a tension in the air, and as soon as it came it left.

"I believe Iverson and call are both here of their own volition." Aro responded.

"True, but there are those who want them back." Jasper countered.

"Shouldn't that be their choice?" Aro said smiling. Something in his smile made me uncomfortable. Everything about this conversation made me uneasy, like we were a moment away from another battle. _And if we were, which side would I take? _I couldn't say. Jasper didn't say another word, he just looked at me. I returned his gaze even though my features above my nose were hidden by the shade of the hood.

"Embry. Come home, please." She said. I forced myself not to gulp. Her voice... I thought I'd forgotten it completely. It'd been so long since I heard it, and it flooded back to me, everything flooded back to me. I could remember the way she used to laugh. The way she cooed. The way she breathed when she slept. All of it hit me like a brick. Then what came next was less pleasant.

The way I woke up without her when she left for Minnesota. Seeing her with David. The way she picked Patrick over me. Standing by him. The promise ring he gave her. I forced myself not to physically react... then I noticed.

"Your promise ring is gone." I called to Leah.

"Yes Embry, Patrick and I have broken up." she said sadly.

"So I suppose I'm supposed to just jump back in to your arms at once?" I said as an insult but part of me wanted to. She looked away hurt.

"No... I don't expect you to. I'm not here to get you back. I'm here to save you... like you've saved me so many times before."

"Does it look like I need saving?" I asked mocking her. She shook her head.

"Look like it? No... but you need it." I scoffed at her.

"You'll need to do better than that." She shrugged.

"Like what? Get back together? Alright, I'm game. I'll do that just to save you. I don't even know if I feel it but I know I owe you at least enough to save you from this." I closed my eyes taken back. I didn't expect that at all. I wanted to tell her I'd go with her. _Do I? Do I want her back? Yes! You miss her, you need someone. You need her. _I caught myself short.

"Not like this. I don't want you because you're trying to save me. You don't even want me." I said as a statement. I saw something flicker across her eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Leah turned to Jasper.

"We have no other choice, we need to bring them in." Jasper nodded. Jasper nodded and pulled out a cellphone.

"Yes, it's time to see daddy." Jasper said. _Ayden. _I thought. He's the one I'm here for. The doors opened and Ayden walked in holding the hand of a boy, who was barely as tall as Ayden's shoulder. The two of them walked in to the room slowly. The little boy saw Leah and ran to her and jumped in to her arms hiding his face.

"Momma... I'm scared." he said quietly.

"It's okay hun... it's okay." she cooed at him rocking him back and forth.

"They're scary." _So Leah got pregnant with that vampire again, why the hell did she bring him here? _Ayden walked up next to Jasper and scowled at Felix. A little burst of pride ripped through me. _Not even intimidated by Felix... that's my boy._

"It's time hun." Leah said kissing the little boy on her hip as she rocked him back and forth. His arms viced around her.

"I don't wanna mommy." I was envious. She would have made a great mother. I wish she could have been mine. _Why couldn't we share that? _I bit my lip as envy ripped through me.

"EJ, it's time for you to meet daddy." she said. I blinked. _Wait what?_

"But mommy, he's scary!" He said not loosening his grip on her. My whole body tensed in a moment. _He's my son. _It was the only coherent thought that spun through my mind. They jumbled themselves until one stopped them all. _Mommy. He's scary. _I flung off my heavy Volturi robe and moved half away between the Volturi and Leah holding my son, EJ_. _I dropped to my knees and opened both my hands palm up. EJ turned his head and I began to see myself in his eyes, his hair. He had my same hair I had as a little kid. He released his grip and Leah got on her knees as EJ stood up in front of her.

"I'm scared mommy." He said looking up at her. Ayden moved next to his younger stepbrother.

"Don't worry Embry Junior... everything will be fine." she said calming my son.

"Don't worry EJ... I'll go with you." Ayden turned to me and the look in his eyes made my blood run cold. It was anger. But he held EJ's hand and walked him over to me.

"Daddy?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, EJ?" He jumped at me and hugged me but Ayden stepped back still scowling at me. _I didn't come back to him. Of course he's mad at me. _I thought to myself.

"I can see you're mad at me Ayden... I understand."

"No you don't! You didn't come home! You said one year."

"I plan on fixing it though." I turned my eyes to Leah holding her stare.

"I'm coming back."

**Leah's POV**

He was different. I couldn't place how but I could feel it.

"I can see you're made at me Ayden... I understand." he said closing his eyes for a moment.

"No you don't! You didn't come home! You said one year."

"I plan on fixing it though." He said as his eyes met mine. I felt it almost immediately it was this deep physical attraction, almost animal. I'd always been attracted to him for quite a while... but not like this. This felt like something I'd never felt before... it wasn't human.

"I'm coming back." I smiled but swallowed my feelings. I wouldn't submit to them. _Why not? Part of you wants him... he'd be so good. _It felt wrong. I had just taken a break with Patrick it wasn't right. Even with logic at my side I couldn't deny the burning feeling inside of me. _Not like that. I will not be controlled by shifting, not again._

**Jasper's POV**

I hugged Embry as he turned back to the Volturi, his attention on the two vampires at Felix's side. One was over six feet all, black, and in perfect shape. His hood hid his facial features. The other next to him was a bit stocky, but in good shape. His facial features were also masked by a dark hook but he had a long black beard that was six inches long and long dark brown hair that came down to his shoulder. His beard covered his full visible face but something about him struck me. His hands were covered by gloves and in his left hand was a sword in hilt, a Katana. He seemed tense. I prodded him but seemed to resist it. His mood turned to neutral not to be touched even though I tried. I took a step forward after releasing Embry.

"We also came here for Michael Iverson." I announced.

"He wants nothing you can offer him." Felix answered. Aro smiled and nodded. Emmett grumbled.

"Why don't you bring him out and we'll talk to him, trying to stash him away from us?" Felix laughed.

"Emmett... always the hot headed fool." Emmett took a step forward but Rosalie put a hand on his chest. I watched the two I didn't know for a reaction but none happened. _No... that's not Mike... he would have reacted to that._

"Emmett... just come out and say what you want." Felix said as if dealing with a fly.

"I want you Felix, You and me. If I win Mike comes with us. You win we'll leave and not say another word." The mystery man next to Felix made a sound. Felix regarded him for a moment.

"I assume you want to fight me because I'm the best warrior the Volturi have, correct?" I turned to face Emmett. I didn't like this one bit.

"That's right."

"Well actually it's wrong. Temper here beat me not three months ago in unarmed combat." I could feel pride beaming from _'Temper' _but something seemed off... it made me uncomfortable.

"You want me to believe this one next to you? This little shit is what beat you? He's smaller than me!" Emmett laughed. Rosalie grabbed Emmett's arm trying to calm him down.

"True. I suggest you fight him instead though."

"Done." Emmett yelled. I immediately moved to Emmett next to Rosalie.

"We know nothing about him, what kind of powers he has, he might kill you with his powers." I said quietly but plenty loud enough for them to hear me.

"I will not use power to kill your overgrown ape." He said in a very thick accent. I turned to Tanya. She was actually Russian but long ago dropped her accent. She spoke a phrase in Russian which he didn't reply. And nodded back to me. No... _'Temper' _Isn't Russian. And we both knew it. He's using it as a disguise. _For what? For whom? _I tried to convince myself it was Mike but the pieces didn't add up. Mike would have blown his top when he saw Rosalie and Emmett were showing affection, or at least reacted, Temper had no reaction. Temper was leaner than Mike, Temper had a burly beard and long hair, Mike's hair was short and he was clean shaven. There was no plausible way was Mike. His hair wasn't fake. Or was it?

Emmett charged at Temper and took a swing for his face. Temper didn't move, didn't dodge, he took it and turned his head back to face him as if unfazed. Emmett seemed taken aback. Emmett threw a punch to his stomach and Temper took it stepping back with it still no response.

Why would it be Mike? _Mike hates Emmett... he should hate Rosalie but he's never been able to deal with that. He could never hate her the way he should it's not in his heart. Mike isn't spoken for, he's not here... but most importantly... and most obviously Felix has ruled for hundreds of years as the most powerful vampire in hand to hand combat, and this vampire whom no one knows, and no one has ever heard of beat him. No... There is only one who could do that. Michael Iverson._

I thought about warning Emmett... but Mike wouldn't kill Emmett, would he? And if he would wouldn't telling Emmett just distract him? No... Emmett knowing wouldn't help him. Emmett wouldn't win, and even if he did he'd probably kill Temper. If he didn't did he really expect Michael to come back after beating him? No... I need to find a way to get Mike back.

**Rosalie's POV**

I watched in horror as Emmett landed punch after punch on Temper who seemed to be letting him take his shots. Temper's arms were crossed across his chest as he adjusted his neck after another blow to his face.

"You will have to do better than that." Temper taunted Emmett. Emmett interlocked his fingers. He slammed his hands on to Temper's back but Temper didn't go down. He stood straight back up.

"Is that truly all you have?" he said rolling his shoulders back.

"My turn." he taunted. He threw a hooking punch to the side of Emmett's face. Emmett staggered away losing his balance. He attempted to regain his balance but as he came back to Temper Temper grabbed the back of his head and punched him in the gut nearly lifting him off the ground. Another punch to his stomach, then he finished it with an uppercut lifting Emmett clear off his feet. He landed hard on his shoulders.

_Emmett! Don't get up! Please... he'll kill you! _I silently begged. Whoever Temper was he was all of the deadly fighter Felix claimed he was. Emmett made his way back to his knees.

Temper grabbed the back of Emmett's head and drove his knee in to his face dropping him on the ground again.

"Sohi." the one known as Temper called. Felix tossed him a samurai sword.

"This bores, perhaps this would be better game." he said extending the hilt of the blade towards Emmett. Emmett was on the other side of the room making his way to his face wiping blood off his face. With a quick motion the weapon glided through the air towards Emmett, he easily caught it.

"What weapon will you use?" he asked. Temper waved the sheath of the blade at Emmett.

"No... this still isn't a fair fight." Temper said as he walked to the side of the room and grabbed a thick piece of cloth and tied it around his face over his eyes. His head turned towards Emmett he turned sheath in his hand as if it were a weapon. _No that's impossible he can't be serious._

Emmett charged with weapon in hand. He swept heavily trying to take Temper's head clean off. Temper ducked easily and slapped Emmett in the stomach with the sheath before stepping past him and sweeping at his left leg, then connecting with the sheath and his face dropping him to the ground. Temper turned his back to him walking towards us. Emmett charged, silently this time.

Temper ducked out of the way and dodged as Emmett passed by him. He reached up and grabbed Emmett by the back of his head and threw him on the ground.

Emmett came back up to his feet stabbing at Temper instead of slashing as slashing hadn't worked so far. Temper spun his sheath in his hand and sheathed the blade, perfectly aiming the small opening in the sheath at Emmett's wielded weapon. Making a quick circular motion Temper rolled the hilt over Emmett's thumb nearly breaking it. Then he did a swift side kick throwing Emmett back to the ground. While walking straight towards us, not saying a word, his head never turning back to Emmett.

Emmett leapt at Temper from the side. Temper hit him clean from jaw to temple with his sheathed weapon.

Emmett landed in a heap between us and Temper. He got back to his feet quickly but when he moved to attack with a quick sharp sound Temper's blade was unsheathed and at his throat. He guided Emmett a full arms length away from him maneuvering the tip of his blade under Emmett's Adam's Apple.

Temper methodically stalked towards us, Emmett backing up slowly as to not have his head parted from his body. Temper stopped when he was five feet from Tanya and myself. Jasper, Leah and Embry stood apart from us. Temper said no words, just lowered his hood to face us. His face was hardened by battle wounds, scratches, and scars, still not fully healed. With his weapon still at Emmett's throat in his right he reached back with his left untying his blindfold. But even as it fell his eyes remained closed. A thick unkempt beard dominated his face. Then he opened his eyes.

_No... Those eyes... it can't be. _I realized my mouth was open as a gasp escaped both mine and Tanya's throat.

"Your eyes... It can't be." I said.

"It can't be... but it is... I would never forget those eyes. Those brown eyes..." Tanya said next to me.

"Who is this?" Emmett asked. It defied logic. He lost his brown eyes when he became a Vampire, his hair stopped growing when he became a vampire but here he stood with his same brown eye, and a mane full of hair, no one else could he be.

"Michael Iverson." I said no louder than a whisper. His gaze met Tanya's eyes for a moment and stared in to them before turning to mine and doing the same. He closed his eyes and removed his blade from Emmett's throat and sheathed it.

"Go. You have nothing to offer me." Mike said turning his back and walking away.

**Jasper's POV**

"Nothing to offer? Mike, please come back to me. Come back with me." Tanya pleaded. Mike turned to face Tanya and I felt it. _Betrayal, shame, regret._ All rolled in to one.

"No." He said simply. He didn't leave room for arguing, even though we knew they would try.

"Come home with me Mike, we can make a home together." Pain rippled through Mike. But it wasn't her words that hurt him, but something else I couldn't quite place. Emotional pain, I focused on it trying to place it. _He is ashamed... but why? _I tried to press further but I couldn't find it. Mike's eyes turned to mine and every emotion disappeared with a snarl.

"Home? In St. Cloud? I am known there... I can never go back." Tanya shook her head.

"No... The Cullens and the Denali have both moved to Maine... we can move there." she pleaded. Mike shook his head gravely.

"So I can be near Emmett and Rosalie? No... that's no fate for me. I have no home there anymore, there is no place for me with you, nor with my family in St. Cloud."

"So... I ask again, that you all leave." His eyes turned to Embry.

"And live out a full life." _What does he mean, live out a full life? Something wrong? _I ignored it turning my attention back to Mike. There was one other argument I had planned. I didn't want to use it because it would force me to walk a very dangerous line, and Mike as well.

"You're right... we have nothing you want... but there is something you want that I can offer you." I said stepping forward.

"Speak clearly Jasper, I don't want riddles from you."

"There is one thing that you want enough to leave here... that is to see your family again." Whispering spread out through the Volturi ranks.

"As was stated I can't move back to St. Cloud, too many people know me." Mike replied annoyed.

"True... but your siblings don't live in St. Cloud... your oldest brother James lives in Minneapolis, your sister, in St. Paul, your older brother in Eau Claire, and your younger brother, Fargo. All cities you would not be known it." I felt him wavering.

"You're right... but I don't know if I hold the strength to abstain from their blood."

"You abstain from anger at the sight of Emmett and Rosalie, I would say your self control is very evident." I said.

"I will go with you the first time, I will be with you." I offered.

"And the second and third time, who will protect them?" Mike said.

"I will." said the man next to him. The other of the Volturi I didn't recognize. He was large, six two, athletically built. He looked like he was sculpted out of marble.

"Adrian, you would come back to the U.S. With me?" He looked around at the people around him.

"I have no reason to be here, those who I call friend leave... I will too." He nodded. Mike began to remove his robe then his ring. He turned to Aro offering both to him. Aro put his hand out to stop him and shook his head.

"No... You are Volturi. Wear it with honor, and we might have some work for you in the U.S. If you would be so inclined. Mike smiled and nodded.

"Always." Mike turned to us with Adrian he smiled at Embry.

"You head out, we will pack our things and leave tonight."

**So ends the story. Epilogue to follow. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, remember to review. Thanks for all the support throughout my writing. Book VII: "Live and Learn" should be posted by the time this one is posted so you can like/favorite it. Remember to give high fives, knucks, rolls of twenties and comments. Catch you on the flipside, Fireproof**


	35. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer I am not.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Yeah, I got nothing.**

I stopped at the giant doors. Running my fingers over the ornate designs. _This was my decision I made it for me. It's not too late to turn back._ The small child next to me reached up and wrapped their fingers around my hand comforting me.

"Thanks darling." I said before gripping the large door knob. I pulled the weight of the door open greeted by a scent too familiar to me. Part of me felt I was heading back in to a trap but he would protect me. I gulped and tried not to sweat as I took step after step in to the hall. There sitting as they were so often were Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"Welcome back, Lioness." Aro greeted. My child hid behind my leg still clutching my arm. I would have done the same, if possible.

"And who is this young one with you?" Aro asked. Fear erupted through my whole body. Aro gasped quietly and clapped his hands excitedly.

"Is he the father?" He said nearly salivating. I nodded knowing I wouldn't be able to give a firm answer through my voice. Felix appeared at the door across the hall. He entered. I immediately felt more comfortable. He always trusted Felix. I felt myself start to breathe again.

"I'm sorry Zuri, but Michael has gone home." My heart broke at the words, but a little bit of me was happy. _Good. I'm glad he went back... maybe now he can live out his life with his family._

"Yes, he became a vampire again and beat Felix in single combat." My heart broke again. To be the monster they wanted him to be. But if he was, then why would he leave? Aro answered my thought.

"He left because the ones he loved came for him and convinced him to." _Tanya... Rosalie... He's with them now. _I managed to keep my face neutral but it ached in me. _No... it's better this way. He won't be weighed down by us._ I squeezed Tear's hand next to me as my eyes threatened to water.

"Where is daddy?" She asked.

"He... left darling." I answered as calmly as I could. It had kept me up at night for months my decision. I took too long. Michael had moved on, and there was nothing I could do now but regret the decisions I made that keep me from him now. Felix moved closer.

"Excuse me... Zuri... may I see your daughter closer?" I nodded. Felix made me feel safer around the three leaders of the Volturi. He bent down then got down on his knees and sat back to not be more intimidating.

"It's okay Tear, Felix won't hurt you." Tear leaned her head out from behind my leg. They looked in to each others eyes.

"Are you a lion?" Tear asked as she stepped out from behind me. He smiled and shook his head.

"No... I am not."

"But you're big like a lion." she said.

"Felix is the leader of the Volturi Guard, a great warrior."

"If he's so good why did daddy beat him?" I heard snickering from the door and saw Demetri who had been watching our conversation. Felix wasn't offended or angry. He just smiled.

"Because your daddy is an amazing man."

"There is truly none like him in this world." he said aiming his comment and his look at me. As if advising me to follow him. _Chase him to the U.S.? Even though he went back with his exes? no._ Felix returned his eyes to Tear.

"She has his eyes..." He said looking up at me.

"But it seems everything else to her comes from you." I shook my head.

"I see more of him in her every day." Felix reached out and Tear touched her. He seemed surprised but didn't react. I could see it in his expression.

"She has a power." He said confidently. I shook my head.

"It has never manifested itself." Felix turned his eyes to me surprised to see if he could read a lie in my face. He couldn't because I wasn't.

"You've never seen a power?" Felix asked. I shook my head.

"No... I haven't." I answered honestly.

"I believe you... but I feel it... the only other person I've ever felt their power just oozing out of them was her father." He said. _He is crazy... Tear has never shown any power._ Everything I'd researched said she should have some power like Michael.

"Interesting, it would be so very nice of you to bring your child back when she is older." Aro said nearly drooling at the idea. I stood up and smiled at Felix.

"I cannot commit to that at this time." I said trying to be as clear as I could.

"Yes, and speaking of commitments do remind Themba of hers. Her child must come back here for assessment and training, as per our agreement once he shifts for the first time." I gulped and nodded.

"Of course." It was something unfortunate but it was a problem for another four years. The strongest of our tribe shifted young, and the youngest shifter our tribe had seen was my grandfather, he didn't shift until he was five years old, or twelve as a human child would be. _At least five more years to deal with this._

"Farewell Zuri. You are welcome here any time." A chill ran down my spine. I turned around to leave. _Goodbye Michael. I wish you the very best._

**And so ends the Book six. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it, but with multiple storylines running book seven will be even more complicated. Yes, I will be following the story of Mike and Embry's children, as well as the stories of Embry and Mike, throw in a little team Elzam along with Arthur... yeah I'll be busy. Please review and give me your thoughts on the Epilogue and the whole story, along with your high fives, knucks, rolls of twenty dollar bills, and reviews. Catch you on the flipside, Fireproof**


End file.
